


The Assistant

by KibaSin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-19
Updated: 2005-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 157,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome’s quit her job, and Sesshoumaru’s fired his assistant, only to need another one. When these two different people come together, will they get along, or will their differences tear them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out With the Old, In With the New

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to Takahashi Rumiko-sama.

* * *

 **Please note that** I am aware that this story holds a similar standing to _If You're Not the One_ by KogasAngel, which is the reason that long ago when this story came into being, I asked for her permission to write something that started out highly similar to her own for the first couple of chapters. However, this story takes a dramatic turn in an entirely different direction.

 **Also note that** I wrote this story back when I was quite young, and thus had zero understanding (or desire to truly understand) business proceedors or work ethic. This story was merely for my amusement based on my desire to have a similar environment that I had already read about in the story mentioned above. Thank you.

* * *

Golden eyes glanced at the annoying women before them, again. Her red contacts stared at him with fear, and a little excitement. He was feared by all who didn't do as he asked. Big time business man, who didn't need this kind of shit happening everyday of his life.

He was going to fire her, for a few reasons, but most had to do with the way she acted. She was his personal assistant, but lately she'd been trying to be more then just his assistant. He didn't need an onna in his life; in fact he tried to stay away from them, it wasn't possible but he tried. He didn't need them for anything expect getting rid of occasional frustration.

His eyes skimmed over the tall onna sitting before him. She was practically shaking with fear. He did that with a lot of people, because he didn't just get to the point; no he stretched it out until the end. He made occasional points to his final one, and got a person fearing for their job, before getting to his point. Like he was doing now.

Not that he wouldn't say, his soon to be ex-personal assistant wasn't good looking, but she tried everything to get him to ask her out… everyday. She was tall at least 5'9" and skinny. Her skin held a soft tan but only in places she allowed to be touched by the sun. Other then her lower leg, arms, neck, and face she was a ghostly white, but sort of creamy. Her eyes weren't red, but brown behind her contacts, and her hair black as a raven. Sure she was good looking, but not the type of woman he liked.

"Kagura," passed from his lips, making the onna snap to attention. He could see in her eyes, she knew what was to come, but still waited a few minutes until finally, "Kagura, I will no longer tolerate your constant pursuit of my person. You well know that dating between colleagues is not welcome at Taisho Corp."

He was drawing it out, and she knew it. Kagura had a feeling that this would happen soon after she began trying to date him. She really did like him, and wanted to get to know him, but now she saw, she had gone the wrong direction in trying. She had been giving him little hints of places, and things she like to do, nothing more. Now she saw, she was going to lose her job because of it.

The tall man, with silver hair drifting down his shoulders tell his mid-back, stood from his chair. His face held no emotion, but still was so beautiful. His golden eyes went well with his light colored skin.

"Please Sesshoumaru-sama, do think this should cost me my job?" Kagura asked, looking up at him. Her voice was small, and seemed almost broken. She felt really intimidated, and wanted to run from the room.

"Kagura, I have put up with this for over a year; in light of the fact that I have told you 'no' numerous times. You don't seem to understand what it means, and after yesterday, I will no longer have you here. I asked Yura, to bring up those papers, and because of your jealousy, you brought them to me, after calling Yura a few unwanted names. Kagura, because of your behavior you no longer have a job at Taisho Crop. Now go pack your belongings in your office, and tell Nazuna when your done, then leave," Sesshoumaru stared at the teary eyed woman. He didn't feel bad for what he had done and waited for her to go. However, Kagura was a fighter, and didn't move.

"Please Sesshoumaru-sama, I have to take care of Kanna. Couldn't you just demote me, instead of firing me?" Kagura said looking back down at the floor. She had her little sister to take care of, and she really needed this job. It paid well… and she didn't want to find another one.

"Leave Kagura, find yourself another job," Sesshoumaru turned and sat back in his chair. Spinning it, so he could look out his window, he heard Kagura leave his office, slamming the door. Shaking his head, he looked up at the ceiling.

He would need another assistant. Well he'd have Nazuna get right on it; after all, she was his secretary, and he didn't want to deal with it. Glancing around his dark office, he nodded, before pressing the intercom button.

"Nazuna, I am in need of another personal assistant. Look up people suitable for the job, and send them different appointments to come and see me," Sesshoumaru said in an indifferent voice.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," came Nazuna's voice. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time. She really didn't like Kagura, and was glad she would no longer have to put up with her.

"Oh, and Nazuna, tell me when Kagura leaves."

Nazuna nodded, and replied, "Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Nodding in satisfaction, Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair. He knew Nazuna knew what he meant by send them appointments. He meant give notice of the position, and then set up appointments with them. She had been working at Taisho Corp. since his father owned it, and knew this.

oOo

Somewhere else, in the large city of Tokyo, a young onna lay in bed. Though it was late, she didn't have to work yet, and lay sleeping off her pervious day, which hadn't been long. The alarm clock, beside her large black silk covered bed, started to ring with music as she groaned as if in pain.

Kagome Ki shot up in bed, when her alarm clock went off. She'd been working in the later hours for Howling Inc. for over 2 years. She really liked the job, well, with a few exceptions. One would be working for a man, who kept asking you out. Another would be, being same man's assistant.

The job paid well, and she liked working at Howling Inc. However her boss was a little to forward, for her liking. She felt like if he touched her once more, she would no longer be working there, or punch his lights out.

Her name, had once been Kagome Higurashi, but she changed it after leaving home. She had started a new life, though she did visit her little brother once in a while. Her mother didn't like her very well, so she didn't want to be known as Higurashi. Instead, she changed her name in Ki, the last name of her love, though it didn't work out.

The young, yet well educated girl, stood from her bed. She needed to get ready for her day at work. Tilting her head back, she moaned at the thought of seeing Kouga. The damn man didn't understand 'no', and it was beginning to bother her.

As fast as she could, Kagome ran around her apartment, trying to find the work outfit she'd left somewhere. After finding it, she giggled, and ran back to her bathroom intending on taking a quick hot shower.

Fifteen minutes in the shower, and Kagome came walking out in a flimsy towel, wringing water from her hair. She nearly groaned when she forced a brush through her wet hair. She was really thinking about cutting some of it off, but what would she do without her wavy hair?

Her morning ritual done, Kagome ran to the front door. Grabbing her keys, she locked the door, and when toward the elevator. The car arrived, and Kagome hopped inside pressing for the lobby floor.

It didn't take her long to arrive at work once entering her car. She walked toward the door, and was greeted by the ever-jealous Ayame. They were great friends, but Ayame wanted Kouga to notice her, more then he did her friend.

"Hey Ayame, trying once again?" Kagome asked, looking over at the red headed onna. Raising her hand, she swept the hair from her eyes, and watched as Ayame nodded.

"Yes, but he doesn't seemed to notice I'm even there," Ayame looked down in disappointment. She liked Kouga, and for the longest time had been trying to get him to date her, nothing worked.

Kagome patted Ayame's shoulder, before saying, "Don't worry, Ayame. I'm sure that he will, soon enough, and then you'll have him all to yourself."

"Really think so?" green eyes looked up at electric blue colored ones of her friend. Yes, she was jealous that Kouga noticed Kagome, and not her, but that couldn't ruin their friendship. Looking around, her eyes widened in hope, as she watched Kouga walked toward them. Her hope was crushed when Kouga greeted only Kagome.

"Morning Kagome, are you ready for today?" Kouga said, completely ignoring Ayame. Yes, he knew she was there, but Ayame wasn't his type of girl.

Kagome looked over at Ayame, before saying, "This is Ayame, Mr. Menomaru."

"Oh, hello," Kouga said, looking over at the hopeful Ayame. He smiled a bit, before talking with Kagome about the upcoming board meeting. He needed her to be ready, since they'd be dealing with Inuyasha Taisho, and Bankotsu Lee. Walking toward the building he was pleased to find she already had the contracts ready to sign. That was what he liked about Kagome; she was always ready. He had fallen as soon as she walked through the doors of his building and never wanted her to leave. However, Kagome Ki was a woman you had to charm or so he thought. Lately, he was beginning to think his efforts were in vain.

Kagome nodded, and quickly walked into her office. She grabbed the contracts, and went to Kouga's door. Knocking, she opened the door, and walked toward the desk. "Here you are Mr. Menomaru, all you need to do is read over them before the meeting, and then have them signed."

"Thank you, Kagome," Kouga said, taking the contracts, and giving her a smile. It was his charming smile that made most women melt before him. Kagome, however, did not and told him she would tell him when the others arrived. Nodding, he sat down to read over the contracts, and like usual he found everything in order.

oOo

Inuyasha, and Bankotsu walked toward the entrance, as they both sighed. Neither of them liked Kouga, but with Kagome there, the trip was much easier. Plus, they needed the merger to help their own companies grow.

Bank glanced over at the fuming Inuyasha. Though the young man was annoying, and a little arrogant, he was a good businessman. Not like his brother, but good none-the-less.

He sighed, knowing Inuyasha would probably make this merger harder then it should be. He'd heard of others Inuyasha had made, and none had gone well until he signed. Hoping that this time would be different, he followed behind him.

Inuyasha wasn't looking forward to seeing Kouga, either. They had known each other for a very long time, and for Inuyasha, that was too long. They were always found fighting, or glaring at one another. Each time, was usually worse then the last, and he wasn't looking forward to any merger with Kouga Menomaru.

Inuyasha walked into the elevator, and pressed the 20 button. Waiting didn't take long, for soon the pair found themselves before Kagome. Both liked Kagome, and both found their visits with Kouga easier when she was around.

"Good evening Mr. Taisho, Mr. Lee, I will tell Mr. Menomaru that you're here. Before then will you allow me to show you to the boardroom?" Kagome smiled at the two men, who nodded.

"Of course Kagome, lead the way," Inuyasha said, smiling at his friend. They'd known each other for a while, and had become friends quickly, since he was already married. His little Kikyo couldn't be replaced by anyone, even if she had once been Japan's biggest tramp.

Kagome gave a small bow, before showing the small group to the boardroom. Once inside, she made sure to get them coffee, before walking toward Kouga's office. Sighing, she knocked lightly, and opened the door, "Mr. Menomaru, your guests are waiting for you in the boardroom."

"Thank you, Kagome, I will be there in a moment," Kouga smiled. He watched as Kagome walked from the room, her hips swaying. She didn't know how much she temped him into touching her, and he gulped not wanting to do something stupid today.

A few minutes passed, and Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. "Kagome, if you don't want to work here anymore, you have a place at my company," he smiled, when she looked at him confused.

"Yes, I agree. If you ever want to leave Howling Inc. just call me, and I'll have a position opened for you," Bankotsu smiled at the young woman.

Kagome looked between the silver hair, amber-eyed man, to the light blue eyed and black haired one. Shaking her head, she was about to reply, when Kouga slammed the door behind him.

"Kagome will not be leaving my company, because you don't like her working here. Leave MY woman out of this," Kouga snapped. He felt a tingle at the back of his throat that felt much like a growl.

Kagome stood, stunned before rubbed her temples. She didn't need this, and yet here they were at it again. Every time one of them mentioned something like this they ended up fighting over it. Her nerves were still raw from last time, and she listened as they fought over her.

"Kagome is not your woman, just because she works for you," Inuyasha glared at Kouga. They both knew this would happen, because every time they saw each other, and Kagome came into the conversation they fought like wolves over a scrap of meat.

"I agree, with Inuyasha," Bank raised his voice. He wasn't one for yelling, but at times people got on his nerves, and then he snapped. Glancing over at Kagome, he saw that she was thinking hard, and seemed to be considering what they said.

"Kagome is my woman, mine," Kouga growled out, looking around the room. His eyes landed upon Kagome, and he saw her glaring at him.

"HOW DARE YOU? I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE, AND THAT INCULDES YOU! I… I… I QUIT," Kagome thundered from her spot, and walked from the room leaving three shocked males behind her. She walked into her office, and began grabbing her things. Once she had her items inside a box, she walked out, and slipped out her nameplate from the door. Sticking her nose in the air, she walked past Kouga who'd came to ask her to stay.

Kouga watched her go, and glared back at the men he wouldn't be merging with. "This is all your fault," he said deadly calm.

"Its not our fault. You're the one who can't get the fact Kagome is a person through your head. Therefore, it would be your fault, baka," Bank said walking from the room. After that he had also decided not to merge, and would be heading toward Taisho Corp.

"Forget the merger Kouga, I will go see my brother about it. You can't seem to understand that Kagome is an onna, and belongs to herself, not some flirting pig," Inuyasha barked, before slamming the door behind him, walking toward Bankotsu, who stood waiting in the elevator.

Bank and Inuyasha, sat in the elevator, before finally Inuyasha couldn't take the silence and yelled, "Can you believe that guy? Who does he think he is, doing that in front of Kagome?"

Bankotsu agreed with Inuyasha in silence, as the elevator continued toward the lobby floor. A mad Ayame, and a fuming Kagome greeted them. Both didn't seem to like the way Kouga treated a woman he thought belonged to him. They were in heated discussion about the whole thing.

"Can you believe him? Who does that baka think he is? I am my own onna, and he can't just say I belong to him," Kagome growled through clenched teeth. Her blue eyes swirled with what seemed like a thunderstorm, as her anger got the better of her. Her eyes got more electric like, as she glared at the nearest wall, which would have burst into flames if possible.

Ayame nodded. She to couldn't believe Kouga was that type of man. How dare he just down right say Kagome was his woman, without thinking about her feelings? Kagome didn't even like Kouga expect as a friend, so why didn't he back off? She couldn't understand men who thought they owned everything that was near them. Meaning worked, slept, or did something for them. Thoughs types of men were not her type, and she was beginning to rethink her opinion of Kouga Menomaru.

"I totally agree with you, Kagome. I hate men who think, just because they have money, means they can have whatever crosses their path," Ayame fumed. Her face was red from anger about the treatment of her friend, and she finally noticed the two handsome men walking toward them. Bankotsu would have been very hot to her if it wasn't for the fact he was gay and dated Jakotsu, his other half. Inuyasha wasn't half bad looking, but he was married so, she decided it best to find herself a man before she ended up with someone like Kouga.

"Hey guys," Inuyasha said, walking toward them. He smiled, and handed Kagome his card. "Remember what I said, Kagome."

"Yes, have mine as well," Bankotsu, stated pulling out his own business card.

"That's fine guys, I'll find myself another job, no worries," Kagome said with a smile. She calmed and said, "Besides, I know your business numbers, I don't need these." With that she waved the business cards in their faces, and watched as they laughed before taking them back.

Inuyasha nodded, "Your right, Kagome."

"Yes, after working here you'd have to know them," Bankotsu slipped the card back into his jacket, before saying 'good day ladies' and walking toward the door.

"Remember though, Kagome if you can't find a job, call me or Bank. We'll both be happy to have you working for us," Inuyasha bowed, and walked past them. Like Bankotsu, he took the left door, and began talking on his cellphone when it rang.

oOo

Sesshoumaru sat behind his desk, rubbing his temples, as he thought of all the women who had come to see him already. It had been a week, and every woman, or man who came wanted something from him. He couldn't seem to find a person who wanted the job and not him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I think I've found you a person who actually wants the job," Nazuna said through the intercom. "She is a nice friend of mine, and quit her job recently."

"What is her name, Nazuna?" Sesshoumaru asked, curious. It wasn't everyday that Nazuna talked about a friend so kindly. She seemed like she really liked the onna she was talking about. Maybe, just maybe he could finally find someone who wanted his personal assistant job.

"Kagome Ki, sir," came Nazuna's voice after a short while. Yes, Nazuna really must have liked this Kagome person, for she spoke fondly of her. Almost like you would a friend for life people, sometimes found in life.

"Very well, set up an appointment with her. Oh, and Nazuna, please make sure she wants the job first," Sesshoumaru sounded somewhat tired, and he knew it. His voice wasn't as silky as it could be, and he kept rubbing his eyes to stay awake. Well, that did happen when you stayed up for a few days, after dealing with his type of work.

"Oh, she does Sesshoumaru-sama. Her last job was at Howling Inc. and from what I've heard from Mr. Menomaru, she was a very good personal assistant. She will tell you why she quit if you'd like, but I promised not to say," Nazuna sounded like she was gossiping for a moment, as she talked through the intercom.

"Good," was his only reply, before turning back to his work. Well if Nazuna, and Menomaru approved of this female, then she must have been a very good assistant when working at Howling Inc. Hell anyone who worked for that bastard Kouga had to have been good because of his wild ways. Nodding, he picked up his phone, when it rang.

"Hello," he said into it, wondering why Nazuna let the call through? Usually Nazuna didn't so such a thing unless she thought it would benefit the company, and knew he wouldn't go for it hearing it from her.

"Yes, Mr. Taisho, this is Bankotsu Lee, and I was wondering if we could merge our companies together. You see, I was going to merge with Howling Inc. but Kouga like always had to say something I didn't like, and I decided to go for a larger company," came Bankotsu's voice.

"I will think about it, and have a contact drawn up if I approve," Sesshoumaru said, not wanting to deal with this as well. Bankotsu was merged with his baka half-brother, Inuyasha, but his company would help his, instead of making it plummet. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all. With that in mind, he went back to work, and amazingly found himself doing more work in a day then he had all week. Yes today had been good.

oOo

The phone rang, as Kagome ran to get it. She wondered who would be calling at this time of night. She had been looking for a job ever since she quit her old one, but none of the ones she found were… what she liked to do. She loved being an assistant, even if she didn't know why, and had yet to find an opening at any company.

"Hello, Kagome Ki speaking, how may I help you?" Kagome nearly sang into the phone. Yes, she was that way. She always sounded chipper, even when she wasn't, and tried to find everything good out of things. Really, she had no idea why, but it worked for her, and what worked she did.

"Hey Kags," came her friends voice. Kagome lit up, when she heard the voice, and almost forgot how late her friend had called. She didn't though, and put in mind to ask as soon as she could.

She giggled before saying, "Hey Nazuna, what's up?" Nazuna, and her had been best friends, since they met, and even now seemed that way. Since high school, you couldn't get them apart when they were together, and though in high school they weren't as nice. While in high school, they were known as the troublesome pair, because that was what they did caused trouble everywhere they went. However, after senior year, they calmed down and became cheery like most other people were.

"Well, I have good news for you, Kagome," Nazuna said. Kagome took the phone from her ear for a moment, and stared at it in confusion, she had no idea what Nazuna was talking about. Honestly, she didn't since they had only talked three days ago. It was strange that one day your looking for a job, and then your old pal calls like they'd just seen you. "Kagome? Are you still with me?"

"Sorry, I was trying to figure out what could be so good that you called at," glancing at a clock, "8:50p.m."

She heard Nazuna giggling on the other line, and sighed again. She wanted to know what Nazuna wanted, but like always her friend drew out what she wanted to say. She always did it when good things were to come, and Kagome figured if Nazuna was drawing it out this much it was very good news. "Come on Nazuna, tell me, just get to the point. Kami, do you have to draw it out every time we speak?" Kagome whined into the phone.

"Well, if your going to be that way about it, maybe I should just keep it to myself," Nazuna said in a bored voice. Kagome could just bet Nazuna was smirking on the other end as she waited for her to say what she wanted to hear. Kagome like always gave in, and said the thing her friend wanted to hear the most.

"Come on, Nazuna don't be that way. Look, I'm sorry," Kagome, whined, trying to get her friend to say something. She waited, and heard Nazuna sigh before speaking. Silently, Kagome congratulated herself on getting the info Nazuna had.

"Well, there's a personal assistant job open here at Taisho Corp. After you told me about not having a job, I figured you'd be just what Sesshoumaru-sama needed since you'd actually work. All week there's been women wanting either his money or… body, and I know you wouldn't. See, Sesshoumaru-sama after hearing this told me to set up an appointment with you," Kagome's mouth dropped open, "If you want the job that is?"

Kagome stared at the wall before her. Taisho Corp. was the biggest company in the whole city. She was going to work at Taisho Corporation if she was approved of. Hell, she would take any job at Taisho Corp. from the money it paid. "Kagome, do you want the job or not?" snapped her out of her musing, as she snapped her attention back to the phone in her hand.

"Of course, I want the job," she said. She wasn't about to pass this up, and so she agreed to the job. Even if she'd have to get up early, she didn't care as long as she got the damn job.

"Good, you'll have to come see Sesshoumaru-sama, for your appointment at 9:45a.m on Wednesday. Now tell me again why you quit your job at Howling Inc." Nazuna said with joy.

Wednesday? 9:45a.m? Well, she wasn't going to complain, so she started to tell Nazuna of Kouga's forward approach once more. She picked up the phone and carried it over to her calendar so she could write down the date. Damn, she thought as she looked over the dates. It was only in two days that she had to go see this 'Sesshoumaru-sama'. She just figured it was what he had everyone who worked for him called him instead of 'Mr. Taisho' all the time. Hey, she wasn't going to complain, and asked Nazuna what she was doing when she was done.

"Oh, I'm still at work. I work until 10, but you'll only have to work from 8a.m. tell 4p.m. if you get the job. Those are the hours Sesshoumaru-sama is here unless he goes home early, or like today stays later, much later," Nazuna sighed as she continued, "Well, Kags it was nice talking but I have a person on the other line, so I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, and I'll see you Wednesday. Oh, but what floor is his office on just to make sure I get it right?" Kagome asked quickly, not wanting to get Nazuna in trouble with her boss.

"Floor 25, and Kagome write it down you're always forgetting things. Bye Kagome," Nazuna said and nearly hung up but not before hearing, "I don't always forget things."

"Right, Kagome, right," the usual click was heard as Nazuna put down the phone. Kagome stared at it and quickly wrote down, 'office on floor 25' underneath her, 'Interview at Taisho Corp. 9:45a.m.' on the Wednesday space. Sighing, she went to put down her phone, and then go to bed. She would need to get up early and get the right type of outfit that was worn, since she only had two and her original interview outfit was worn out.

oOo

Nazuna nodded after she set the phone down. She glanced over at Sesshoumaru's office door and found him standing in it. Blushing at what he might have heard she picked up the phone with the usual, "Taisho Corp. how may I help you?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head at Nazuna. He'd heard her giggling and wanted to know what was happening? It wasn't everyday Nazuna wasn't working or doing something that involved work at work. When he'd heard the name 'Kagome' he instantly knew she was setting up his interview for the girl. He'd over heard things from Nazuna's gossip this morning about this 'Kagome Ki'.

From what Nazuna had said Kagome had a lot of experience with men but not in bed. It would seem the Kagome was a virgin so it was a few points for her. It wasn't everyday you met a 21 year old virgin, especially an onna in this day and age. He also had to put up a few more when he heard some of the things Kagome had done to the men who tried to get into her panties. It would seem Miss Ki didn't like being treated less then what she was and let everyone know.

A smirk played across his lips when he'd heard this. Nazuna had said something like,  _"Yeah, Kags is still a virgin but back in high school you should have seen how she treated men. She was like a bitch from hell and she doesn't take shit from anyone. If she thinks she's being treated badly she'll tell them, but other then that Kagome is sweet. Kami, we caused a lot of trouble for others while in high school."_

He'd also heard that her last name had been changed to the name of her high school loves. She had been with him and once out of high school and going into college had her name changed. Just as Kagome thought everything was going for her, her boyfriend tried to rape her thus ending the relationship. Of course, from what Nazuna said it seemed Kagome didn't tell her love that she'd changed her name.

It went something like,  _"Oh yeah, Kagome only told a few people she'd had her name changed. Her mother and her don't get along so she changed it to Ki but things didn't work out with Hojo. It would seem Hojo didn't want to wait to have sex with her so at the last moment he tried to rape her and so she told him off after he went to jail. It doesn't affect her but she seemed feistier after it happened. The main thing is Hojo can never find her because she changed her name and he pulled his stunt before she told him."_

Kagome Ki had a troubled past but at least he wouldn't have to deal with it. Only thing he'd have to deal with is the feisty-ness Nazuna talked about after it happened. Kagome seemed like a great person but when angered she had a bad temper. Well, at least he wouldn't have to deal with an emotional female all the time since her past didn't bother her.

Nazuna, knew a lot about Kagome Ki so he figured they must have been very good friends through high school and college and still are. It did bother him though that Kagome went through three years of college though. If she was that smart he'd have a very good person by his side, yes, but that would make her have a smart mouth as well as temper. Damn, even he had to go through five years but like Kagome finished high school early. Just he finished earlier then she did.

Being 24 going on 25, single, and rich did have its plus sides though. He'd finished high school at 16 and started college a year later. His life was going good and got even better when he finished college at 23 and his father passed down his company to him. One of the few plus sides were he was in the prim of his life, another would be, not having to deal with an onna everyday, and he could buy anything he thought he deserved.

It almost made him laugh when Nazuna had said something he found quite funny. It seemed Miss Ki was independent but Nazuna and many of her close friends thought she shouldn't be. Nazuna had talked about many things but what caught him was,  _"Kags, really needs a man in her life. Come on, she's in her prim and she hasn't been with a man. She needs to settle down but still work and be who she is. At least that's what I think. Damn, even some of our other friends think so… but Kagome does as she wishes."_

Well, with that in mind he figured it wouldn't be so hard to work with Kagome. Sure she might find him attractive but since she'd never been with a man she wouldn't know how to go through with it. She wouldn't try to get at him like every other person who'd walked through his door had. She also wouldn't give him little hints because she didn't know the pleasure that came from sex. It would be a relief that finally after almost two years of owning Taisho Corp. he'd have someone who didn't want to have sex with him.

Another thing that Nazuna said made him relieved as well,  _"Kags, isn't a gold digger like most either. She works as hard as she can so she can have money in her pocket. She thinks that she has to depend on herself and isn't the type of borrow cash without paying them back once she gets her next pay check. Most of the time, if she's given a gift we have to make her keep it because she says something like, 'I don't deserve this guys. Really, you didn't have to pay so much.' So we make her keep it saying she does deserve it and should be happy to get it. After that she puts on a smile and goes along with it like she never said anything and it didn't happened."_

That was another point for Kagome. It was true most people in their time were gold diggers and went for the richest person. Kagome, however, didn't even want to be bought expensive gifts on her birthday. It would seem Kagome Ki was a hard working girl that didn't need anyone but herself. Well, that made sure she wasn't going to jump for him either because she didn't care if he had money, or looks. Yes, it wasn't going to be so bad if he gave her the job.

Sitting down at his desk he realized he'd just praised her more then once and he hadn't even met her. He would have to stop that or he would soon have a female who thought she wasn't replaceable on his hands. Shaking his head he picked up the contract he'd had drawn, when the intercom came on.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, your brother is on the phone and wishes to speak with you about merging the companies as well," Nazuna's voice came through loud and clear.

Inuyasha was the only thing going through his head as he pressed the button. "Patch him through Nazuna," he said. He really wanted to hear what Inuyasha had to say since it wasn't everyday he got a call from his little brother.

"Right away Sesshoumaru-sama," Nazuna replied before patching Inuyasha through to his older brother. Even she had been surprised when she heard Inuyasha's voice. He'd said something like; "Hey Nazuna. Put my big ass brother on the phone." Of course she'd replied something like, "Sesshoumaru-sama is a very busy man, may I ask why you are calling Mr. Taisho?" Waiting for his reply she was shocked and quickly called up Sesshoumaru when she heard him say, "I want to talk to him about merging my company with his now get his ass on the phone I'm sure he'd like to hear what I have to say."

"Hello little brother, to what do I owe this call?" Sesshoumaru said after picking up his phone.

"Look Sesshoumaru, I'd like to merge my company with ours. I have a contract saying everything I will do to make your company stronger," came Inuyasha's rough voice.

"Hmm," Sesshoumaru said, "Why would you want to merge with me?"

"Look, I was going to merge with the bastard Kouga but after hearing the way he treated a friend of mine I decided not to. I figured since Bank is going to I might as well try and get you to consider merging with mine as well," Inuyasha sounded hopeful and Sesshoumaru made him wait for a reply like usual.

"Very well," came from Sesshoumaru's lips after a short time, "I will have a contract drawn up and we will agree on a few things at the meeting I'm holding with Bankotsu on Thursday, 10:30a.m. Is that expectable for you little brother?" Sesshoumaru knew it was but asked away.

"Thanks bro, I promise my company will benefit yours," Inuyasha said before putting the phone down causing a click to be heard by Sesshoumaru.

No good-bye, Sesshoumaru thought as he set the phone down. Not that he cared if Inuyasha said good-bye but usually he did. Though Inuyasha's good-bye was, "Fuck off" or something more colorful. Sesshoumaru shifted in his seat he went back to reading the contract to make sure it was what he wanted and everything was in order.

oOo

Nazuna sat in her desk chair when Sesshoumaru came out of his office at 9:30. She glanced up and noticed he held his jacket in his hand and was walking toward the elevator. Like usual she called out to him, "Have a nice evening Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru nodded back toward her. Nazuna said her good-bye everyday after work for him was over. Though today he had stayed at work extra long he didn't mind.

Nazuna went back to her computer once Sesshoumaru left. They had Internet in the building and after she was done with her own work she popped up her messenger intending on writing to someone until work was over.

oOo

Her computer started to ring as her still on messenger popped into action. Yawning Kagome walked over to the desk and sat down typing, 'I'm trying to sleep.'

NaziX53: Hey Kags

TwinmasterX: Oh its u

NaziX53: You don't sound 2 happy 2 see me

TwinmasterX: I can't see u baka

NaziX53: Whatever but hey can't wait until u come to work at Taisho Corp.

TwinmasterX: Speaking of which shouldn't u still b at work?

NaziX53: I am

TwinmasterX: Nazuna get 2 ur point because I want to sleep

NaziX53: Fine anyway don't forget

TwinmasterX: Nazuna I wrote it down!

NaziX53: Good cause if your not here at the time u won't get the job

TwinmasterX: Nazuna I promise 2 b there at the right time ok

NaziX53: Ok

TwinmasterX: Can I sleep now?

NaziX53: Yes go back 2 sleep

TwinmasterX: Thank u

NaziX53: Welcome

NaziX53: Bye

TwinmasterX: Bye

Kagome yawned again before walking over toward her bed and flopping in. Sleep took her quickly and for that she was glad. She needed it and sighed once her body fell into peaceful dreams.

oOo

It was finally Wednesday and Kagome pulled on her business outfit once she got ready. She had been walking around her apartment in her undergarments until she looked at the clock finding it close to the time she should leave.

Kagome rushed from her apartment making sure to close the door behind her locked before she left. Running she found herself next to her car where she got in and started the engine.

After fifteen minutes Kagome pulled up in a parking space close by Taisho Corp. Glancing out her window she pulled out a piece of paper she'd written down the time, and floor on. She still had around ten minutes before she needed to be there so she got out and walked toward the entrance.

"Excuse me, Miss, do you have an appointment?" called one person behind a desk.

"Yes, for Kagome Ki. I'm here to see Sesshoumaru-sama… on floor 25 at 9:45, according to his secretary," Kagome said walking up to the desk. She watched as the person flipped through some files and nodded once she found her appointment.

"Alright just go down this hall, until you find the elevators, and then Nazuna will be there to greet you on floor 25," the young women said smiling up at Kagome.

"Thank you," Kagome said walking off toward the elevator. When she reached it she pressed the up button and watched, as it turned green. Waiting didn't take long and she waited for others to get out before getting in and pressing for floor 25. Standing in the elevator she sighed once it reached the floor she wanted. Just as the desk woman had said Nazuna was standing to greet her.

"Hey Kags," Nazuna said running forward and hugging Kagome. When she someone cough she broke away from Kagome and blushed. Looking back she saw Sesshoumaru standing in his doorway with an eyebrow raised. "Sesshoumaru-sama, this is Kagome Ki."

Sesshoumaru nodded and watched as Kagome sat down to fill out the necessary paperwork. He stood there until she was done and motioned for her to come into his office.

Kagome followed the silent man and sat before his desk once she reached the small chair. His office was dark blue in color and unlike most it didn't bother her. She liked the color and smiled when he asked her to tell him a little about herself. So she started to talk about how she finished high school early, college as well and other jobs she'd had before finding her way to Howling Inc. where she quit a week and three days ago.

Sesshoumaru nodded and was glad to see she was well spoken. She wasn't like most people who entered his room. When she looked around she seemed almost happy to be there when he was the only one supposed to feel comfortable in his office. It was the way he had it decorated and yet she seemed to feel comfortable as well. When she finished he nodded deciding she would be perfect for the job.

"Tell me Kagome, how come you quit working at Howling Inc?" Sesshoumaru asked. Nazuna had been true to her word and hadn't even told anyone in the office building why Kagome had quit. It had him somewhat disappointed but he decided not to dwell on the matter.

"Mr. Menomaru… is a little to forward. You see, for some stupid reason he claimed that I was his woman because I worked for him. I've told him numerous times that I will not under any circumstance go out with him. Unfortunately, when Mr. Menomaru sees something as his he goes for it like a wolf trying get food from others," Kagome said thinking back. It was true Kouga was just that way.

"I see, well, there are only a few things you will need to do besides being my personal assistant here at Taisho Corp. One is you must be dressed properly everyday. This is not said, because you are not but some women wanting to work here dress like whores. Another is you must call me 'Sesshoumaru-sama' like everyone else. Unlike anyone else though you will be the only person allowed to walk through my office door without knocking. The last thing you must do is attend social events on my arm, dressed in something that suits the occasion," Sesshoumaru spoke in a silky voice. To his satisfaction she didn't shiver in pleasure from hearing it and her eyes showed truth when she replied, "Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Do you have any questions so far, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said. He waited and nodded for her to leave after she did.

"No, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome replied. When he motioned for her to leave she stood and nodded toward him. Once she reached the door she stopped when his voice hit her ears.

"Nazuna, will show you your office and then you may get to know the computer, Kagome," Sesshoumaru watched as she walked from the room. After she did he glanced around the room.

She hadn't looked as he expected her to. She wore little make-up and she was beautiful. Tall, meaning long legs, and well built. She wore a smile the whole time she was in his room and she seemed to brighten it somewhat. Her lips had been pouty like and red in color though he could tell she wore no lipstick. Her long black wavy hair looked silky much like his. It was her eyes that caught his attention though. They were unusually blue; no Japanese woman he'd ever met had blue eyes. They glimmered with happiness and looked almost electric in the light. It was like looking into a thunderstorm of emotion and if he hadn't have caught himself he would have drowned within them. Not literally of course, but he would have felt like he was falling within them.

Thinking about her he had to wonder if it was a good idea to let her be his personal assistant. She had already distracted him and she had done nothing at all. It confused him to end that he found himself rubbing his temples. Today was going to be a long day and with Inuyasha and Bankotsu there tomorrow was going to be longer.


	2. Merger

Nazuna giggled as she showed Kagome how to use the computer. They'd been laughing about old times until Sesshoumaru came out and glared at them. Kagome had instantly replied,  _"I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama we'll keep it down. I'm sure you have a lot of work still needing to be done."_  Kagome had become the major suck up after high school and she wasn't told about the development.

Glancing over at Sesshoumaru's office she got a wicked idea. Shaking her mind mentally she got rid of the thoughts. It wouldn't work anyway because Sesshoumaru had no interest in women unless for sex, and Kagome would figure out what she was doing. Besides they weren't close enough to make it work yet anyway.

Kagome saw her glance and turned toward the door to find it opening. She looked at Nazuna before writing down the next step for the computer system. She really didn't need to write it down since she had a perfect memory but it always helped to have it down.

Sesshoumaru glanced out of his office once again. He'd heard them giggling to each other and wanted to know what was, so damn funny? He just figured it was because they hadn't seen each other in so long were fitting in their conversations while working. As long as they got their work done he wouldn't complain though.

Looking around he nodded before going back into his office. Kagome had already proved she was a good choice to have around, but only as his assistant. Dating between colleagues never worked and he wasn't about to try. Walking back toward his chair he sat down and pulled out the contracts needed for tomorrow. He reread them for the third time making sure everything was, as he wanted. He needed it to be perfect or one of their companies could take his down while plummeting to the bottom.

Like it was said you either sink or swim in the business world. He believed this saying to be true because if you didn't swim then your company went down under, or sunk to the bottom. He wasn't about to lose his company after only a few years of owning it. His father had put his very soul into the company and he would make his sire proud that he was following in his footsteps. He'd always looked up to his big business man of a father who bought him anything he asked for, and patted his head childishly. Oh course, that all changed when Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother came into the picture.

Shaking his head free of his thoughts he sighed. I will not think about that woman, he thought to himself as he brought out another important piece of business. It was an invitation for Bankotsu's yearly ball. Black and white were the traditional colors to wear and he would need to inform Kagome to get something suitable within two weeks time. Also he would tell her when he'd be there hoping she wasn't one of those women who made you wait for an hour before finishing with make-up or other things.

Nodding at that thought he pressed the intercom button and spoke, "Kagome, will you please come in here."

"She'll be in, in a moment Sesshoumaru-sama we're just finishing up with the computer. I hope you don't mind, sir?" Nazuna's voice sounded through the quiet room. She sounded somewhat scared that she had said such a thing and he could understand, last time she'd nearly lost her job.

"That is fine Nazuna," Sesshoumaru said. Sighing he picked up the invite again, just like Bankotsu. It was flashy but yet elegant. Well he guessed it must have been Jakotsu who made them for only he had the talent. It clearly read the time, date, and where it was held, also to bring your invite for it was invitation only. The front though was a dark blue with golden around the rim, the words, 'Lee Corporations Annual Black and White Ball' in a bold white.

Beginning to get impatient he was about to press the intercom button again when there was a soft knock at his door. He figured it to be Kagome who decided she would rather knock before entering. It was a good idea to since you'd never know what someone was doing while in an office. Especially his with no window on the door, and the door was thick so it was hard to hear even if you pressed your ear against the wood.

The door then began to open and Kagome strolled in shutting the door behind her before walking to the chair before his desk. Sitting down she gave him a smile and waited for what he wanted. She was no fool and knew not to ask what he wanted. So she sat and waited for what he had to say. He didn't say anything though and just handed her an invite.

"Oh, Mr. Lee is throwing his annual ball this early?" Kagome asked looking down at the paper. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru had an eyebrow raised as if asking how she knew what it was? "Mr. Menomaru, used to take me to social events as well," she said softly glancing down at the floor in embarrassment.

Now this he found amusing. He didn't show it but the blush on her face made him want to smirk. Forcing it down he nodded before saying, "You will wear something that suits the event and I will be at your apartment at 6:45p.m. That way we can be there as it starts."

"Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama. I will make sure to be ready by that time I hate making people wait for me," Kagome smiled a bit when she thought about it. At the last one she went to she had been done early and waited for Kouga to come to the door. It took him a while to get there and so she waited on her couch just lounging around.

Sesshoumaru nodded and waved his hand dismissing her from the room. Well, that was another point for Miss Ki. Most women took forever and yet she didn't like making others wait on her. It was a rare trait to find in women but it wasn't enough to make her his type. Sure she was beautiful and all… but was he thinking? He would never date a colleague so why were these thoughts running through his head?

He felt the usual headache coming on as he pushed the thoughts from his mind. The woman hadn't even been there for more then a day and he was already being distracted by her. She didn't even need to be in the room even it seemed. Not quite understanding the feelings he had Sesshoumaru stood and walked over to a small cabinet with some Tylenol inside. After taking some he walked back to his seat intent on getting some work done before going home.

Rubbing his right temple he picked up the invitation she'd left on his desk. Well, if she'd been to an event like this one then she knew what to wear. It would be a good thing too because he didn't need some whore dressed onna hanging on his arm. It looked very bad for his reputation and no one would ruin that without facing the consequences that followed. What was he thinking even from the clothes she wore now he could tell her tastes were very good and she never would downgrade herself by wearing something like other women he'd had?

He felt like banging his head against the desk after that. What did he know about her? Not a lot so, why was he thinking about her? Sighing once again he pushed all thoughts of his new assistant from his mind trying hard not to allow them back in.

oOo

The day was easy for Kagome, and she could say she enjoyed it. Sure she was working for a totally hottie but she wouldn't go for someone like him. No, she wanted someone who loved her and wouldn't think getting her gifts would settle her troubled times.

With that in mind Kagome entered the elevator with Sesshoumaru. He had said that he would be leaving and she could go as well if she was done. So here she stood waiting for the elevator to stop at the lobby floor. Glancing over at him she mentally told herself today had been great. She was really looking forward to tomorrow because there would be no Kouga and no 'Kagome is my woman' shit. Yeah, she loved that part.

Sesshoumaru noticed her smile was getting bigger and he wondered what she was thinking about? He had already had her get everything ready for the meeting tomorrow and she was done with everything he'd asked. He liked that he had her to work with because she worked well, hard, and did everything he asked without question. Damn, when he asked her for a cup of coffee she'd even asked what kind he liked so she didn't bring back something he didn't. He gave her a few more points for that because Kagura had just brought him a cup of black when he asked.

Kagome grinned when the elevator stopped and skipped toward the door. Who cared if she looked like a kid in a candy store? She didn't so she exited the building and went straight to her car. Once she entered she started it up and began her drive toward home.

Sesshoumaru had to wonder what brought on her good mood? Not that he cared but she had skipped to the door. No one that worked for him did such a thing, yet she seemed to like working with him. Kagome Ki was one strange person that was sure.

Pulling out his cellphone he dialed his drivers number. A few rings came before the baka Jaken picked up with, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Jaken I'm ready to come home. Get down here and pick me up," he snapped before closing the lid. He just loved making Jaken shake in his shoes. The old man had worked for his father and now worked for him. Jaken would do anything to help him, and Sesshoumaru made it his daily job to scare the old man.

A limo pulled up after fifteen minutes and Sesshoumaru quickly got in. Once inside he told Jaken to drive him home and sat back in his seat. His mind went back to Kagome Ki for some dumb reason. He just figured it was because she was something he didn't understand and his mind was trying hard to understand it… her. Maybe she was so happy because she knew Inuyasha, and Bankotsu and said they were very good friends and she couldn't wait to see them.

Shaking his head he tried his best to get her off his mind. After a while it worked and he nodded in approval. He knew if he tried hard enough she would leave him alone. It wasn't like he liked her other then the way she worked. No and that was just the way he liked it.

oOo

Nazuna sat in her office chair. She'd seen the way Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome worked together. They made it seem like they'd been working for years together. Either that or they loved each other and knew everything about the other one. Now that was silly and she knew it. Still they had worked like there was no tomorrow and did it well. Kagome acted like she'd worked beside Sesshoumaru-sama forever, and Sesshoumaru-sama seemed like she'd always been there. It was strange to her but she couldn't get that part off her mind. Why did they work so great together? Was it because they both were good at there jobs or was there something else? Was Kagome not telling her something that she should know? Nazuna quickly put that thought away but then shook her head at it. There was no way Kagome knew Sesshoumaru-sama before this, was there? She sighed with that. True they'd worked like they'd known each other since who knows when but it didn't seem likely that they'd known each other before this. She would just have to wait and see who things went before getting her 'nosey ass' as Sango used to call her involved.

oOo

Kagome awoke the next day with a smile. Today she'd get to see Bank and Inu. Oh and maybe Jak if he showed up. She quickly got ready for work before running from her apartment. Stopping by her car she groaned and ran back to close, and lock the door, which meant going back up the two flights of stairs.

Shaking her head she made her way back to her car and got in. It was such a nice little car but her mind wasn't on it at the moment. Starting the engine she fired it up before driving off. She was lucky because she only lived twenty blocks away from Taisho Corp. It didn't take her long to arrive and she was surprised to find Bankotsu walking into the building.

Quickly she caught up to him with a, "Hey Bank."

"Kagome what are you doing here?" Bankotsu asked looking back at Kagome. He really wanted to know because he didn't known. In fact he still wasn't sure if she had a job yet.

"I work here," Kagome, said happily following him into the elevator and hitting the floor button. The ride was short with an explanation of how she came to work at Taisho Corp. and then the car stopped and the doors opened.

"Oh Kagome you're here already," Nazuna said from her desk. She smiled at Bank and said, "Hello Mr. Lee, Sesshoumaru-sama said to wait in the boardroom until Mr. Tashio gets here."

"We also have to wait for Jak he's still down in the car," Bank laughed as Kagome showed him to the boardroom before making her way to Sesshoumaru's office.

Kagome was about to knock when the elevator opened again and in walked Inuyasha and Jakotsu. She smiled and made her way to them saying, "Hello Mr. Tashio, Mr. Lee if you'll follow me to the boardroom Sesshoumaru-sama will be there shortly."

"Kagome what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked instantly.

"Here it Ms. Ki to you Mr. Tashio and I work here. Please follow me," Kagome said smiling and walking toward the boardroom the two men behind her. Jak like always-looked great and Inuyasha was wearing his normal red suit. She had to wonder if he wore anything but red at times.

After leaving them to themselves, with donuts, and coffee Kagome made her way toward Sesshoumaru's office. Knocking she waited a second and then opened the door sticking her head inside. Sesshoumaru sat behind his desk staring at her and she opened the door before walking toward his desk. Standing before him she said, "Sesshoumaru-sama your guests are here and waiting for you in the boardroom."

"Thank you Kagome. You may go back to your office now," Sesshoumaru said watching as she nodded before leaving him to himself. Well here it was. Standing he rubbed his neck before walking from his office and toward the boardroom. He saw Kagome close her door before he did and shook his head thankful for once his mind didn't betray him.

"Hello gentlemen, I have the contracts ready and you may read them before signing if you wish," Sesshoumaru said closing the door, making his way to his chair, and sliding the two contracts toward their owner.

Bankotsu nodded and began reading over his. He took notice that Inuyasha also read over his before nodding in approval. "I believe this will do Sesshoumaru-sama," he drew out the 'sama' as if it was a bad thing. Really he was only trying to make a joke but when he received a glare he shut his mouth.

"Yes, everything seems to be in order," Inuyasha said reaching forward for a pen. Before he signed though he slides over his own contract toward Sesshoumaru. He watched as his brother read over the contracts before nodding and signing them. Smiling he too began to sign.

Bank had already signed before Sesshoumaru read over his and nodded when Sesshoumaru said his was acceptable. He had expected that and smiled anyway. He watched as Sesshoumaru signed his before sliding it back over the large table.

"Well if we are done here gentlemen I believe I shall be getting back to work," Sesshoumaru said coolly. He shuddered when Jak acted like a lovesick girl when his voice came out. He would have chuckled when Bankotsu hit his lover but it wasn't his thing. He fought it down and took notice that Kagome said 'good-bye' to each of them. Bank used 'Ms. Ki' while Inuyasha said, "You're my friend so I'm calling you Kagome, Kagome," Inuyasha said smiling down at the woman. Kagome in turn shook her saying 'whatever'.

Kagome waited until they were gone before walking back to her office. She didn't make it before she heard Sesshoumaru-sama's voice.

"Why don't you call them by their first names Kagome, you are friends?" Sesshoumaru asked an eyebrow rose on his face.

"I would if we weren't at work Sesshoumaru-sama but we are. If I were to see my friends outside the office then yes, here however it is not respectful to you. If you gave me permission then I would have but unlike Mr. Menomaru you have not and I will not be disrespectful to you," Kagome said kindly smiling before walking into her office.

Sesshoumaru walked inside his as well. She hadn't lied, he could tell. Well at least she showed him respect unlike Kagura. That was a good thing and he nodded in approval.

oOo

"Your hired," Kouga said to the onna before him.

Kagura smiled and nodded in thanks. After that she walked from her new bosses office and into hers. She'd found work quickly at least and was kind of glad she did. She needed the money and she finally found a job at Howling Inc. that paid it. She'd heard some girl named, Kagome Ki used to have the job and thanked the girl for quit-ing silently as she began to put away her things. Her mind however couldn't get off of her 'Sesshoumarus-sama'. She wondered what he was doing. Maybe he was thinking about her, after all she was no longer his colleague and could now be his girlfriend. So she hoped at least.


	3. Disturbance at the Ball

Kagura picked up the files Kouga had asked for. He really was a nice looking man but he just wasn't her type. She wasn't fond of him after he told her the rules of working at Howling Inc. Just like at Taisho Corp. she had to attend different events on his arm and dress appropriately. She could do that but she didn't want to go with him.

The Lee Corporation annual 'ball' of sorts was coming up. She however wanted to be on her as she now called him, 'Sessy-sama's' arm. That wasn't going to happen and her mind turned to other things.

What was Sesshoumaru doing then? Was he thinking of her? Did he finally understand that by firing her he got rid of the best thing that graced his office? Who wouldn't; come on she was good-looking, respectful, and could fuck till there was no tomorrow. Or so she'd been told.

Her mind went to the position she once held. Had Sesshoumaru found someone else to fill the position or was he waiting for her to come back for it. She was determined to believe in her second choice and sighed opening the door to 'Mr. Menomaru's' office. She really didn't see what girls saw in the man besides that he was nice to look at.

Stepping inside she walked to the desk and said, "Here are the files you asked for Mr. Menomaru. I've gone over them and made sure everything was in order for your merger with Mr.  _Wind_ ," she bit out the 'Wind' because it was her bastard brother Naraku. He didn't deserve the last name and often agreed with her but said something like,  _'because it makes you so angry Kagura I shall keep it.'_  It was usually said with pride that made her blood turn cold.

His name hadn't always been Wind, but Onigumo until her mother adopted him. That was a sad day indeed. The day she became adopted sister to that bastard. He didn't even call to see how Kanna was doing. Shouldn't he care that his youngest sister no longer had parents? No… this was Naraku of course he didn't care.

"Thank you Kagura you may go back to work now," Kouga said. He made it sound as if she'd just got him a cup of coffee and she raised an eyebrow.

"Sir, is there something wrong?" Kagura asked kindly. Sure she could be a bitch but she didn't like to be one every signal second of the day.

Kouga looked up and asked, "Why do you ask Kagura?"

"Well Mr. Menomaru, you just told me to 'go back to work' when I am working," Kagura blinked a few times. She really wanted to know this. After all she was the biggest gossip around the office and wanted to hear what was wrong with her boss. Also she was nosey at times, though it always got her into trouble.

"I can't stop thinking about Kagome, ok," Kouga bit out harshly. He glared at his assistant and watched as she began to glare back.

"Well sir, I'm sure Ms. Ki is thinking of you as well. Another thing, you don't have to be so rash Mr. Menomaru, I'm your assistant not your 'take things out on' toy," Kagura huffed before walking from the office. For an extra measure she slammed the door behind her making the different pictures and awards shudder along the wall.

Walking back into her office Kagura reminded herself to go get a formal dress for the annual ball held by Lee Corp. Her mind was on other things while he typed on the computer. Mainly if she'd see Sesshoumaru at the ball and how good he'd look wearing his tux.

oOo

Kouga couldn't get his mind to stay on work. It kept returning to Kagome and what she was doing then. Did she have a new job yet? What and where was it? Was she thinking about him like Kagura said she was? If she was what was she thinking about? He told himself that it would be his body or mind. Yeah that would be what she was thinking about. After all he was a very rich man who could take care of her. Yes, he was just what Kagome needed in her life and god damnit he was going to give it to her. Well as soon as he found her phone number since he forgot it and lost the card with it on the damn thing. Damn his life sucked at times. Another thought popped into his head; maybe Kagome would be at the ball. After all she had been offered jobs from both Inu-trash-a and Banky-boy so maybe she was working for one of them. If she were surely she'd be at the Annual Lee Corporation Ball? He'd ponder on that later; he still had work to do. Not that it mattered his mind wouldn't leave the hatred look Kagome gave him as she quit her job. It had been so fucking forceful and so fucking hot. Hell she look sexy anytime but when angered she looked extra sexy like it was just for him.

His mind strayed again and he shook his head knowing for a fact he wouldn't be able to work. With that in mind he walked from his office and knocked on Kagura's before entering. "Kagura I'm going home for the day," he said before closing the door and walking toward the elevator. Hey it might only be around noon but he was the employer. If he fucking wanted to go home then he fucking could. His chest puffed out a bit with male arrogance as he walked from the elevator toward the main doors.

"Have a nice day Mr. Menomaru," Ayame's voice came. Kouga turned and stared at the red headed woman. She was very nice looking with her green eyes and red hair. Why he hadn't noticed before was beyond him but he smiled and walked toward the door.

Ayame watched him go and sighed. Even with Kagome gone he didn't notice her more then he did before. She turned when someone tapped her on the shoulder. A man with short black hair, and brown eyes stood behind her. She smiled and asked, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes. My name is Hiten and I was wondering if you'd like to go out… sometime? Its ok if you don't I was just wondering," Hiten said in a rush making Ayame have to really listen to what he was saying.

Her smile brightened and she said, "Sure how 'bout Sunday?"

"That would be great thanks Ayame," Hiten said running toward the closing elevator doors. He waved when he caught it and smiled back at her before entering.

Ayame giggled a bit before going back to work. She would need to get something better to wear then what was in her closest for her date. After all she only had either old or baggy clothing hanging in there. Damn even her underwear or even her panties and bras were over ten months old. Probably more knowing her and her lets go buy everything but clothes shopping trips. Giggling again she picked up the papers left on her desk and began making her way toward the elevator. She'd need to put these on Kouga's desk, or have Kagura do it.

oOo

Sesshoumaru sighed sitting back down in his seat. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night and it wasn't helping his attitude. Then Nazuna's happy one hadn't helped so he snapped at her to shut up and get back to work. She'd just huffed until he asked where Kagome was? Apparently Kagome had gotten to work early and was in her office. He was sure her mood would be happier then Nazuna's so he was trying to calm down before telling her to get her butt in his damn office.

After five minutes he pressed the button to Kagome's office and roughly replied, "Get in here, and bring me a cup of coffee while you're at it." Letting go before she could reply he sat back and waited for her to enter with his much needed cup of coffee.

oOo

Staring at the intercom Kagome huffed. How dare he talk to her like some slave? He might be her employer but she wasn't going to let him push her around. Standing up she made her way to the coffee machine to get him a cup of black with one spoon of sugar. How he drank it that way was beyond her but whatever it wasn't like she was drinking the damn stuff.

She walked passed Nazuna's desk, who in turn looked up and motioned for her to stop. "Kagome don't let your anger get to you. He might say rude things but its only because he is in a bad mood himself. Just let whatever he said to you pass," Nazuna said it in a comforting voice. After all she knew Kagome the best and knew from the look in her eye that she was going to give Sesshoumaru a run for his money.

"Well he shouldn't have barked at me like I was his pet. Whatever I say he has coming to him," Kagome said walking passed her friend and into Sesshoumaru's office. She didn't bother to knock since he said she didn't have to and walked up to his desk. Setting the coffee down she watched him turn his chair and glance down at the cup.

"Took you long enough," Sesshoumaru said shortly after. He watched and saw Kagome stiffen up. Glancing up at her he wondered what she would say after all from what Nazuna said she was a little spitfire at times.

"Well if it took me so long maybe you should have got it yourself Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome said narrowing her eyes. Sure she worked here and for him but she wasn't going to take his shit. Too fucking bad if he had a rough night he didn't have to take it out on her!

"Really? Well maybe I should hire someone who is able to do the work since you can't girl," He said it with a little force. His own eyes narrowed and he waited for her reaction. He wondered for a second and was sure she would run from the room crying however Kagome Ki had other plans.

"My name isn't girl. It's not girl, whore, slut, bitch, Ice Queen, or any of those other names I've been called over the years ok. It's Kagome… got that Ka-go-me. It's not that hard to say," Kagome growled out looking down at him as he sat there.

"Well Ka-go-me go and get some paper because I need you to take a memo. Then I want you to type it and bring it to me for signing. Do you understand or must I hire someone to do that as well?" Sesshoumaru said through clenched teeth never looking up at her. He watched as she left but not before glaring at him and slamming the door behind her.

Sighing he realized he'd just got on her bad side. That meant when she came back in she'd be even worse. Why had he lost control like that? He never lost control and yet here he was and he was trying to get into a verbal fight with a little girl. Well to him that was what she was since 1) she was still a virgin 2) she was childish and 3) she showed no respect for him at times. There was that word: times. Sure other 'times' she showed plenty of respect but she wasn't now. Huffing he slouched but straightened up when the door began to open. So she wasn't knocking anymore. Why?

oOo

Kagome left his office slamming the door once again. Before she'd left she stated, "Of course Sesshoumaru- _sama_ ," with as little respect as she could. Damn he'd pissed her off treating her like some slave who would do whatever, whenever he wanted. It was nerve racking and she wasn't going to take it for much longer.

Slamming her own office door she walked over to the computer. After typing the memo he wanted she printed it and walked back to his door. Taking a few deep breaths she nodded and put on a smile before knocking lightly and opening the door.

"I see your knocking again," Sesshoumaru said as she walked over to his desk.

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Of course Sesshoumaru-sama, I mean you could be doing  _anything_ while in here alone."

Sesshoumaru looked up at her shocked. Was she saying that he would be doing something like pleasuring himself while in his office? Worse the way she said it he was sure she meant after thoughts of her. She was probably priding herself on it too. Women they were all the same, but then something else went through his head. She would pride herself on making his mood worse not the words meaning in itself. Damn Kagome Ki, and her stupid new attitude. Glaring he nearly barked darkly, "Of course."

Kagome's smile widened after he did. Oh yeah she was priding herself on making the 'oh so great Sesshoumaru-sama' loss his cool. She'd never seen him do such a thing but hey who was she to complain. Snickering a little she took back the signed memo and went to put it in an envelope before having it delivered.

Sesshoumaru glared as she went. Today is going to be a very long day, he thought darkly as she closed the door. Damn girl was making him insane.

oOo

That day came and went and much like Sesshoumaru thought. However it was now over and he sat in his limo. He'd barked at Jaken worse then normal but now his thoughts went back to the enigma Kagome Ki. Yeah that would describe her well, especially after today. Damn woman did everything in her power to make him lose control of himself. How she did it was still beyond his reach but he would figure it out? Well he hoped so at least.

Jaken stared back at his boss. A smirk appeared on his lips as he caught the day dreamy look on Sesshoumaru's face. Maybe he should tell the young boy he was in love… or starting to fall. When he did however he would fall hard and fast, boy what a day that would be. Truly Sesshoumaru's glares, and words didn't hurt him but he was sure it would someone else if his boss wasn't careful when using them.

Sesshoumaru leaned back once again and sighed. Yes Kagome had done everything to make his life worse. In fact once he said something she always had a quick come back. The girl was good when it came to verbal fights. However a smirk graced his lips when he remembered the end of the day, he'd won their little fight. Not that Kagome seem overly pissed that he had but she had fumed from his office.

Laughing lightly, and to himself Sesshoumaru looked out the window. He'd lived in Tokyo his whole life and yet still he didn't see the beauty that lie within it. People would come and always say it was so pretty, or extremely beautiful, not to mention romantic. He never saw any of these things and began to wonder if other people around him were crazy.

Damn speaking of crazy, so was he. Fucking merging with his brother. That was something he never thought he'd do but when Kagome walked through his office doors he hadn't been able to keep his sane state of mind. Fucking woman was making him insane and he briefly thought of firing her. No he couldn't do that; she was perfect by his side. Never once did she let him bully her around, nor did she show less respect then she should at times. Well when she wasn't angered by something he did. Stupid woman… all women were the same… dumber then a rock.

Snickering his mind told him Kagome Ki was different. However he shook it off and went back to 'admiring' the scenery around him. Still he couldn't see what everyone else did and sighed to himself.

oOo

The damn ball was but one day away. Kouga sat in his office rocking back and forth slightly. He hadn't been able to get in touch with Kagome. In fact every time he called it said, "This number is no longer available please end this call and try again." It made him angry that she had gone far enough to change her number since he had too much pride to go to her apartment. Dang he didn't even remember where the apartment was after everything that had happened. Then again maybe he was just forgot the real number, and was calling the wrong one. That could have happened right… right?

Kagura really didn't like her brother and didn't hide it. Every chance she got when he was there she would make rude comments. Her damn mouth nearly cost him a merger but luckily in the end Naraku had found it amusing and went through with the plan.

Sighing he stood from his chair. It was getting late and he would need to get home for some rest. Maybe he would see Kagome in his dreams again. Nodding to no one he walked forward in hopes of seeing his dream girl, right where she always was… his dreams'.

oOo

Kagome stood in front of her mirror. She only had a few minutes until Sesshoumaru would be there and smiled at her image. She was wearing a black dress; it was long and elegant though not overly so. It tied behind her neck instead of sleeves much to her delight. Of course she also had white heels, and her hair was down spilling over the silky material.

A knock came from her door and she walked to greet her 'guest'. Opening the door she smiled and said, "I just need to grab and keys and lock the door."

Sesshoumaru nodded and eyed her form. She was very beautiful but he would never say that to anyone but himself. He nodded at her attire and waited until she came walking toward the door a coat over her shoulders, keys in hand, and smiling as if nothing could ruin her moment. "You look very nice Kagome," Sesshoumaru said looking into her eyes.

"Thanks so do you," she said looking at his white tux. How was it that they'd dressed in the opposite colors? Him light and her dark that was strange she could have sworn it was the other way around. Giggling to herself she followed him to his limo; her eyes widened when she saw it, her jaw dropping open.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow until he saw her looking at his ride, "Does my limo not suit you Ms. Ki?"

"No, its just I didn't think we'd be going in such… luxury," Kagome said as she climbed in.

Sesshoumaru watched as her ass lifted into the air slightly and grinned. Maybe going with her wouldn't be so bad. The view was great as long as he didn't have to look at her face. No that would only cause problems. He'd probably end up in a fight with her then.

They arrived shortly and greeted with respect. Kagome found herself dancing and laughing while standing next to, or hold hands with Sesshoumaru. Really when he let down his barrier to have fun he was a wonderful guy. Of course you'd never hear that come out of her mouth. She even had the chance to dance with Inuyasha and even Bank, and at one time Jakotsu who insisted she give him a dance.

Of course that changed after five minutes of talking with Bankotsu and Inuyasha. They'd been standing in a small circle talking about different things concerning the three companies. After about five minutes of doing so a voice was heard from behind Kagome.

"Kagome is that you?" came a voice from behind Kagome. She stiffened and noticed Sesshoumaru had put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. Strange she never thought he had the heart to do such a thing.

Kagome turned and came face-to-face with Kouga, and a red eyed woman glaring at her. She raised an eyebrow at the woman's eerie but ignored it all the same. "Hello Kouga it's a pleasure seeing you again," Kagome said swallowing down her pride so she didn't yell his head off.

"No the pleasure is all mine Kagome," Kouga grinned and started forth but stopped when Sesshoumaru stepped forward. "What's your problem man?" Kouga asked glaring at the tall male.

"Stay away from my date and go to yours," Sesshoumaru hissed. He didn't know what had set him off but as soon as he saw Kouga eyeing Kagome his anger was provoked. He glared, his eyes cold and watched as Kouga took a step back.

"Look man I want to see my Kagome now get out of my way," Kouga growled. He didn't know whom this was but he wasn't going to be pushed from Kagome's eyes because of him.

Kagura stood there glaring at the female before her. How dare Sesshoumaru have this… this slut replace her? Her anger was beyond normal and she stepped forward her hand reaching out and grabbing Kagome's arm. "Just what do you think you're doing with my man?" Kagura hissed through clenched teeth.

Kagome glared back and laughed out saying calmly, "If he is your 'man' then why isn't he with you as 'your' date? Hmm?"

After a while Kagome figured she wasn't going to get an answer so she decided to say something else. The men were talking back and forth about why she was, and wasn't Kouga's women.

"Maybe its because your not his woman," Kagome said in a innocent voice, "Maybe he doesn't want you? Have you ever thought of that?"

"How dare you?" Kagura yelled her eerie getting the better of her.

Sesshoumaru himself was starting to list different reasons as to why Kagome wasn't Kouga's 'woman'. He didn't like the fact that someone thought Kagome was theirs when she wasn't. He figured it to be possessiveness since she was his employee and wasn't going to be leaving any time soon. Yeah that was it; it had nothing to do with Kagome herself. He just wanted her to be working at all times when at work and not drooling over a daydream about her new boyfriend.

"Kagome is my woman," Kouga said glaring once again. His voice was raising and he knew then he was losing respect by losing his cool. However Kagome was more important and he would get to her no matter what.

Kagura's fist came flying forward and slammed into Kagome's cheek. She glared down at the fallen female as Kagome hit the floor hair spilled around her. She watched through narrow eyes as Kagome got up on her elbow and touched her cheek before standing.

"Go ahead hit me again. It will be you going to jail not me," Kagome said calmly. Yes she was being abused but she wouldn't be the one getting into trouble. Not to mention if Kagura thought she was going to be able to hit her again the woman had a surprise in store for her. She stared at Kagura and waited for another blow when her fist came up however she opened her eyes when it never came.

Sesshoumaru turned and said, "Stop Kagura!" He knew full well Kagura wouldn't back down but he had to do something. He felt himself running forward to stop the assault Kagura was sure to deliver but another beat him to the punch.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my friends'. I want both of you gone you've caused enough trouble tonight," Bankotsu stated holding Kagura's fist away from Kagome's face.

Others had turned to watch as it all played out. It was very clear to them something deep was going on but the group wasn't so sure about it themselves. Some of the watchers were confused, others angered, some joyed, while others – mostly women – were planning to get back at Kagome for taking the handsome male.

With Banks declaration two bodyguards came forward grabbing ahold of Kagura and Kouga pulling them toward the doors. Kagome stood rooted to her stop as she raised her hand once again to caress the bruising skin of her cheek. She couldn't understand why that bitch had done such a thing? It was strange that the bitch had such strong feeling for someone she didn't that she'd hit her. Sighing she looked up to find the concerned eyes of Sesshoumaru.

"Let me see," Sesshoumaru said pulling her hand from her face. He could clearly see the bruise forming beneath her skin and brushed the skin lightly. A jolt went through his skin not like before and he pulled his hand back. When he felt his pants tightened he excused himself and headed for the restroom.

This must never happen again, he thought as he forced down his erection. He didn't expect such a thing to happen and it scared him that it had. What had happened? He wasn't so sure but it didn't matter now. Once he forced down his arousal he went back to Kagome saying, "Shall we go?"

Nodding Kagome followed him toward the limo. She too had felt the sudden jolt and didn't quite understand what it ment. Sighing she climbed back into the darkness of the limo and sat down folding her hands in her lap waiting to be taken home. She'd had such a tiring night and just wanted to sleep it off.


	4. Drunk

Kagome stood in front of her mirror looking at her face. Sighing she touched the new bruise upon her skin. She didn't know why but for the first time since high school she wanted to kick someone's ass. Another sigh escaped her mouth as she narrowed her eyes. Yes she felt the sudden anger that she thought she'd gotten over long ago. Apparently she hadn't and if she ever saw Kagura again she would show her why you don't mess with the bad girl.

Well at least she had been back then. Only a few years ago her peers had forced her to become bad. It was either that or get beat up everyday by others. She decided to go with choice one; it had been the better one in her opinion. Glancing one more time she raised a hand to flatten her hair. It was a real mess, and she grabbed the hair brush to brush through the newly formed rats. She hated when that happened. Even using the new conditioner that was supposed to make her hair rat free for five days nothing worked. Maybe that was one of her many flaws; wait of course it was.

She looked up one last time as her mind returned to her past. She had become the bad girl, or bitch of the school. Plus she had never been able to go for the good boys either. Her personality made her want the boys that fueled the fire; that kicked ass; that made her soul burn with excitement; an all out bad boy. She couldn't get enough of them. Even Hojo in the end had ended up being a bad boy, a very bad boy.

Kagome giggled at a memory she held within her mind. She could easily remember the days when she would go to school with one boyfriend and leave school with another. She never could keep one, well that was until Hojo road up on his black motorcycle and pulled down his sunglasses checking her out. He had been bad, but always said he could wait for her that never happened.

_Flashback_

_Kagome Ki the bitch of Blair's High walked toward school. Josh her newest fling walked close by dark sunglasses over his eyes. He really was a good-looking one, and he was just the type she liked._

_She glanced over at her boy toy and smiled but frowned when he smirked. Looking away she narrowed her eyes, they were all alike. Every one of them thought that she was some kind of plaything. Well she wouldn't be with him very long._

_School past quickly and she stayed far away from Josh. She had seen the confused look he gave her at lunch when she sat with her friends. Not that it mattered really; he was through, no longer with her. Of course he wasn't told of this yet but soon enough he would know and then he wouldn't be a happy boy anymore._

_Her arm was wrapped around her new toy as she walked from the school. As she past the doors she saw Josh leaning against the wall. He looked up and started toward her, stopping once he was before her._

" _What's going on girl?" Josh said in a low seductive voice._

_Kagome glanced up and held tighter to her boyfriend. "Sorry Josh it's not working out and well meet Tuck," she said stroking Tuck's arm. She really liked this new bad boy, and he was new to the school._

" _Whatever," Josh bit out as he rounded toward the sidewalk and began walking away. Kagome could tell that he was pissed off from the flame burning in his eye. They held a passion wanting to be released and set out in the world. Not that it mattered to her she'd done it many times before._

_End Flashback_

Her memory was one she wouldn't lose. She could remember all the times she did these things. They were perfect and she would cherish them. Mainly because through the years her bad side began to disappear and she settle down from her high life and the bad side, which she loved more then anything… then. Now you wouldn't even know it was the same person. Her mind still wouldn't allow her to go out with a good boy though it was against her nature.

Looking at the clock she squealed and ran for the door. If she didn't speed it up she'd be late for work! Sesshoumaru was going to kill her if she didn't get there in time. She had never been late and she wasn't going to start now, so running for the door she clicked the lock closed and slammed the door never skipping a beat out. She ran for the stairs since the elevator would take to long. Running for her car she jumped in and starting the damn thing, before speeding off own the road.

Arriving she turned the wheel thus turning into her parking space. After that she jumped out pressing the automatic lock button on her keys and running off toward the entrance. She made it inside and saw a few people wave at her. "Sorry can't talk I'm going to be late," she called as she pressed the up button on the elevator hoping for once it didn't take forever.

The car arrived and she bound inside and pressed the floor number followed by the close door button. Her head tilted back on the metal as she waited for the damn thing to get to her floor. Well really it was Sesshoumaru's floor but who cared as long as she got to work on time. As soon as the doors opened she slide out and onto floor 25 running up to Nazuna's desk.

"I'm here, am I late?" Kagome asked breathless. She was panting and looked up at her amused friend.

Nazuna shook her head and said, "Sesshoumaru-sama wishes to see you and told me to give you the message once you got here… if you got here. I swear Kagome one more minute and you would have been late, can you cut it any closer?"

"Shut up Nazuna," Kagome growled as she walked over to Sesshoumaru office door. Before walking in she whipped the sweat from her brow and ran a finger through her hair. Knocking lightly she began to open the door when it suddenly flew open.

Sesshoumaru stood there in his usual color suit. He looked down at the small woman and motioned for her to come inside. "Miss Kagome I'm glad you're here, I almost thought you had skipped work," he said amused at the beat look she was sporting.

"You get here in less then ten minutes and lets see how you look," Kagome said under her breath. She knew exactly what had amused him and it angered her.

"Well Kagome I wanted to say that I'm impressed. I don't become so for many people but yesterday you did just that. I must say most women wouldn't have just stood there and allowed Kagura to say such things. Plus it was also impressing that you didn't fight back when hit, though the fire within your eyes proved that you did indeed want to. I am… glad to hear that you did such a thing because by doing so you earned yourself and I respect from some of the highest-ranking businessmen. That isn't easy and I would like to say I was glad to take you," Sesshoumaru sighed once done. He had never done such a thing before but she had earned him more respect with his peers. By doing so he was happy to say the things he had.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome said. Truly she was speechless besides what she just said but she did manage to say what she did.

"Very well, go do, whatever it is you must do now," Sesshoumaru said waving his hand dismissing her from the room. Instantly he noticed the fire return to her eye as she rose from her seat and walked toward his desk. "Is there something you need Kagome," he said annoyed.

"Don't you dare dismiss me like some dog after your little speech. I am not your pet and won't put up with it even if I do work for you," Kagome growled out and walked away.

"Do you know who you speak to, Ka-go-me?" Sesshoumaru said rising from his seat and glaring at her. His voice was deathly calm but he knew it didn't affect her.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama I know who I speak. However you don't seem to understand that I might work for you but I'm not your personal pet," Kagome said closing the door once she left the room.

oOo

Sesshoumaru sat back down not sure what had just happened. He was losing control and because of a woman. This is not good, he thought as he picked up the file Nazuna had brought to his attention. He had already told himself it must not happen again but he couldn't stop it. Though not very their little fights were starting to arouse him. Damn I need a frustration reliever, went through his mind as he rubbed his temples. That was it. Maybe if he got some nice looking bitch and fucked her thoughts of this little Kagome would leave. Yeah that was it, he would go down to one of the clubs and pick out a good-looking whore and then fuck the hell out of her. Hopefully then he would be able to go back to his own life, the way it used to be. Glad with his choice he smirked knowing that he could probably find someone way better looking then Kagome Ki and get a bit of sex out of it too. Yeah a woman who could move with the beat of the music, and an extra swing in her hips would easily get rid of these impure thoughts.

oOo

Kagome glance out of her office when the elevator opened, and when the person walked out she squealed. "Sango!" Kagome giggled out as she ran up to her friend. Running up to her she hugged the surprised Sango.

The young brown hair and brown-eyed onna giggled when she realized who this person was. She hugged Kagome back giggling the whole time. "Kagome it's been so long. I didn't know you were working here," Sango explained as she pushed away from Kagome slowly.

Kagome laughed out as she looked at her friend. "It has been so long since I last saw you Sango," Kagome smiled brightly as she heard a door open.

Sesshoumaru stood at his doorway looking at the scene in boredom. He raised an eyebrow when Sango looked around nervously. "Yes, Mrs. Monk?" he asked looking at her.

"Yes, I have a document concerning the company that I found upon the computer. I believe someone has hacked in recently because this wasn't there the last time I check the computer files Sesshoumaru-sama," Sango said walking forward and handing the document out to him.

"Thank you Mrs. Monk," Sesshoumaru nodded in approval and watched as Sango went back to ask Kagome somewhere. His interest was perked when he heard what she was saying.

"Kagome you want to come to one of the clubs tonight? It will be fun and we can go with just the other girls. I've kept in touch with everyone but you from 'your bad girl' group. You know Nazuna, Ayu, Yumi, Ayame, and Icy," Sango giggled.

Kagome laughed out again and said, "That would be so fun. I haven't anyone but Nazuna, you, and Ayame for years." Kagome couldn't believe that for once she was going to see her friends again. "I wear my old school outfit, you know the black one," Kagome grinned as Sango looked surprised but grinned as well.

"You've still got it in you Kagome," Sango said before turning and walking toward the elevator. "I'll call you later on ok," Sango called back. She knew Nazuna's number so it wouldn't be so hard to get Kagome's later.

Kagome had mumbled, "When you work here oh yeah," before yelling out, "Ok I'll see you then."

"Kagome could you kindly get back to work, I believe your phone is ringing," Sesshoumaru said bored like usual. His mind turned to what Sango had said;  _"You've still got it in you Kagome."_ What had that meant? Was Kagome some type of cold-hearted bitch underneath all that softness? Smirking devilishly he told himself he'd like to see that side of her. Maybe she'd be worse then him or better yet a real bitch that wouldn't take anything from anyone. That would be very fun to see indeed.

He glanced out the window behind his desk. You could see the high buildings off in the distance for miles. Also from his point of view you could see the park that his mother used to take him to. It was a lovely place; with ivy hanging off rocks from the slightly hidden waterfall, tall oak trees, green grass, and flower fields all over the small distance. He could remember the days of actually running around those fields as his parents watched from a short distance away.

Shaking his head he got rid of those memories. Some of the only memories he held were of his mother. It wasn't something he liked to remember, because once he remembered his mother then he remembered how she left and Inuyasha was born. Sighing he tossed the document onto the desk before sitting down to look through it. Really he had to wonder what Sango had found that wasn't in the computers before now. Plus who the hell would hack into his system?

oOo

Kagome walked to her car later on that night. She was dressed in a black pair of baggy jeans, and a black shirt. The shirt had a rose on the back with a small barely noticeable dragon wrapped around the stem. The rose was blood red, and went well with her hair. She'd dyed the red tips back into it and let it hang loosely around her shoulders. Grinning evilly she climbed into her car and started it so she could pick up the others. They'd managed to get Ayame, Nazuna, and Yumi to agree but the others said they had night shift or were spending time with their husbands.

Running a hand through her hair Kagome drove off down the street. She was to pick up Nazuna and then get directions to Sango's, and then go to Ayame's to get directions to Yumi's. It was like always, getting directions cause she didn't know where to go. Well she used to but now she didn't know where the hell she was going.

Reaching Nazuna's didn't take long and she easily found her friend. Nazuna wore a long purple skirt with a blue dragon on the side, and a dark blue shirt that buttoned up the top. Their school symbol symbolizing they were apart of Kagome's group had been the dragon of any kind anywhere and even now wore it with pride.

Nazuna pointed out the way to Sango's and they found her wearing red like she used to. A golden dragon on her right sleeve, and a pair of baggy red jeans since Sango and Kagome were never ones to wear skirts, it just wasn't their style. She stepped in with a, "Hey Kags, Nazi!"

"Hey Sang," Nazuna laughed after she said it. They'd all picked out nicknames from their true names way back when. Even Yumi who went by Yu, and Ayu who just went by Aa, Ayame has chose to let her friends call her Yame, and Icy had gone by Ice but you sounded out the 'e' like it where an 'sssss'. They all grinned whenever using the names because for so long they'd been apart and now they were coming back together. Such a lovely thing it is.

They went to Ayame's next, she wore a darker color of orange. She was going with them because she really wanted to get back with her friends. Though her date with Hiten was in a few days she wanted to spend time with her friends first. Her black jeans hung loose, with a fire dragon on the side pocket. She smirked and said, "Hey guys."

Sango sang to the radio as it played. Kagome always brought along a tape of their favorites to play when they went out on things like this. "Oh take a right here Kags," Sango said with a bored look. As soon as they got to Yumi's they saw her waiting out on the sidewalk.

"Oh so you know how to get to Yumi's too?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Sango yawned.

Yumi wore green. A strikingly bright green design upon the front of her black shirt, and green shorts for her outfit. Her shoes would be wear you found her dragon figure, as she always wore the same pair of shoes. "Yeah even after school I still had the same size shoe so I wore these sneakers. Once the old ones were to old to wear I went out and bought some more and took the dragon off those and put it onto these, see," Yumi explained as she propped her feet up on the seat in front of her.

"Hey Yu, get your fucking feet away from my head," Kagome scowled when a thought popped into her head. "So which club we going to tonight?" she asked looking into the mirror to see Sango's face. A smile formed on her lips once Sango answered.

"Go to 'The Hangout' Kags we haven't been there in years. What has it been five, six years since we actually entered the place," Sango said smiling the whole time. 'The Hangout' as they had dubbed their favorite club was only a mile away and had the best music. The lights were always flashing and there was a bar off to the corner. It was a nice little place and Keade worked there, maybe she still did but it had been so long they couldn't tell you one way or another.

Once they pulled up they climbed out and were greeted with gasps. It had been many a year since the dragon group as people called them came a knocking. Now though to have them back and looking not a day older then they had back when they first came was truly something to see. Especially for people who still worked there from back when the girls hung out almost every night, of the summer. They were greeted respectfully and everyone who saw their mark knew they weren't to be messed with.

"I'm gonna grab a drink how 'bout you guys?" Kagome said looking back at her friends. They shook their heads 'no' and went straight for the dance floor. Figures, she thought as she approached the bar.

"Hello miss, how may I help you?" a young man said. He held a glass within his hand and a rag in the other whipping it clean.

"Get me a White Russian and kid can I ask you somethin'," Kagome said looking down at him. He was only a few inches shorter but still his size was nothing like Kagome.

He looked up and nodded saying, "Of course miss." He said it in a happy tone that made Kagome shake her head.

"Does a woman named Keade still work here?" Kagome asked when her drink was set in front of her. She saw the downhearted look the boy gave and wondered what was wrong.

"No, I'm afraid Keade has past on. She was my grandmother and I took over her work here at the bar. It was after all her building and now it belongs to me, though I barely deserve it," he said scowling down at the counter.

"I see. That's too bad, Keade was a good person she helped me a lot," Kagome said taking a sip of her drink. After that depressing news she asked for another drink something with more alcohol to it. It didn't take much to get Kagome buzzed and after her next drink she rubbed at her temples. Sure she seemed fine but she could feel the effects of the drinks taking its toll. She knew that by the end of the night she'd be drunk.

She knew after the first few drinks she should have stopped. Hell she knew she should have stopped after the first one. She couldn't though; not after hearing her favorite person was dead. Kaede had helped her through the years and kept her from making a lot of really bad choices. Keade had kept her sane. It was really hard to hear that she was gone.

Standing Kagome went out to the dance floor easily finding her friends and began dancing to the beat. It was a fast rhythm and with the alcohol making her movements have a little more grace she began to dance.

oOo

Sesshoumaru walked inside wearing black. He hated going to these places. There were too many people but right now he was on a mission. He went to sit at the bar and saw a young woman move away a sway added to her hips as she wavered a bit. His eyebrow came up and he smirked, it wasn't hard for him to tell the onna had too much to drink in one night.

"Can I get you anything sir?" came a voice. He turned and saw the bartender behind him.

"Not tonight," Sesshoumaru said and sat down. He looked out at the crowd when he saw the same black clothed onna dancing perfectly with the beat. His eyes sparkled as he watched the vixen dance around with her friends.

The bartender looked at the silver haired man. He asked, "Are you looking for something important?" He knew that look very well and figured the man was looking for someone to score with. Well it wasn't his business but he did need to keep an eye out just in case the man wanted more then to just have sex with a willing whore. It wouldn't be good business to have someone who wanted to take someone by force in his bar.

"You could say that," Sesshoumaru said annoyed and stood. His attention was on the onna before him and he began walking toward her. She was moving right in time with the beat and she had just the right form for him. Though her hair made him remember someone he shook it off and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Buzz off," the woman stated never once turning toward him. He scowled and wondered why she had such an attitude. He looked around and noticed something; they all had dragon's on their clothes. Were they some type of gang? Then he saw her; Nazuna was staring at him and then at the onna before him.

It hit him then and he reached out grabbing ahold of the woman's shoulder. "Hey jackass back off," was heard over the music but he paid no heed and turned her to face him. His eyes showed shock while his face showed nothing. Standing before him was Kagome and by her smell she had had too much alcohol for one night.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome's breath hitched as she stared up at him. She couldn't believe she'd just called her boss a 'jackass'. Not very good language if you want to keep a job. She glanced up again not completely knowing what was happening. The alcohol was taking over and she tilted her head back trying to fight off the effects when darkness over took her mind her body finally shutting down to rest for the night.

Her scent was over powering him because she smelled strongly of liquor. She also looked ready to fall flat on the floor any minute. His mind took a detour and forgot all about his plan as he watched her grimace with her eyes closed before she fell into his arms. He held her a little confused but shook it off picking her put in his arms.

"Nazuna I will take Kagome home," Sesshoumaru said strongly. His voice never wavered and he wasn't about to let anyone tell him otherwise. Looking down at Kagome he made sure she wouldn't fall while he held her. He didn't know why but as soon as he saw her condition he no longer cared if he needed a stress/frustration reliever. All that mattered was making sure Kagome was all right until morning.

"Then let me take her car back to her house Sesshoumaru," Nazuna said. She really didn't feel like putting in the 'sama' after seeing him holding her so closely. Another plan formed in her mind but she shook it off. This is not the time or place, was her only thought as she dug into Kagome's pocket pulling out her keys.

All three of them watched as Kagome was carried away from them. All thoughts were the same thing as Sesshoumaru disappeared into the crowd. I hope Kagome's ok, was running through their heads like a wild fire as they stood there. After a while they too began the journey home. It just didn't feel right having fun while Kagome was with Sesshoumaru going to his home.


	5. Morning After

Nazuna had drove the others home and decided that she would take Kagome's car to her home. After all Sesshoumaru couldn't get inside Kagome's apartment and probably didn't know where it was, so Kagome was probably at his mansion. As long as Kagome was all right for the night she wouldn't think about it. So with that thought she turned the car around but shook her head.

She would need to go to Kagome's apartment first. After all Kagome's cats Kirara and Buyo couldn't feed themselves now could they. From what Kagome had said she got Buyo a few weeks ago from her mother and little brother. Then she got Kirara from a pet stores three blocks from her apartment. So with that in mind she began driving toward Kagome's small apartment.

Then something else hit her. Of course Sesshoumaru knew where Kagome's apartment was. She was such an idiot sometimes. He'd taken Kagome to the 'Lee Ball' so he would have to have drive over to her apartment to get her. Unfortunately for him though she had the keys. Nazuna grinned; it would give them some time together at least. Yeah she could see it clearly even if they couldn't. Sesshoumaru was stricken by Kagome and said girl couldn't get enough of him just didn't know how to deal with it.

Reaching Kagome's apartment didn't take long and she got out pulling the keys from the ignition as she did so. After traveling up in the elevator she slipped out and looked around at the complex her friend lived at. Really why Kagome lived in a hotel like apartment building was beyond her. Walking toward the one bedroom apartment Nazuna let the keys hang loosely in her fingers until she reached the door. Putting the key in she turned it and poked her head inside.

The first thing she saw was a pair of yellow eyes. She guessed it to be Buyo since Kirara was a special breed of cat that cost Kagome over $1,000 dollars to buy. Kirara though from what Kagome had said had red eyes and she'd be black and white. Looking around she saw a pair of red eyes from a corner and smiled. Clicking her tongue against the top of her mouth she heard a mew from the darkened home.

Turning the lights on she walked inside making sure to close the door behind her. Why Kagome never said she had such cute animals was beyond her? Kirara looked like someone had laid a black blanket over her back but she also had black paws. Her red eyes were easy to see and she came up to rub against Nazuna's legs. Giggling she looked over at Buyo. Buyo was a little bigger then Kirara and seemed to have gained some weight since living with Kagome. His yellow eyes held black silts for pupils inside. His fur was a mix of different colors but he was cute nonetheless.

After stepping over the duo she made her way toward the kitchen. Not knowing where Kagome left the cat food she began going through different drawers. "I don't suppose you could show me where it's at?" Nazuna said looking down at the cats. The both meowed and Kirara sprung up onto the counter over a small drawer like bin.

"In here?" Nazuna asked opening the bin. Smiling up at the cat she said, "Your very smart aren't you?" her only answer was another 'mew' from the cat. Laughing a bit Nazuna reached inside the bag to find a small cup and made sure to fill it completely before walking over to the cat bowls she'd seen earlier. After making sure the cats both would be full afterward she petted both before deciding it best to go home soon.

Kirara's red eyes looked up at the woman. She might have been a cat but she knew by scent that this person was a friend of her owners. Lying on the floor she yawned closing her red eyes. Nazuna glanced down at the small cat, she was so cute and she was kind of felt jealous that Kagome had been the one to buy her. Thinking about it she smiled and patted Buyo on the head before moving toward the door.

"See yah guys," she said sweetly though she doubted they'd understand her. After closing the door she made sure it was locked before walking down the steps. After reaching the car her mind went back to Kagome. What was she doing and was Sesshoumaru treating her kindly?

Well knowing her boss he was probably taking care of her wanting her to be able to work tomorrow. Then again from what she'd witnessed they seemed closer then they realized. For kami sakes the two worked like they had been doing so since they were born. They knew just what and how to set the other off, and not to mention that they held a twinkle in their eyes when they talked about the other. This of course would go unnoticed by most but to her she could see it like a flashing sign in front of her face. Like Sango said she was nosy and knew way too much about people then she should.

Well if it went on any longer she'd make plans to have them both sent off to Sesshoumaru's condo on the beach. The excuse would be she did it so they could both have some time away from work. After all they both seemed tense and getting away from work would be good for them. If one asked why they were both being sent to the same place then she would say it was because it was easier then sending them both to different places. Sesshoumaru would probably make a fuss but after he was on the plane he'd probably calm down knowing there were plenty of stress relieving things to do besides use women. She really hated that he did that but hey it wasn't her job to make sure he didn't do such things.

oOo

Sesshoumaru a few hours earlier looked down at the small woman within his arms. She was out like a light and she was snuggling close to his chest. It was kind of embarrassing as he walked through the doors, but other then that it wasn't so bad. Sighing once he walked toward his car. After putting her into the passenger seat he buckled her up before going over to his own seat.

About half way toward Kagome's apartment he cursed. Since Nazuna had Kagome's keys she also had her fucking apartment keys. That was just great, but looking over at the small woman he decided it just best to take her to his mansion. Nothing would come from it so why the hell not? It would be the best since Nazuna and the others had probably left by now and he had no way except breaking in to get inside Kagome's apartment. He really didn't want to break in though, that would only cause more problems.

With that on his mind he quickly turned down another street toward the mansion. It wouldn't take long to get there, and his mind was only on seeing that Kagome was fine in the morning. Sure some of it had to do with having her well for work but something else was driving him. He wasn't sure what it was but he didn't like it, well he did but didn't. That made no sense… kami even around her he couldn't think. This was bad, she was asleep and yet he couldn't come up with anything intelligent.

A groan escaped his lips as he pulled into the driveway. Glancing over his mind went to what she was going to wear? She most certainly would wake up a few times in what she was wearing now. So maybe he should have a maid change her? Yeah that would work, just have a maid – since he had two – take off her pants and put her into a silk shirt of his. Maybe if she wore something soft and comfortable she wouldn't wake up until morning, and he could get the peace he needed during the night.

Looking over he took in her appearance. He didn't understand what it was about her that pulled him in. Sighing he remembered he'd wanted a woman for the night and ended up with the one he was trying to get out of his mind. He took notice that her hair held red tips and her clothing was all black, even her shoes. He'd never seen someone look so good and yet he really didn't want anyone to look that way at all. She was like a dark angel, or some type of night mistress, like a vampire queen. It was so strange that the person he wanted so badly to forget was the person he thought about whenever she was close by.

After parking the car outside the front door he quickly turned off the engine. Getting out he went to the passenger side and opened the door. She had her head tilted to one side and she looked so cute. What the hell was wrong with him? Groaning slightly he unbuckled her and pulled her into his arms. She moved toward his warmth causing her head to lay against his chest in a causal manner. Smirking he began walking toward the front door.

Jaken was already there to greet him and looked upon the young women with little interest. Usually Sesshoumaru-sama didn't use his whores until entering the mansion. After Sesshoumaru-sama came close enough though he realized that this woman was different. One thing was she smell strongly of alcohol and another was the tender look his boss gave her while looking down. Raising an eyebrow he realized this must be the assistant Sesshoumaru had spoke about with a few of his colleagues when they came to the mansion.

"Will the young lady be in need of some clothing Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken asked looking at the young lady. She really was a nice looking girl. If he was younger and looked the way he used too, he might have been interested in her. However his boss was clearly taken with her and once his boss said her name he knew this was his new personal assistant.

"Yes I believe Kagome would be of need of some. Go get a silk shirt from my closest Jaken and come to the guestroom beside the master bedroom," Sesshoumaru said walking past his employee. Finding his way was very easy though it was such a large place. Walking up the spiral staircase he came to the second floor and headed down the left hallway. The master bedroom would be the easiest to find on the inside but not on the outside of the house. It made harder on intruders unless they were already inside the main house. Walking inside the guestroom next to his room he laid Kagome upon the bed, and nearly smiled down at her.

As soon as she was put on the soft bed she rolled over and grabbed hold of a pillow pulling it to her side. Obviously she didn't like the idea of losing his extra heat but she sighed in comfort when she snuggled into the mattress. Shaking his head he watched as Jaken entered the room and laid the shirt down saying he'd go get Mika to change Kagome. Nodding in approval he waited and once Mika entered the room exited heading for his own.

Mika smiled down at the girl. It was so obvious the girl held Sesshoumaru-sama's interest. Letting a sigh escape her lips she smiled once again. Without even noticing Sesshoumaru had removed her shoes and dropped them to the floor without caring. She had seen her bosses hand upon the young girls leg as she entered and figured Sesshoumaru had removed her shoes without realizing he even did so.

Lifting the girl off the bed slightly she raised the black shirt over her head to find her undergarments were the same color. The girl must have really liked black and she laughed lightly at it. It had been her favorite color when younger and it shocked her that the girl Sesshoumaru-sama held interest for would like the same color. Smiling she went to pick up the fallen silk shirt and put it over the girls head. Once it was fully on she unzipped the girls baggy pants and slid them down her legs. Afterward she made sure to pull the shirt down to cover her panties and then folded the pants. Once her clothes were fully taken off and she was covered in the soft blankets Mika rose from her position on the floor and grabbed the young ladys clothes planning on having them washed and clean before she awoke tomorrow.

Looking back though she frowned at the make-up being smeared over the pillow and went into the bathroom to grab a washcloth. Running a mixture of warm and cold water over the soft material she turned off the sink and went back to wipe the dark colors from the girl's face. Mika smiled once the make-up was gone; no wonder the girl held Sesshoumaru-sama's interest she was just as beautiful without make-up as she was with. Picking up the girl's clothing she made sure to toss the cloth into the bathroom before walking from the room.

The smile she held was still etched across her face as she walked down the hall. A small whiff reminded her of washing the clothes in her grasp. She would really need to wash these clothes anyway. The young woman would probably not want to wear clothes that smelled like alcohol in the morning. She figured that the girl had too much to drink and Sesshoumaru-sama knew and held feelings for her, so he acted like the gentlemen his father raised him to be. Even if Sesshoumaru-sama didn't know what he felt he felt something for the young lady, especially after what she'd seen. Grinning she walked down another hall and giggled at the thought of when Sesshoumaru-sama finally realized what she already had. It would be so nice to have another lady of the manor again.

oOo

Sesshoumaru walked into his bedroom and went straight for the closest. After grabbing a robe he quickly got out of his clothing and walked into the bathroom. He really needed a shower and once inside he turned the hot water on.

With the hot water caressing his skin his mind went back to the woman just a room away from him. Groaning he pushed her from his mind, and laid his head against the wall of his shower. This was getting to out of control and he would need to deal with it soon, very soon. The damn woman was always on his mind and now his mind was telling him stupid things like to go check on her. Oh yeah and how good it was to finally have her in his bed, well the bed in his guestroom but it was still his bed.

A small whimper came from his throat at this. He wouldn't allow this to get to far. All relationships between colleagues never worked. He didn't need anyone by his side either. He worked better when he was by himself. A woman would only get in his way, and Kagome would be no different. He wouldn't allow this to continue but… but he didn't want to fire her. There was no reason to and she was just the type of person who he needed as his personal assistant.

With that in mind he smirked. His mind had finally settled and now he would be able to get back to the way it used to be. Besides he couldn't go running after a woman when she clearly had no interest in him. She looked at him with respect but never had she shown any personal interest in him, so why should he have one in her. Shaking his head he walked from the shower and dried himself off.

He was glad that finally his mind was at peace and for once he wasn't thinking about Kagome. Maybe now he could get back to his old life? Smiling slightly he got into bed and closed his eyes. Sleep came quickly and he smiled while lying inside the large bed.

oOo

A few hours passed and Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. He couldn't understand why he was up but something wouldn't allow him to sleep. Growling he got up from the bed still naked since he'd forgotten to put the robe on. Not that it mattered to him after all he was well endowed so why should he hide what he was born with? Standing he grabbed the robe and figured he could go check on his guest.

Walking toward the guestroom he heard moaning from inside. His curiousity was provoked and he opened the door. Upon reaching the bed he turned on the lamp, and looked down at the woman lying there. His eyes widened and he unconsciously licked his lips at what he saw. Damn it he had just got over his damn attraction to her and now he finds her like… like this.

At first he had thought perhaps she was hurt or had woken up and hadn't remembered anything that happened. Here and now however he knew she wasn't awake or hurt at all. She lay upon the bed, the blanket kicked off her legs, and the shirt ridden up to her waist showing the black lace panties she was wearing. Her back was arched off the bed and sweat covered her body as she moaned once again. His mouth seemed to water and he reached out without thinking to caress her lower leg.

Kami he couldn't resist and with that he climbed into the bed. Shutting the lamp off as he crawled underneath the covers with her. Of course he wouldn't make love to her but he would stay with her this night. Grabbing the blanket he pulled it over them both before pulling her body toward him. His arms rested around her waist and he sighed in contentment when his mind closed off allowing him to sleep once more.

A few hours later he woke and stared down at the small woman within his grasp. Damn he'd done the thing he didn't want to and with that he lifted himself from his side of the bed. It was nice though however to lay holding her even if it had only been for a few hours. A small smile tugged at his lips and he moved toward the door, and then opened it to go back to the master bedroom and hopefully sleep the rest of the night.

oOo

Groaning Kagome woke up and shifted on the soft bed. When she raised her head to looked down at the sheets however he eyes widened. Looking around she noticed herself to be in a very expensive looking room. Her heart sped up and she began to breath heavy. Where the hell was she? Had someone taken her from the club and done who know what? What the hell was going on? Why the hell would Nazuna and the others allow someone to just take her… anywhere?

She should have never gotten drunk last night. She should have never fallen asleep inside a club. Why the hell though hadn't her friends taken her home? Was this some kind of cruel joke they were playing on her? Please let this be some type of joke.

With that her mind went into overload and she began to pant. Her eyes dilated and she looked around with frantic eyes. Where was she and who lived in this place? Trying to calm herself before she did something very stupid. However she couldn't stop the scream that sounded into the room.

oOo

Sesshoumaru shot up from his bed when the sound went through the mansion. He had taken his robe off before getting into bed after leaving Kagome by herself. So he quickly grabbed it and raced down the hall. He stepped inside to find her looking at him through tears. Clearly she had thought someone kidnapped her and possibly took advantage of her.

Mika came flying down the hall as well. She stopped outside the door to find Sesshoumaru rocking the girl gently as he sat cross-legged on the bed. Sighing in relief Mika came into the room. She held within her grasp the young woman's clean clothes since she had been coming to put it inside the room before the scream came from within.

Kagome began to sob and was thankful to whatever god was listening to her that it had been him who took her home. Well he might not have taken her back to her apartment but at least it wasn't someone she didn't know. She knew he wouldn't take advantage of her and for that she was thankful. Sniffling she clung to his robe as he rubbed circled on his back.

"It's alright Kagome calm down," Sesshoumaru whispered. He rocked her back and forth and as he rubbed her back. He hadn't thought her reaction would be so sudden but after hearing it he couldn't help himself. He wanted for some dumb ass reason to comfort her and soon found himself doing just that.

Kagome only nodded. Her mind was still thanking every kami there was that she was with him. For some reason she didn't mind that he was so close or the fact that she was within his home. In fact something inside her swelled as he treated her with tenderness instead of yelling for her to shut up. It pleased her that he wasn't being an ass like he was at work.

Afterward Sesshoumaru left Kagome to changed and told her that he would have breakfast waiting downstairs and Mika would show her the way. When he was done he walked form the room and toward the master bedroom. He could only imagine what her reaction would have been should she wake up with him in the bed. That most certainly would have been worse. Thank kami he left during the night or she might have been more frightened then she was when he found her.

She probably would have thought something intimate had happened.

He snorted at that thought. Sure he would admit now that he was attracted to her more then he should be but he wasn't going to take advantage of a drunken woman or virgin. Well that is if he knew they're a virgin, it's not like he could just tell until actually touching them. Smirking at that he decided it wasn't so bad if his mind strayed to Kagome every now and then. As long as it didn't get in his way of things thinking about a beautiful woman wouldn't be so bad. Right? Right? Damn he didn't even know if it was right or not, well not that it mattered to him.

After dressing for the business day he walked downstairs to find Kagome already enjoying a plate of bacon, eggs, sausage, hash browns, and orange juice. He shook his head at how big the plate was and widened his eyes as he watched her eat. She was halfway done when he took notice that she held very good table manners and ate with grace you were only born with. That however was covered up by how much the girl packed away, she ate like she hadn't in a week.

She was wearing the outfit he found her in the day before. She really did look the part of a bad girl. All she would need is a little dark make-up and she would seem like she belonged in the night, and never should walk the day. Smirking he sat beside her taking his own plate and watched as she finished hers before grabbing a piece of toast, and spreading butter on top. Shaking his head he had to wonder where she put all that food and yet weighed barely anything.

"Can I wear this to work I don't want to have to stop at the apartment? If I do then I'll end up staying longer then I should since my cats usually take up my time. They should still have food out for them though so they'll be good to go," Kagome explained and waited for an answer.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at her. Most women wore skirts to work since it was the most appropriate attire for them but he guessed on this day he would allow it. After all she didn't have her car and he didn't need to be held up to long. Nodding at her request he saw her raise a fist and pull it toward her saying, "Yes!"

Kagome quickly finished and then went to put the plate in the sink. She didn't live here so she was going to be as kind as she could. She'd already asked Mika if she had any dark make-up she could use. When Mika said yes she grinned, so here she was walking behind the maid toward the other end of the house to get make-up. After all she wanted to look good today since she would be coming in with Sesshoumaru and her old side was showing. Therefore she was going to get others jealous, ever since Kagura she'd wanted to push someone's buttons and she could push every woman's at work by walking in looking like a dark goddess behind the handsome employer. Snickering she walked into Mika's bathroom.

Sesshoumaru had watched her go and raised an eyebrow. What the hell was she thinking? Shaking his head he decided not to dwell on the subject. Finishing his breakfast he walked toward the front door wondering what was taking Kagome so long? However that train of thought disappeared when he saw her form walking toward him. "I thought you didn't like to make others wait?" he mocked smirking at her. She looked like a creature of the night and he tried not to think about how soft her lips looked.

"Look buddy I saw you walk toward the door from the kitchen therefore you haven't been waiting long," Kagome said putting her nose in the air, "Plus I said I don't like to make people wait to long, that doesn't mean only a few moments."

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes before grabbing the keys to his black Jaguar. This was going to be a long drive if she kept this up. Why the hell was he attracted to her? Certainly it wasn't her attitude that would be ridiculous. Sighing he allowed her to follow him to his prized car and climbed inside watching as she simply jumped over the side since the hood was down and into the seat. She going to ruin his precious car that way and his eyes widened.

"It's a car come on. You look like you saw a ghost over a car. A car you can have fixed, god," kagome mumbled leaning back in the seat. He glanced over at her to see her hair pulled from her face. However his eyes narrowed when he caught view of that damn bruise underneath the little make-up. Kagura would pay for that blow.

Now he knew why he never allowed anyone to touch the car. However he wouldn't bother with it as long as she didn't scratch it. So climbing in he started the car up and began the long drive to work. Though he lived in Japan it took well over twenty minutes to get to work from the mansion. Well only in the morning since there was a lot of traffic even when he tried to leave early.


	6. Jealousy Rising

Ayame couldn't believe it her date had been so fun. They meaning her and Hiten had decided to go out together before their original planned date. She had had so much fun, and couldn't wait for the next one. They'd gone right after she went out with Kagome. Since the whole Kagome passing out thing she had decided to go out with Hiten since she couldn't think of everything else.

Hiten was so kind and she loved to look into his blue eyes. Smiling she walked into work only to be tapped on the shoulder. Turning she found herself face-to-face with her boss.

"Hello Ayame I see your looking lovely as always," Kouga stated kindly. He was still hoping for Kagome but he figured he could go for Ayame until Kagome realized she'd made a mistake and comes back to him. Then he would dump Ayame like a ton of bricks and go back to his woman.

Ayame blushed and nodded. She didn't quite understand it but ever since Kagome left and Kouga started paying attention to her she didn't want him. It truly was strange but hey she was going to go against her better judgment. "Thanks," Ayame said looking into his eyes.

"I was wondering if your not to busy if you'd like to go somewhere with me," Kouga said rubbing the back of his neck looking up toward the ceiling. He bit his bottom lip and waited for her to answer however another voice came in.

"Hey Ayame," came a males voice. Ayame turned and smiled thankful that Hiten showed up just in time. With that she hugged him and watched as rage went over Kouga's face.

"Hey Hiten," Ayame said happily before turning back to Kouga, "I'm sorry Mr. Menomaru I'll have to decline your offer since I already have a man." She waved her hand nonchalantly and grabbed hold of Hiten's hand before walking off with him.

Kouga couldn't believe it. The woman who'd been trying to get with him for the longest time had just turned him down. He couldn't believe this. How the hell had someone like Hiten taken a woman he wanted? Why the hell was this happening to him? How the hell can Ayame move on so fast? Breathing calmly he walked into the building and toward the elevator.

Ayame had moved on just like that! Like he had snapped his fingers and she ran away from him. It was strange really that once he began to show her the attention she wanted she turned from it. Maybe he shouldn't be so forward with women? That was what drove Kagome away. After the elevator stopped he went toward his office. Glancing over he saw that Kagura was already at work and inside her office.

Once seated behind his desk his mind roamed once again. Thinking about Kagome made his mind stay to that damn Sesshoumaru Taisho. How dare that bastard take Kouga Menomaru's woman? Who the hell did he think he was? And then after all the things the bastard said it wasn't that hard to figure out he held feelings for Kagome. God the man seemed like some possessive dog rather then an employer. He would need to call Naraku and see about finding a way to get Sesshoumaru's company to plummet. After all the man was said to be the best in making other peoples companies go down under.

Then there was Kagura. Damn woman had punched Kagome in the jaw. He could just bet there was a bruise upon her perfect skin from it too. She would have to work late for the next few weeks because of it too. Damn woman had no right to do such a thing. However the question was why had she done it in the first place? The only reason he could come up with is she held feelings for Sesshoumaru but he didn't feel for her so she became angered. It really was strange that anyone would ever hold feelings for the damn Ice King.

From what he'd heard about Kagome in the past she'd be perfect for the fucker. He refused to believe that though. Kagome was perfect for him and only him. No one would come between him and his woman. Sesshoumaru was though and that made his blood boil. Why the fuck did Sesshoumaru suddenly have feelings for Kagome anyway? Why was it that Sesshoumaru was the one to take her to the ball? Were they lovers? Did Kagome give her precious virginity to that motherfucker? His vision was red before his eyes and he forced down that thought. There was no way Kagome would do that, not with that stupid idiot Sesshoumaru.

Snickering to himself his mind began to form ways of getting in touch with Kagome. Maybe he could call one of his old friends who happened to work with Sesshoumaru. Well maybe not on he same floor but Ginta would be able to get the damn information he wanted. Plus Ginta was his cousin, which hadn't been known until they were told around ten years ago. With that in mind he allowed a smirk to crossed his lips and picked up a file Kagura had laid upon his desk. Looking it over he already knew he wouldn't like what it read.

oOo

Inuyasha sat in his office chair. He still couldn't believe his hated half-brother had merged with him. It was just to good to be true. However he figured it had something with Kagome working there. Kagome Ki always had that kind of effect on people. Even when he'd met her he'd been affected the same way. You seemed to just lose your mind after meeting her and slowly fall for her ways even if she wasn't doing anything at all.

It was strange really that Kagura was fired from Taisho Corp and hired by Kouga who Kagome had quit from. It was very strange how the world worked sometimes but he wasn't going to complain. No he had Kikyo and that in itself made the world very good for him. Speaking of Kikyo she should be here soon, he thought to himself as he glanced toward his office door.

Kikyo stood outside straightening her blouse. She couldn't help it but she was playing with others behind Inuyasha's back. She couldn't… even if she was held down by marriage stay with one man. She wasn't going to be leashed to anyone and that included rich men like Inuyasha. It just wasn't her style so before coming over had a quickie with her little boy toy, not that she kept their names. Giggling she knocked and heard the rumbled, "Enter."

When the door opened Inuyasha quickly stood and went to his wife's side. Once there he quickly got rid of her clothing after closing the damn door. They hadn't had foreplay for the longest time but that really didn't matter to either of them as long as in the end they were pleasured.

Throwing Kikyo to the ground Inuyasha straddled her waist and unbuttoned his pants. Glancing down at her shaved cunt he felt his cock grow in size. Once he managed to work his pants and boxers off he entered his beloved. He never really took notice to it but Kikyo seemed less tight each time he entered her.

That however wasn't where his mind was however and he began to pound into her. Her breathing was coming out in pants though she knew she could do better. Inuyasha was ok as a lover but not as good as some of the flavors she'd had. Kikyo made sure to muffle her cries of pleasure as he road her.

Once reaching the peak he so wanted Inuyasha kept his steady pace. He waited and once Kikyo got off as well he rose from her body pulling up his pants. When she got off the ground he slammed his mouth to hers making sure to roughly shove his tongue into her mouth. He knew that his little woman liked it rough and no other way.

"So what have you been up to all day Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked moving away from her and back to his desk. He looked up to find Kikyo sitting on the side of his desk. He half expected her to sit in his lap but whatever she wanted he would allow.

Kikyo shook her head knowing this would come up. Everyday was the same Inuyasha would always ask what she had done during the day, and everyday she'd lie like the day before. "Well I went shopping for a while and then I watched some TV before going off with some of my friends who called a while later," Kikyo smiled showing him her shimmering white teeth. Half of her story was true, she had gone shopping and watched some TV like every other day while other days she would watch TV before going shopping. Pretty much the only thing she didn't do besides that was hang out with friends or cheat on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded though he thought it kind of weird she did the same thing everyday. Sometimes he thought she only wanted him because of his money or his looks. He still wasn't sure which one but lately he had begun to wonder if she was faithful like she said she was. She would always say his sex was great but the way she made it sound made it seem like she'd been with someone better. She never used to do such things but now she was and he wondered if she truly was his or a whore.

Kikyo hid a grin. He was such a baka if he thought she would do the same thing every fucking day. Hell she wouldn't even consider it ever. Just like she couldn't keep herself from her pleasure. If it wasn't because of marriage she would have told Inuyasha to fuck off by now but hey she couldn't do anything about it just yet. The damn man would only be a thing of the past however once she decided he'd outlived his usefulness.

oOo

Bankotsu sat before Jakotsu. The two had been talking about the strange things happening. It really was strange however especially that everyone but the people it was happening to could see it.

"Still isn't it weird. I mean come on Bankotsu first Sess fires Kagura, while Kagome quits from Howling Inc. then they both end up in each others jobs," Jak explained. He really didn't understand it but like always fate had a strange way of doing things. Damn he was gay and could see that Kagura held feelings for Sesshoumaru; while Sesshoumaru hated Kagura and held affection toward Kagome; Kagome was undecided but seemed to be closer to Sesshoumaru; and Kouga seemed to think Kagome was his when she wanted nothing to do with him. A love rectangle in the strangest way, he it was too weird for him to even understand it completely.

"Yes I know you've said it over a hundred times," Bank complained. "Before you start Jak I know that Sesshoumaru has feelings for Kagome since I saw it for myself when fucking Kagura hit her."

"You should have let me get a punch in, that damn woman needs to be taught a lesson and I'll gladly teach it to her," Jak growled out. His fist slammed against the desk and he then tapped his nails against the oak wood. He might be gay but he wasn't a wuss, in fact he was quite strong.

"Calm down Jakotsu before you ruin my desk," Bank scowled at him. He saw his lover pout and laughed out at him. Grinning over at him he reached out at the papers upon his desk. Sure Jak was his personal assistant and lover but he still had a company to run.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I won't ruin your little desk," Jak said rising from his place. Bank shook his head after him. Well he'd show his lover that he'd only been joking later. After all only he could make Jakotsu forgive him within an hour or so. Smirking Bankotsu looked down at the papers and began to read. Still he didn't understand why he'd chosen his job to be in the business world. When he was little he'd told himself they were nothing but snobs and he'd never become one but as time past he too became one of those snobs.

oOo

Sesshoumaru parked the car and got out watching as Kagome actually opened her door to get out unlike the way she got in. He turned when he heard her voice talking to him. Really he'd thought she'd said something before now but whatever it didn't matter to him. Since now she hadn't been able to keep her mouth shut so he really thought it was an improvement from every time he had to listen to her talk. Her voice was nice but she used it too much.

"So who did you give my car to last night?" Kagome asked. She really wanted to know because if no one took her car then it might have been hotwired and taken. She really didn't have the money to buy another car at the time even if Sesshoumaru paid her a lot more money then Kouga did. Sure three or four more paychecks and she could but she wanted to spend that money on herself and cats. Oh maybe she could get a dog next.

"Nazuna," was his simple answer. He saw her nod and decided silence would be best until they got inside the building. He really didn't need to hear her voice because that made him think about where it was coming from. He really didn't need to be drawn into that trap so early in the day.

Kagome watched as he opened the door for her and walked inside. She smirked at all the looks she was getting. She really liked it when she had a reason to make others jealous. Sesshoumaru however scowled at them and fought the urge to grab her around the waist. How dare these low lives look at Kagome with such lust? Who the hell did they think they were? What the hell was he thinking?

"Get back to work," he barked at them. With satisfaction he watched as they paled and began to run around getting back to the work they were supposed to be doing. Smirking he began walking toward the elevator to see Kagome with her foot in the door making sure it didn't close.

"What took you so long Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked grinning. Oh yes she knew what he was doing and had a feeling why. She could make even the best of men fall to their knees after a few hours with them. He was no different and seemed to be melting before her everyday.

Sesshoumaru frowned at her. He had just done that in front of her hadn't he? Looking at her grin he knew he had. What was it about Kagome that drew him in like a magnet? Why did she have this affect on him? Still she did and he was falling for it. "You should know," he countered.

"Oh I should?" Kagome asked innocently earning herself a larger frown. She smiled sweetly at him and waited for the elevator to stop and when it did she causally walked out. Nazuna dropped the clipboard she'd been holding when Kagome walked into the office looking just the way she did in highschool.

"Kags, what happened to you? I mean I haven't seen this side of you since highschool and… and well I haven't seen you… you still look the same you did back then… why?" Nazuna shuddered out. She felt like she was looking at her younger friend and when Kagome's cold eyes rested upon her she backed off. When did Kags the Dragon Queen return, but then something changed. Her eyes grew soft and she began to laugh with her hand behind her head.

"Come off it Nazuna. Sure I still look the same but hey there's nothing I can do about that. I'm not the Dragon Queen so don't cringe from me," Kagome laughed patting her friends shoulder.

"Dragon Queen?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked up to Nazuna. She leaned down to pick up the clipboard and then straightened her skirt.

"Yes back in highschool Kagome was a laughing stock at first. That only lasted until the fifth month of our Freshman-year however. Kagome got sick of it; of all the people calling her a fresh blood since they called freshman that in our highschool; of everyone getting on her back because she was still a virgin and no one would leave her alone because she was an easy target.

"One day we all got together and then everything changed. Kagome chose the dragon as our group's symbol and the next day we all came to school in dark colors. Icy was dark blue; Sango was dark red, like a blood red; Ayame was orange; Yumi was green; I was purple; and Kagome was black. We all walked into school and everyone soon learned not to mess with the bad girl Kagome Higurashi.

"From that day forth they called us the 'Dragons' or sometimes the 'Dragon Six' because all of us like yesterday at the club wore a dragon on our clothes. Kagome however was different back then she considered an… hmm a bitch, and was always moving from man to man. Then a year later everyone feared our little group, but Kagome was the worst. If it weren't for her daily visits with Kaede, Kagome would have gone insane. Then the next thing we knew everyone had begun calling her 'Kagome the Dragon Queen' and sometimes the 'Ice Queen' because she was the leader of our group and the biggest bitch Blair's High had ever seen," Nazuna said quickly noticing Kagome stiffen.

"You still remember that, I'm not surprised, however, there's more to the story," Kagome whispered before walking into her office closing the door behind her. She sat at her desk and brought out a few files that needed to be gone over with a smile the whole time. Sure back then she might have gone insane but now she wouldn't fall back into the darkness, now she didn't need to be the person she once was.

Sesshoumaru looked at her office door. It seemed her past was worst then his. Shaking his head he was disgusted that highschool students would force a freshman into madness. He'd been in the darkness once and knew how she felt when it happened though for everyone it happened differently. At least now she was over it and able to go on with her life.

oOo

How dare he bring that bitch to the ball on his arm? Was he trying to make her jealous or something? Kagura didn't know but she was extremely pissed off. That slut Kagome had acted as if nothing would bring her down, and Kagura had sensed something telling her to back off and to run. She usually did when her common sense told her to but at that point she really wasn't thinking.

That Kagome Ki's eyes had been cold as ice; they seemed to look into her soul. She shivered remembering it. The words that came from her rival's mouth had been soft and yet told her if she didn't get away then something bad would happen to her. There was something about that woman that gave her the creeps and she was sure next time she saw her would be worse then the last.

Despite all that however she wouldn't back down from her man. No Sesshoumaru would be hers and hers alone, in fact he was already hers. No one not even little Kagome Ki would get in her way. God the woman was a virgin from what she'd heard, so why the fuck was Sesshoumaru wasting his time with her? Something about Kagome though made her rethink what she was doing. Something about the way the woman moved, and the sound of her voice. Something had happened to her and it made her very, very intimidating. Whatever it was though Kagura could care less, it wasn't her problem only the little sluts to deal with.

Looking down at her wood desk she grimaced. Pulling out her compacted mirror she looked into it. Her desk was shiny so she was making sure it was what she thought it was. She cursed, of all the times for a black head to appear on her face. When was the fucking last time she got one? Like three years ago. Damn it all, she cursed silently as she pulled out her cover up.

Her mind went back to Sesshoumaru. What the hell did Kagome have that she didn't? Damn she even had a bigger chest then that little Kagome, yet Sesshoumaru wanted the little girl rather then her! Glaring down at her compact mirror she pouted. What if they were fucking the hell out of each other right now? What if Sesshoumaru no longer wanted anything to do with her? Damn it she was a good-looking woman at the age of 22 and needed a good man in her life. Sesshoumaru was just that man and she wasn't going down without a fight. No Sesshoumaru belonged to her and not even the cold hearted Kagome would get in her way.

A small saying that came from Kagome's mouth came back to her,  _"Maybe its because your not his woman? Maybe he doesn't want you? Have you ever thought of that?"_ Not that it mattered to her but the words began to ring true. Shaking it off she told herself once more that Sesshoumaru would be hers damn it. No one else could ever keep up with the gorgeous man.

Glad with her choice she smiled to herself. Yes once Kagome was gone then she'd have Sesshoumaru all to herself. She could only image the things they could do together. Maybe he'd take her on his well polished desk a few times, telling her that he was wrong and should have never fired her, and then been so foolish as to hire Kagome Ki. He'd say he was sorry forever thinking Kagome was a better woman then her and buy her plenty of gifts and give her lots of sex for the first week to prove it. Yeah that was the way it was going to work and she felt wetness coat her panties and her mind started to work on different erotic scenes.

Like the one of her lying over Sesshoumaru's desk his mouth pressed up against her wet panties. Then he'd drag his tongue along the hem before tugging at it with his teeth. It would be so romantic and she would take pride in pressing the intercom button so Nazuna could hear their lovely activities. She knew the woman had never been fond of her but Nazuna would either get over it or find another job. After all Sesshoumaru was hers and no one would keep her from getting into his bed.

However she saw a darker red when the image changed to Kagome lying over Sesshoumaru's desk. Then it moved to them both making love on the floor, in his bed, the shower, the bathtub, and each one she shook away only for her mind to come up with another one. It was like it was trying to tell her something but she wouldn't listen. She growled and began to drag her nails along the desk as the images began to get worse. Damn and they could be doing it right now, which didn't sit with her.

Hitting her head against the desk she glanced up. She still needed to read that damn file. Looking over at it her mind shook it to the side. She couldn't stop thinking about her beloved Sesshoumaru. If he wasn't thinking about her then perhaps he was thinking about the mistake he made. She wasn't sure but somehow she knew that was wrong, very wrong. Well if he wasn't thinking about that then he must have been thinking about the way she looked when naked. Who wouldn't? It wasn't too hard to see she was a good-looking woman with needs that needed to be met. He was probably thinking of the way to repay her for this entire time. Yeah he'd probably even congratulate her on punching the damn Kagome as well, after all Kagome Ki's place was at their feet.


	7. Kouga's Persistence

Kagura was really getting on his nerves. Every time she came into his office she wore a frown and was pouting, or very rude. God the bitch needed to get over herself and if she weren't lucky he'd end up hitting her. Kouga didn't need this damn stuff happening to him at this time. He had his own problems and didn't need her making his day worse then it already was.

At this the phone began to ring. Kouga reached over his fingers wrapping around the telephone. Once it was next to his ear he snapped, "What?"

"Sir Ginta is on the phone," came Kagura's voice. She sounded just as snappy as he did and Kouga grinded his teeth together. Why the hell was he the one that ended up hiring this damn onna? If she didn't watch her mouth she'd not just get hit but be out of a job. Then he'd go around to other companies telling them that Kagura Wind wasn't a good person to even consider hiring. She had a bad mouth and couldn't get over herself. Her high horse was way to high and she acted as if she was the ruler of the universe.

"Put him through then," Kouga barked into the phone. He wasn't even going to try and be nice to the damn onna anymore. After the whole hitting Kagome thing he was no longer going to even speak kindly to her. She had about a week more to work at Howling Inc. if she didn't watch herself.

Hearing Kagura huffed he heard the familiar beep telling him Ginta had been patched through. "Ginta did you get the stuff I asked you for?" Kouga asked in a softer tone. Ginta had been his friend for the longest time and it had been even better when they found out they were cousins. Even if it was once removed it was still something that brought them closer as friends.

"Yeah I did and I'm faxing it to ya right now," came Ginta's voice. He sounded winded and as if he'd just ran a mile or more. Ginta really never was good at track and lost most of the time, while Kouga won against everyone he faced.

"Thanks Ginta," Kouga said smiling the whole time. Usually he kept the files on past employees but he needed Kagome's information again. Only because Kagome had taken it not wanting him to be able to find her, and when she didn't want to be found you wouldn't find her. Now though he'd be able to and he thanked kami that Ginta worked with Sesshoumaru.

"Your welcome Kouga," Ginta said, "Well I have to get back to work so I'll see ya later Kouga."

"See ya Ginta," Kouga said. After hanging up the phone he smiled. Turning his chair he stood from his polished desk and walked toward the door. Before he opened it though it came flying open and Kagura walked inside. Glaring at the woman for slamming the door into his nose he looked down at the papers she was holding.

Kagura stood wearing her black skirt and a whorishly tight shirt. Her open sandals showed off her red nail polish and she was holding out a few papers. The other hand rested on her hip as her fingers began to tap against her skirt. She was getting impatient since she'd rather be thinking about Sesshoumaru then coming into Kouga's office. "Well are you going to take your stupid info on Kagome Ki or just stand there staring at it all day?" Kagura snapped.

That was the last straw. She had just crossed the line and now she was going to get it. His fist balled up and he brought it back ready to slam it against her face. He held himself back trying not to hit the fucking bitch for the way she spat out Kagome's name. Who the hell did she think she was? Did she realize she was talking to someone who could kick her ass easily?

Kagura just stood there never noticing the danger she was now in. She shook the papers trying to get him to take them and when he didn't she huffed. "Well are you going to take it or should I have it burned?" Kagura hissed staring down at him. It wasn't until his fist came up that she fell to the floor finally knowing the danger she had been in.

"I can't take it anymore. Kagura your fired and I'm making sure you won't get another job in town. All you care about is getting a man who doesn't even want you, and yet you can't even see it. You had no right to hit Kagome at the ball or call her names you god damn bitch," Kouga fumed looking down at her. Her eyes were filled with tears but he took no notice to it as he grabbed her shirt collar. After taking the papers from her he threw her from his office saying, "And don't come back."

Kagura sat outside the office on her ass, which hurt like hell now. She couldn't believe she'd been fired… again. Who the hell did he think he was… king shit? How dare he treat her, KAGURA WIND, like some common tramp! With that in mind she huffed and began gathering her things.

oOo

Making it home Kagura pulled into the driveway. Her little sister Kanna who said, "Kagura your home early", greeted her.

"I know Kanna but I lost my job," Kagura said looking down at her little sister.

Kanna was around 4'9" with long white hair. Her eyes were grey in color and didn't seem to hold any life. Even if she got out in the sun often her skin would stay the same pale white it was. The little girl held no smile and seemed lifeless as she stood there looking into the passenger window. Her clothes were white as well and she kept them clean by bleaching them at least once a day. Kanna had a loose belt that hung on her hips; while it was white as well she did wear black shoes. A small white mirror was attached to the belt… a gift from their departed parents.

The house was a purple color with blue trim. True it only had two bedrooms but it was big enough for them. One room was upstairs and one down stairs. Kanna had asked for the upstairs one because it was smaller and Kagura couldn't deny her sister what she wanted. The kitchen was just big enough for five people to move around without problems. The livingroom was a light yellow color and held the different family photos and a big screen TV. Kagura looked around the yard; there was a small garden that Kanna took care of and a nice looking pond. The walkway was easy to access and easier to walk upon.

"I see," Kanna commented. She knew Kagura was doing her best but her sister wasn't really a great parent. She missed her real parents and held a pretty good idea of how they died.

Kagura nodded and said, "I guess I'll need to get another job now."

"Yes you will, or you could get married," Kanna gave a small smile. She liked to bring that up a lot and watched as Kagura's face fell. She knew that Kagura liked that guy Sesshoumaru something and loved to see her sister become heart broken because deep down Kagura knew he'd never chose her.

"There's only one man for me," Kagura said getting out of the car. She wouldn't go into this discussion again. Kanna was a good child and always telling her to move on but she couldn't. Sesshoumaru was the richest, hottest, and youngest most bachelor man in all of Japan and she saw him first.

Kanna shook her head and walked toward the front door. Really she couldn't understand how people fell into love. Well she was starting to understand after she met Kohaku. He was such a nice person and made her want to smile all the time. Her eyes twinkled and she felt her lips tug upward as her mind brought forth an image of his face.

oOo

Sesshoumaru felt something. He didn't quite know what it was but he felt something. He knew for a fact it had to do when Kagome came into his office like nothing had happened. She looked just like she did every other day except for the black clothes. She even looked happier then normal, like she was trying to hide something behind that mask. What was this feeling? There was no way he wanted to comfort her was there? Maybe that was it… maybe he wanted to because she looked so fake today?

Not that it mattered.

All that mattered right now was getting his work done. He really needed to deal with the person before him then think about Kagome. Though said girl was standing next to him. He felt like he could so anything with her by his side. In fact he felt less tense since she had spend the night at the mansion. Even if he did end up sleeping beside her most of the night, she didn't know that though and he was trying to keep it that way.

However right now there was the matter of getting to know why Yura hadn't brought him the papers he wanted. He stared at her and then glanced over at Kagome. She was standing at his side with a blank expression and it made him feel invincible. No one could stop him while she was by his side. She was like an anchor that would never leave his side, a person who would be there when he needed, and a person who would step out of the way when he needed to be in control.

"So Yura, your telling me that you don't have the papers I asked for because Kaguya wanted to bring them to me?" Sesshoumaru drew out. He loved to do this and watched as Yura began to fidget in her seat before nodding.

Standing from his chair he saw Kagome take a step back so he had room to move around the desk. That was what he liked about her, she always knew what he wanted or needed. It really was a nice thing to know… to know that she would be there and know what he needed from her. Her face showed nothing as he walked around the desk before kneeling so he was face-to-face with Yura. His eyes were cold and his voice came out even colder.

"Get me those papers and tell Kaguya to get in my office while you're at it. I will no longer be needing her so she will no longer be in your hair from now on," Sesshoumaru said and then added, "Bring those papers to my office in the next hour or… consider yourself fired."

Yura nodded and ran from the office. Kagome had already moved from the desk and opened the door before she got there. Once Yura was gone Kagome smirked, she had met Kaguya too. She wasn't as bad as Kagura but she could be at times. The woman seemed to think that Sesshoumaru would go out with her as well and tried everything to get into his office since she worked three floors down. The woman needed to get over herself and get a life. Well so did Kagura but Kagura also needed a reality check. I mean come on she punched her because she went to a function with a man who didn't even like her.

Sesshoumaru was her boss and nothing more though she had started to notice how good he looked. He looked just like one of the bad boys she'd gone out with long ago. Long silver hair, gold eyes, well built, and always held a smirk while walking down the street. No wait… that was the only bad boy she could never get at. He was called the 'Killing Perfection' but that wasn't highschool. No that was college. Hmm… that was strange she didn't even realize that until now. Did they go to college together? She couldn't really remember it since she blocked out most of it… but whatever.

Sesshoumaru looked over at her and waved his hand to dismiss her. He saw the fire return to her eyes and then she balled up her fists. "What's the matter, Kagome?" he asked looking over at her with a smirk.

"Look Sesshoumaru-sama I am your employee but you can't just treat me like a slave," Kagome hissed out. She hated whenever he did it and her voice didn't even bother him. He just shrugged and leaned against his desk, with his hands in his pockets in a casual manner. Kagome blushed at how good he looked and widened her eyes when he began to walk toward her.

"Is that so Kagome?" he said softly when his face was inches from hers. He looked into her wide eyes and smirked… she was excited. He could tell by the blush she wore and the wide eyes that held a glossy look to them. His left hand shut the door and he leaned his forehead to hers watching for her reaction. His eyes went southward to her lips and before he knew what was happening he leaned in…

oOo

Kouga looked down at the paper and smirked. He was going to call Kagome at work today and then maybe at home later. He was sure he would be able to convince her that he was the only man for her. As he picked up the phone he began to dial in hopes that Sesshoumaru fucking picked up. He knew he shouldn't have the number that went straight to Sesshoumaru's office but hey he didn't want to deal with Sesshoumaru's secretary. The last time he did she said something about Sesshoumaru not being able to talk just then. So now here he was and after he was done dialing he waited. He really wanted to talk to Kagome and hoped to hell Sesshoumaru let him. It was said the man had a bad attitude if you interupted his work. Not that he cared but hey he was going to talk with Kagome even if Sesshoumaru didn't want him to. If he couldn't get her through Sesshoumaru then he'd call up Ginta and tell him to get Kagome's office phone. It only rang four times before Sesshoumaru picked up.

oOo

Kikyo sat on the edge of the bed. She still didn't understand why she put up with Inuyasha. She had gone home after a little sex and then talking with him. So now she sat here waiting for Naraku to call her. It had been a while and she was amazed when she found his message. Of course it didn't say I want to come get some sex from you but it said something like, "Yes Kikyo this is Naraku and I have bad news about you mother… could you call me? I really think you should hear what has happened and it isn't good."

Of course everyone but Inuyasha knew her mother was already dead so all her toys said something had happened just in case Inuyasha got the message. Then once he told her about it she would leave and come back saying it wasn't that bad and they were over reacting.

Inuyasha always bought the stupid line. God the man would buy anything she dished out to him. So here she sat waiting for Naraku to call with the address of where to meet him this time. Damn the man was a very good fuck and she wouldn't give it up. Inuyasha she would have thought would figure out by now that he wasn't her only lover. It was so weird and yet great that she couldn't wait until her lover called. Inuyasha was such a sucker, and an idiot too. If he really thought that he was her only lover then he was really an idiot. She still couldn't believe that he didn't notice that she wasn't as tight as she once was. He should have noticed that at least because her vaginal walls should be stretched out more then they once were after all the men she had been with. The moron however obviously thought that it was him doing it too her. However it wasn't and if he never found out then it was all-good. She would have someone to mooch off of and a very good fuck on the side every now and then. Who ever said that karma comes back around is a fucking baka because nothing bad was ever going to happen to her. She would always have her little fuck buddies and never get caught, so she was good in the clear. Inuyasha though was an idiot for many reasons and for all of them she would gladly get rid of him if she could.

Naraku even thought so. Good the man was one of the great kamis. He had to be the way he moved in bed. The man was a kami sent from heaven to grace her bed whenever she needed him. Though sometimes the man acted as if he didn't even care about her… or her body at least. It was weird that he acted in such a way since he was always saying that she was the best person he'd ever had and yet he acted like he didn't even care. Besides that though he was the best fuck she had so she wasn't going to give him up. Naraku was a good-looking man as well but his contact made her a little off balance. He was a very good businessman who would be her ticket out of this hellhole when the time came. She didn't really know what it was that made her so attracted to him but maybe it was the fact that they thought the same way about Inuyasha. They both thought the boy needed someone up to his speed since she was way over his limit. They both thought that Inuyasha needed a reality check or two, but hey the boy was dense. The agreed on that too and when Naraku asked her how good Inuyasha was her answer had been easy. He was a dub in bed but Naraku was a wild fire. He could go for hours until he finally came and she got off at least five times before he did. It really did feel good.

So here she sat and when the phone rang she quickly bound toward it wanting nothing more then to fuck the day lights out of her toy. It was such a good life to have and she really didn't know why everyone was so high over getting something like HIV. If she hadn't got it yet she wasn't going to. Sure people say that she really needed to cut down on the men she had before she got herself a none curable one but if she hadn't until now why would she later on. So as far as she thought she wasn't going to get some disease and could fuck anyone as long as they were good-looking and had lots of cash. After all they weren't going to get a damn disease from someone else so she wasn't going to get it from them. Who ever told her that too needed to really get a life? Like she would end up with something like AIDS. She snorted at that, like that would ever happen. She was good to go as she picked up the phone and said, "Hello." She could hear the person breathing and almost instantly knew it was the person she'd been waiting on. Naraku would call the same way every time; make sure that she was on the phone. He just like her couldn't stand Inuyasha for long and he didn't want to talk to the baka.

"Kikyo the usual place tonight," came Naraku's voice. She shook in pleasure at the silky sound. She loved the darkness that was in his voice and quickly told him that she'd be there. Then she set the phone down and grabbed a piece of paper to write Inuyasha a note saying she had gone out with her friends and not to wait up on her.

When she was done she laid it in the usual spot and then smiled to herself. Tonight she was going to get lucky and Inuyasha would be lying in 'their' bed cold and by himself. Naraku was even warmer then him, as well. It was strange that the man she married to was a bad lover and he didn't have enough body heat to make his side of the bed warm. Not that it mattered to her because many men warmed her bed over the years and still did. So after putting the note down Kikyo quickly walked to the door to leave and get her some real pleasure.

oOo

Sesshoumaru's lips pressed to Kagome's gently and his eyes closed. She melted in his embrace and he wrapped an arm around her waist to make sure she didn't fall. Leaning against the door with his hand he began to work her mouth open when they were interupted. He growled in annoyance hoping the phone would just stop ringing but when it hit the fourth ring he pulled away from Kagome's sweet mouth and walked to the phone.

Kagome stared after him and as he picked up the phone with a, "WHAT?" she slipped out of the door. She couldn't believe that had just happened, and her cheeks were flaming underneath her dark make-up.

Sesshoumaru stood in his office and waited for the person to finish. "No Kouga I will not give you Kagome's number, or let you talk to her. Plus if you approach her in anyway I will make sure your company goes down under," Sesshoumaru hissed into the phone.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER YOU CAN'T KEEP ME FROM HER! SHE'S MY WOMAN AND I WILL NOT BACK DOWN JUST BECAUSE SOME BAKA WANTS WHAT IS MINE SESSHOUMARU," Kouga howled into the phone before slamming down the phone. He would need another way to get to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru glanced over to where Kagome had stood and sighed. He'd just done something that probably made her offended. Oh well, if she had a problem with it then she could talk to him about it. He wasn't going to allow her to leave his office but still he wondered when his opinion changed? When did he actually decide that dating a colleague was a good idea? Sighing he sat behind his desk to wait for Kaguya, well at least he'd have a good reason to yell after that call. He knew it, he was jealous that someone wanted Kagome… even if at first he hadn't.

oOo

Kouga couldn't believe that had just happened. Why the hell did Sesshoumaru not want him talking to HIS woman? Were they lovers or something? No, no way would Kagome ever give her virginity to that bastard of ice.

Thinking about it he decided it would be best to call her home. Later of course but right now he would bring himself to remember the number. Right now he needed to get back to work.

He would also need another assistant. Snapping his fingers together he smiled. Picking up the phone to his secretary he quickly asked for her to put him through his Ayame Takanishie on floor 9. Once put through he quickly told Ayame to get into his office and that he had good news.

It didn't take long for Ayame to come into his office and he said, "Ayame I would like to move you up to my personal assistant. Kagura didn't work out and you are the best choice for another one."

Ayame stood there stunned. Since when had he even noticed her? Oh well she would get more money by being moved up. Nodding she told him she'd need to get her things and then she'd be right up.

Kouga nodded. This was going good. Now he wouldn't need to hire another person and he'd have someone who knew a lot about Kagome by his side.

oOo

Kagome finally got to go home later. She had to drive Nazuna back to her place first but then she could go back to her apartment to be with her lovely little kitties. Once she had gotten home though she remembered that Sesshoumaru said something about telling him if Kouga ever saw, and/or contacted her. Right if he did she wouldn't even give him the time of day.

So when she walked into the apartment two cats met her. Kirara's red eyes were shining up at her and Buyo lay off in a corner. She smiled and said, "Hey guys."

The cats stay where they were. Neither of them moved but both stared up at her. She shook her head at them and went straight to her answering machine. Three messages all-together; one from her mother, one from Sango, and one from Kouga.

"Hey Kagome, I know that I'm not the best guy to be around but I wanted to know if you'd like to go out sometime? I'm sorry for all the things I've done and please let me take you out and prove that I'm not what I seem to be," Kouga's voice filled the room.

Instantly though she still didn't understand why she picked up the phone and pulled out Sesshoumaru's home number. She began to dial and Jaken picked up.

"Yes this is Kagome Ki, Sesshoumaru-sama wished for me to call with Kouga called me and I would like to speak with him," Kagome said. She heard the older man quiet a bit and then Sesshoumaru almost instantly got on the phone.

"What is it Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome sighed, "Yes you wanted to know if Kouga called. Well I have the message he left if you'd like to hear it?"

"Please," caused Kagome to go into a state of shock as she began entering the code so she could patch the message through. Once Sesshoumaru had heard the message he said, "I will speak to him in the morning, so don't worry about it Kagome."

Kagome replied, "Alright I'll see you at work tomorrow Sesshoumaru." She hung up after that and sighed. Things just seemed to be getting worse, and she was pretty sure the next thing that happened would be even worse. Yeah it was going to get worse. Something about all these different things happening to her were starting to make her think that something very bad was going to happen soon. Well at least when it did she would be ready for it.

She just hoped that Kouga left her alone after Sesshoumaru talked to him. Damn man needed to learn that she didn't like him that way. He also needed to learn that she didn't need his crap. Sighing she decided it best to feed her beloved cats, go to bed, and then think about getting another pet. Yeah she really needed to have a dog, a big fluffy white on. Yeah when she got her day off then she would go and get a nice large and yet gentle puppy.


	8. Chance, the White Wolf Dog

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song located in this chapter.

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru slipped into bed that night quieter then usual. He didn't understand it but he did understand that he hated the fact that Kouga had found Kagome's number, which probably meant he had her address as well. Narrowing his eyes toward the wall his mind came to the conclusion that he could either move Kagome into another apartment or into a guestroom within the mansion.

A sly smile came to his face as his mind pondered what could come out of her living within his home. He'd see her everyday and maybe even caught her in a towel. Oh that made his mouth water. Seeing her in such a thin piece of cloth would be very nice, yes very nice. Nasty habit he was growing with this, thinking of Kagome, or thinking of Kagome naked. Yeah that one needed to go; come on he didn't even know what she looked like naked. His mind though told him he wouldn't mind seeing her in such a sexual way.

Growling to himself he pulled the pillow closer to his head. Right now he could give a damn he just wanted to go to sleep. It was confusing as to why he hadn't been able to lately. His mind wouldn't let him and it was starting to irritate him that in this time Kagome would be upon his mind. Maybe moving her into the mansion was a very good thing. The night he'd slept beside her he felt like he'd slept for a week. He did know that his lack of sleep had to do with her and maybe, just maybe if she were around him all day then he'd be able to get to sleep and stay asleep.

Yes the dream he had but not three nights before had been very… arousing. So much that he was surprised he hadn't noticed his throbbing erection before hand. It was like his mind cut off all pain while in these lovely dreams. Yes he would admit it; they were lovely to be apart of. They were like a life he would never have, or would he? This he could not tell but he knew it would never happen with Kagome Ki. The woman was too much of a mood swing.

Sighing Sesshoumaru glanced over at the clock beside his bed. Damn it was an hour after midnight. He really needed to sleep, very, very badly. His eyes were heavy and his body was limp but he couldn't find the peace he so desired. His body was lying between the satin sheets as his eyes gazed off toward the wall. He still couldn't believe his body was so tired but wouldn't fall into the land of dreams. Was something wrong with him? Did he need something? What the hell was wrong with him?

Sesshoumaru once more closed his eyes tring with a little force to get sleep to pull him into its sweet embrace. He felt his body grow more tired as it fell into sweet bliss. His mind shut down as he finally began to fall into darkness. That darkness was the one he'd been waiting for so long, the darkness of sleep…

oOo

Kirara's red eyes gazed up at Kagome as the woman ran around trying to find her brush. Of course like always it was in plain sight and Kirara had sat beside it but her owner wasn't interested in what she was doing, even if she knew where the object so desired was. It really was Kagome's fault but after a while Kirara jumped down and began to purr, while rubbing up against her legs.

"Not now Kirara, I'm going to be late," Kagome snapped at the affectionate cat. Really any other time she would have been more then happy to pet the sweet little thing but she didn't have time. She was going to work and then afterward her and Nazuna were going to go look for a dog. Yes she was going to get that so desired dog. The one her mother never allowed her to have while a child, and the one she had wanted since she was four.

Kirara's meow knocked her from her thoughts. When she turned to glare at the cat she found Kirara to be on top of a few magazines. Looking at them she noticed her brush sitting upon it. Kirara was such a smart kitty! "Oh that's what you wanted, well why didn't you say so?" Kagome laughed knowing full well the cat couldn't do such a thing.

Picking it up she ran it through her hair a few times. She had no time to make sure there were absolutely no rats so she tied it up in a high ponytail and ran back into her room. She quickly grabbed the clothes she had wanted to wear and slipped them on before doing like she was lately. Simply running out the door, making sure it was locked and closing it behind her. She was getting really good at the closing it part since she used to leave it open at times. It didn't take long to get into the lobby since she'd gotten really good at running down the stairs.

Kagome dashed down the walk path as fast as she could. Really she didn't know what it was that made her late everyday. Maybe it was the fact that people used to say she had very bad luck. Back in elementary she was always tripping, or making others mad at her. She really needed to get the angry she held under control but unlike most Kagome was a different type of woman. Her friends had always told her that one day her mouth was going to get the better of her, and she was pretty sure it had. Damn why so I do this to myself, she thought climbing inside her car with as much speed as she could.

Driving off down the roads of Tokyo Kagome found herself humming to the radio. She had always loved modern music, while her mother would always yell, 'Kagome turn it down!' Really it had been super funny back when she was younger. Hearing her mother yell to turn that crap off while trying to do her housework. The song 'Bounce' had always been one of her favorites and she was glad to hear it at the time.

 _Bounce baby out the door_  
I aint gon' take this no more  
Bounce baby out the door  
Get up and move  
Dont make me act a fool!  
Just bounce baby out the door  
I aint gon' take this no more  
Bounce baby out the door.

Yeah...

 _Just bounce._  
Just bounce baby bounce.  
Dont make me act a fool.  
Just bounce.  
ooooooooooooooooh  
Just bounce baby bounce.

Just bounce!

Kagome sighed knowing she'd have to hurry to work. Her mind however was on the radio and nothing more. Memories poured into her head as she turned a corner. Sure it wouldn't take her long but she knew that she would be able to hear the song now playing. Her attention snapped to the radio as another song started to play. She hadn't heard it in a long time but the beat was something she'd never forget. Bobbing her head slightly she began to listen to 'Am to Pm.'

_Somebody hit the lights_

_So we can rock it day and night_  
People gettin' down, that's right  
From AM to PM  
Everybody lookin' like stars  
All the chicks and the fellas in the bars  
All of y'all bumpin' this in your cars  
From AM to PM

 _Everybody wanna get down_  
When you hear the sound and you bump the beat  
Three sixty-five days a year, twenty-four a day, seven days a week  
Now when you're driving in your four by four  
And you turn this up on your stereo  
Whether day or night, non-stop you'll play  
And you know you still want more

 _So find a honey that's standing on the wall_  
All the girls get the guys on the floor  
From the front to the back let's go, hear this, whoo

Somebody hit the lights  
So we can rock it day and night  
People gettin' down, that's right  
From AM to PM  
Everybody lookin' like stars  
All the chicks and the fellas in the bars  
All of y'all bumpin' this in your cars  
From AM to PM

 _Ooh, yeah_  
Everybody in the club, c'mon keep bobbin' your head now to this song  
You got the beats and breaks and your body shake  
And we're doin' it all night long  
Any time or place, any place or time, no we don't need no sleep  
Three sixty-five days a year, twenty-four a day, seven days a week

So find a honey that's standing on the wall  
All the girls get the guys on the floor  
From the front to the back let's go, hear this, whoo

Somebody hit the lights  
So we can rock it day and night  
People gettin' down, that's right  
From AM to PM  
Everybody lookin' like stars  
All the chicks and the fellas in the bars  
All of y'all bumpin' this in your cars  
From AM to PM

 _Somebody hit the lights_  
So we can rock it day and night  
People gettin' down, that's right  
From AM to PM  
Everybody lookin' like stars  
All the chicks and the fellas in the bars  
All of y'all bumpin' this in your cars  
From AM to PM

From the front to the back c'mon and bob your head, yeah  
Three sixty-five days a year, twenty-four a day, yeah  
No we don't need no sleep, all night we rock that beat  
So you know what to do, just make it move and make it move, yeah

So find a honey that's standing on the wall  
All the girls get the guys on the floor  
From the front to the back let's go, hear this, whoo

 _Somebody hit the lights_  
So we can rock it day and night  
People gettin' down, that's right  
From AM to PM  
Everybody lookin' like stars  
All the chicks and the fellas in the bars  
All of y'all bumpin' this in your cars  
From AM to PM

Somebody hit the lights  
So we can rock it day and night  
People gettin' down, that's right  
From AM to PM  
Everybody lookin' like stars  
All the chicks and the fellas in the bars  
All of y'all bumpin' this in your cars  
From AM to PM

She could remember the last time she heard that song. It had been three days before Hojo's stunt. She could remember the way he looked back then. The day he had met her and the day he had tried to rape her like it had happened almost everyday for her entire life. She could still feel the bond she had started to create with him, and then he roughly smashed it to pieces. She had thought at first he was different then all the other bad boys, but like everyone else he was just someone hiding behind a mask of lies. His short black hair, and light blue eyes were just a piece of false innocence. All the sweet things he said while alone together were just a way to get her to trust him without regret. The black leather coats he wore, dark sunglasses, leather jeans at times, were the only piece of him that screamed bad boy. She however had never noticed and because of it, she nearly paid the price and the price was the largest one besides death for her. Love was something big to her and he took it and just crushed it in her face like it was nothing but trash. He did however have a bad temper, even worse then hers and it came out numerous times a week. She had at first thought he was just another trying to become the 'Dragon Queens' girlfriend, and then she began to get to know him. He proved to be a nice boy; well his behavior did throw her off at times. He could be nice one minute, yelling in her face the next, and then apologizing, before barking at some kids face to get the hell away from his girlfriend. He was such an enigma she just couldn't stay away from him, even after she broke up with him because he slept with another woman.

Shaking her head free of thoughts Kagome turned her attention back to the road. She didn't need to end up inside a flashback of her old life. She'd hated highschool and right now wasn't a good time. So pulling into the company's parking lot she pulled into her space, the one with 'Kagome Ki' written in white. At first she had parked in front of the building or close to it, but after Nazuna told her of her spot she began parking there. Turning the roaring engine off she raced toward the front doors. She was going to be late, she could just feel the sudden sickness she got whenever she was late. It really was strange but it did happen. When she thought, or knew she was going to be late she became over whelmed with a harsh sickness.

Running toward the doors she saw the elevator open. A tall male, though not as tall as Sesshoumaru, stood there before walking out. He was dressed in a long white coat that signaled that he was from the science lab inside Taisho Corp, and she could see his blue jeans from the bottom. He looked up showing off his smile, and warm violet eyes. His skin showed he'd been in the sun for a little to long, while his short black hair gleamed in the lighting. His smile turned lecherous when his gaze fell upon a young woman's ass. She watched as he reached out before groping her; Kagome's mouth hung open when she realized the young woman was Sango!

Sango snapped to attention and turned quickly slapping the offender on the cheek. She glared shaking her finger in his face saying words that Kagome couldn't hear as the doors to the elevator closed. She shook her head trying to understand what had just happened. Usually Sango would have beaten a man until near death if he'd done such a thing. Plus wasn't she MARRIED? What would her husband think when he found out Sango was allowing others to grope her? Why did she even want to know?

Kagome groaned not wanting to think on it anymore. Her mind went back to the task at hand as she looked up at the little flashing numbers signaling the floor it was passing. Just as it was nearing her floor the elevator stopped to its newest passenger. Just my luck, ran through Kagome's mind as she glanced down at her watch groaning in despair. Looking forward she found a nice looking man standing before her. His black hair stood out in the small silver space as he moved inside.

She however wasn't concerned with her company. She wanted to get out of this stupid elevator, which seemed to be going slower then normal. It was like everything was trying to get on her bad side today. As soon as it stopped on her floor she dodged past her companion and into the short hallway. Running down it she noticed Sesshoumaru standing in wait.

"Tsk, tsk Kagome you can't be late, can you?" Nazuna scowled. She smirked when Kagome glared. Truly those glares made her insides freeze but lately she realized the Kagome she knew had calmed down a lot. She was no longer nasty Kagome, but a sweet girl who just needed someone in her life. Nazuna took a quick glance at her employer. Oh yeah all she needed to do was make the arrangements and they would be off to Sesshoumaru's privet condo on the beach. She just had to wonder what would change between them by the time they got back?

The details were a little off to the edgy start but once she got it all ready they would be off to there own privet stay, away from all other life. Only each other to keep company with, and that was just the way she wanted it to be. Well for them of course because she wasn't the type to want to spend a whole weekend with Sesshoumaru, which was what she was hoping to get for them.

"I'm sorry for being late," Kagome said turning from Nazuna, "Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru merely nodded and walked inside his office. Nazuna's mouth dropped open and she stared at the door with wide eyes. When did this start to happen? Never had she seen Sesshoumaru just up and walk away from a late employee. A sly smirk appeared on her lips until Kagome looked over at her. She looked at the door, wide eyed and seeming like she was surprised.

"What's wrong, Nazi?" Kagome mocked with a smirk. She had seen Nazuna stiffen and watched as Sesshoumaru's door reopened.

"Nazi?" the tall silver haired man said. He looked between both of them and watched as Kagome perked up saying, "Oh yeah, back in highschool Nazuna liked to be called  _Nazi_."

Sesshoumaru shook his head no longer interested before closing his door once again. He had been mildly interested as to why Kagome was late. She was never late; in fact she was a suck up. He'd learned that yes her temper was a bit much, but she was also a major suck up. She did everything to the best of her ability but at times she was way to sweet. She would do anything to get on your good side; like with him, she was always asking, "Are you ok Sesshoumaru-sama, you look dazed?" Usually it was because he was thinking or because he had been thinking about her.

He wouldn't change it about her though. Her smiles made her shine, while her character was something he couldn't get enough of. Yes he would admit that lately he was becoming close to her, and for some dumb reason he couldn't seem to pull himself away. It was like she was some type of drug, making him high, but causing so many damaging problems as well.

He laughed dryly at that. Something he barely ever did.

oOo

Her teeth grinded together as she sat waiting for her hopefully next employer came out. She still didn't understand why she had come to this place but she needed somewhere to work and they were the only place hiring. Sure it was a clothing shop but she would do anything at this point. In fact she was pretty much begging for the job, any job at this point. She couldn't get in touch with Sesshoumaru and she needed to get food on the table.

At first she hadn't wanted the job, she didn't even look at it. When Kanna pointed it out however she took a little interest in it. While she was little she held a lot of interest in making clothes. As she grew older though her interest faded but her talent hadn't. She could easily make a nice outfit but first she needed to get this stupid baka to hire her.

The door opened and she looked to the door with hope. Her fingers crossed but when the male walked out she knew right away she wasn't going to get the job. She felt tears begin to well in her eyes but she forced down the feeling not wanting to cry in front of this big man. She lowered her head and waited for the words she knew were going to come forth from his mouth.

"I'm sorry Ms. Wind, but your just not what we're looking for," the male said before turning. He walked back inside the open door and closed it behind him not interested in seeing her reaction.

Kagura sat there for a moment before standing and walking toward her car. She began to cry as soon as she stepped inside. Tears streaming down her face, made her mascara run like a wild fire. She tilted her head back not quite understanding why things like this always happened to her. She couldn't understand why things happened to her and not everyone else? Then people had the nerve to say her life was perfect when she had so many problems that everyone seemed to ignore. Why people were like that was beyond her but she did know one thing.

Kagome Ki had been with her man long enough! The little tramp didn't deserve to be so close to HER man everyday. God the girl was like a weird little whore! How could Sesshoumaru like someone like her? Maybe he didn't, yeah that was it; Sesshoumaru loved her, Kagura and only had Kagome around because she was a hard worker. Well when she got back with her man she would be telling him to get rid of Kagome or get rid of her good stuff. There was no way he would turn down the best fuck he'd ever had, right?

Anyway, Kagome needed to be out of the picture. She'd spend way too much time with Sesshoumaru. Her Sessy-sama needed her, not that stupid bitch. With that set in mind she nodded her head while smirking. Yes, Kagome had been around Sesshoumaru too long, and now she was going to make sure that little slut was out of the picture for good. She wouldn't allow that witch to get in her way of anything, and Sesshoumaru wasn't just anything, so she was going to try extra hard. No one but her was going to be spending her quality time in the hot males bed.

Smirking Kagura started up the car determined to get back her job with Sesshoumaru. Of course she would need a while to prepare so she wasn't in such bad shape. She would only need about a day or two to finally be able to go there, looking her best. Then Sesshoumaru would take her on his desk saying that he shouldn't have fired the best assistant he'd ever had. That he was wrong and that he loved her.

oOo

Kagome stretched after work. She needed to pick up Nazuna in about an hour so they could go down to look at dogs. Yes dogs, she didn't want some puppy. Though she did want a large, or medium sized white dog. Well mostly white, but a mix of colors wouldn't be that bad.

Work of course had been fine. Sesshoumaru to her seemed dazed, or distance, and he seemed to try and avoid her at times. She really couldn't explain it but not that she cared at the moment. Sure he was handsome, smart, and totally hot… She raised her hand to her mouth when she felt a cool liquid escape her mouth. I'm drooling! Since when do I drool, Kagome thought in horror? How was it possible that a man besides Hojo did this to her? She couldn't explain it but she was starting to like it. She really liked working beside him because she felt like his anchor. Someone he could look to when someone was giving him trouble even if he could handle him or her better then she could. He was always calm, unlike her. She would blow if someone said something that concerned her friends, while she wasn't even sure if he had friends. Sesshoumaru only seemed to have enemies and nothing more. It was like he alone in the world and she felt sadness at the thought. What was it like to live alone since who knows when? How did he feel? She nodded when her mind came to the word, lonely. Yes it would be very lonely for her, but with him it was like he could handle it with ease.

Shaking her head free of thoughts she decided it would be the best time to go to the pet shop. Right now the traffic wouldn't be so bad and she would get there quickly. Plus most people she knew said it was the best time to go because everyone went during the day. Sango had said she got her bird there and right now would be the perfect time to go. The shop would have only a few people in it and there would be room to move. Unlike the first time Sango went, she had been pushed about in the halls for the whole time she was there. Sango had also said she was happy to get out of there.

Smirking at the memory of her friend's distress she walked off wanting nothing more then to get there in as little time as possible. She really wanted that dog and now she was going to get it. Now she was going to have the animal her mother would never approve of. With that thought she began driving off toward her second best friend's home.

oOo

Nazuna sat on her porch waiting for her arrival when she arrived. It hadn't taken her long but now she turned up the radio to 'Am to Pm' when it came on. Nazuna stepped into the car eyeing the radio and saying, "It's been a while since I've heard this."

"You know I thought the same thing when I heard it not to long ago," Kagome said laughing. It was true and she wasn't going to lie to Nazuna, they had known each other for to long to do such a thing.

"Great minds think alike Kagome," Nazuna said leaning back. That was the one thing she loved about Kagome's car. Her seats were comfortable and she could lean back with no problem.

Kagome shook her head at her friend's antics and began to drive down one of the main streets. One good thing about living near the big city while younger is you learn the streets instead of not knowing where she was going. It was so nice; she didn't act like some dumb tourist needing a guide. Giggling inside she pulled over once she got into a sideway street.

Both women stepped from the car and began the short journey to the pet shop, called the 'Pets Café.' Only because there was a café inside the first building and the second building held all the animals. The sign though is what called to your attention. The rainbow painted colors were spread out on black with different animals across, and around the words, 'Pets Café.' The thing she smiled at was the sign was shaped like a shark, making it seem more real.

Walking inside the animal building the duo looked around. Cages, and tanks could be seen all over the place. Of course they were neat, and stacked perfectly but it made the place seem more homely. Nazuna bent down to scratch a large orange cat behind the ears.

A small plump woman came bounding up to them at the moment. Her hair was a light brown, eyes dark blue nearly black, and she filled the small space but yet didn't seem to. Her smile was bright and she seemed like a very nice person. She giggled and held out her hand to Kagome saying, "You seem to be looking for something. My name is Tris, and if I may I would love to help you young lady." Her smile brightened when Kagome began to shake her hand, almost as if she knew just what she was looking for.

"Yes I was looking to see about a dog, well if there were any? I wanted a larger dog, and would like its coat to be mostly white but it really doesn't matter to me," Kagome giggled as Tris' eyes shined with happiness.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh I'm so glad you're here! We have a larger dog, which is all white, but he hasn't taken to anyone. You seem more like the person this dog will like. Would you like to know more about him?" Tris asked smiling the whole time.

Kagome looked back at Nazuna to find her giggling cutely to a small bunny. Shaking her head she looked back and said, "Yes I would."

"I had a strong feeling that you would. Well his name is Chance, and he is a mixed breed. Most people… don't like him because he is… well he is a wolf mix. We are not entirely sure what other breed he is. Chance is a larger dog that will need lots of exercise, and lots of love. He has only taken to me and takes time to warm up to others," Tris babbled on. She knew what she was talking about and Kagome listened with eager ears as they began to walk toward the back.

They came to a doorway were Tris walked through. At first Kagome wasn't so sure but she heard a dog bark and walked through. Her eyes caught a large white figure within there depths. He was such a sweet looking dog, large, and pure white. His ears were flopped over but one lifted up when her footsteps were heard. Chance glanced over at the new comer and began to sniff the air.

Tris stood in the background hoping this was the person she was waiting for. Chance hadn't even let most people come up to him. She really hoped that the dog allowed this person into his life. She knew what the other breed was within him but wasn't going to tell anyone. He was a very rare breed and needed a good home, not just someone who was going to pamper him until he was stuck up and wanted nothing to do but go to shows.

Kagome bent down and patted the floor lightly saying, "Come on. Come here. I promise I won't hurt you." She watched as the large dog began to move toward her slowly as if studying her reaction. She smiled causing the dog to tilt his head before walking closer. She took this as the best time to move and took a small step forward.

Chance sniffed the air again deeming this person a good one. With that he whined walking forward his tail tucked between his legs. He had never been accepted by anyone and didn't want to get to hopeful about this woman. His tail did wag a little however as he lay on his stomach before her, before crawling closer allowing her to pet him.

Kagome giggled like crazy and lifted his head before hugging the large dog. She had finally gotten a good look into his eyes and noticed they were a dark gold in color. He even looked like a large wolf, though without the killing instincts.

Tris smiled to the heavens as she watched them. Yes this was the person and finally Chance would have a nice home. That was the reason she named him Chance, to give him a chance in life without being over pampered. "So do you like him?" Tris asked knowing the answer by seeing her now.

"Oh, yes… I do. I do, I do, I do," Kagome laughed as she scratched the dog behind the ears.

"Should I get a collar and leash then?" Tris smiled brighter then the sun.

Kagome looked down at the hopeful eyes of the big dog. She smiled and nodded saying, "Yes I will be taking him."

She watched as Tris walked from the room with the same smile the whole time. She seemed so happy to see the dog finally getting a home. Kagome smiled down at the now happy dog. He sat up and pressed his head against her chest as his tail beat the floor beneath it. She waited and watched as finally Tris came back into the room. In her hands she held a silver collar with a crescent buckle, and the leash was platinum.

"Here you are," Tris said handing over the items. "All I will need is for you to sign some papers and pay hmm… $100 and you may be on your way."

"100 dollars that's it?" Kagome said shocked.

Tris only smiled and nodded. After a while they were done with the papers and Kagome drug out the money. She gladly tugged on Chances leash bringing him behind her as she went to find Nazuna.

"Hey Nazi, I got my puppy dog," Kagome giggled. Reaching down she began to scratch Chance behind the ears watching as he growled in pleasure.

"Wow he is pretty big," Nazuna said. She smiled at the dog and reached out slowly, and when the dog allowed began to pet him. She smirked at Kagome and petted the large dog. Yes this was just what Kagome needed. A good companion who would always be by her side even if she herself thought Sesshoumaru would be much better. Maybe the guy would get used to having a dog as a pet? Though she just couldn't see Sesshoumaru keeping a dog at all. Laughing inside she followed Kagome outside and into the car as they began the journey home, to show Chance his new home.

oOo

Kouga sighed again. Ayame was really a great person to have working around. Though not as good as Kagome but she was pretty good at her job, and he liked to watch her red hair bounce as she walked around the place. She really didn't look that bad, but Kagome Ki looked way better.

Kagome was like a dark angel of the night, while Ayame was the angel of light. He just couldn't see himself going out with an angel of light. A lot of sunshine and happiness in their wake, plus nothing bad ever coming into their lives. Ayame was all cheer, and barely any fun. She was like the super woman of boredom. Even her outfit and beauty made her look boring. Her red hair and green eyes were bright and seemed good for some guy who liked goody, goody, good girl who did nothing but cuddle all day. Kagome however was different. Kagome was the dark one, the one who had problems, and the one who loved fear in their life. She was all darkness with a small shining light at the end of the tunnel. She was the one who wouldn't take no for an answer, who got what they wanted when they wanted it. She was happy, but at the same time thorn up inside. She was the dark angel that fueled the passion in his soul. Her dark clothes made her seem darker then she actually was. Dark hair, making her white skin with the light tan seem perfect, and her electric blue eyes sent chills through his body. She would be the one who wanted some type of danger, not just cuddle all day long.

"Ayame, bring me those papers I asked for, please," Kouga said through the intercom. He needed those papers and couldn't believe she hadn't brought them already. It wasn't like her and he began to wonder if having her be his personal assistant was a good idea. Though if she didn't get in the room soon then he was going to go find her, and see what the hell she was doing.

Ayame came in minutes later looking like she'd just had a very good release. His eyebrow rose and he waited for her to speak. "Sorry Mr. Menomaru I was talking to someone on the phone," she said. Of course she wasn't lying but she wasn't going to tell him she was talking to her new boyfriend. He was so sweet and she couldn't wait to see Hiten later on.

"Hmm…" was the only thing that came from Kouga's throat as he watched her go. His eyes narrowed when he realized just whom she'd be talking to, so much that she would ignore him. HIM! She had been talking to that idiot Hiten Flame. The man didn't even know as much as he did, or how to run a business like he did. How she understood him, or what she saw in the dumb ass was way over his head.

He snorted when his mind asked him why he felt jealously. He loved Kagome, not Ayame. However Ayame was supposed to be Kagome's replacement until he got Kagome, therefore she was his. Hiten had no right to step in his way and try to take Kouga Menomaru's woman. Yeah that was why he was jealous. He didn't want anyone touching what was his, or he held a right to.

He was a man that knew what he liked after all.

With that in mind as well, he began to read over the papers put before him. Once he began he growled at them. Ayame had brought him the wrong papers, and now he was angry. He wouldn't get mad though; just make sure she brought him the right ones next time.

oOo

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his seat before picking up the phone. Oh yes, he was going to have fun with this. Menomaru was always so fun to piss off. The man got mad or angered and seemed to always blow off the wall at times. Of yes after this phone call he was going to feel a lot better then he would move Kagome and her pets' to his home. He'd heard somewhere that Kagome was going to get a dog. Well he was sure it would have fun at the mansion, after all it could torture Jaken, and have lots of room to run. As long as it stayed out of his way, he would stay out of its. Really he liked dogs but they just didn't seem to like him at times. It was like having your favorite pet turn on you at the last minute. So with that thought he put the phone to his ear dialing in Menomaru's number. Oh yeah, he was going to have lots of fun here.

 

 


	9. Unwanted Visit

Kouga sat staring at the phone in disbelief, he couldn't believe the call he just got from that fucker Sesshoumaru. That guy that dared steal Kouga's woman? That man that dared get in his way? His mind went back to the conversation again, and kept going over and over the words spoken. His eyes flashed as he began to glare down at the phone. Who the hell did Taisho think he was by saying such things? Once again he sighed his mind starting over from the beginning

_Flashback_

_Kouga sat at his desk reading over the papers he had had Ayame bring to him. After a while he had finally got her to leave her office and bring him the right ones. He still couldn't believe that the woman had brought him the wrong papers. He had clearly stated that he wanted the ones recently faxed by Naraku but no she brings him something entirely different. At this his phone began to ring and he quickly picked it up with ease._

" _Yes, Ayame," he said knowing that Ayame most have someone she wanted to patch through on the other line._

" _Umm… Mr. Menomaru, Mr. Taisho is on the other line and wishes to speak with you. Should I let him through, sir?" Ayame asked from her end._

_Kouga sat there for a minute, well less then a minute when his mind came up with the conclusion of why Taisho would be calling. Yes the man wanted to tell him that he gave in and that he could have Kagome back. That had to be it so he quickly said, "Of course, Ayame."_

_Upon hearing his happy tune Ayame had pressed the button so Sesshoumaru could talk with Kouga. As soon as he heard the familiar beep, Kouga said, "So you've finally came to your senses and are going to give me back my woman?"_

_He heard Sesshoumaru growl into his end before saying, "No. I called to inform you that Kagome will no longer be able to be reached the way you have found. I still have no idea as to how you found her number but after tomorrow she will no longer be found there."_

" _What?" Kouga asked shocked. He really had no idea what Sesshoumaru was talking about. Then it hit him… Sesshoumaru knew that he had contacted Kagome. Who the hell cared? Kagome was his woman, his responsibility; therefore it was his right to call her._

" _Really Menomaru are you hard of hearing?" Sesshoumaru asked in a mocking tone. His voice was cold as ice as it came through the phone._

" _No but I want to know why you are so… so taken with what is mine that you won't even allow me to talk with her bastard?" Kouga growled into the phone standing from his seat. He couldn't believe Taisho was talking to him this way._

" _Kagome is not your woman, and no longer your employee. This means you have no right to call her at all Menomaru. She is mine, well not my woman but she is my employee, which makes her my responsibility and as such I will not allow men to drool over her when they're clearly beneath her," Sesshoumaru spit out into the phone._

" _I will have Kagome," Kouga growled, glaring at his desk._

" _Listen here Kouga, if you come near Kagome again I will see to it that your company is no more," Sesshoumaru made the statement with force and Kouga knew the man meant business._

" _Kagome is mine and I will speak with her even if you don't want me to Sesshoumaru," Kouga barked before slamming the phone down. He no longer wanted to talk to the bastard, but he knew that he hadn't been the first to hang up. No he had heard the click before taking the phone from his ear meaning Sesshoumaru had hung up right after his little speech ended. Groaning he looked down at the phone and shook his head._

_End Flashback_

Now he sat staring down at the object wondering what the hell had just happened? He really couldn't understand it. So now he just sat back leaning slightly thinking about what he would do next? What if Taisho moved Kagome out of the country, so she could work at one of his company's branches'? It would break his heart to know that Kagome was completely out of his reach. It would be all Sesshoumaru's fault and he would make sure the man sunk deep, no lost his company completely from this.

He could care less about Sesshoumaru's stupid threat. The man was nothing but big talk, and no action. He said a lot of shit but never really did anything to push his claim. Snorting, Kouga looked up at the ceiling. No matter what he was going to get his Kagome, and then make sure Sesshoumaru never looked at her again. The man was getting to close to his woman, and that didn't settle with him.

So sitting in his seat he decided that it would be best to call Naraku and have the Howling Inc. 'dance'. He always had a modern music 'dance' and then a ball like Lee's. Once he did he would be able to see Kagome, and hopefully get her to forgive him, or at least talk with him. Even if she didn't allow him to then at least he'd be able to see her once again.

oOo

Kagome pulled the leash, pulling Chance from the car. She wanted to see the reaction between her newest family member and her cats. Hopefully they got along, because she didn't want to give him up. It would be so depressing to actually get rid of him after just getting him. She loved him and she really wanted to keep him.

Nazuna sat beside her not really understanding why the dog wasn't even paying attention. Most dogs would be jumping up and down to see their new home, but this one was just looking out the window as if it could care less. It was an extremely strange dog to her. Hey it wasn't hers though and she wasn't going to complain.

Kagome laughed as Chance stepped from the car. He was such a big, smart dog. She watched as he began to sniff at the ground, before following her to the front door. Opening the front door she watched as both cats interacted with the large dog. Chance just yawned before laying on the floor uninterested in either of the little fur balls crawling on him.

"Well Kagome it would seem that they like each other," Nazuna said smiling over at the excited girl. Her mind went to Kagome's other half. Sesshoumaru really would be good for Kagome, just as she would be good for him. Once her plan got into action she was sure they'd come back a happy couple, instead of two people denying their feelings.

Kagome merely nodded watching as they 'played' with each other. Well it was more like Kirara and Buyo were playing with Chance, while the dog simply lay there not caring. Smiling she moved to the answering machine and let it begin to play.

Nazuna's nosy side was spiked when she heard Sesshoumaru-sama's voice coming through the machine. So he wanted to see Kagome about moving her, since Kouga had her number, and probably her address? Now where did this come in? Nazuna hid her grin as she listened to Sesshoumaru say, "Kagome you are to come over once you come home to discuss this with me." The way he made it sound, he wanted Kagome to live with him, not just anywhere.

Kagome sighed figuring she should call him first to tell him she was coming over. Really she didn't see why it was such a big deal that Kouga held her number within his grasp. Oh wait, yes, yes she did. Kouga wouldn't give up, and she really didn't want to see what would happen should he come over while she was home.

When Jaken picked up she said, "Sesshoumaru wished to speak with me."

"Miss Ki, you know that it's 'Sesshoumaru-sama' to you," Jaken said probably scowling on the other end.

"Look Jaken, right now I don't care just put him on the phone," Kagome snapped. She had no time for this and wanted to get it over with as fast as possible.

"Alright, you don't need to snap my head off. What is with young people these days, no respect, no respect at all?" he muttered into the phone. Kagome began to giggle by the time Sesshoumaru did get onto the other end.

"Is there something funny, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome stopped upon hearing his voice. She had never really noticed how smooth it was at times. Gulping at her own thoughts she said, "No, no… you wanted to speak with me, Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, I do and you shall come over to the mansion so we may discuss it," Sesshoumaru said putting down the phone once done. Kagome sat silently wondering what was wrong with him? He didn't even allow her to say that she would be over in a few. Maybe that was his intention? Not that she cared but he could have let her have a reply.

"Nazuna I have to go 'visit' our boss for a little while. I'll drop you off before I go," Kagome said sighing afterward. She bent down to pet Chance before heading toward the door with Nazuna hot on her heels.

"So did he say anything on the phone?" Nazuna asked.

Kagome glanced back as if she were crazy before saying, "No just to 'come over'. I swear it sounded like he said, 'Just get your lazy ass over here Kagome.'"

Nazuna began to laugh with Kagome as they both climbed into the car. Once reaching Nazuna's house the woman turned to Kagome and said, "Now Kagome, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Then she began walking back to the house leaving a confused Kagome in her car.

Kagome sat there trying to figure out what the hell Nazuna was talking about. Her mind began to replay what she had said before suddenly she understood and groaned. She couldn't believe Nazuna thought she liked Sesshoumaru that way. Sure she would if he wasn't her boss, but other then that he was fine. WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING? Raced through her mind as she continued along the road.

oOo

Kagura drove to the Taisho mansion. She was dressed in a tight black shirt, and leather pants. Sesshoumaru seemed like the type to love a girl in leather so she figured maybe she could seduce him. After all she wasn't anything but a person who could pass him by on the streets now. Really he had to take her.

Kagome couldn't even compare to her from what she'd saw. Sure the girl was a rougher one, and held the curves of a goddess, but Kagura was so much better. She didn't have all those rough edges, and she was a lot prettier. Sesshoumaru just had to see the ice that was inside Kagome Ki's eyes. Maybe that would drive him away form the bad girl from hell. Yeah he had to see it and because of it he would come running to her.

She might have never gotten into bed with him but she was pretty sure he could see the fine woman she was. She was intelligent; she was pretty sure just by looking that little Kagome Ki didn't even finish college. She was beautiful so much more then that girl. She was a woman who knew how to pleased a man, something Kagome knew nothing about. She didn't even know why Sesshoumaru would have any type of interest in the little girl. Kami the little girl was just that an inexperienced little virgin. What would Sesshoumaru want with a virgin? Well maybe he would like to deflower her, but other then that she couldn't see any reason to keep the woman. Unless he was one of those sick people who liked to play with their treats before getting rid of them in the end. She really hoped he wasn't one of those types of men, and didn't like that bondage crap. She hated men like that; they were just too strange for her interests. Hopefully her Sessy-sama wasn't one of those or she would tell him to get his sex somewhere else, because she wasn't going to do such 'things'. She was just not that type of woman and wasn't going to be playing such games.

oOo

Sesshoumaru sat in his office, ready for when Kagome arrived. He had a few things to tell her and then begin moving her from her home to his. He was sure that it was the right choice to make. Really not being able to sleep was really getting to him and he couldn't understand why his body wanted to sleep beside hers. Maybe it was just something about her, or maybe it had something to do with fate. Every since he had slept beside her not to many nights ago, he couldn't continue to sleep by himself.

Then there was that kiss. He couldn't understand completely why he could still feel the tingling feeling it had send through his body. Then when ever he saw her it was like he just wanted to pounce on her. That woman made him want to just jump her, and make love until neither of them could move. Well at least until she couldn't move anymore and he could do whatever he wished with her sweet little body.

Sighing he turned the chair in his study toward the window. Outside that window was a large forest. He would often have been found inside that forest when younger. However now he just found it enjoyable to look out across the endless sea of trees to watch the sun set. The array of colors would be cast upon the treetops causing the colors to mix, and blend. Really it was very beautiful only because it was apart of nature, unlike this huge city man had created. It was real, while everything they made was unnatural. Everything out there lived, while everything man made never did, or never could. Well that wasn't always true but most of the time it was.

Looking across the treetops he watched as the sun set finally casting darkness across them. Everything became black, or darkened in color. His eyes flashed with memories unseen as he waited for his personal assistant to arrive. As the door began to open he turned and his jaw nearly fell open in shock, and then anger.

"Hello Sesshoumaru, have you missed me?" Kagura said closing the door behind her. It had been quite easy to get past that stupid little Jaken, and Mika was somewhere deep within the house.

oOo

Jakotsu sat with Kikyo. They had been friends for a long time though neither really knew why. He glanced over at the straight woman and sighed. Yes he could tell that Kikyo hadn't been very faithful to Inuyasha lately. He could just see it within her eyes that she hated the fool. Sure he had no remorse toward Inuyasha, but the guy needed to wake up and smell the coffee.

"Well like I was saying I got this cute little top early," Kikyo went on. She would always talk about clothes, either that or how good her life was. Yes her life must have been very good since she was always with another man everyday, while Inuyasha was at work.

Jakotsu wasn't as stupid as some people thought he was. No in fact he quite intelligent and knew for a fact that something was going on right once he saw Kikyo. He didn't know what but he was sure she was cheating on Inuyasha. He was always at work, and Kikyo was always 'away' from the house. He just put two and two together to get his conclusion, which he was pretty sure, was right.

The woman would learn one day that karma comes back around. She would lose everything she had going and then she would understand what it was like to be at the bottom of the leash. Kikyo thought her life was so good, but just wait until Inuyasha found out she wasn't as faithful as he thought she was. Her world would come crashing down and then she would learn that you don't cheat on a high time businessman with lots of power. Though Inuyasha didn't have that much, he could make sure Kikyo was miserable for the rest of her life.

Sighing Jakotsu began to listen to Kikyo's endless tale of what she did at the mall. Really it amazed him that the woman could do so many things, in one afternoon while at one mall. There were three or maybe more, he wasn't sure in Tokyo and she could spend thousands of dollars at just one. She most likely was their best customer. Then the fact that she could easily fit all nine or more stores she went to into a thirty-minute story was very interesting as well. Really even he couldn't fit every detail into that small of time.

Kikyo rambled on not realizing that Jak wasn't paying much attention anymore. She started to talk about the clothing shop she went into and what she bought there. She would even talk about how she went down the lines, or which clothes she hated from the place. Kikyo could always find something that didn't go with her tastes and she wasn't afraid to tell the clerk about it either. If it wasn't up to her status then she didn't even consider going back into the place.

Jak yawned when he was sure Kikyo wouldn't notice. Sure she was a friend but hearing the same thing everyday was very boring. Most of the time she wasn't even home if you were to call. He had to wonder if she even worried about getting some type of un-curable disease? Probably not since it was Kikyo Taisho he was thinking about. The woman didn't care about anything but herself, how much money her man had, the size of his dick, and if he could support her. In his opinion the woman needed to get a life, and fast before she screwed herself over so badly that she couldn't even get back on her feet.

Kikyo looked up and asked, "Jak are you paying attention?"

"Yes Kikyo, why do you ask?"

"Ok then, tell me what I just said," Kikyo countered.

Jakotsu sat there and shook his head telling her that he didn't know. He waited for her response knowing that she wasn't going to be happy about being ignored.

"I knew it. Tell me Jakotsu what has your mind so occupied that you can't listen to me?" Kikyo asked her eyes narrowing.

"Bank," Jak lied easily. That was always his answer and each time it seemed to please Kikyo. So he sat watching as the woman once again began her tale of her mall 'experience'. Really at times he wished he learned to pay more attention and less to his thoughts.

oOo

Kagura walked up to Sesshoumaru's desk her breasts being pressed together inside the tight material of her top. She watched as he narrowed his eyes but took no noticed before saying, "So how much have you missed me?"

"I haven't missed you at all. In fact Ms. Wind I have been quite fine after you left," Sesshoumaru bit out. He couldn't believe she was here and wondered what in the seven levels of hell he did to deserve this?

"Oh… come on don't be that way," Kagura purred leaning forward causing her top to hang a bit. It showed off the left strap of her bra and she batted her eyes at him. "I know that you can't be happy without me."

"Actually Kagura, I can and was," Sesshoumaru smirked when she straightened up in what seemed to be shock.

"So what you're happy with that little tramp Kagome Ki?" Kagura snarled. Her eyes flashed with anger as she slumped in the chair before his desk. She hadn't expected him to act this way and really couldn't find an answer as to why he would be?

"Kagome is none of your business. What I do with my employee's is my business and my business alone," Sesshoumaru glared at Kagura. He couldn't stand her, and her red contact really made him turn from her. They were just to weird for him, and he didn't quite understand why she would want to wear the damn things?

"Oh, I see you love her, don't you?" Kagura sat straight up in her seat glaring right back at him. Her hands came up and began to undo the back of her top in hopes of seducing him, even if she hadn't been able to so far.

Sesshoumaru smirked before saying, "So what if I do?" Really he could have slapped himself after that. He had just asked Kagura 'so what' if he loved Kagome? He didn't love Kagome, sure maybe a small attraction, ok big, but that didn't mean love.

Kagura's breath hitched and she began to smile seductively as she allowed the top to fall from her shoulders. "Come now Sessy, you can't tell me that this doesn't do something to you? Kagome is nothing, compared to an experienced woman like me," Kagura smirked as his eyebrow lifted.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what he'd done to deserve this either. She was doing a very bad job in trying to seduce him and didn't even seem to notice. "Kagura put your shirt back on and get out," he snapped, his eyes hard.

Kagura gasped before pouting. "You truly are an asshole. I can't wait tell you realize that Kagome Ki isn't as big as you seem to think she is. Then you'll come running back to me," she said walking around his desk.

Sesshoumaru glared once again watching as she slowly pressed her breasts to his side. Really he was feeling nothing and stood towering over her.

"See I knew you would come to your senses," Kagura said.

"Get out Kagura. Can't you see that your 'attempt' to seduce Sesshoumaru-sama has failed miserably?" Kagome's voice came from the door.

Kagura stiffened up turning toward the door. "What are you doing here, bitch?" Kagura hissed. She began walking toward Kagome wanting nothing more then to pouch the bitch again. How dare the little slut come to HER mans home?

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagura's arm pulling her away from her target before saying coldly, "Get out now. I don't want you to ever come back Kagura. I don't even like you and your little attempts to seduce me will never work. If I see you again I will make sure your life is miserable."

Sesshoumaru hauled Kagura up even though she was only dressed in her bra and drug her from the study. Once down the hall he noticed that Kagome was finally following behind as he continued on his path to the front door.

Kagura hung onto his arm, his words still ringing in her ears. Tears began to well in her eyes as she replayed him saying he didn't want her. She had been wrong. She had been totally wrong; Sesshoumaru hated her. He wanted nothing to do with her and she thought that he loved her. How could he do such a thing? How could he be so cruel? Why couldn't he see that she loved him? Why… why… why did things like this always happen to her?

Sesshoumaru walked to the front door and opened it, causing the wood to hit the wall. He then gripped Kagura's arm tighter before tossing her outside and into the front lawn. He snorted before saying, "Don't come back Kagura."

"Here," Kagome called tossing Kagura's top beside the fallen female, "we wouldn't want you coming back saying you forgot something." Her cold eyes gazed down at Kagura as she watched the woman begin to cry.

"SESSHOUMARU, YOU BASTARD! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR DOING THIS TO ME," Kagura yelled grabbing her top and running from the scene. She had never been so humiliated and she was going to make them pay no matter what it took.

Sesshoumaru shook his head not understand what it was that caused that unwanted visit from Kagura. It amazed him how much the woman didn't think. Kami, if she just paid attention she would have known long ago that he wanted nothing to do with her. If she hadn't tried so many times to seduce him, she'd still have a good paying job. Maybe someday she would learn to think before leaping into action, just maybe.

"So you wanted to talk to me about something Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked following him back to the study. She really wanted to know what it was that he wanted to do about Kouga. She needed to get the idiot man to understand that she wanted nothing to do with him, and that he needed to leave her alone. Maybe with Sesshoumaru's help, Kouga would finally see that she was just not his woman.

"You will be living here from now on," Sesshoumaru said casually.

"What?" Kagome asked her eyes wide. She had never expected this and couldn't believe that he would even say such a thing.

"I will not repeat myself Kagome. To keep Kouga away from you, you will be staying here," Sesshoumaru said before realizing he had repeated himself during his little speech.

"What about my apartment? Or my animals?" Kagome said her voice almost a whisper.

"The cats won't be a big problem. Your dog will have plenty of room to run while living here. Plus there is plenty of space for more people if you decided to adopt next," Sesshoumaru replied the last part barely heard.

"You know that sounds like a great idea. I've always wondered what it would be like to have a son, or daughter," Kagome grinned.

Sesshoumaru looked up not believing he'd just said such a thing. Now the goody, goody Kagome was going to see about adopting a child. That would be just great, a child running around the mansion.

"Still though, I don't know…" Kagome sighed.

"Kagome living here you won't have to pay rent. Living here you will be given a nicer car to drive to work. Living here you won't be bothered by Menomaru," Sesshoumaru listed. He was about to go on but Kagome's voice chirped in.

"Ok I get it. Fine I will live here, but you will give me space," Kagome said eyeing him. She was sure the last time she was in that guestroom she felt a weight leave the bed during the night. She didn't want to think about it, but what is he'd slept beside her.

"Very well, you will get this space you speak of. We will begin moving your things to the room three doors down from mine in two days," Sesshoumaru said before waving his hand to dismiss her.

Kagome bit her tongue so she didn't yell his head off. The man was still treating her like a slave and they weren't even at work. It took all her power not to yell his head off about not being his slave, and that because they weren't at work he held no right to dismiss her. Walking from the study, Kagome sighed, what would it be like to live with the man? That was really going to hard, if he kept up with his habits.


	10. The Big Move

Nazuna giggled when she picked up the phone and listened to Kagome speak. The girl sounded like she was distant for some reason. She hadn't heard Kagome sound this way in so long that she knew either something bad, or something Kagome didn't like was happening to her. So here she sat listening to Kagome rant about how stupid 'Sesshoumaru-sama' was.

"Kagome please get to the point," Nazuna whined into the phone not wanting to hear more. She wanted to know the reason for Kagome's sudden call. Hadn't she been at Sesshoumaru's a few hours earlier?

Kagome sighed through the phone before saying, "I have to live with him!"

"What?" Nazuna gasped into her end. She was sure she just heard, something about Kagome living with her boss. That was what she heard, right?

"You heard me! He said I had to live with him because Kouga couldn't contact me there. That bastard, who does he think he is?" Kagome began to rant once more.

Nazuna held her breath listening to the sailor talk that spewed from Kagome's mouth. "Kagome," she breathed, "Please don't tell me you said those things to him."

"OF COURSE NOT! Do you think I'm crazy? I would lose my job that way, and before you asked I will tell you how I acted. I said something sweet making him think that I wouldn't mind living with him, well I was being nice," Kagome sniffled a bit.

"Oh Kagome, you really need to stop being THAT nice," Nazuna sighed once again.

"Oh so I'm suppose to lose my job? Do you think he's going to let me keep it after I yell his fucking head off, just because I have a huge chest or something? Come on Nazuna he'd not that type of guy, and I think Sesshoumaru would have realized I wasn't into the idea. I'm not losing my job just because you think it's a good idea for me not to be THAT nice," Kagome fumed. She was ready to hang up but held fast not wanting to make Nazuna angry with her.

"Whatever Kagome, I have to go ok?" she shook her head while hearing another 'ok' before a click was heard. Nazuna gazed down at the phone; well this would make her task easier. She needed to get one more arrangement done and then she would have them both flying off away from Japan toward a beach on a small island off the coast, where she found Sesshoumaru's condo was located. They really needed a vacation from the sound of Kagome's voice. Damn, the girl had only been working there for a while, and she was already tired. She would need to show Kagome some stress relieving ways before she went over the roof. Dear lord please don't let that happen, Nazuna thought looking up at the ceiling.

oOo

Kagome looked down at the phone in a huff. She couldn't believe it; she was going to live with Sesshoumaru! That man had an ego the size of the SUN, and worse was he was directing it at HER! That man, that… animal needed to see that she wasn't into the idea. She couldn't just tell him though; it would be like telling your father about your first period since your mother wasn't there.

"Hmm," she breathed not knowing what to do. Maybe she should calm down and then tell him that it wasn't a good idea. Maybe she should just move somewhere, anywhere besides his place. Unfortunately, when 'Sesshoumaru-SAMA' makes up his mind its either his way… or his way.

Fucking bastard is making me go insane, Kagome thought letting out a puff of air. She didn't know if she could do it. Living with him… what would that be like? She really didn't know him enough to know. Kami she needed a drink, a nice strong drink.

Chuckling a bit Kagome stood placing the phone back on the counter before walking toward the fridge. Once there she opened the bottom half, feeling the smooth texture beneath her fingers. Smiling to herself she reached inside before pulling out milk, vodka, and caloua cream. Smirking once her face when blank she began making herself a strong White Russian. Adding a bit more vodka, she finally began to stir her drink smirking the whole time.

She only hoped no one called her after she was done with this. Damn she'd be surprised if she weren't still drunk tomorrow. Laughing she sat down to the movie, 'Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy'. She'd just gotten it, and to her surprise she couldn't stop watching it. It was just too funny. Normally she wasn't into these kinds of movies but this one she just couldn't leave alone.

Taking a long gulp of her drink she felt her body become hot. That was what she loved about a strong White Russian. It got her drunk real quick, and then it made her feel real good. It was better then cutting herself like she'd seen many other girls' do. They were weak though, and Kagome Ki wasn't weak. Nope, she said to herself, not weak at all.

"May… be a little," she slurred as the drinks effects took control. She felt light headed and then before she knew it she past out on the couch. Her drink forgotten, slip from her hand falling to the floor thus spilling the contents upon the carpet. The movie still playing inside the DVD player as the night wore on.

oOo

Sesshoumaru slept well that night. Kagome's scent was still inside the clothes she'd worn that day, and it still lingered within the house. Yes, he'd known it. All it would take is her living with him and then he could go back to his easy life, with no women. Well expect her, since she'd be living with him.

Kouga was still a problem though. The damn man didn't know what 'no' meant. He still didn't understand the jealously he felt when he thought about Kouga talking or worse with Kagome. She wasn't his, or near him so he couldn't be sure if that wasn't taking advantage of her… that damn wolf. Yeah that would describe the bastard well! He was a wolf, just like Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru soon came to realize he could remember everything Kagome said. It was strange but in a way he liked it. Her sweet voice rang in his ears causing a slight shiver to run down his spine even if she wasn't there. Her words were laced with excitement, boredom, playfulness, and… lust. Basically anything his brain could come up with, he would think about it. He could see her image inside his dream cast. Her lips moved and words laced around him, causing a contentment to fill his soul. He really didn't know what had brought on that development but that part he liked. He never felt contentment and yet during sleep, thinking of the little vixen… girl his mind would ease instead of treating him with a fantasy of work. He'd hated the last one of him being given so much work, and not being able to get it done, and not to mention his clock didn't seem to move even a second. Ever since Kagome though, his mind seemed to be at ease. He loved it more then anything, it was like a sudden vacation he just couldn't keep away from. Nothing had ever been able to get rid of those dreadful dreams and yet she comes in and they seem to disappear. Still now it was getting harder not to give into her charms, even if she didn't know she was giving them off. Along with his dreams, of different… cough… activities, and then her little things that she never seemed to notice were almost too much. Last time he'd nearly given in and taken her, despite his earlier vows of never letting a woman get at him.

Sleeping now though came easily. Unlike the other times where he found himself yearning for her presence, now he could fall asleep almost instantly. It felt nice, yet he knew deep down it felt nicer to have Kagome finally close to him. Like the night that he'd slept beside her, or the kiss… yes he'd liked the kiss very much more then he'd like to admit.

The kiss. That first kiss that he just had to give her. That stupid fucking kiss that held his mind most of the time. Damn even in sleep he could feel her lips against his. They were like silk and so soft he felt like he could have taken them from her molding them into something else, like… putty. He couldn't get the fact that he wanted to do it again off his mind. He really and truly wanted to feel her lips pressed against his again, but this time he wanted more. This time he wished to devour her mouth, to taste every inch of that sweet smelling mouth, to let his tongue travel deep within her cavern, and hopefully earning himself a deep lustful moan. Yes, that was what his body wanted but not his mind. He knew what he did was wrong, though he'd never apologize to her over something so small. His body merely wanted her that was what he was determined to believe now, and his mind was against thus he wasn't going to. He… Sesshoumaru Taisho… vowed to never touch… Kagome Ki in a sexual manner because… his mind was against it completely even if his body wanted nothing more… then to fuck her to hell and back. Well that's what he thought anyway, he never knew, the woman was a mystery. Hell he might be madly in love with her, and because he didn't know what love was he didn't understand it. He could have laughed in his sleep from that stupid thought, there was no way in the seven levels of hell he was madly in love with someone like Kagome Ki.

Giving a soft grunt Sesshoumaru rolled onto his other side. His hand came up to unconsciously grab his pillow bringing it against his body with a muttered, "Kagome."

His mind was on overload as his sexual dream became more intense. He knew from somewhere in his mind he was going to wake up drench in sweat and humping his pillow. He just had a feeling that when he regained consciousness he'd be doing something he didn't want to.

Gripping the pillow tighter the sleeping man thrust his hips forward. His hair spilled around his shoulders as he began to lay kisses upon the pillow he held thinking it to be the woman from his dreams. His thrusts became more violent as the woman in his mind screamed, "HARDER!"

Truly he didn't know what brought this one but he couldn't help it. As soon as his body began to shake with a climax he shouted, "KAGOME!" His mind finally began to lift itself from sleep as he glanced around the room. The first thing he took notice to was the damn pillow he was holding. The next was the uncomfortable feeling he had within his boxer, which was wet and sticky.

Instantly he knew what had happened since he could still feel the tingling feeling that dream gave him. He really didn't understand this either. Rising from the bed he began to ponder upon the subject. How was it that when he meets the woman he begins to have wet dreams? He'd never had a wet dream and now he was having many. He was having at least one every three days lately. This wasn't good for his sanity.

"Maybe I should just fuck the damn woman to get rid of these damn thoughts?" Sesshoumaru muttered to himself as he searched for a new pair of boxers. His mind told him 'no' since that would be close to rape. Well not if he got her turned on before he touched her. Smirking his mind began to think upon the subject but he shook his head. He didn't want any sexual contact with that… witch.

Yeah a black witch. The wicked witch of the west was what the 'Dragon Queen' was. Damn woman had to have put some kind of spell over him. He was pretty sure it wasn't a good one, and so he sat down upon the bed once again. Yeah she definately wasn't a white witch. So that put her in the black ones' category, which was bad for him. Very bad indeed, his mind said trying to get off the stupid subject.

Sighing Sesshoumaru tilted his head back. He was so confused, and didn't know what to do about it. In fact he wasn't sure about anything but the way he worked lately. He was in need of a vacation, one far away from Kagome. Maybe that would differ his thoughts toward something important? Maybe not…

Lying down on the bed once again Sesshoumaru shut his eyes hoping sleep would give him some peace for once.

oOo

Sango laughed at Miroku. She'd seen the look Kagome had given her when Miroku rubbed her ass. Truly she loved when he did but not in public. That was a little over the line.

"So Sango, why don't we go into the bedroom and…" Miroku said in a lustful voice. His lecherous smile stretched across his face, until… WOP. Sango sat there with her hand against his skin before rubbing it slightly.

"Sango, I still don't see why you hit me," Miroku said sighing, "We are married and yet you still see the reason to hit me."

"Well I have more important things to do besides have you hit on me 24/7," Sango snorted.

Miroku looked over at his wife mumbling, "Like talk to your friends?" His frown was deep, and he grunted when she hit him again.

"Miroku, I have to call Kagome. She said she had something important to say," Sango argued. She picked up the phone while shaking her head at him.

Miroku in disappointment walked away toward the bedroom. He knew that later he'd get the sex he wanted but for now he'd leave Sango on her own.

oOo

Kagome grunted when she heard the phone ring. The after effects of her drink were still in high effect and she didn't want to get up. However when it began to ring again she mumbled something about getting up.

"Yellow," Kagome slurred into the phone making her words sound differently.

"Kagome, are you drunk?" Sango's concerned voice came through the phone.

Kagome stared out into space before saying, "No, of course Sang…o."

Sango sat on her couch on the other end very concerned for her friend. At least Kagome was home where she couldn't do anything to stupid. That in the most was a miracle, and she hoped to kami-sama that Kagome stayed home. "Don't give me that crap Kags. You're drunk and I can tell by the way your voice is slurring," Sango hissed into the phone her temper getting the best of her.

"My voice…" she hiccupped, "is not slur… ing!" She hiccupped again and hit the floor her legs no longer being able to hold her up. She could feel the world around her spinning and sniffled a bit.

"Kagome please, just stay home," Sango, said.

Kagome grunted before saying, "I'm not going anywhere Sango."

"Good," Sango sighed.

"Why is… there somewhere I should… be?" Kagome asked. She could hear the sound of Sango's voice hitching and figured that question to be a 'no'.

"No, no, no, no Kagome. You just stay where you are and get some sleep ok," Sango said.

"Whatever," Kagome said, "Bye."

"Bye," came Sango's voice before Kagome put the phone back down. She shook her head at the stupid thing as if it where Sango herself. Standing from her position she began to sway toward her room. She knew she shouldn't be up, and was going to get some much needed rest.

oOo

Sesshoumaru sat waiting for Kagome to come to work the day she was supposed to move in. He'd already had to fight with her a few days ago because she was nearly drunk after the liquor she'd consumed the night before. It really was funny though when she hit the floor in his office from not being able to stand straight.

Standing once again he went out to see if Kagome had arrived. However when he came out Nazuna merely shrugged telling him that she didn't know what was wrong with her friend. Sighing he turned to go back inside when the elevator beeped before Kagome came walking in.

His eyes went to the dog at her side. His eyes widened he hadn't known she had an Iberian wolfhound. (I made it up cause I didn't have time to search for a real breed, though I'm not sure if it's real or not) He shook his head when he saw two other staff behind her each with a pet carrier. Well he'd told her to bring her pets to work that way the movers didn't disturb them. She obviously went with that.

The dog glanced up at him sniffing at the air before walking forward. His leash was attached to Kagome's hip, and Sesshoumaru found this quite interesting. How she got the thing to stay was beyond him?

"Well Chance, here's the man of the house..." Kagome coughed, "mansion."

Chance looked up at his owner before looking back at the man before him. His ears popped up and he determined this man to be a good one even if he didn't show it. With a yawn Chance followed behind Kagome taking small glances at his feline companions. Neither of the cats seemed to like the idea of being carried inside that small little box, and he was kind of glad he was to big for one.

"I didn't know you had such a rare dog, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome glanced down at Chance and back at Sesshoumaru, "He's rare?"

"Yes, an Iberian Wolfhound… or dog is very rare, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said confused, "He must have cost you a small fortune?"

Kagome laughed, "He only cost me $100."

Sesshoumaru blinked in confusion. That wasn't possible, well it was but how the hell had she come across his favorite type of dog and only paid that little amount. Not that it mattered to him. Today was her big move into his house, which he was looking forward to very much.

oOo

Kagome walked inside of her new room. It was a nice room, with white walls that would go well with her black sheets. Chance stood behind her more interested in seeing what was outside then in. She went to open the cat carriers after letting Chance off his leash. She didn't need to let him be cooped up all the time, and would let him roam.

After finally letting her pets out she began the task of putting her stuff away. She felt like someone was watching her when she turned to find Sesshoumaru.

"Do you find this room to your taste Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked gazing at her with those golden eyes. The eyes that seemed to soften when she looked at them, but maybe that was just her imagination trying to get her to admit her feelings.

"Yes, thank you," Kagome said going back to her small task hoping he'd leave. However he didn't and she finally turned around to find him crouched down petting her large dog. A smile tugged at her lips and she decided it best to leave them as they were.

Sesshoumaru noticed her, but continued with his small caress of the dogs' ears. For years he'd wanted one of these big dogs' and here was one right before his eyes. Maybe having Kagome live with him wasn't so bad after all. Maybe they could get along.

He watched as the small black and white cat walked over to him before arching her back against his leg. With a small chuckled he took his right hand and began to pet the small cat as well. He really didn't understand why he liked these animals so much since he'd never really liked cats.

Kirara yawned curling up at his feet to sleep. Sesshoumaru smiled a small smile before going back to getting to know this 'Chance' as Kagome called him. He was a nice looking dog and he liked the fact that he was all white. He must have looked kawaii when he was a puppy. Where the hell did that come from, Sesshoumaru thought? Then again maybe Kagome living with him wasn't such a good idea…


	11. It Isn't So Bad

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song located in this chapter.

* * *

Kagome sighed, not knowing what she was going to do. She sat upon her new bed and rocked her head to the song 'Cold' by Cross Fate. Such a good song it was too, sounded kind of like Metalica yet wasn't. Sighing to herself she glanced around the room once more.

Why did she have to be three rooms down from Sesshoumaru again? Something about being able to protect her better, right? Hmmm, Kagome thought, what did he say again? Better way to protect you or some dumb ass reason like that. A faint but crackling laugh escaped her as she bobbed her head to the song she knew.

Her life had changed so much over the years. Where had she gone wrong? Why was it that everything bad happened to her? Her friends didn't even know the half of it, because everything that made her who she was very disturbing. She couldn't even remember most but she remember the thing that started it all.

Shaking her head she told herself not to go back into that. She became very emotional when she thought about it, and wasn't going to become an emotional woman. She hadn't been for years and wasn't going to start again. With a sigh she turned back to the music. It seemed to calm her soul whenever she listened to it, but on this day it was different. This song brought out something she didn't expect. It brought out courage, courage to keep going with life, even if it kept throwing things at her.

 _Looking back at me I see_  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high

_What I really meant to say_   
_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_   
_I never meant to be so cold to you_

_And I'm sorry about all the lies_   
_Maybe in a different light_   
_You could see me stand on my own again_   
_Cause now i can see_   
_You were the antidote that got me by_   
_Something strong like a drug that got me high_   
_I never meant to be so cold_

_I never really wanted you to see_   
_The screwed up side of me that I keep_   
_Locked inside of me so deep_   
_It always seems to get to me_   
_I never really wanted you to go_   
_So many things you should have known_   
_I guess for me there's just no hope_   
_I never meant to be so cold_

Maybe just maybe throughout life she should have been nicer. Come on she had done some bad things before she even when to highschool. Like she said, "Her friends only knew half of the truth." She didn't have the strength or the courage to tell them back then. They probably would have left her in the dusk if they ever found out what she'd done to others because they were rude, they would do everything just to make her life harder. Ever since her dad was killed.

Her mother had done that, then she'd blamed it on her making Kagome have to go through about ten wards, and boot camp. It wasn't her fault the man had tried to rape her, and then her mother thought it was because he liked his own daughter better then his wife. Something about her being more beautiful, though she never caught the words he said before he died.

Then years later she got a phone call from her mother. They'd never gotten along since the 'accident' as her mother called it. She had listened as her mother said,  _"Kagome you remember your father right?"_

" _Yeah mother," she said venom dripping from her words._

_Her mother sighed before saying, "Well he wasn't your father. He was Souta's father, and a test showed that your father is a man I knew in highschool."_

" _So you're a whore?" Kagome had asked._

" _Don't you ever say that again. I am your mother, and a little mistake is not going to disrespect me," her mother hissed._

" _Well its not my fault your 'husband' didn't love you, and wanted a younger body to fuck," Kagome yelled before slamming the phone down._

She hadn't even heard from her mother since then. In fact she didn't even know who her father was. She was pretty sure he'd be handsome, like Sesshoumaru. Shooting up from her position she stared at the nearest wall in shock. Where the hell did that come from? When did she start thinking of Sesshoumaru as  _handsome_? When was she going to be told about this?

A giggled formed in her throat before it became a hardy laugh. That was great. She couldn't believe she'd just asked herself when she was going to be told something about herself. Sure if it was someone else she was talking about then she'd understand but her? The laugh began to fade when another song began to play.

 _I've been changin' but you'll never see me now_  
(I've been changin' but you'll never see me now)  
Now I'm blaming you for everything

_No more holding it in_   
_How many years can I pretend_   
_Nothing never goes the way it should_   
_No more sitting in this place_   
_Hoping you might see it my way_   
_Cause I don't think you ever understood_   
_That what I'm looking for are the answers_   
_To why these questions never go away_

_Chorus_   
_I'm so far away_   
_I've been changin' but you'll never see me now_   
_I'm so far away_   
_Now I'm blaming you for everything_

_No more waiting for the end_   
_Of every day that I will spend_   
_Wishing that I only had a choice_   
_No more pushing you away_   
_Cause I will be busy watching things going my way_   
_Never looking back on this anymore_   
_Because what I'm looking for are the answers_   
_To why these questions never go away_

_Chorus_

_I've been changin' but you'll never see me now_   
_Now I'm blaming you for everything_

_I'm so far away_

_Hey, hey watch me wave_   
_Goodbye to yesterday_   
_Nothing left in my way_   
_Hey, hey I've been saved_   
_With sun shining on my pain_   
_Getting me through this day_   
_Hey, hey watch me wave_   
_Goodbye to yesterday_   
_Nothing left in my way_   
_Feels so good to say_

_Chorus_

_Now I'm blaming you_

_I'm so far away_

Lips singing the song to herself she began to rock back and forth. Then there the fact that after her 'father' had died her mother almost went insane. She nearly killed Souta… but not before she herself nearly killed her own mother. Shaking her head she felt tears coursing down her face.

Why did everyone think they understood when they didn't? Why would everyone try and get into YOUR business when it has nothing to do with them? Why did everyone think that if they were like you they'd truly understand? Kagome's mind didn't work that way, no if you were to walk in someone else's shoes then you'd see their point of view but you would never understand what they've been through. Never…

The last straw had been when people began to push her in the hallways of school. After all the years of pain, and all the things she done she snapped. She couldn't take it… and she let others suffer because of it. Not like the way she did… but she still did terrible things to others. Most of course where done when her friends were away because she didn't want them to know of all the little or big things she'd done.

Now she didn't want to go back. Going back would mean becoming her mother. Going back would mean reliving it all. She just wanted to be loved like she was when she was little, before everything began to happen. Shaking her had free of thought she decided it best if she did something to get her mind off of these things. Nothing she could ever do could make it all go away but at least she wouldn't have to deal with most things now.

She wondered what Sesshoumaru was doing? Maybe he was in his office, or as he called it his study. Really she didn't understand the guy sometimes; it was like he was above everything. That was the way he acted, King Shit. King because he was above and beyond everyone's reach; King of everything

oOo

Kouga snarled into the phone one last time. As he glared down at it he heard his bedroom door open. Looking up he scowled at Ginta and Hakaku, why were they here? What was there reason for interrupting his moment of peace?

"Come on Kouga, so what she moved? Have you ever thought that maybe she didn't like you that way?" Hakaku said leaning against the doorframe. He couldn't understand why Kouga didn't see what was right in front of his nose?

"Yeah Kouga. From what I've seen Kagome didn't even want you like that. She just wanted to work, and you wouldn't leave her alone," Ginta agreed.

Kouga glared at both of them before saying, "Kagome is my woman."

"No, she's not. Kouga think about it, if she were your woman then she would have been with you this whole time," Hakaku sighed. His cousin needed a reality check, a big one.

Ginta merely nodded. He too didn't understand why Kouga was still going after Kagome. God the man had hundreds of women who would be down on their knees for him and he still went after the one that didn't want him. His cousin was really stubborn.

Kouga narrowed his eyes more then they already were before snarling, "OUT!"

"Fine but when you finally find the right woman for yourself tell us," Ginta yawned.

"Kagome is the right onna," Kouga said slamming the door once they were gone. Why did he have everyone telling him this? Kagome was his woman, so why was everyone telling him she wasn't? Had he done something wrong, or were they just dense? Kagome should be at his side!

In his opinion Kagome was already by his side. She always had been, yet why was she with…. Shaking his head he glared at the door once more. Sesshoumaru wasn't going to get away with this so easily. The damn man was going to get what was coming to him. The bastard should have never messed with him and his onna. Taisho was going to get a rude awakening when he was through with him.

oOo

Inuyasha sat on his bed that night. Where was Kikyo? She should have been back by now. Why was it that everyday when he got home she wasn't there. She always seemed to be out with a friend. How many friends' did she have? He'd only met like three.

Sighing he leaned back onto the pillow. Where ever she was he was sure she was thinking of him. Kikyo wasn't the type of screw around when she had the best thing going for her. Sure she was once a huge tramp but he'd changed that. She would have fucked anything and everything back when he first met her but after spending time together he could see she was changing. She wouldn't go out with so many men at a time and was spending most of her time with him. She'd truly changed when he'd asked her to marry him. She had started to devote all of her time to fucking and spending her time with him. No one else would ever have that. Kikyo was his and his alone.

When the phone began to ring he quickly went to answer it. Picking it up from the cradle he said, "Hello?"

"Oh, Inuyasha I was just calling to say I won't be home for a while," Kikyo's voice came through the line.

"That's fine baby," Inuyasha sighed. He'd hoped for some sex that night but if Kikyo was going to be out late then he could always get his delight the next day. He had to wonder when the last time they'd fucked was. Sure they'd gone at it in his office but they always did that. When was the last time they made love in their bed? A few months ago were all he could remember.

"Thanks Inu-baby," Kikyo practically cheered into the phone. Inuyasha sat there when he heard the phone click wondering what she was doing? Sure her note said she was out with Jak but where was she really? Could she be cheating on him? No that wasn't it he was sure about that. With another sigh he put down the phone and decided it would be best to go to bed for a while just to catch up with sleep.

oOo

Kikyo smiled down at the phone. She couldn't believe he was so trusting. The baka didn't even hear Naraku's voice as she talked to him. Stupid baka… She still didn't understand why she was with him.

As if he knew what she was thinking Naraku's deep voice could be heard from the other room, "Kikyo why do you waste your time on that moron?"

"I don't know Naraku, I honestly don't know," Kikyo whined. She looked down at her cell once again she wrinkled her nose in disgust. Most men would have figured it out after this long that she wasn't loyal but Inuyasha being the baka he was couldn't see what was right in front of his face. Kami, she could remember a time when she'd fucked someone in 'their' bed, and the guy climbed out the window when Inuyasha came home. Then the baka didn't even notice the semen already on the bed when they began their own pleasurable tasks.

"Well maybe you should think about getting rid of him," Naraku whispered into her ear. Kikyo jumped from not noticing how close he'd gotten and turned to the red contacted man. His shining black hair, and glazed over eyes told something more then what most people saw.

Kikyo giggled when he leaned in for a kiss and quickly allowed his tongue into her mouth. Oh yes, this was the life. How she'd ever gone so long with Inuyasha was beyond her, but soon enough he would learn that he wasn't her man.

oOo

Ayame giggled once more. She didn't understand how she went so long chasing after Kouga. Hiten was so much more of a gentlemen and he never once looked at another woman they way he looked at her. Smiling up at him once more she linked her arm around his.

Hiten smiled down at the woman he'd wanted for so long. He had been crushed when he found out she was in love with Kouga. Every time he tried to get close to her, she was gazing at Kouga, or talking about Kouga. Now however was so different and he was going to make her feel loved. For to long had she chased after a man who didn't want her and he was going to show her that he did and he wasn't going to let her go so easily.

Ayame walked forward through the park with Hiten by her side. She'd noticed that Kouga was finally showing interest in her but decided not to notice at all. She had just what she wanted by her side, and couldn't be happier about it. It was amazing that in so long she never noticed that Hiten had been watching her. Strange really that all her attention was on a man who didn't want her, her entire mind was set upon him and now it wasn't. Like the off switch on a stereo had been pressed canceling out everything that was Kouga Menomaru.

"You know Ayame I couldn't be happier," Hiten whispered.

Ayame gazed up at him before saying, "I as well Hiten."

"Truly?" Hiten asked stopping her and gazing down into her green eyes.

Ayame smiled and nodded vigorously. She giggled a bit before peeking his cheek with a quick kiss. "Yes, I'm happier then ever Hiten and its all thanks to you," she said.

"I love you Ayame," Hiten said nervously.

Ayame's eyes brightened with delight and she smiled like a crazy woman before jumping into his arms saying, "Oh, I love you too Hiten."

oOo

Sesshoumaru sat in his study gazing out the window once more. A frown graced his beautiful face before it returned to its blank state. He allowed a small sigh to escape him before leaning back in his chair. When did he go crazy? When did he deicide it a good idea to allow a woman to live with him?

All these years of no women and only using them for his own pleasure to finally allow this strange woman named Kagome Ki to live with him. Truly he didn't understand what it was about her that was different from other women? What did she have that others didn't? What was so special about her that she should demand all his attention even when she wasn't there?

Even now she was on his mind. It was like he just couldn't stop thinking about her. Strange, he thought as he cast on eerie look across the forest outside the window. The large frame allowed him to see a great deal of trees, which were now turning a purple looking color as the sun began to set. Natures natural beauty, so why was it that he could only see trees? This forest was suppose to be very beautiful yet all he saw was a sea of endless trees that would one day be made into paper.

Kagome's image flashed in the dawning sun and he groaned. Why was it that she was always on his mind? No woman had ever held his attention for more then a night and yet she held it as if he'd known her forever. She held it as if he… as if he… he loved her. That was extremely strange in itself but he was starting to think that maybe it was true. What if he was starting to fall for her? Was she truly that special that she could steal the heart of Sesshoumaru Taisho out from under his nose?

Allowing his eyes to close he saw Kagome smiling at him. Was this what it was like to love someone? Did he love her, or was it merely lust? He was so confused and couldn't get himself to find the answer. It was like it was too far away to reach and yet was right in front of his face. He could hear music coming from her room on the floor above and allowed himself to be lost in the music for a moment.

 _I've been changin' but you'll never see me now_  
(I've been changin' but you'll never see me now)  
Now I'm blaming you for everything

No more holding it in  
How many years can I pretend  
Nothing never goes the way it should  
No more sitting in this place  
Hoping you might see it my way  
Cause I don't think you ever understood  
That what I'm looking for are the answers  
To why these questions never go away

Chorus  
I'm so far away  
I've been changin' but you'll never see me now  
I'm so far away  
Now I'm blaming you for everything

No more waiting for the end  
Of every day that I will spend  
Wishing that I only had a choice  
No more pushing you away  
Cause I will be busy watching things going my way  
Never looking back on this anymore  
Because what I'm looking for are the answers  
To why these questions never go away

Chorus

I've been changin' but you'll never see me now  
Now I'm blaming you for everything

I'm so far away

Hey, hey watch me wave  
Goodbye to yesterday  
Nothing left in my way  
Hey, hey I've been saved  
With sun shining on my pain  
Getting me through this day  
Hey, hey watch me wave  
Goodbye to yesterday  
Nothing left in my way  
Feels so good to say

Chorus

Now I'm blaming you

I'm so far away

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and nearly smiled. He knew that song, he knew it well, another Crossfade song known as 'So Far Away'. He would listen to it as a teenager and it was quite good when you were that young. The music flowed together and he found himself liking it once again. Maybe just maybe he could learn to get along with her.

Snorting he knew that wasn't what he needed to do. Why did that even come to mind? He got along with her as if he lived with her since they were born. He didn't need to get along with her he needed to get her off his mind. Damn woman, went through his head even after all the thinking he'd done already. He couldn't care if he loved her, she didn't need to demand his attention every waking minute.

Looking around his study he remember the dream he'd had a few days ago. Shit, now he was going to get an erection. He could already feel his cock jump to life as his mind brought back the erotic vision of Kagome beneath him. With a sigh he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper.

As he began to stroke himself he heard Kagome's music turn off and wondered what she was doing now. His body began to heat up as he thrust his hips forward into his hand. Kami forsake the onna that made him feel this way. The thought of fucking her came back to mind and he wondered if it would be a good idea? After all it might get rid of these damn thoughts, then again it might bring more.

Then there was the fact she now lived with him. It would be quite easy to seduce her into bed but then he'd have to see her everyday. What if she wanted more then just a simple fuck? She might demand more of him, or she might leave him forever. If he was to want more afterward and she just left then he wouldn't know what to do. He was still so confused that everything was stringing itself together and nothing made since.

With a soft grunt he felt his climax approaching. It didn't take long with the image of Kagome screaming for more, and wiggling beneath him to cause him to find release. With a grunt he felt his seed begin to leave his body. He could feel sweat beginning to form on his face as he looked down to find his semen everywhere. Great, he thought as he pulled out a washcloth. He just needed to spill so much when he wasn't even inside of the damn bitch.

His mind stopped for a moment and he allowed his eyes to widen. He'd just called Kagome a bitch. Not that it mattered but why had that word come up? Bitch was a word he'd use for Kagura but not Kagome. Speaking of Kagura he wondered what the bitch was doing? He could just bet she was still crying over everything that had happened to her, after all he'd pretty much told her to fuck off in the worst of ways.

Smirking he pulled his jeans back up and began to think upon all the bad things that could have happened to Kagura by now. He would laugh his ass off if he found out she still didn't have a job. The onna just needed to understand that he didn't want her and that she needed to move on.

oOo

It wasn't so bad. Naraku had already promised that at Menomaru's ball he'd take care of both Ki and Taisho. At least then she could move on. With both that bitch, and Sesshoumaru humiliated or gone then she could get on with her life.

Knowing that Kagome was always on Sesshoumaru's mind while she wasn't was enough to make her cry. She didn't understand what it was about that little tramp that Sesshoumaru saw so appetizing that he kept her around. Maybe it was because she had a big chest, or because she put out easily.

Well she wasn't going to take it anymore. If Sesshoumaru wanted the whore then fine but she wasn't going to cry over it anymore. She was Kagura Wind and she wasn't going to allow emotions to control her. She was going to be like Sesshoumaru and his icy heart and never allow herself to fall again. She couldn't take it if she were to never be loved, and she didn't want to go through anything like she already had.

With that in mind Kagura decided it best to go out and find herself another job. There had to be somewhere that hadn't been told not to hire her. Maybe there was someone who would just take petty on her. Either way she was going to get another job and then take pride in knowing it was her idea that got rid of Kagome Ki and Sesshoumaru Taisho.


	12. Humiliation, Kouga and Kagura

Naraku sat in his office pondering on the different ways he could get rid of Sesshoumaru Taisho. The man would be a hard nut to crack, and the young lady he'd heard so much about he'd be even harder. However his mind went to more pleasurable things. Like Kikyo…

Kikyo was merely a married woman who was good. She was married, which made having sex with her exciting knowing that at any moment they could be caught. It was the trill that kept him coming for more. Really he could care less for the woman, and actually was going to tell her off once she left Inuyasha. He just wanted to keep her going until then because then he could tell Inuyasha that he was the better one but then tell Kikyo to fuck off. It would show her that not everyone wanted her for more then sex, which she probably thought. The woman was as dumb as Inuyasha.

That woman didn't even know what she could get out of herself. She was very good yet she wasn't good enough for him. The only reason he kept her around was because she was very easy. He didn't need to keep around a woman that wasn't easy. That was what he liked about her. She was married and she would come whenever he called. Unlike other women they all wanted something out of him, or wanted to stay in his home. The only person allowed in his home for more then a day was Kanna because she was his little sister, and his considered one at that.

Kagura. The damn woman wanted too much, even for his 'sister'. She expected him to get rid of her 'problem' just because he didn't want her? She was such a baka; sure he'd do it but not all at once. It would take a while before he actually got around to getting rid of them. Taking his sweet time would just get Kagura angrier with him, and he would take the whole thing with a smile on his face. Making her angry was so fun.

Then there was Menomaru who wanted just Taisho out of the way because of him taking his woman. That put a swing on things, Kouga wanting the woman, and Kagura wanting the man. Strange he never saw that coming, and he usually knew what people were going for. Kouga wanted the damn woman Kagome so Sesshoumaru needed to be removed, and Kagura wanted Sesshoumaru so Kagome needed to be removed.

Rubbing his temples he wondered why these damn people brought such stupid things to his attention? He shouldn't have to deal with their damn love affairs. They should have to keep track of their own lovers and keep them in check. If they couldn't well that was their own damn fault, ne? What did he have to do when two people wanted to be together and yet two others wanted to tear them apart?

A smirk started to tug at his lips as he thought of other things. Maybe he should make Kouga and Kagura suffer since they were always bringing these damn situations to him. Yeah humiliate Kouga, and make Kagura angrier then he'd ever seen her. It would make his day. Leaning back in his chair he gazed off in the distance thinking about all the things he could do to humiliate Kouga for life or at least in front of a lot of people.

Then it hit him, Kouga's own ball…

oOo

Kagome leaned back in her office chair. They'd come to work early that morning something about needing to start early. She would rather still be sleeping right now after all it was an hour before she got up. Sleep was good, and obviously Sesshoumaru didn't understand that. If he did why the hell had he got her up so damn early? She wanted to sleep and for a long time after today.

The phone began to ring and she picked it up saying, "Hello?"

"Kagome?" came through the other line.

Kagome dropped the phone hearing, "Kagome? Are you alright, Kagome?"

Kouga? How did Kouga know how to contact her in her office? She stared down at it until finally finding herself moving toward Sesshoumaru's office. "Sesshoumaru-sama umm…"

Sesshoumaru glanced up seeing her scared look. He stood and came to her side asking, "What's wrong Kagome?"

"S… Sesshoumaru-sama, Kouga he… he's on the phone. I don't know how but he has my office number. The one that goes straight through everyone else, and rings on the phone only your colleagues are suppose to know," Kagome said looking back at her office.

Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Don't worry Kagome. Go sit in my seat and I'll be back in a minute."

"Your desk seat, sir?" Kagome asked confused.

"Yes, Kagome it should help you calm down. The material should… get rid of some of your stress," Sesshoumaru said moving away from her.

Kagome stared after him not quite understanding what he was getting at. She moved from her spot toward the chair sitting behind the desk and pulled it out some. When she sat down in the chair she looked around the room. Was this how he felt all day sitting here? It made her feel like she was in charge, like she ran the company. She looked around the room and leaned back in the chair.

The material was soft, and she instantly knew what he'd meant. Sesshoumaru had noticed her tired appearance and made her sit in a really soft chair. From feeling powerful and the softness she felt her eyes drift shut. Her last vision was the long soft looking couch Sesshoumaru had had put inside his office a while ago.

oOo

Sesshoumaru picked up the phone hearing Kouga's voice still ringing, "Kagome? Kagome? Please Kagome say something!"

"Kouga," he said into the line.

He heard Kouga's breath hitch before he said, "Sesshoumaru what the hell do you want?"

"You've called my employee on a phone line you shouldn't even have the number to what do you think?" Sesshoumaru replied.

"I want to talk with Kagome," Kouga growled.

Sesshoumaru laughed lightly before saying, "Kagome is in my office getting some sleep I believe."

"Why would she be sleeping?" Kouga asked, and then yelled, "You better not have touched her Sesshoumaru!"

"Touchy, touchy aren't we Menomaru," Sesshoumaru smirked against the mouthpiece. He loved getting onto Kouga's bad side, or just making the bastard angry.

"Sesshoumaru, Kagome is my woman," Kouga replied, "she's my future and you have no right to touch what is mine!"

"Ahh, but then again she isn't yours when she's with me," Sesshoumaru laughed again. He knew he had made it sound like they'd had sex many times but anything to make Kouga angry was fine with him.

"You… you have touched her," Kouga whispered.

Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "No, but she is my employee, and when my employee comes into my office looking like they've seen a ghost and says the person they don't want to hear from is on my personal line, well then I get involved."

"SESSHOUMARU," Kouga yelled, "I SWEAR I'M GONNA GET YOU, AND THEN I'M TAKING BACK WHAT IS MINE!"

"You try that Menomaru, and when you fail you leave Kagome alone," Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Kagome is mine, and she will soon realize that! When she does she'll tell you to fuck off and I'll take pleasure in knowing she told the GREAT SESSHOUMARU-SAMA, no," Kouga hissed back.

"Menomaru I don't need stupid little tricks to get Kagome into my bed," Sesshoumaru could have kicked himself after saying that. In fact if he could he would have since it was completely different from what he wanted to say.

"Kagome wouldn't go for a sick bastard like you," Kouga said.

Sesshoumaru growled into the phone before saying, "Well if you would like to get technical Kagome has already been in my bed. Well not my master bedroom bed but either way every bed in the mansion is mine. She has for many nights now and sometime I do get to see her in certain ways."

"Shut up the hell up, Sesshoumaru," Kouga replied.

"No, I'm only speaking the truth Menomaru. Would you like to know all the ways I've seen Kagome? She looks rather good when the covers are kicked from her form, while inside one of my shirts," Sesshoumaru smirked when he heard the ragged breathing Kouga was giving off.

Kouga said, "I don't give a damn. When I'm done with my woman we'll both know each other more then just sight Sesshoumaru. When I get her back she'll be all over me and you'll be nothing in her eyes."

"We'll see Menomaru. I would suggest you lose this number, oh and you've cost Ginta a job," Sesshoumaru said before hanging up. Yes he knew that it was Ginta giving his cousin the information but he wasn't going to fire him right off. First he'd tell him not to do it again, have him watched, and if he should do it again he'd be fired. He just liked to say it so that Kouga felt regret forever calling.

Looking down at the phone once more he sighed. Damn Kouga, he'd probably frightened Kagome more then he thought. After all she had been extremely pale when she walked in. Maybe sitting in his chair had helped. It always made him feel powerful and the softness was a nice touch. For her in her state and tired form he was sure she was probably asleep by now. He knew he'd be if he was her and looked the way she had.

Walking out he saw Nazuna look up and asked, "How is Kagome Sesshoumaru-sama? I haven't seen her like this in a long time."

"She should be fine, I believe she will be asleep by now," Sesshoumaru said.

Nazuna smiled to herself and said, "You let her sit in your chair didn't you?"

"Yes," he said roughly and entered his office. Nazuna and her nosy-ness were getting to him. She was always asking if he was doing something and everything he said had to do with Kagome. He had a pretty good idea that she was planning something as to what though was a mystery to him. Anything she planned was going to not just involve him though it was going to involve her best friend as well.

He looked around the room to find Kagome sleeping soundly in his chair. Her head was tilted to one side showing off her neck, and she held a gentle smile upon her face. He knew it; she needed sleep and lots of it. Menomaru had probably had her doing later hours and now he had her doing early hours. It had to be getting to her by now.

Shaking his head he moved to her side and lifted her into his arms silently. She weighted barely anything and he smirked down at her tired form. She looked rather good inside of his arms this way. What the hell was he thinking, he thought frowning down at the young woman? Closing his eyes for only a moment he began to move her over to the couch he had put in. Certain reasons and this could become one of them, after all he could watch over her this way.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered as he set her down. Her eyes moved behind her lids and he wondered what she was dreaming about. "Oh Sesshoumaru-sama…"

An eyebrow was raised until she said, "I care… kami, its not like you're the… only man on the earth." He laughed lightly and went back to his seat hearing her mumble something about getting out of her face. This would be interesting watching her sleep as she talked. He bet she didn't even know she talked in her sleep.

Sitting down in his seat he picked up he cup of coffee she'd brought him earlier. Taking a short sip he nearly spit it out when she mumbled, "Take me… please…"

What was she dreaming about? Why the hell would she say such things? Then he sighed with relief when she mumbled, "No… you baka, not like that… I mean to America…" he chuckled and watched her roll onto her other side falling deeper into sleep. After that she no longer talked and he wished silently that she had, he missed hearing her voice even if it was weak.

There it was again… affection for her. Why did he have such feelings after all these years of not wanting to even be committed to a woman? Why was it that she was so different? Was she truly so special that she could catch his eye and keep him there? It was like everything or at least every woman he saw was her only her, like she occupied every scene in his head. It was strange that he felt this and he truly was starting to believe that he was in love.

She was like a drug, making him high and keeping his attention, making him want more. She'd drugged his mind and now he couldn't stop thinking of her. She was always there even when he was focusing on something more important she just wasn't in the way. Like she knew when she could brother him and when she couldn't. Like she knew him inside and out… like his mother had.

With a sigh he took a glance at her the woman who had caught him within her spidery web. The only woman that had ever held his attention for more then sex or just from her beauty. She had strung her web tightly and now wasn't letting go. Damn even a space in his mind was occupied with only her now. The part that held all of the women he liked and called back once in a while for another fuck. However now she held the space like it was her lifeline.

Looking down he found an envelope sitting upon his desk. Why hadn't he noticed that before? Quickly picking it up he began tearing the seal off and flipped it over once with a groan. What could Menomaru have sent? Hmm… tough question, but he wanted to know.

Upon opening it he found a small white invitation and sighed. Maybe he just shouldn't go after all he was barely seen at public events unless there was someone important there. However his mind told him to go… something was going to happen and he needed to be there to see it. Plus he could make Kouga even angrier by buying Kagome's dress and having her wear it. A new set of pearls would also go good along with it, just to invoke Kouga into saying something.

He couldn't wait to see what Kouga said after he found out it was he Sesshoumaru who was buying 'Kouga's' woman clothing. It was sure to be an amusing sight to see indeed. After all Kouga didn't want anyone touching his woman. Buying her something should provoke the same result as touching her more then just holding or a simple caress between Kagome and himself. Not that he would just yet but Kouga probably thought there was something intimate going on between them after that call.

Did Kouga really think that by calling and apologizing Kagome would just go falling back into his arms. Kagome wasn't that type of woman! Why the hell couldn't he see that? There had to be something wrong with the man, especially since he couldn't see what was right before his eyes. That Menomaru truly was a bother at times.

oOo

"Yes, I don't think Kikyo is being completely faithful to Inuyasha," Jakotsu said once again. He was sitting on the black couch in their livingroom and trying to get Bankotsu to see it his way.

Bank merely shook his head once again saying, "You can't be entirely sure on that though."

"But I can. I've known Kikyo for a long time and that woman has never once stayed with a man," Jak said, "do you think she would start now?"

"Yes, I do," Bankotsu, replied.

"Bankotsu sometimes I don't understand you. I can see it in her eyes, she'd got something else going on," Jak said rolling his eyes.

Bank sat next to his lover and explained, "But Jak she'd got everything going for her and for the last what five years why would she throw it all away right now?"

"I'm not sure Bank, but there was always another waiting to take the boyfriends place she had before."

"That still doesn't mean…" he was cut off.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Because it seems to farfetched."

"Yet, she is. I know it something big is going on around her."

"Jakotsu, you can't be positive."

Jakotsu glared down at Bankotsu when he stood and huffed. He looked out the window when he said; "Kikyo has never stayed with a man for long. I think that maybe she has another 'playmate' or more then one behind his back. I believe that she is still up to her old games and only staying with him because he's cute, probably huge…"

"JAKOTSU!" Bank cried.

"What? All I was saying was he has lots of money, which means he can take care of her. I think that she has only been with her for so long because he gives her everything and never once thinks that maybe she isn't all sweet and nice, kind and faithful," Jakotsu finished. He took in a big breath of air before eyeing his lover; maybe just maybe Bankotsu would believe him for once.

He has a point, Bankotsu thought. "Hmm…" was the only thing he said.

"You still don't believe me do you?"

"Well you have a good point but…"

"I knew it! You'll never believe me. I know this is true Bank, Kikyo is up to something," Jak whined.

"No, you just see… well she does seem the type but well see it from my point of view."

"Bank, you don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"See? I've known Kikyo since like I don't know since I was around fifteen or so and I know she is up to something big. Either she plans on leaving Inuyasha and taking half his money or all of it."

Bank sat silent for a moment before saying, "I'll tell Inuyasha in the morning."

"Finally," Jakotsu cried falling back onto the couch with a 'hump'. Finally Bank saw what he saw; Kikyo was up to something, he knew it. The damn woman was always up to something. He'd known her for so long he could practically see her plans, and everyone of them was screaming bad news. All for Inuyasha, and since he couldn't see it he Jakotsu was going to help him out after all he didn't need to get hurt.

oOo

Kikyo sat on hers and Inuyasha's bed that night. She was to go to a stupid party with him. Like she wanted to do that when she could be fucking Naraku. Huffing a little she straightened but with a smile when Inuyasha came into the room.

"Hey baby," Inuyasha said.

"Hey Inu," she said with as much sweetness as she could muster.

Inuyasha smiled down at her but narrowed his eyes at the mark upon her neck. He didn't give her that so where did she get it? "So you ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," Kikyo smiled.

"What you wearing?"

Kikyo looked up at him and blinked a few times before saying, "A formal gown Inuyasha, isn't that what the event calls for?"

"Yeah, now tell me how much money did it cost?"

"I'm using one of my older ones Inu-baby. I don't need to buy a dress every time we go to a party."

"True," he said.

Kikyo shook her head. She looked up at him and said, "What will you be wearing sweetie?"

"My red tux," he said.

"I thought the event called for black and white?"

"Like I care what Kouga's event calls for," Inuyasha lifted his nose slightly.

Kikyo laughed. That was the one thing she loved about Inuyasha besides his money. He never let anyone push him around and did his own thing. Even now he did; instead of wearing the expected colors he'd wear his favorite. She saw a small smile tug at Inuyasha's lips and prided herself on making him happy even if she didn't mean to. "Yes, you never were one to do as others say," she mumbled.

Inuyasha must have heard it because he said, "You got that right."

Kikyo looked into his eyes and said, "Inuyasha when was the last time we made love in this room?"

Inuyasha shrugged. He didn't know but he was pretty sure of where she was going with it. Well he wasn't going to be stuck in her little web, when he'd fallen to far. It hurt so much to know that after all these years she still hadn't changed. The mark on her damn shoulder proved that much. He could feel his heart breaking in finding evidence of her things 'flings'.

When he began taking off his shirt he felt her hand upon his abs and shook her off. After hearing her say, "Is something wrong honey?" he felt like cringing from her. It felt terrible to actually have her hands upon his body, when he knew they'd been on another.

He said, "I don't feel like it tonight maybe tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"Because baby I've had a hard day."

Kikyo sighed before saying, "I see." She moved from him a scowl on her face. When did Inuyasha stop giving her what she wanted? When did he change so much? Maybe she should give him another chance? Nah…

"I'll see you in the morning," Inuyasha said lying upon the bed. He heard the bed beside him creak, and shift and closed his eyes. Before he fell asleep he felt Kikyo wrap her arms around his waist and cuddle to his back.

oOo

Inuyasha awoke to the phone ringing. Once he reached it he noticed Kikyo was nowhere to be seen. Figures, he thought. He could only guess where she was and it wouldn't involve anywhere near the house.

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha, oh good," Jakotsu's voice sounded through the line.

"Jakotsu?"

"Yes, this would be he! Oh Inuyasha, I wanted to call before Bank got up because well… promise not to yell?"

"Sure whatever Jakotsu."

"I don't Kikyo is… well…"

"Not being faithful Jakotsu? Yeah I was starting to notice that," Inuyasha yawned.

Jakotsu sat in silence for a moment before saying, "How could you tell?"

"Well, last time we made love in my bed was oh… two months ago, she is always out with a 'friend', and last night I found a hicky mark on her shoulder."

"Oh dear."

"So, I was thinking about just divorcing her after all I'd rather have a real wife, then the wife turned whore," Inuyasha growled.

"Well, I think Inu that you should allow her to continue with this but have the papers ready, and when she comes out with it tell her who cares," Jakotsu laughed.

"Why?"

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha… she'll be in shock and you can use that to your advantage."

Inuyasha sat up thinking about it and nodded. That was a great plan, especially if Kikyo was having sex with someone else. If she decided to stay with him then he wouldn't need the divorce papers but if she did he could shock the hell out of her by being one step ahead. "Thanks Jak," he replied after a short while.

"Oh it's my pleasure Inu, your such a cute," Jak nearly sang, "Well I should go I'll see you later Inu darling."

"Whatever man," Inuyasha said putting the phone down. Well if Jakotsu said Kikyo was having an affair then she probably was. After all he'd known her longest and was around her when she did have all her 'fun'. If anyone knew Kikyo it would be Jakotsu and he was going to follow what the guy said. It amazed him; he never knew Jakotsu could be so helpful.

oOo

Kouga hoped Kagome would be there. Really he did, he needed to speak with her so badly. He was taking Ayame though after a little fight between them since she wanted to go with Hiten. That boy needed to back off, because taking Kouga Menomaru's back up woman was not cool. Sighing he looked in the mirror once more, Kagome… she would be on Sesshoumaru's arm, again. What cruel fate would put her with a saccadic bastard like him? The kami's above must really hate him…

Then because of Naraku fucking Kagura was coming. She wanted to see the separation of Kagome and Sesshoumaru. According to Naraku Kagura wanted to pick up Sesshoumaru's shattered pieces when Kagome told him 'no'. Just thinking about it made his skin crawl. He hated Kagura after she punched Kagome, which she hoped the bitch got fully paid for. In fact if Naraku's plan didn't work and she tried to hit Kagome again he'd personally see to it that the bitch was beat.

As soon as Sesshoumaru was gone though, Kagome would come back to him. Even if she was to just see that he loved her, and that he wasn't backing down. Damn it, he thought. Even if he had to fucking tear down Sesshoumaru's company piece by little fucking piece he would show her how much he cared. At least then maybe she would understand that he was the best choice for her, they made the perfect couple. Her and Sesshoumaru well they only looked like the perfect couple, if they even weren't a couple. Sesshoumaru had sure made it sound that way to him.

Not that it mattered. Sesshoumaru would never make it public that he was finally having a real relationship. The man was all about fucking a woman and leaving her. Kagome was like what the first woman Sesshoumaru had stayed with for this long. Why was it that the guy came into his life and ruined it? The man who only used women for his pleasure came and took HIS woman. Why did a man who said he would never have a girlfriend taking HIS woman? He couldn't answer that now but he was determined to get them.

With a sigh he looked at the clock. He should go pick up Ayame, and then get to the ball. After all he was the owner of the company who was running it. After grabbing a jacket he made his way to the front door. Hopefully for him, life would get better after this day. Just maybe the kami's above would take pity on his soul and grant him back his Kagome. Even for only a night or so… as long as she came to him and stayed for a while.

oOo

"Ok, I'm ready," Kagome called.

Sesshoumaru sat in a chair in the livingroom. Well she wasn't late, but she was damn close. The woman had been doing that lately, nearly being late. What the hell was on her mind to cause such a thing to happen? It wasn't happening before so why now? Maybe she had a new boyfriend and hadn't told him. That made his skin crawl with an unwelcome feeling. No one should ever touch her, not while she lived with him. Then again she wasn't his woman, and she hadn't left the house for a couple days, so she could get settled in.

"Well are you coming or sitting there all night?" Kagome asked innocently from the doorway. She smiled when he finally rose from his seat to join her. She didn't know when but some how she was growing really close to him. She still didn't even understand the feelings it was provoking inside of her.

"Come," Sesshoumaru said linking his arm in hers. A smirk tugged at his lips when he got back to his subject. Maybe, maybe she was thinking of him. Yeah, that could make her late, very late, and many times. He had that effect on women, a lot of women, and he wouldn't believe anything else to the reason as to why she was acting this way…

Once inside the limo Kagome sat in silence. Really she didn't understand how he could be so silent, and emotionless when everyone around him was always talking, or smiling. It was strange… scratch that he was strange. How did he come to be this way, she thought? Why is it that he locks everything away?

It didn't take long for them to arrive, and almost instantly the cameras began to flash once they exited the limo. That was one reason why she hated going anywhere with him, or anyone else. Damn people kept flashing it in her face, and it made things hard to see after a while.

Sesshoumaru walked forward like nothing was going on and opened the door for her once they entered the large building. A soft tune was coming from inside, and Kagome smiled up at her escort. Ok, so maybe going wasn't so bad after all.

"Hey bro."

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said harshly.

"Hey man, cut the crap, I didn't come here to fight," Inuyasha said. Kikyo stood at his arm eyeing his red tux with what looked like disgust. She wore a white strapless that came down to about her knees. Inuyasha took a look at Kagome in her black dress and whistled, "Damn Kagome, when did you turn into this?"

Kagome laughed, "Whatever do you mean Inuyasha?"

"You look like some dark goddess," Inuyasha said.

"Really Inuyasha," Kikyo whined.

"I'm only telling the truth dear, besides you look wonderful too," he said. It seemed to be the answer Kikyo wanted because she went off to do her own thing after that.

"What's gotten into her?" Kagome asked.

"I believe she'd cheating on me, but hey like I care in a few weeks she'll be long gone," Inuyasha huffed.

Kagome was about to reply when she got a tap on the shoulder. Turning she nearly groaned but Inuyasha did it for her.

"Damn Kouga can't you just leave Kagome alone? She doesn't even like you so why do you keep coming after her?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Shut up baka, I want to speak with my woman," Kouga said.

Sesshoumaru who had stood silent replied, "I believe she is my woman for tonight. As such it is my right to tell you to take a hike."

Kouga glared at Sesshoumaru before walking away leaving his date there. Ayame seemed very happy to stay and went to hug Kagome afterward.

"Kags," she cried hugging her friend.

Kagome smiled, "Hey Ayame."

"Thank god for your date's attitude Kagome," Ayame said.

"Why?"

"Because all Kouga has been talking about is you, you, you all night."

"That's terrible Ayame…"

"Nah, not really after all I got over him."

"Really that's great!" Kagome cheered.

Ayame hugged her back and said, "Yah, if he can't see me in your shadow then why should I let him see me at all, right?"

"Right!"

"Well ladies I believe I shall leave you to yourself, I have to go find my 'wife'," Inuyasha butted in before taking a small bow and leaving.

Kagome giggled after him saying, "I hope Kikyo gets what she had coming."

"Kikyo is nothing but a tramp whatever happens to her has been coming for a long time," Sesshoumaru smirked. He listened as they began to talk before walking off toward his associates.

"Ahh, Sesshoumaru," one called.

Sesshoumaru merely nodded.

Another looked at where he'd come from and whistled, "So Sesshoumaru, which ones yours? The red head or the hottie?"

"I don't believe that's proper Jeff," another scowled.

"Hey don't get me wrong, but they don't seem my type. I was just looking out for Sesshoumaru here," he replied.

"I too would like to know which your with?" Naraku said from behind them.

"Naraku?" one asked.

"Yes?" he said.

"It's good to see you Naraku, it has been a while," a third man spoke up.

"So Taisho, which one of those women are you with?" Naraku asked. First mission find out who Kagome was. Second mission humiliate Kouga or cause someone else to do it for him.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru breathed.

"She would be?" Naraku drawed out a long sigh.

"The one with black hair," Sesshoumaru said.

"I see."

"Why so interested Naraku?"

"No reason, Taisho."

"Hmm…" Sesshoumaru sighed taking a quick look back at Kagome. He caught sight of Kagura who seemed to be yelling at her, and Kouga was quickly coming into view. His eyes widened at what happened next.

Naraku stood there with a smile…

oOo

"So that's Sesshoumaru Taisho?" Ayame asked.

Kagome looked toward her escort who was walking away toward some other businessmen and said, "Yeah. He's such an ass sometimes."

"Oh," Ayame said, "I heard he could get any woman he wanted."

Kagome smirked, "Maybe if he cut the crap, lost the mask, and stopped being an ass."

"That bad?"

"Trust me Ayame, you wouldn't last a day with him."

"What does that mean?" Ayame asked anger in her voice.

Kagome laugh, "Ayame I'm just saying that with his attitude and yours you'd both be at each others throats."

"I see."

"So how have you been? What's been going on since I left?"

"Nothing much… Kouga won't stop talking about you, Kagura was fired, I became his personal assistant, and then Hiten finally got my attention…"

"Hiten, you mean Hiten from the third floor? Black hair and blue eyes?"

"Yeah Kags."

Kagome hugged Ayame once again stating, "That's great Ayame. You deserve to be seen instead of being second best like Kouga would have put you."

"Really think so?"

"Well, well, well what do we have here? The Ki slut, oh wait bitch," Kagura's voice sounded into the conversation before Kagome could reply.

"Hmm… what do we have here, Kagura the wind bitch… oh wait your more a witch then a bitch," Kagome said never turning, "After all that title is mine."

"Why don't you just leave Kagura?" Ayame snarled.

"Stay out of my way, red head," Kagura said.

Kagome turned to Kagura eyes flashing with anger as she said, "Leave my friends alone Kagura! This is between you and me; actually it would be between you and Sesshoumaru-sama since he technically isn't my man."

"Your still on his arm though!" Kagura yelled.

"I care!"

Kagura lifted her fist once more intending on slamming it against the cheek that had finally healed. However Kagome ducked quickly and swung her foot out causing Kagura to land on her ass. "What the hell?" Kagura screamed.

"Do you really think that I wouldn't have any type of defensive tactics?" Kagome said. Looking down at Kagura she nearly felt pity but quickly covered it when a sneer formed upon her face.

"Kags, oh wow," Ayame said, "The Dragon Queen has returned to us."

Kagome smirked saying, "You know it Ayame."

"Who cares what you are? When I'm through with you you'll wish you were dead," Kagura snarled standing back up.

Kouga had appeared at this point and watched as Kagome flipped onto one hand hitting Kagura in the stomach. Her dress flew into the air but fell around her in a small heap when she landed on one knee.

"Kagura, I never sent you an invitation," he said.

"Who needs your fucking invite? My Sessy is here, and I'm going to prove once and for all that he's mine," Kagura said holding her side.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Kouga asked.

Ayame butted in between them saying, "She's fine, Kouga. Leave her alone, she doesn't want to be seen with you, in fact she doesn't even want to be in a relationship with you. The best thing you got going is being her friend."

"SO YOUR AGAINST ME AS WELL, AYAME?" Kouga hollered.

"Yeah," she replied.

Kagome tilted her head toward Kouga and said, "She's right, Kouga. I don't like youm so leave me alone and get out of my life."

"Bitch," Kouga hissed.

"Thanks I take credit knowing you think of me as such," Kagome smiled.

Kouga balled up his fist and was about to hit Kagome when Ayame kneed him in a dangerous area. He hit the floor holding his cock through his jeans and felt tears coming down his face. Hearing people begin to laugh he knew he'd been humiliated badly.

"As for you, Kagura," Kagome said turning to face the woman still on the floor, "I don't want Sesshoumaru, like that as of now. I haven't so far, and won't unless he changes quickly. So you have got a lot of nerve to hit a woman who isn't even getting in your line of fire, sure he's good looking, and rich but guess what honey?"

Kagura sat there not wanting to say anything and waited for what Kagome had to say. She was sure it would be something bad, or ruin her image.

"You've hit and assaulted a woman who has stepped back from your 'man', therefore you have got no reason to come after me. However you have, and now you're going to jail, since I know a few cops here and there," Kagome smiled. She really did know the police after all the years of getting into trouble and some of them had become great friends with her.

Kagura was hauled up from the floor handcuffs attached to her wrists. "I won't forgive you for this Kagome Ki!" she screamed before they pulled her outside and into a police car.

"Don't expect you to," Kagome called after her. She turned to Kouga saying, "As for you, you can go to hell and stay there. You're constantly after my person even when I tell you no, damn I'd rather have a one night stand with Sesshoumaru-sama then ever, ever go out with you for even a day jackass."

Sesshoumaru had walked back over to Kagome and whispered, "You've caused a lot of commotion Kagome."

"So…"

"We should leave," he said taking hold of her arm. That was worst then the last ball he'd went to and he wondered if he should even throw one himself. Of course, his was thrown at a resort but what if his turned out to be like this one? He'd be so humiliated, but at least it was Kouga and Kagura that got the blow.


	13. Delay in Plans

Kagome smirked as she watched Sesshoumaru pace around the room. He didn't like the fact that she had brought so much attention to herself. Why the hell should he even care? Her smirk grew larger as she thought of the possibilities. There were so many and she was sure that whichever she chose it would involve her. Yes, she was starting to notice how much attention he turned toward her… though it was kind of  _strange._

Sesshoumaru looked down at the woman once more and shook his head at her look. She was probably noticing that he'd been with her for more then who knows how long since that damn ball. He was really thinking about delaying his own, or just not doing it at all. Hell after seeing what happened to Kouga by Ayame he was starting to think of other ' _ways'_ to avoid women, well expect Kagome.

Kagome yawned once more wishing her sleep. She was sure he'd give her more of his little 'lecture' before leaving her to her own peace. Damn man gets what he wants when he wants it, never has consideration of anyone else, she thought to herself frowning.

"Kagome are you listening to me?" his smooth voice called through the foggy-ness of sleep. She looked up at him and nodded but instantly wished she hadn't when he asked, "What did I say then?" She hated that trick, her mom used to pull it on her. Stupid bitch…

"Umm…" Kagome started, "Something about not drawing more attention to myself."

Sesshoumaru stared down at her in disbelief for a moment before saying, "Kagome I said that over twenty minute ago maybe more."

"See that's why too. Your constant babble about the same thing is really getting to me Sesshoumaru. Come on I did a major muscle pulling move on Kagura and then I have to sit through your lecture when I want to sleep," Kagome moaned. Falling back upon the bed she nearly allowed the darkness to take her until she felt him shake her. Damn  _him…_  she thought darkly as she sat back up.

"Here," Sesshoumaru said. He pulled open a drawer showing off different scented oils, what for she had no clue. Maybe he just liked to put oils inside each of his rooms. Kagome watched as he pulled one out, and allowed the cap to pop off causing the sweet scent of oranges to fill the room.

What was he going to do with that? He wouldn't dare? She watched as he walked toward her and a thought crossed her mind, no way. Never, like he would even consider rubbing her back! She moved away from him and watched as he rolled his eyes.

"Kagome, I don't wish to hurt you. I merely wish to help you with your problem. Now take off your shirt and lay on your stomach," Sesshoumaru instructed.

Kagome's eyes were swimming in a sea of emotions as he reached out to tug at her shirt. She 'eeped' and moved away from him saying, "Oh no you don't! Turn around you hentai!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled silently doing as she asked and waited for her to say he could turn once again. He felt a small tug at his shirt and turned to find Kagome's back wide open like a field. Smirking a little when he saw her bra sitting over in a corner he began rubbing at her shoulders.

Kagome moaned softly allowing him to rub away her troubles. It felt soo good! She felt the welcoming arms of sleep tug at her again and allowed herself to fall into them. She needed sleep and was going to get it, everyone else be damned.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked into the room as he continued. He'd never been around a woman for this long, and he'd never gone this long without fucking. Damn the last time he got it on was around a month now. It all started with this strange electric blue-eyed onna that caught his attention. Now he couldn't seem to turn his gaze, everything was starting to flash with her image, her eyes, and her form.

Noticing that she'd fallen asleep he did smile, a small but noticeable thing as he continued to rub at her aching muscles. He was sure that with each muscle he worked on she fell farther into sleep. He didn't see how she did that either… just sleeps. It was like as soon as her body hit the mattress her body shut down to the comforting arms of sleep. She was such a strange creature, that she was.

After finishing with her back he had a sudden urge to roll her over, to see that perfect skin that always taunted him from under her shirt. Now here he was and stroking the fine silk like material as she slept. No, he thought, I'm not a pervert and I won't take advantage of a sleeping woman. With a deep sigh of disappointment he pulled the covers over her form and made his leave.

His mind wondered back to the onna once more as he slipped inside of his own bed. Would it really be so bad if he were to date her? Yes, he told himself, dating a colleague never works. Never… His mine however told him different; it told him something good would come out of it. Since when did he listen to that little voice he got every so often? What was it called? Con… oh who cared, but he had never once listened to the stupid thing before. Maybe that was the reason he felt lonely, and felt the need for a companion, like he did now. When he was close to her it was like everything disappeared and when he wasn't all the other things hung on his shoulders. Kami, sometimes he hated life.

He just for once wished that it were Kagome's warmth beside him instead of the cold shivering ocean of nothingness. That was what he felt like when he slipped into bed ever since he saw her, like his king size bed had grown larger, and yet seemed to have no room at all. Like a sea, a never-ending sea, and he wondered if it would change if Kagome should slip in beside him? Maybe that sea would change into a warm nearly burning river of passion? Just maybe…

His mind stopped and fell into the dream world Kagome was now inside. However unlike Kagome who saw nothing but darkness he awoke to something much more different…

_Dream Cast_

_The sun came pouring into the window like a steam of rising mist when Sesshoumaru awoke. His head turned to the new day as the scent of bacon hit his nose. **Jaken was never up this early, so who was cooking?** Shaking it off he turned back to the window and smiled a true smile only seen here, in his dream world._

_His attention was brought to the other side of the bed. The covers were turned down as if someone had gotten out. With a shrug he rose from the bed finding himself naked, and smirked. Thinking he'd get up and dress he waited for the dream to play out. **His mind however played out something much different then what he'd thought it would**._

_Walking down the staircase he followed the sweet scent coming from his kitchen. His head poked inside to find raven locks, and a slender form. A smirk formed at the base of his lip as he walked forward wrapping his arms around the clothed woman saying, "Morning my love."_

" _I see you're awake," she said reaching back to caress his naked thigh, "and naked."_

" _What else did you expect baby?" he said. **Odd… he'd never said that in his dreams before.**  He pulled at her waist wanting a reaction when she began to turn within his grasp._

" _Sessho, you naughty boy," Kagome waved the spatula in his face like a mother would with her finger. His smirk turned into a smile and he leaned down to kiss her, which she expected in full._

_The utensil fell to the floor forgotten as Kagome reached back to turn the oven off. Her hands came flying up to unbutton her blouse as he stroked her tongue into play with his. "Kagome…" he muttered against her lips once he took back his tongue._

_**This was new… She was the only woman to ever make him have a wet dream. And in the kitchen no less…** _

" _Oh, Sesshoumaru!" she whispered as he pulled the blouse over her shoulders, and letting it fall to the ground. One hand came up to wrap more possessively around her waist while the other was shoved between her jeans, into her panties, and began to stroke her outer lips. She moaned against his neck when she nuzzled it deep within the crook of his neck._

_His lips moved from her neck downward toward her stomach. As he came across her bra strap he began to pull at it with his teeth in the most erotic way. His hand moved from her waist to undo the clasp before going back to the tiny waist he'd come to admire over the past month. He felt her left hand come to brace the back of his head once he removed that damn contraption keeping him from her perfect breasts. His mouth swam inches away from her nipple and waited until he heard her say what he wanted to hear._

" _Please, Sesshoumaru," she said rather breathlessly. Her voice was ragged and she pulled his head forward trying to get the pleasure she sought. The passion burning inside of her could be seen within her beautiful blue eyes, and the heat of her skin told him she was perfectly ready for him._

_**Begging? He was making her beg… since when did he make someone beg?** _

_Finally he moved capturing the nipple within his hot mouth. He let out a groan of pleasure when he felt the small peak harden between his teeth when he tugged. His tongue lapped over the bruised area before nipping at it causing his woman to make the most delightful of sounds. **His woman?**_

_His hand plunged into her folds to rub at the small nub within. This caused a chain reaction from Kagome and the heated female let out a scream of excitement. Sesshoumaru lifted his head only to turn attention to her other breast, which looked rather lonely over on the other side of her chest. However he pushed the breast upward wanting to feel it bounce downward against his face, to feel the slight weight._

_Kagome squealed with delight when he finally captured that nipple as well, while his hand pulled from her jeans to unbutton them giving him more room to move. They slipped from her hips easily as if they were never there and he went back to playing the instrumental notes deep within her soul._

_She pushed him away a little and pulled his face up to kiss him once more. Grinding against his hand she created the most wonderful friction and he moaned against her parted lips. Not being able to take it anymore then he had touching her but never being able to taste the sweet honey dripping from her he lifted her up onto the counter._

_She gasped but smirked when he began rubbing at her with his fingers. It must have felt so good… it was for him. His breathing had become ragged and he dipped a finger just under the hem of her panties to slip them from her body. He wanted her as naked as he was… and now._

_When the last of her clothing fell from her body he placed kisses along the expanse of her body. His tongue dipped into her navel causing her to scream in pleasure. Smirking a bit he dipped inside once more, and swirled his tongue outside the small indenture before placing a soft kiss around the edges. Her panting was heaven to his ears when he leaned down to push his face against the soft pubic hair covering her outer lips. Nuzzling for a moment he spread her legs farther to gain better access to the cunt he was about to make his._

_She let out an, "ahhh" when he finally pushing his tongue inside of her folds. She wiggled against the counter until his other hand pressed down on her thigh stopping her movements. He wanted to take it slow, to give her the pleasure she so desired but make her wait at the same time._

_**Since when did he Sesshoumaru consider what others wanted for pleasure? Wasn't he only after his own?** _

_Her wait seemed like torture as he made circular movements around her small nub, only putting a small amount of pressure against it. However once in a while he would press against it roughly wanting to hear her groan in pleasure. Sesshoumaru began to pant softly against the small nub before shoving his tongue inside of her small entrance to taste the juices from the orgasm he was sure she would have._

_As if he knew how her body worked she arched off the counter bucking into his face as a scream issued forth. Her orgasm caused her womanly juices to flow within his mouth. The sweet arousal tasted like the greatest of sweets he'd ever had the pleasure of tasting himself. When she came down from her high her breathing was rough, and quick and she gripped his head once more._

" _Oh Sesshoumaru… no more, please…" she panted._

" _Why Kagome? Don't you like it when I do this, after all each time you scream like a banshee?" he asked._

" _Only… because you know how to… work me up."_

_Sesshoumaru smirked against her soft lips and grabbed her waist pulling her from the counter. Standing he leaned her to one side before taking her mouth with his. She could taste her arousal upon his tongue and moaned against him. Sesshoumaru moved quickly pressing her against the wall and spread her legs open her access._

" _Beg," he whispered huskily against her throat._

_Kagome smirked, "Never."_

_**She was begging earlier why not now?** _

" _You are no fair woman."_

" _So I've been told."_

" _Very well, I'll get rough with you then," he snarled._

_Kagome slyly replied, "Go ahead, I like when your rough, Sessho."_

" _Woman…"_

_Sesshoumaru panted softly pressing his own arousal against her entrance. Right now he could have cared less if she begged, after all he needed her warmth. He needed the velvety walls that only she could produce when he entered her body with his own. Pressing forward, he entered her with a swift motion and moaned against her skin._

_She panted as he began pounding into her. The fluid motions he was making caused her to groan. Sesshoumaru moaned against her skin feeling the velvety warmth she caused around his cock. He could feel her juices pushing against him, and leaking out of the sides that barely fit him. Her breast bounced against his chest and he felt her lips upon his neck. He felt his climax rising and when he was going to have his orgasm…_

_End Dream Cast_

Sesshoumaru sat straight up in bed that morning. Sweat had his hair cling to his skin, like melted plastic would. He wiped his brow not wanting to recall the damn dream he'd had. It was strange that for some damn reason she was making him have wet dreams. Damn woman, he thought.

Sometimes she could be really annoying, and right now was one of those times. Like he'd said, she didn't even need to be in the room to hold his attention or to distract him. Stupid onna; went through his tortured mind.

oOo

Kikyo sat with Inuyasha. She really didn't know why he wanted to talk but he had 'something' to say. Well if he had something to say then why the hell didn't he just say it instead of making her wait forever to hear whatever it was?

"Kikyo I want you to be truthful," Inuyasha said.

"Yes, you've said that already," she breathed.

Inuyasha looked at her nodding his head before kneeling before her, "Kikyo I love you."

"I love you to Inu-baby," she said sweetly. Kami, she was so lucky she'd had acting classes while younger or he'd see right through her, like a piece of glass.

"Kikyo," he said, "tell me, have you been completely faithful lately? We haven't made love in so long."

Kikyo blinked. Maybe he was catching onto her? Nah… he was still too much of a baka for that. "Of course Inuyasha, I just haven't felt like it lately," she said.

"I see," Inuyasha said. Yes, don't feel like it my ass, he thought. She was having sex with someone else that was why she was never around and why she didn't want to have sex with him. She must have thought she had someone a lot better then him so she was getting her little pleasures with someone else. Stupid wench…

"Don't you believe me Inu?"

Hook…

Line…

"Of course Kikyo, I'll always believe you…"

"You don't seem like it," Kikyo said, "is something else on your mind?"

Sinker…

"No," Inuyasha whispered.

Kikyo nodded and waited for anything else he might have to say. Really why she listened to his stupid little speeches was beyond her.

"Well, I have to go to work and I'll see you later love," Inuyasha said smiling. He didn't want her to think he was onto her just yet. After all if she knew then he might not be able to get underneath her skin and take everything before she could get a signal dime.

"Ok, I'll see you later Inuyasha," Kikyo said. She gave him a small smile and watched as he left. He was such a dumbass, and that was the reason she'd be going to Naraku's. That was the reason why she'd been going all along. The man had no backbone, nothing to hold him up. She needed a bad boy, someone who would take life to the fullness and give her everything she needed and wanted. Nothing else…

Inuyasha was just too sweet for her.

oOo

Nazuna hit her head against the desk once again. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. It took so long and now this… this… how could they? Stupid people who thought they could do this to her. She needed that damn condo, and it was ready, but the damn jet had been delayed, for like two weeks. TWO WEEKS… TWO FUCKING MORE WEEKS!

How could they do this? By that time Sesshoumaru and Kagome might not like each other, or worse be at each other's throats. She needed to get them alone, and these idiot people were causing her trouble. How could they do such things? Sometimes she didn't understand the world they lived in. God how hard was it to get a private jet? Well it might be the fact that the jet was 'damaged' as they put it. Like she cared if it was 'damaged' they needed to get it up and running. According to them they were going to have it done in TWO WEEKS! Sometimes she swore that they did this just to break people apart.

Come on Sesshoumaru in two weeks could start looking at another woman. That would throw Kagome out of the picture and her feelings would once again be crushed. Sure it wouldn't take her long to get over it but she would be pushed back into darkness. Probably causing her happy attitude to diminish as the relationship between Sesshoumaru and his new 'woman' got more heated. Kagome would become the Dragon Queen she knew, the woman who took nothing from no one.

There was something else about Kagome too. Nazuna always had a feeling that there was more to the woman then just not getting along with her mother, and being pushed around. Kagome hadn't talked much during highschool so she could never tell what was wrong. She wasn't sure but something told her, Kagome's life hadn't gotten bad during highschool but before then. Maybe during her early teens or perhaps farther back then that she wasn't so sure anymore.

Either way something was wrong with Kagome deep down.

That was why Kagome needed a man in her life. A man would help, by making her see that she was something to everyone, and that she didn't need to hide everything. It would show her that there were people to lean on during these bad times. Sure she wouldn't be able to take back all those years of suffering but she would be able to cope with it easier, maybe enough to talk about it.

All those years ago she could see the suffering Kagome had gone through. It was inside her eyes, those shocking eyes that stunned her for a moment when she first say them. They looked like a thunderstorm that was happening deep inside of Kagome's soul, and yet it wasn't. Every since she saw those eyes and learned of Kagome's ways she knew she'd suffered. There was a sadness, and pain that wasn't shone on the outside and she wasn't letting it out either, which was much worse.

Sighing she looked around, maybe she should have gotten a quicker way to get them together. After all anything could happen during two weeks, and she hoped that everything that might would be good and not bad. Just maybe fate would help her this one time and keep them together during the next two weeks.

oOo

Kouga slumped in his chair. Why? Why was this happening? Something had gone wrong? What happened to Naraku's plan? How could that man… that beast betrayed him Kouga Menomaru?

Looking around the office he felt a sting of guilt. First he'd lost his dark goddess Kagome, and now he'd lost his angel of the light Ayame. She'd quit this morning saying that if he couldn't show respect for women then she wasn't going to work for him. Something about her hating men who thought with the penis more then their heads.

How could he have not noticed? Did Kagome really hate him that much? Kagome was supposed to be his woman and yet… yet she wanted nothing to do with him. She'd said it her fucking self, she wanted nothing to do with him. She wanted him out of her life and to leave her alone forever. Why couldn't she see his love? Was she truly that blind?

Then again maybe he was blind?

After all it was he who kept pressuring her. It was he who had kept calling her 'his woman'. It was he not anyone else who wouldn't leave her be. Everyday he'd told her of his love and each day she'd deny it. Throw it at his feet, and tell him off.

No matter what though he wasn't going to let Sesshoumaru get Kagome…

oOo

Kagome giggled as Chance wagged his tail. The dog was so cute. She loved him more then anything and was glad to say that Sesshoumaru liked him too. In fact she'd seen them playing together, or at least Sesshoumaru throwing a ball a few hours ago. At least she didn't have to get rid of him, it would have broke her heart.

Scratching behind his ears she watched as the big dog opened his large yellow eyes to stare at her. Sesshoumaru said he was a rare dog? How could that be? He was part wolf, which she liked. She'd always had a thing for wolves.

Sighing she looked around the room. She was living with a man who she thought at first was worthless of her time. Now however she could see her opinions start to change. Each day she found something about him that caught her eye, or made her smile. What was it about him that did that? Maybe she was just imagining things again? Like with Hojo… no, this was real. Sesshoumaru was… was strange yet she felt like she was falling.


	14. In the Rain

Inuyasha sighed once more. How could the woman he loved be a whore? Maybe he had a lap in judgement when he decided she would be the woman he'd stay with for the rest of his life. Then again perhaps he wasn't supposed to be loved in this lifetime? People did say that you had a life before the one you lived in… maybe in his last lifetime he'd done something wrong and so the kami's weren't allowing him to loved in this one.

Kikyo the woman that was supposed to be his anchor was nothing but a slut, whore, tramp from hell. How he fell for her was beyond him now. She was nothing to him now. Damn every since the party he hadn't wanted to touch her at all. Every time she mentioned she was ready for him he would shrug and say, "I got work to do." She wasn't too happy about that, and then ran off saying she was going out with friends. Men friends…

Now sitting in his office he decided to call his divorce attorney, well she was actually an old friend but she was still a divorce attorney. After telling his secretary to get the number to her office he waited for Eri to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" came through, "This is Eri Tangle speaking how may I help you?"

Inuyasha coughed slightly before saying, "Yes Eri this is Inuyasha Taisho."

"Oh, Inuyasha," Eri said, "its so nice to hear from you its been so long."

"Yeah I have something I need to talk to you about Eri," Inuyasha said looking out of his window. It was raining outside almost as if it knew of his sad mood. Like the sky was crying for the woman he wanted but could never have. Strange that the kami's would actually give him the since of happiness by showing him he wasn't the only one sad.

"What about Inuyasha?" Eri asked concerned. It wasn't everyday that Inuyasha Taisho called for help. In fact she couldn't see why Inuyasha would need her help unless… What if he finally saw through Kikyo's wall of tricks?

"Well… you see," Inuyasha started, "Kikyo and I aren't working out." It was the hardest thing he'd ever said but he'd be one step ahead of her. No matter what he'd be the one to say that it was him who got rid of her. He would never allow her to laugh,  _"I got rid of that loser Inuyasha Taisho. Dumped him like a rock."_

oOo

Naraku sighed once more. Goddamn Kouga, why couldn't the man just leave him alone? He had been making 'love' to Kikyo when the bastard called. Everyone seemed to want to get on his bad side lately. It was like everyone knew just when to call so his anger would be provoked.

The worst part was he'd nearly gotten off when the idiot called. Stupid baka was always calling at the wrong time and Naraku was starting to think the guy had him wired or something. Kouga has called about wanting him to take Taisho's company under within the month. That man needed to grow up. Kagome wanted absolutely nothing to do with and yet the damn man seemed to think that he was the only one on her mind. She was really good looking and her fire had caught his attention, damn the woman had kicked Kagura's ass.

Glancing over at the woman beside him he rolled his eyes. If the bitch thought she was going to get into his money then she had another thing coming. Stupid bitch was always having him do something for her that involved money. Then if he couldn't give it to her she go to another man, which he found quite disgusting. Really he was going to get rid of her soon; after all he didn't need her to give him some type of social disease. He was sure she had one already and that was why he always used protection with her.

With a groan he laid back and shifted slightly. How he could ever sleep beside this piece of trash? It was like sleeping with his sister, which he'd never do. That would be the worst day of his life, and there was no way he'd ever done that. Kikyo though wasn't his sister and didn't look like it so it was a little better then sleeping with Kagura.

How would he get rid of Taisho? The man was harder to get at then a brick wall. It would be hard but he was sure he could do it. After all he'd gotten many things in his lifetime and if he wanted to get rid of Taisho then Taisho would be gone. Now all he had to do was think of a way to do that. What would be the best way to get rid of a stupid baka like Sesshoumaru Taisho?

Maybe he should just get rid of Menomaru instead? It would be hilarious to see the look on his face when he told him that he'd never get back to the top. That would be his day. Menomaru needed to learn that you don't always get what you want when working with Naraku Wind. It would make him very happy to see his expression and watch, as the man became a nothing. Someone who couldn't get back to his position and was left at the bottom as if he was never at the top.

With a small laugh he rolled over making sure not to touch Kikyo and grabbed a pillow to hold. Ever since he'd started his little romps with her he'd never held her. He'd allow her to stay on her side, and roll over as if she wasn't even there. Since he was getting rid of her soon he didn't need to get to attached. Not that he was but still the logic was there. Hell would freeze over before he became completely attached to Kikyo Taisho the biggest tramp in Tokyo.

oOo

Two small figures moved away from the orphanage they both moved with as little noise as possible. Running in the rain one cried not wanting to do this but the other told them it was for the best. The first one nodded and ran behind the second never once looking back as they made their way farther into Tokyo. Neither could take it anymore. No one wanted them… a set of twins who were left because their mother didn't want them. If their father was still alive then maybe they'd would had have a better life but he died many years ago thus getting rid of that thought completely.

"Are you sure?" said a girl voice. She wore a sweater, which wasn't helping against the pelting rain. She looked up with her brown eyes and frowned once more.

The other glanced back and said, "Yes, come on." He was a boy of about 8 years and tugged at his sister's sleeve once more. His own clothing was a light brown in color but he wore a better rain jacket. Frowning as well he saw his sister shiver and wondered for a moment if he should have gotten her a better coat for this escape.

"But…"

"No buts," he said, "We're getting out of here."

She opened her mouth but closed it once more. However once her mind was working she said, "Someone might want us though."

"No one wants us! They all say we're weird, that we'll never have a place in the world," he stated. He'd heard what the people had said… everyone who looked at them saw nothing but a pair of children who were only pitied and never wanted. How could adults be so cruel?

"You don't know that."

"I heard them!"

"You never said that!"

He looked back and said, "I know I didn't want you to worry."

She nodded before saying, "Right. Let's go!"

oOo

It was getting dark early when Kagome glanced out the window. She hadn't noticed the clouds until now and was glad Sesshoumaru's car was in the parking building. It would be such a bummer if his seats were to get wet. Not that it mattered to her but he put his 'life' into that car. Stupid car… really she didn't see what it was about that car that he loved so much.

Her mind strayed and she found herself smiling up at her office ceiling. Her mind was starting to create wonderful scenes between her and Sesshoumaru. She felt like she was falling in deep but it wasn't her fault now was it? She frowned when she thought of the way he looked at her. He had such cold eyes and didn't even seem to think she was there. It was such a sad thing to say another man didn't want her for anything but maybe to fuck.

Hojo was the same way.

All men were the same… no one would ever love her. It was like her heart was being ripped apart again. Why was it that only after a short while she was growing so close to a man who didn't want her? Was something wrong with her that it caused her to fall in love with cold-hearted bastard? Yet… it felt so right, and her body still tingled from all the times he'd ever touched her. Mainly her lips, which tingled with excitement whenever she looked at his like molten lava coursed through her.

Just thinking about it sent chills through her body. She sighed allowing her hand to lie upon her desk. When she moved suddenly the papers went flying everywhere and she looked at the intercom, which had caused her sudden action.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru's voice caused her to melt faster then even Hojo's could, "Kagome bring me another cup of coffee. Oh, and while your at it bring me the file I had Nazuna send for."

"Right away Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome said. She looked around her office at all the paper now lying on the floor. She narrowed her eyes at the mess and decided it best to clean it up after she did what Sesshoumaru asked. After all if she didn't do it quickly then she'd get an earful once inside his office. Damn man…

Standing from her seat to leave the office she ran quickly toward the coffee machine. Once getting his stupid cup of black she made sure to make it level so it didn't spill. She didn't need to walk into his office with coffee all over her front and have him ask, " _Did you have a fight with the coffee machine Kagome?"_

Making her way to Nazuna's desk she set the coffee down and watched her friend give her a strange look. "I didn't ask for a cup of coffee Kagome… aren't you Sesshoumaru-sama's personal assistant not mine?"

"Nazuna," Kagome whispered, "cut the crap."

"Touchy," Nazuna laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kagome drew out.

"Well you are!" Nazuna shook her finger as if scowling a child.

Kagome froze and said, "My mother used to do that. You know how much I hated her right?"

"Sorry Kags, now what was it you wanted?" Nazuna said like she was clueless.

"Look Nazuna Sesshoumaru- _sama_  asked me to come get the files he sent for. I'm not sure what he sent for but do you have them?" Kagome asked. She really didn't need to go into his office saying, 'Oh well you see its not here yet so get over it.'

That would keep her job! Ha… like Sesshoumaru would let her keep her job after something like that. Hey maybe he'd say that if she were to pull his pants down as a joke. That was a bigger laugh… Sesshoumaru Taisho the big business man finding humor in something like that. Hell must have been frozen by now if he did.

Nazuna laughed again before nodding. She dug through her desk drawer and pulled out the wanted file. After handing it to Kagome she said, "Kagome you might want to tilt the cup the other way. Any farther and it will spill."

"Thanks Nazuna," Kagome said making the cup level once more and making her way to Sesshoumaru's office. Once there she used her free hand to knock upon the door before opening it. Her eyes widened when she found Sesshoumaru leaning over to pick up pencils, and blank pieces of paper off the floor.

Her mouth watered but she shook it off and said, "Is there anything I can help you with Sesshoumaru-sama after all that's what I'm here for?"

oOo

Sesshoumaru sat in his chair waiting for his assistant to bring him what he wanted. Really it seemed that every time he asked her to do something or bring him something then she was doing it slower then normal. Something was on her mind and he had to wonder what it was?

Maybe she was going through PSM or something? That would explain why she was being so slow this week. It was like she was limping everywhere. Sometimes he had to wonder if she was even doing her job at times. Other times it was she's doing great but like right now she was taking forever. Shaking his head he went deeper into his pondering. Maybe there was something else that was distracting his beautiful assistant? Did he just say… beautiful? Damn my obsession, he thought. Yes he would admit that he was dangerous obsessed with her since he saw her. She was like a drug with befits if you could reach them. Strange that he thought that way about her.

His mind played out something very quickly. It involved his desk, her, and his mouth. Glancing down at the desk he found himself determined to one day take her upon the polished material. Though at first he would have said hell no now he found himself wanting nothing more then to do just that. If he could only get her into his bed… what a day that would be and he would cherish it with everything he had.

His mind went to something else like turning off a light switch. Lately his mind had been doing that, just jumping from one thing to another without anything in between. Shaking that off he pondered on the thing that his mind had found. What if Kagome had a boyfriend? What if she was dating someone? His thoughts turned dark wondering what he could do to get rid of this new guy? If someone got to HIS prize before he did they would find out a few reasons why you don't get in the way of something he wanted.

How dare someone touch what was his? Ok, now he was calling the woman his… when did the world go wrong and where the hell was he? Really why he kept doing this to himself was way out of his reach. Maybe it was just because every man was drawn to her for some damn reason? It was like she was a huge light bulb and they were all little bugs drawn to the bright light. Death in the end… but Kagome Ki wouldn't bring death she'd bring other things. Things that women always brought into a male's life… right that had to be right somewhere along the line, or maybe he had the wrong information?

His mind went back to the idea of Kagome dating. Growling like a dog he glanced around while tapping his fingers against the desk. His hand moved slightly knocking different things from his desktop. Groaning in disbelief he stood from his chair and leaned over to pick up the stupid mess he'd made. He heard the door open but paid no attention to it as he continued to pick up the things he'd spilled upon the floor.

"Is there anything I can help you with Sesshoumaru-sama after all that's what I'm here for?" Kagome's voice sounded into the room. He straightened up and looked at her; she held his cup of coffee and the file he'd asked for under her arm.

"Yes put those on my desk and help me pick these things up," Sesshoumaru said. He watched as Kagome nodded and began to do as he asked. His eyes locked with hers and she blushed before looking away. Oh… now he knew what was causing her attention to be elsewhere.

Kagome put the coffee and file upon his desk before leaning down to pick up the pencils and paper he'd dropped. Sesshoumaru straightened up completely and watched as she went head first under his desk causing her back end to stick high up into the air. He licked his lips and sat down watching as she moved around on his floor picking up different items while on all fours. Such a nice sight it was…

Kagome wiggled her way under the desk for a small pen that had rolled underneath. She noticed that Sesshoumaru had sat back down when she said, "I see that your assistant has to pick up the things you dropped while you sit there doing nothing."

"Well Kagome that would be your job," he stated. His amusement lasted as long as she was spread out on his floor. Smirking he watched as she stood to place the items back upon his desk and stand before him in a casual manner. Waiting he tilted his head waiting for what she had to say?

"Well Sesshoumaru like I have said before I'm not your slave," she forced out. Really it was starting to get really hard for her to say such things while he sat there like a fine dessert.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "I know of this Kagome, however your job is 'personal assistant' and by picking up the items you have you are assisting me at my job."

"I see."

"I have a question for you Ms. Ki…"

"That would be?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru glanced up at her his face showing nothing when he said, "What has had your mind so occupied lately that you aren't doing your job as quickly as you should be?"

"Umm…" Kagome said her face flushed as she sought an excuse. As she began to return to her original color she smirked as well saying, "That would be my business Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Actually Kagome, since your 'business' is interfering with my work it is my business as well," he stated.

"Right…" Kagome growled thinking of another excuse, "Well Sesshoumaru-sama, I just can't stop thinking about what Kouga will do if he gets really angry. After all he can do some crazy things when angered."

"I see," he smirked spinning his chair away from her, "You may go back to work now Kagome."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said bowing though he couldn't see it and walked away.

Sesshoumaru stayed where he was not quite sure of what to do. His painful arousal was really getting to him, and that tingling feeling was coming back with full force. It was like his body was trying to tell him something, or to do something? Take action… he couldn't not here, not in the office no way. Could he? No she was a virgin and would need to crave his attention before giving into his final charms.

Groaning he asked himself what he was doing when he heard the door close. Finally, he thought leaning back, peace. Well then again maybe it wasn't so peaceful knowing the woman he wanted was only oh… 35ft away. That wasn't helping his train of thought. Sighing he stood from his chair to go ask Kagome if she would kindly type up something for him? After all she was HIS assistant and had to do her job.

He heard a muffled 'hump' from within her office and wondered what she was doing in that small space? His mind took an unwanted detour as he slowly began to open the door. Much like earlier he found her crawling on all fours trying to gather loose papers. IMPORTANT PAPERS! His mind however was on the welcome looking treat crawling under her desk to grab a stray pen. Feeling his mouth water he coughed slightly.

Kagome jumped managing to stop just from hitting her head and looked up at him saying, "Is there something you need Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Here, type this for me," he said tossing a file toward her. Seeing her look downhearted he said, "Only the second page Kagome nothing more."

"Yes," could be heard as he walked away. He was starting to find everything about her charming. The little things that she did were just kawaii. Kawaii did I just say kawaii? His mind swirled with answers and he shook his head. She was having a major impact on his life, and boy was she doing a good job. Look at her she made him think that crawling around on the floor at his feet was charming. Stupid wench crossed his thoughts.

There was another thing. At times he would think very kindly of her and yet at others his mind would turn cold. Something was terribly wrong with him.

oOo

Kagura sighed while sitting on her couch. She couldn't believe that bitch Kagome had so much strength. She could still feel that kick to the side. In fact when she went to the hospital they said she had three broken bones, but she couldn't press charges because she'd already hit Kagome once and was going to 'assault' her again, which made her move self defense. Stupid law, they obviously didn't know who she was!

Kanna shook her head while coming down the stairs. She knew Kagura wouldn't give up until Sesshoumaru was married but the woman needed to move on. Even she could see that and she was years younger. Maybe all the good genes were given to her, the dumb ones to Kagura, and the evil ones to Naraku from his parents? She wouldn't doubt it.

"Kagura," she whispered from behind her. She watched with little amusment as Kagura jumped before turning toward her in shock.

"Kanna! How many times must I tell you not to sneak up on me?" she asked.

Kanna gave her a tiny smile and said, "A million and once more sister."

Kagura shook her head at her sister's antics. Really she was amazed Kanna was finally coming out of her shell after their parents died. It had been so long that she almost forgot what Kanna looked like as a playful, and full of joy child that ran around the yard all day. It was quite strange that their parents died while she had Kanna but she couldn't find a connection. If there was one… though she doubted it big time.

"You need to look for a job Kagura," Kanna said quietly.

Kagura looked up at her sister's face and nodded, "I know. I just haven't found the right one, maybe I should look outside of Tokyo?"

"Maybe you should ask Naraku?" Kanna suggested.

Kagura shot up and shook her head back and forth quickly. The only thing coming from her mouth was, "No, No, no, no, no, no, no to the millionth time. I will not work for that man!"

"Kagura, he called," Kanna said, "he said he had a job open for you. It isn't an assistant job but it will keep us on top."

"A job for me?" Kagura whispered. When did Naraku care about them? Why would he do something like this? Was he playing a trick on them?

"Yes, a computers job down on the third floor. He said you would just have to go over the computer system once or twice every two days," Kanna said.

"Computers?" Kagura whispered. She thought about it before beginning to laugh, "Ha, like I'd ever work in computers. I hate computers, though they have some uses other then that I will not touch one."

"He said that if your mind was set on something like that then he'd find someone else," Kanna stated, "and that you were losing the best thing that could have happened after you were fired."

Kagura stood stunned wide-eyed, and mouth a gasp. Why would Naraku even suggest such a thing? They hated each other and had for years so why would he even want her to work near him? What was he planning? There had to be a reason. He would never just give her a job. Even he had to see an application of how you would suit the company before that. How did she know that? Ah, yes, she thought, he told me when we were younger. True three years wasn't long but it was when you never saw the person. Maybe just maybe though he wanted her in the company, but then again he could just want to harm her worst then she already was? Only one way to find out, but she'd already decided that it would be her last opinion. Yeah, if she couldn't find another job she'd call the bastard but she would. She was a determined woman and determined women always got what they wanted… unless it was a stubborn man…

oOo

Chance pulled on the leash again as Kagome walked behind him. His white coat was pelted with water but for some damn reason the dog wanted a walk. Why Kagome had no clue but here she was walking behind him in a long leather jacket and rain boots. Chance of course was nearly pulling her like the devil hounds of the underworld were on his heels. Nipping and biting, chewing and gnawing on his heels making him nearly run if it wasn't for her tugging against the leash. She could have sworn he was acting like there was fire burning up his fur, but she didn't see anything. In fact she could barely see at all!

Damn dog, she thought again as he pulled her through a puddle. She coughed when water sprayed into her face and into her MOUTH! Really she was starting to wonder if he had an exact location or was just pulling her deeper and deeper into the middle of nowhere. Maybe he was trying to get them lost. Yeah the dog was getting them lost in the large city of Tokyo in the RAIN! He was really going to get it if she had to call for help…

"Chance, slow down," Kagome whined. She tugged at the leash hoping once more that he'd stop for only a moment. Once more the dog lunged forward like trying to get her to move faster. What was up with him? Perhaps he smelled something that caught his attention and he really wanted to check it out? Then why had he brought her along? Stupid dog…

Kagome wanted to wail, to cry out, TO YELL AT THE WOLF HOUND TO STOP! She wouldn't though because that would just look stupid. That would make her look like an insane woman. She wasn't so she allowed the dog to lead her even if she had no idea where she was at the moment. Coughing once more she felt the dog turn and looked up. There was a bridge oh… she closed her eyes more trying to make out, which one it was? There were only two where she lived within Tokyo, one leading out of town and one to allow more traffic to pass. She looked closer and nearly sighed in relief. Well at least now she knew where they were even if the dog might have pulled her farther then he was supposed to.

Another lunge caught her attention and she saw the dog trying to go closer to the bridge. Why? What was there that was so important to him? Allowing it she only hoped there wasn't something scary underneath… or worst a gang. It wouldn't help if someone were to rape her and kill her dog.

oOo

The large white dog moved with grace as it dug its nails into the cement trying to go faster. The leash tugged at the hands of a leather-coated figure from what they could see and both children huddled together to stay out of sight. They watched as he dog leap toward them once more and wondered if they should run.

The girls allowed a small whine escape her; her brother told her to be quiet and watched as the figure came closer. When in range they could tell it was a female but that could be good or bad. She heard a small whine from the dog as its gentle eyes landed upon them. She backed up right into her brother and became frightened worst then she was.

The other twin began breathing harder. What type of dog was that? He'd always wanted a dog but never had he seen a dog that big. It was like a bear; well he'd never seen one of those either so he couldn't tell. With a small sigh he heard the woman call out.

"Is anyone there?" she said. Her voice was lovely and she seemed to be watching her surroundings for danger. Why? The dog barked and she said, "Alright go on." With that she allowed the dog to run forward right for them!

The girl cried out as the dog began licking her face. She thought perhaps it ate little girls and didn't want to be eaten. When its soft yet rough tongue swept over her face she giggled.

The boy watched with edger eyes but then turned back to the woman. Had she been sent to retreive them? Probably since she had a dog that found them out in the rain. He watched as she came forward until pulling her hood from her face. Gasping he thought for a moment he saw an angel before him.

"What are you two doing out here? You could catch a cold, or worst," Kagome scowled. She watched as her dog thumped his tail against the wet ground and then looked at the children once more. Without a second thought she said, "Here."

The little girl with brown hair came forward to take the coat. She looked at it before saying, "You need it. You'll catch a cold without it too."

"Don't worry," Kagome said pulling out her cell. She dialed in Sesshoumaru's number and waited for the businessman to pick up. She knew he wasn't going to like this but she wasn't going to allow these two to stay out by themselves. Nope not her… she was Kagome the hero. Before Sesshoumaru picked up she asked, "What are your names?"

"I'm Rin, and this is Shippo," the little girl said pointing to herself then her brother. She smiled up at the pretty lady and watched as she began to talk on the phone. Maybe this person would become their mommy? Maybe this person would finally see them and not just two orphans…


	15. The Orphan Twins

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru asked through his end. He'd been worry that she might get lost or something worse. Who knew what was out on the streets at this time of night! He'd never have forgiven himself if something had happened to her. He waited for a moment and then asked trying not to sound to frightened, "What do you want Kagome?"

"Yeah um… Sesshoumaru could you come down and get me," she sighed before continuing, "and two kids I found?"

"Kids?" he asked.

"Well Chance found them but they're out the rain Sesshoumaru!" Kagome whined.

Rin and Shippo looked at each other. They could hear the man on the other side and wondered if they were married? Maybe they could get a mommy and a daddy? That would be wonderful! Then again the man named 'Sesshoumaru' could be really mean, which might mean they would be staying in the rain. They heard a sigh and hope filled their small bodies.

"You always seem to bring home something don't you Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said. Hearing Kagome huff he wondered if he should laugh, or stay silent?

Kagome glared down at the ground and hissed, "Come get me Sess!"

"Oh, so now you're using pet names? When did this happen Kags?" he mocked. He liked this; this was fun and amusing plus he might be able to get at her more then normal.

"Shut up!" Kagome growled.

"Am I getting under your skin Kags?" he was smirking she was sure! Sesshoumaru must have loved this and she wasn't going to let him. She glared harder at the ground and smirked herself when she got an idea.

Rin looked at Shippo before whispering in his ear, "Do you think they like each other?"

Shippo nodded before saying, "Yeah, since I don't think they're married anymore."

Rin nodded back and watched as Kagome huffed once again her eyes becoming darker in the light. She was curious about why Kagome wasn't cold in this rain? The woman was wearing only a short-sleeved blue shirt and leather jeans. Maybe it was the dog standing at her side and watching them that was keeping her warm? After all it was her now wearing the nice ladies jacket.

"Fine if you don't want to then I'll go walking deeper into unknown parts of Tokyo," Kagome sighed. She pouted down at Chance who raised his ears as if in wonder of what was happening.

Sesshoumaru quieted and then said, "Where are you Kagome?"

Kagome smiled before telling him her location and then saying, "See you when you get here Sessho." Then she hung the phone up and smirked. Looking over at the children she wondered what they were going to do until he got there?

oOo

Sesshoumaru glared down at the phone. HOW DARE SHE HANG UP ON HIM! He pondered on either leaving her there, or yelling at her later. Now he wasn't one for yelling but the goddamn woman was getting on his final nerve. Yes he wanted her as his but she held no right to hang up on him. He was Sesshoumaru Taisho, feared businessman, and cold hearted bastard. She was nothing but a single onna with little value until she caught his eye. She was a tiny little spark compared to his fire and was lucky to have such a fine businessman even looking her way. The nerve of that woman hanging up on him then again his mind pondered on something else. She didn't know of his attraction to her just that he liked to pick verbal fights with her. She had no idea that she held his attention all day and night. That in itself was proving a problem. He would need to tell her of his lust soon or he might find himself doing something very, very stupid. That didn't need to happen.

With a sigh he figured he best go pick the woman up. After all she was sitting in the rain probably catching a cold. He didn't need that now did he? No… he needed her healthy and able to work so he wasn't hovering over her every second. If she should get sick he'd want to stay by her side instead of going to work. He'd never missed a single day of work and yet this virgin woman was making him want to do that just by thinking about what it would be like should she catch a cold. How ridiculous yet it was ringing true in his mind.

oOo

Mika and Jaken watched as Sesshoumaru stormed from the house. She turned to the older man and asked, "Do you know what's gotten into him?"

Jaken looked up and shrugged, "I think Kagome called early. She might have said something that upset him." Jaken was pretty sure that was what it was. After the young lady had started living there Sesshoumaru seemed less tense until they began talking with one another. Then everything turned to hell.

"Well he'll have to get used to it," Mika huffed, "After all she does live here."

Jaken nodded and looked around once again. They both knew the look the young man was giving Kagome. It was the look of pure love, which meant he had fallen hard. However the man was too stubborn to ever realize such a thing and was always getting into some type of fight with her, "I believe Sesshoumaru-sama had mumbled something about picking her up."

"Ahh," Mika said. She held a glazed over look in her eyes and looked over at Jaken, "Maybe she said something like, 'Come get me before I get lost some more.' That usually works on a man his age. It might be the reason for his foul mood."

"Yes, but Sesshoumaru-sama is like that a lot anyway," Jaken sighed. Plus it was always them getting the bad side of Sesshoumaru-sama when he came home. It just wasn't fair, he'd spent many years working for his father now him and still the young boy showed no respect. Such a shame…

Mika patted his shoulder saying, "Someday Jaken he will give you the respect you deserve."

Jaken glanced at her and then shook his head. Like that would ever happen, it was Sesshoumaru Taisho they were talking about not the pope. That businessman didn't even have a nice bone in his body except until Kagome Ki came into the picture. Now it was like he had melted in the shimmering sun! "Hey how did you know what I was thinking?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh, you're always thinking about it Jaken. It's not hard to see since you always get a sad expression when you do," she laughed lightly.

Mika looked around the room once more. Her years of being here proved well once in a while and she knew Sesshoumaru-sama would come back either angered or pleased. More in likely angered since she had yet to see the young miss visit his personal room. You'd think that if they loved one another that they'd be sleeping with each other. Then again these were two hardheaded adults who both held different opinions. "So do you think he'll come back angry, or somewhat happy?" she asked.

"I will go with angry because he usually is. Not to mention that Miss Kagome doesn't have any experience with men," Jaken said.

Mika gasp, "How do you know that?"

Jaken looked at her suddenly realizing what she was getting at. He shook his head at her saying, "I heard Sesshoumaru-sama talking about it."

The maid sighed. That was a relief. At least it wasn't something gross, or worse him watching as Kagome did something very naughty saying to herself that she needed a man or didn't want to be a virgin anymore.

oOo

Naraku took a glance out the window. It was still raining but that didn't matter to him. Rain wasn't one of his favorite things but it wasn't like he could change the weather suddenly. Plus he had better things to think about. His mind was telling him that he should be going after Sesshoumaru and Kagome but he couldn't help and have fun with Menomaru and Kagura first.

His team had already hacked into Taisho Corps computer system to find out if there was a way to make it fall. Sesshoumaru held his company tight since he could only make out a few ways and each was more boring then the last. Everyday Sesshoumaru was making his company better so most of the ways were gone with the wind now. Then he couldn't find an address for Kagome Ki, which itself was pretty strange. Then he'd found a file saying she now lived with Sesshoumaru, which just made it easier for him.

Then he was messing with Menomaru. Right under his nose too since the boy had no idea what was happening. It was fun playing with the 'thought' big businessman who was actually just a baka underneath. The boy didn't even realize that everyday he was taking piece by piece of his company. Pretty soon the boy would come to terms with him Naraku running Howling Inc. Not that he wanted to but it was always good to have more of something then everyone else.

He wondered what Kagura was doing. He was surprised that she was still trying to avoid him. He'd called many times only to get his little sister Kanna. She was a good child but she was also a little strange after their parents past away. Not that he cared in the least but she was the only person who got his attention when he decided to give it to her.

His older sister was trying everything in her power to stay away from him. Not like he blamed her since she could usually tell when someone was setting her up. More in likely she could see right through his little 'offer' and wasn't going to take it. She never seemed like the type to come running to 'family' when in trouble. She would figure it out and if she didn't then he'd make sure she never worked inside of Tokyo again! It would be so much fun to pull small things on her, making her life worse then it is already. Then all of a sudden fire her for no reason, make one up and see her leave Tokyo completely. After all it wasn't like he wanted her there! Sure he might take care of Kanna if she were to stay out of his way, not ask for much, and stay quiet when she knew too much. Then and only then would he ever let that little albino inside of his home. Though it wasn't like she was saying much anyway, she was always quiet, and normally never said anything. It was like she died along with their parents.

Sighing he cast an eerie glance out the window. His eyes darkened in the lighting, causing it to seem almost black in color. Why was it that everyone wanted something from him? Menomaru wanted him to get rid of Taisho, while Kagura wanted him to get rid of Ki. Then there were numerous women who wanted something from him. The only people he never saw were people who didn't know him, and his enemies. Taisho being one of them, though the businessman never seemed like the type to ask for help in anything.

His mind once again visited Kagome Ki. She was a strange little woman that was for sure. Her mind seemed to be like a fire that bled instead of burned. Meaning that she knew what she wanted but then again she wasn't sure about a lot of things. She wasn't that bad looking but she wasn't his type. The girl was too curvy, she wasn't tall enough, and she needed to lose at least ten pounds. Not that she was fat or anything just he didn't like his women to have muscles, it only meant they could fight back. Her eyes caught his attention though. Anyone in their right mind wouldn't turn down a woman with those eyes. Damn if she were to come to him on her knees begging for him he'd probably take her. Thoughs electric eyes seemed to flash and glisten both when she was in the light and the dark.

It was such a shame he'd have to get rid of a rare treat.

Really he didn't but for once he was going to help Kagura. Only because Taisho seemed to be close to Kagome, which meant you strike the girl you strike Taisho harder then he ever thought. Somewhere Naraku knew that Kagome Ki would be the key to bringing down Sesshoumaru Taisho but he couldn't see himself doing it. Maybe he should just let Kagura have her way with the little girl? No, knowing Kagura she'd kill the poor girl thus making her strange eyes close forever. True he couldn't have cared if he never saw them but now that he had it was like  **bang** nooo…

His head drifted backward at an angle as he gazed up at the wall. Closing his eyes he allowed his head to shake slightly. Sure he was the bad guy but why in the hell did everything end up on his shoulders? Why is it that everything was dropped at his feet? It was like no one, no one could ever do anything for them self…

With a groan he decided it best to close shop for the night and go home. It wasn't like he needed to be there all day, and besides his employees, or at least the special employees would take care of things while he was away.

oOo

"I wonder?" she said.

"Not this again," he groaned.

She turned to him sharply snapping, "What if you don't want to hear about it then leave!"

"Sango, my love," Miroku said, "don't be that way."

When his hand came in contact with her ass once more she mumbled about stupid men and only using the head inside their pants to think. "HENTAI!" she hollered when he began rubbing her thigh, and ass while placing kisses on her neck. Sure if they were at home and she was in the mood then it would be fine. However they weren't and Miroku had not turned her on as of yet.

"What were you saying again dear?" Miroku asked rubbing his cheek.

"I said 'I wonder'," she raised her eyebrow to see what he would say.

"And…" he drew out?

Sango huffed before saying, "Have you ever seen the way Kagome looks at our boss? Have you ever noticed the tiny glances he gives her while they're in public?"

Miroku groaned and shook his head. "No Sango," he said. Truly he didn't know what she was getting at. After all why would 'Sesshoumaru-sama' lord of all things bad want Kagome Ki good girl to the extreme?

"Well maybe you're near sighted because I have! I see all the small glances he gives her and the way he watches her from the corner of his eye," Sango rumbled on, "The little glances that Kagome gives back. The way she melts in his presence even if she doesn't notice it. They seem to be more relaxed in each others presence."

"Really?" Miroku said as if amazed, "Then why are they always at each others throats?"

"We were before we were married," Sango said sharply.

Miroku looked saddened saying, "We were?"

"Yes, you wouldn't stop touching me, even after I told you 'no' many, many times that I would not 'bear your children'," she huffed.

Miroku shook his head totally changing his attitude. "So what are we going to do about it?" he asked in his most dangerous voice.

"Miroku honey, don't try to act bad, it doesn't work," Sango mumbled, "at least not here."

Miroku eyed her pouting softly before nodding. They done this many times before and with each it was like things got a little more excited. Sango was always that way, always running around or doing bad things that shook his body; made his blood burn for that passion. It was like he melted when her brown eyes landed upon him, but he kept his cool trying not to seem out of place, though he'd already done that.

"Hmmm… Nazuna is probably seen it by now and working on something," his wife mumbled, "I bet I could come up with something to help her. After all I'm sure that they belong together, its like they're a struggling pair of teens going out for the first time…"

Miroku watched her rumble on about different things that she could do concerning different methods she'd seen Nazuna use before. With a sigh he decided it best to leave her be until she called her friend, or quite talking with herself. So patting her hand he went off in search of an old friend.

She watched him go a gleam in her eyes shining brighter then ever. They would be perfect for each other she knew. They were the perfect pair; Sesshoumaru could do anything for Kagome, and Kagome could help the businessman calm down a bit… or more. They would see after she was done with them that they were meant for each other, like it was said, 'the world is full of people, but only one is made for you.' She was sure that they were made for one another, and that they would easily come together. Sure at first it might be like a thunderstorm knowing Kagome but afterward things would only get better. She would need to call Nazuna right away…

oOo

Kagome smiled as she climbed into the car. The children were in the back with Chance, who after much fuss from Sesshoumaru was put in the back. It wasn't like she could just leave her little puppy out in the rain now was it? No… and not even Sesshoumaru was going to change that.

Chance wagged his tail, his head on Rin's lap while he sat on the small floor space. His long tongue grazed across the girl's hand causing a fit of giggles to burst forth. Rin patted the dog's head once more, and gently pushed him toward Shippo since her lap was getting really hot from his thick fur.

Shippo gladly allowed the dog to lick at his fingers. He loved dogs! This one was no different, except that it was really big and scary at a distance. Up close though the dog was merely a big softy at heart. He laughed petting the wet fur that produced a very bad smelling scent. Though not to bad the dog would need a bath in a few days.

Sesshoumaru was in a state of disbelief. He just had to pick the woman who was soft hearted and would do anything for anyone trust-worthy, didn't he? Sometimes the woman confused him to hell and back! With a small sigh he began driving back toward the mansion. He couldn't believed he'd allowed a wet dog to sit in his car, but thoughs big blue eyes staring up at him in hope were to hard to say 'no' to. Like he became tongue tied all of a sudden and couldn't say a thing…

Her hand lightly brushed against his, which was upon the armrest as he drove. It was a nice feeling but strange in a way. It didn't produce sexual thoughts… just ones of holding her hand with his. It was like a happy feeling had come over him when he actually did grab her hand putting a little pressure into the contact.

Rin and Shippo watched as the adults held hands. They weren't married, or didn't act like it but they did seem to like each other. Now all they had to do was make them like them too! That shouldn't be too hard, they both thought. After all, the lady named Kagome was very nice and did a lot of good things for what they'd seen.

She sat back staring at their intertwined fingers as Sesshoumaru pulled her hand a bit. She blushed, or at least felt the blush run across her face. Looking back at the children she noticed they looked like they hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. She didn't want them to start thinking Sesshoumaru was her husband or something!

She smiled before asking, "So what were you doing out in the rain at this time of night?"

"Umm…" Rin said looking over at her brother for help. She didn't want to tell them they didn't have a home and had run away from people trying to help them. She couldn't, no she could but she didn't want to.

Shippo paled looking up at the concerned eyes of Kagome. He wished to tell her yes, because maybe they would finally have a home but… but something just wouldn't allow him to say anything. It was like his throat had just closed up without his knowledge.

Kagome shifted a bit so she could look back better. Her face was one of concern when she said, "You didn't run away did you? Your parents would probably be very worried if you had…"

She was going to continue when Rin shook her head as a 'no'. Well then why were they out in the rain at this time of night? She narrowed her eyes asking, "Then tell me why you were alone?"

"We… we… don't have any… parents," Shippo choked out. His mouth felt dry like he knew that these people would take them back to the orphanage.

"That's terrible!" Kagome cried. She looked between the two and then back at Sesshoumaru with big eyes. She didn't want to just drop them off somewhere she wanted to at least give them a room for the night. Surely the man beside her would allow that?

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said. He knew what she was going to ask and didn't like it. Orphans in his home! No… but those eyes, his mind went into a small battle when he sighed.

"Oh, thank you Sesshoumaru," Kagome cheered.

She looked up at Sesshoumaru her eyes shining and he told himself he wished to see her like this more often. To see her pretty face smiling up at him in happiness, not in anger, to see the way her face just lit up whenever she was told she could have her way. However she wasn't going to get her own way all the time, there were times when he too needed to have something.

"So do you guys have somewhere you stay?" Kagome asked.

Shippo nodded before saying, "We live at the large orphanage near the bridge."

Kagome looked down in concentration before asking, "Why'd you run away then?"

Rin sniffled a little saying, "No one wants us. We're twins who were given to the orphanage because our father died, and our mother is nowhere to be found…"

"I see," Kagome said, "and I'm not going to hold that against you."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. Of course she wouldn't! Look at all the things she'd done to him already! Sure most of them she didn't know about but she was doing them and that was the point!

"Well for now you'll stay with me," Kagome said. She wasn't going to tell a couple of kids that they'd done something wrong, or stupid. It would be like telling a dog to sit for days at a time. At least in her book it would be, and she wasn't going to do that to them. So smiling she rubbed her hand against Sesshoumaru silently telling him he'd made her happier then ever.

That slight contact made his fingers tingle. It was like she'd just sucked his fingers into her mouth swirling them around her tongue. The thought made his mouth water as he caught Chance turning around to lay his head unto their hands. It was like the dog knew that he liked the woman and was trying to get him to do something more. Not with the children here, he scowled.

"Is something wrong Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked suddenly knocking him from his thoughts. He shook his head and watched as Kagome turned once more to talk with the children. Strange, but he had a feeling that sooner or later those same twins would be living within his home as well. Like that wasn't bad enough, Kagome would make him so things together with them that would probably end up in being… fun.

Kagome laughed as they talked together. She liked these twins and was determined that these would be her first children. Sure they weren't actually her children but hey they seemed like great kids. Maybe she get Sesshoumaru into the idea, and maybe just maybe she could get him to start playing the role of daddy…


	16. Growing Closer

She smiled down at her little sister, though it was more of a bitter smile then anything else. Finally she sighed and said, "Alright Kanna, I'll do it… for you."

Kanna nodded before replying, "You should be doing it for yourself Kagura, not me."

"No Kanna," Kagura said, "I am doing it for you, because well… if I don't we can't stay here, and I won't be able to take of you. You come first Kanna."

"Thank you Kagura," Kanna whispered. She wanted to smile but decided it best not to make Kagura more suspicious then she already was. Naraku hadn't told her anything but she was pretty sure her brother had something wicked up his sleeve. Her older brother was like that, always had something evil up his sleeves or would be ready to tear down someone's world kind of like ripping a piece of paper in two. Though when it came to Naraku it would be much, much, much worse then just simply tearing a piece of line paper in half.

"What are sisters for?" Kagura said placing her hand upon her head and roughing up her hair. She smiled gently though she really wanted to scowl. Working for that…  _man…_  what was she thinking? It would be so hard to work for Naraku, but her little sister was more important, even if she hated the guy.

It didn't seem that Kanna did though. The girl would talk for at least a half-hour on the phone to him. It was like they knew each other better then anyone. Kanna was always telling him something, either about school, or what she'd done that day with her. Unlike her Naraku seemed to actually get along with Kanna. It was like they  _loved_ each other like a brother and sister should. It was just gross…. Another thing was well… Naraku actually listened to everything Kanna said.  _Everything_ … for him that just wasn't right in anyway and made her sick to her stomach.

Shaking her head she figured she'd better get over with it after all she was going to be in for it after this. Kagura could only imagine the things that Naraku… cough… Mr. Wind would make her do. Stupid, baka of a man…

oOo

Sango screamed for more as Miroku made love to her that night. She moaned, groaned, and tossed around like some wild animal that couldn't be contained underneath her husband. She loved Miroku dearly yes, but she always did love this as well. Hell she hadn't even known that Miroku was good in anyway except for being a science geek.

She could have laughed if it weren't for him pounding away at her. Sango moaned low in her throat telling her husband that he was doing a great work at what he was doing. She didn't want him to stop anytime soon after all. She wished they could keep going until midnight but… but duty called at times. Right now they had to keep up their energy since they had work tomorrow and unlike some people they had a long shift; Kagome was the only lucky one at getting short shifts. Since Kagome worked with 'Sesshoumaru- _sama_ ' she only had to be at work for six to seven hours a day, and she still got more money then she did. Well Sango just guessed it was because Kagome had a higher-ranking job then she did. Though she'd rather work with the computers if Sesshoumaru asked if she wanted to make the kind of money Kagome did then she'd come right up to be his 'assistant'.

If it weren't for her orgasm Sango would have laughed, long and loud. She was pretty sure there was something going on between Kagome and their boss. Plus, she'd called Nazuna asking what she thought about it. Man it had been one funny conversation…

_Flashback_

_Only the night before Sango picked up the phone and dialed in her friend's number with ease. She didn't have to wait long and almost instantly Nazuna was on the phone with the usual, "Hello?"_

" _Hey Nazi," Sango replied. She loved talking to Nazuna since they were so much alike in certain ways, yet so different at the same time. Plus with Nazuna she could always get a good laugh._

" _Oh Sango," Nazuna said, "I wasn't expecting you."_

_A sudden thought came to Sango and she grinned at nothing but air. Sango looked at the opposite wall for a moment and then asked, "Who were you expecting?"_

" _No one Sango! It was just a figure of speech," Nazuna nearly whined into her end. Sango could just imagine Nazuna stomping her foot while pouting into space._

" _Right, right of that I'm not so sure," Sango smirked. She snorted when Nazuna told her to 'shut up or she was hanging up'. She shook her head and asked, "So have you noticed anything at work lately?"_

" _Oh yeah," Nazuna replied quickly. How had she known? Nazuna would have been the first to notice but of course it was her that called after everyone else knew. She was just betting that it was like that now._

_Sango sighed with relief. She would have hated should no one understand what she was getting at. Then again… Nazuna could be talking about something other then Kagome and Sesshoumaru's relationship. "So tell me what it is," Sango drew out._

" _Well have you ever noticed the little glances Sesshoumaru gives our friend whenever she's near a guy?" Nazuna said._

" _I knew it!" Sango cried. She laughed like a child before starting to go on with Nazuna about all the things she'd noticed and asked what Nazuna had noticed._

" _Well…" Nazuna said, "a lot of things. I mean I saw him brushing his hand against his desk once after she'd left as if he was trying to imprint the fact that she was there. Then Kagome has this little twinkle in her eyes whenever she says his name, even with the 'sama' at the end. Oh, and I could have sworn I heard something going on in his office, then Kagome came running out blushing like a tomato."_

" _So what are we going to do about it?" Sango asked._

" _Hmm… I was planning on getting them onto a small island together with no one else around, and leave them there for um… a week or more," Nazuna said. Sango could hear the laughter within her voice and soon found herself laughing into the phone._

" _Oh my god Nazuna," Sango laughed. She found out after that she couldn't stop. To her it was the funniest thing in the world even if Nazuna told her: "Sango shut up and good-bye" as a joke._

_End Flashback_

Sango sighed after Miroku got off himself. She could feel his hot seed spread throughout her passage and into her womb. Groaning in pleasure she felt him lay beside her and smiled over at him. She hoped to have children soon but only time would tell plus she didn't know if she could ever have children. Mainly because it had been over a year or two now and still she was child free, yet Miroku nearly demanded sex every night. Strange but she only hoped she could have children one day…

Sighing she cuddled to his side asking, "Miroku have I told you Nazuna's plan yet?"

Miroku glanced down at his loving wife and replied, "I don't believe so Sango, why?"

"Hmm… well do you want to hear it before I fall asleep?" Sango asked coyly.

"Of course," Miroku mumbled. He too could feel the after effects of their love making and wished nothing more then to cuddle beside her falling into a deep sleep until work started. He of course knew he'd have to get up in the morning or get fired but it felt so nice to lie beside her instead of getting up in the morning everyday but one.

"Well Nazuna is going to send them to a island off the coast of Japan. Its one of Sesshoumaru's beach condos and she said she wanted them relaxed…" Sango said her eyes feeling heavy. Maybe one day without work wouldn't hurt; maybe she could just sleep right through it tomorrow?

"…And she wanted them alone, right?" Miroku said closing his eyes but willing himself to stay awake. Sure there was work tomorrow but he didn't want to fall asleep before his wife.

"Yup," she replied yawning before cuddling into his side whispering her 'tell when works about to start' phrase and falling into a light sleep. Even if she'd tried she wouldn't have been able to stay awake after what her husband had put her through… even if it was quite enjoyable indeed.

oOo

"This is your room!" Kagome clapped her hands together. After a few minutes she noticed they were still standing there and said, "Well are you going to go in or stay there?"

The dou looked at each other and mentally wondered why a person would be so nice? They could clearly see the stoic man off in the background as if watching their reaction. They couldn't help but wonder why they lived together? They weren't married, and they had fought a little about where they were going to stay… though it hadn't lasted long.

Shippo made the first move walking into the large room. He'd never seen anything so BIG! It was huge with light blue walls and the furniture went nicely with the color. His mouth hung open for a moment before he slammed it shut and turned around pulling at Rin's sleeve to pull his twin inside.

The little girl gasped causing Kagome to smile. They were just kids so they could share the Queen size bed inside. It wouldn't hurt them to sleep together. After all they were twins and probably slept near each other anyway. She'd near had to sleep with her brother but if she had to it would be better to sleep by him the first night instead of in big and different rooms, which in the night there was a lot of odd noises throughout this mansion.

"Wow!" Rin gasped, "This is for us Kagome-chan?"

"Well if you want to stay here tonight then yes," Kagome smiled back.

Yes only tonight, Sesshoumaru thought. He really didn't want to have children running around the mansion just yet. Maybe in a few years but not right now because it would mean more distractions from his current goal, and that goal was getting into Kagome's jeans many times. He really wanted to get her into his bed and make sweet love to her every night until either he got tired of her or he created a life within her. Sure he wasn't worried about children just yet but should Kagome become pregnant he'd take care of her in a heartbeat where as someone like Kagura he'd argue that the kid wasn't his until the test came back. Then laugh in her face if it came back negative.

Smirking a bit his eyes lower to her womb. What would it be like to have a child growing within that small space? What would happen between them should the child be his? Would they grow closer or further apart? He couldn't help but sigh after that; should a child ever be carried within her womb he wanted it to be his… not someone else's but his first child…

The child he'd never thought about… until now…

Another thing he couldn't help but wonder about was what would their children look like? He could see three images; one with long silver hair like his own but those electric blue eyes that sent someone's soul flying; another with short black hair, a piercing smile like his, and light gold eyes that held lots of fire within; the last and final one was a small child nearing around five or so… black hair with little bits of silver throughout the length, and blue eyes but they held a cold look along the edge and amber toward the center. All were beautiful and he couldn't seem to come up with a bad looking child should one ever be made between them.

Then his mind switched like it had been lately and gave him a picture of what it would look like should he have children with Kagura. Of course he'd never touch the low bitch but he needed to see the difference. The first he saw had glossy black hair that seemed to be greasy in a way, and when it turned toward him he found dark red eyes staring at him. Now he knew for a fact that Kagura wore contact but it was a daily thing making it seem like she really had red eyes so it wasn't a surprise should her children take after her when they were older. The next he saw had long silver hair that looked like it had been dyed, and the sneer plastered on the child's face made him look like a… pig. Of course the final one had a mixture of their hair color but her eyes were blood red, gold outlining her pupil, and hatred blazed within them as if she was looking into his very soul. Yep, he thought, bad thing to have children with Kagura they all turn out bad even if they looked good at first.

Kagome would be the better choice.

Well if he had to choose: like say he was an empire's son and had to pick a wife to take the crown. He'd go through a few ways like spending time with each and finding out what they liked, what they didn't, and things like that. Then he'd probably give them something to see what spiked their interest or if they took it just because it was a gift from him and they should cherish it even if it was the most hated thing in the world. If Kagome and Kagura were both princess's he'd notice one thing right away: Kagura would look like a queen already, with lots of power and might seem like the better choice; while Kagome would look innocent and smile softly making her seem like the better mother for his children. Then after getting to know them he'd find that Kagura talked mainly about herself, which would lose his interest almost instantly; Kagome however would talk a little and then ask about him wanting to know about him as well, and probably laughing about things she knew about, or asking what he meant instead of acting like she knew. The gift test he'd get something they would never except from what he'd been told and notice Kagura glare at it like it was crap, then smile toward him, and later get rid of it quickly. Kagome would be completely different: she'd open the wrapping, look upon it with little interest and then turn to him saying, "Thank you… though its not what I'd usually  _get_ , it means a lot that you'd even think about buying me something." After learning more about them he'd still pick Kagome because even if she seems innocent she'd really a great person, and she would make a great ruler.

Too bad for him though he was born in modern Japan, and stuck between them. In this world you had to either rape a woman or show her that you were the best person to stay with. Either way sucked…

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama," came a small voice below him. Sesshoumaru looked down suddenly nearly losing his emotionless mask after being broken from his thoughts. However when he saw it was the little Rin he nodded and looked far into the distance.

What was with this child? Why did she show so much interest in him?

A hand touched his shoulder when Kagome's voice broke the silence, "Thank you Sesshoumaru it means a lot to me."

Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "So Kagome, what happened to your pet names? After all you were calling me a few while on the phone yet here you are saying my name."

The fire returned to her eyes and she growled low in her throat. "Bastard," she whispered walking straight past him and toward her room. Once she reached it she turned toward him saying, "See you in the morning  _Sessy_!"

"Can't wait  _Kags_ ," he replied without showing his amusement.

Kagome huffed before walking inside her room allowing the door to slam behind her. Stupid man… darkly raced through her mind as she sighed. She wished for once he'd be nice to her… notice her more then just his assistant. Sure he had once when he kissed her but… but what had changed since then. It was like he was holding back for something… or trying to stay away from something.

Probably her…

She'd already thought about different things. One would be what it would be like to have a relationship with him. She'd be showered with gifts more in likely but… she'd rather just spend more time with him then get gifts. By now he must have known that, but the type of man he was said he'd buy gifts he thought she deserved; though she wouldn't mind getting a few she'd still rather just have him look at her with adoring eyes instead of those cold, emotionless ones.

Why was he always saying mean things? What had she ever done except maybe spill like one cup of coffee into his lap. Ok, so it had been an accident but he'd hadn't been too happy about it. Something about it being his 'favorite' suit, and she'd just ruined it. Like his car… that stupid car that she wanted to just go pop the tires on. He treated that car better then he'd ever treated her. Why was that? Did he have some unconsciously resentment toward her? Probably knowing all the people that actually did…

With a sigh she pulped down on the bed and laid there for what seemed like hours before sighing and deciding that soon she would make her move. First she needed to get those children though… she couldn't just let them go back to that orphanage and think that no one cared about them. She did… she had once she saw them…

oOo

Nazuna smiled the next day at work she could hear Kagome within Sesshoumaru's office talking about children. What could that mean? Had they already had sex and conceived a child and now Kagome was telling him about it? She doubted it since she could barely hear a thing! All she knew they could be talking about something completely different, like someone else having children and Kagome wanting to take a break to watch over them.

She stayed quiet and quickly moved back to her seat when the door began to open. She didn't need to be caught after all but hey she was a nosy bitch. She couldn't help but get into another's life and meddle with it.

Kagome was giggling when she came out and a glaring Sesshoumaru followed after her. It seemed that Kagome was happier then ever, and Sesshoumaru… well he wasn't into the idea. Whatever that was? Suddenly Kagome turned to her with cold eyes asking, "So Nazuna  _how much did_ you hear?"

"What are you talking about Kagome? I've been sitting here the whole time doing my work and you come out only to say I was listening at the door. How much faith do you have in me as a  _friend_?" Nazuna asked back.

"Nazuna don't give me that! Every time, every time back in highschool you knew I was talking about something important you were right outside the door with your ear pressed against it!" Kagome said. She had heard Nazuna's chair twist suddenly when the door opened completely, which meant her friend was up to something. What was what she needed to get out of her now?

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru cut in.

Kagome turned toward him blinking a few times. How was it she completely forgot he was there? Really it was so hard to understand why she forgot about his presence yet… it felt like he was just there. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she replied with a smile.

"Get back to work," he said before going back into his office.

Kagome glared at the door before huffing infront of Nazuna. Said woman sat there smirking, oh yes they were still getting it on! She would have hated it should Sesshoumaru have actually gotten another to bed with. She should have had more faith in Kagome's ability to keep a guy interested. She sighed thinking; I need to learn how she does that.

oOo

Great just great, he thought to himself. This was getting out of hand. How did she do it? Every time she asked for something and gave him those puppy eyes he couldn't refuse. So when she asked her stupid, idiotic question he was about to say 'no' but then she gazed at him so childishly he finally said 'yes'. Even if it was the dumbest thing he'd ever heard after all the thinking he'd done the night before… and he still said 'yes'.

How did he get himself into this situation again? Oh right, by hiring Kagome Ki as his personal assistant! When he made that choice he'd nearly set his destiny. Even if it sounded a little over reaching he felt like he'd rerouted his future by simply firing Kagura and then a week and a half later hiring Kagome… even if she was the best thing to ever just fall into his life. I didn't just say that, he laughed to himself.

Sighing Sesshoumaru took a glance around the room. Well at least he had somewhere to relax every once in a while, and a place where he could simply think about everything that had ever happened to him.

Funny now that he was thinking about it he could remember a girl back in college. She'd looked shorter but… she looked just like Kagome. Maybe they were the same person, but then again he might be wrong. He'd only gotten one good look at her and that was when one of his bad boy friends' was dating her. She'd wore completely black and had looked at him with an odd expression for only a moment before walking away. He hadn't caught her eye color because her black hair had fallen into them blocking his view. His friend hadn't been very happy when she dumped him before he got into her jeans.

That sounded like Kagome… at least from what he'd learned from simply listening.

He still couldn't believe it though… why had he said 'yes' to such a thing? Everything he did or tried to do was simply thrown back in his face! Why oh why? Something like this shouldn't happen to him but unfortunately Kagome Ki had some type of spell over him. He still couldn't believe it though, he'd 'yes' to that stupid question… now he was going to have children living with him. Shippo and Rin… what would it be like living with them as well?

oOo

Kouga shouted orders as he raced through the building. Truly he wasn't racing merely calling up everyone at the best speed he could. The file sitting before him demanded his attention as he did so. Why hadn't he noticed this before? He picked up the phone once more and began yelling at the person to start buying back his company!

He hadn't even noticed that Naraku was buying his company in little portions at a time. The baka thought to run him out of business and they were supposed to be business partners. How could he do such a thing to him Kouga Menomaru? He wouldn't allow this to happen anymore and that contract was going out the window! After learning this he was never going to work with or near Naraku again. The man was nuts, BUYING AWAY HIS BUSINESS PARTNERS COMPANY! Why would he want to do such a thing?

His mind however lately hadn't been on his company. That was why he hadn't noticed that this was happening from outside. His mind had been on one thing like always lately.

His precious Kagome…

He'd had someone follow Sesshoumaru and Kagome once to find that Kagome was now living with the bastard. Plus they seemed to be very close now… even if it didn't seem like it they were growing closer with every fight, every discussion, and every time they were near each other. Why was that? Were they truly perfect together that they would be growing closer with every STEP?

He wouldn't lose her… not yet… Sesshoumaru Taisho had still not won. He was going to make sure he never did… but first he had to get to Kagome, and make her see as well what he did.


	17. Adoption

The place was huge to them. Both Rin and Shippo had to keep asking the nice Mika or grumbling Jaken where something was. They did have the wolf dog by their side most of the time but once in a while the dog would walk off to do his own thing. Well it was expected, even dogs need a break once in a while.

Rin had found an interesting looking cat with red eyes and was currently petting it. Mika had told her the cat was called Kirara and smiled each time the cat would purr in pleasure. She'd never really had the pleasure of even touching a cat, and since this was her first time she was giggling every time the cat rubbed against her hand. Oh, how she loved this kitty.

Shippo had found the other cat by the name of Buyo. The cat was large, and didn't seem to want to do anything well… except sleep in his lap. He was afraid if he moved he'd wake the little thing and ruin it's sleep. Even for a young boy he didn't want to hurt the cat… and he wasn't so sure if moving wouldn't get him hurt either. After all cats had a vicious set of claws.

Rin smiled over at her brother before asking, "So do you think they like us?"

"I think Kagome likes us but Sesshoumaru might need some time to get used to us," Shippo replied.

"Well I like Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cheered at the name. Sesshoumaru-sama was like her hero ever since she saw him, and Kagome-chan was her angel of light. The person who would help her through all the bad times, thus her angel of light came into play.

Shipp shook his head saying, "I like Kagome the best!"

"Of course you would she's pretty," Rin smiled slyly.

Shippo blushed saying, "No, no, no, no that's not what I meant at all!"

"Right…" Rin said looking away and began petting the nice kitty once more. The cat was so small but sooo cute.

Shippo snorted, "Well at least I don't call Sesshoumaru: 'Sesshoumaru- _sama_ '."

"Sesshoumaru-sama is respectful and people are always telling us to be respectful," Rin smirked.

Shippo looked up at his sister form the floor. No matter how many times she showed it he was still trying to understand where she became so smart. He didn't know where she learned all these BIG words or even where she learned almost everything she knew. Shaking his head he decided not to ponder on it, after all it was a lo-ong subject.

Rin looked down at the black and white kitty sighing. She liked these people! They were nice, well Kagome was nice and Sesshoumaru was… was… well he seemed like a good person. She didn't want to leave them, it would only mean going back to the orphanage once more disappointed and upset. With another giggle she determined it ok to ask her brother the question she'd wanted to ask since the adults left…

"Do you think we'll be adopted…" Rin asked?

oOo

Inuyasha snorted once more as he listened to the message again. How had he ever fallen for this crap? Once again he played the damn thing just to imprint it in his mind to never again believe this crap unless his girlfriend was flying around in fright of what might have happened to their 'mother'.

"Kikyo I'm calling to say that there has been an accident. Your mother was within a car with a drunken driver and is now in the hospital. Please call me back, Naraku." The message couldn't have sounded faker. There was no commotion going on in the background and Naraku sounded like he was sitting thinking about something good not bad.

He could just bet 'whom' his wife was cheating on him with now. That damn Naraku had stolen his woman, though he was pretty sure now she hadn't been loyal for like… ever. He should have realized this earlier but his mind was only on the fact that he was married, had a wife to care for and was happy. He'd thought it would last forever but unfortunately like most other things it turned upside down, inside out, and changed before his every eyes without him noticing until it was too late. Everything since he was little had been like that. It all started with his mother, though he really didn't want to relive that.

It was such heartache.

His mind was on his 'wife' right now. That lying bitch was the biggest whore he'd ever seen. Well he hadn't seen her doing anything as of yet but she was still having her little affairs. Still the point was that she was going out and getting pleasure from someone else when the only person who should ever touch her was him. HIM!  _Dammit_ … was he really that bad that his own lover would seek out the bed of another?

She was probably just using him. Fuck, went through his mind for a moment! If she'd used him then she'd done it easily. Man… she'd been doing this for years and never once had he noticed. Well he had noticed but he'd never paid much mind to it because he was too caught up in something or was trying to work her up for him. After all she shouldn't have strayed from his side.

Like a year or so ago when he'd came home from work. Now it had been cold outside and the heater was on. He'd walked into the room and asked if she was trying to heat the outside as a joke. Of course Kikyo hadn't got it and pouted. Then he'd gotten into bed with his NAKED and SWEATY wife to make love to her. Sure he'd noticed that she was sticky but he'd only thought it was her cum. His mind had just said that she had probably been masturbating until he got home and was ready for him to take her.

Boy was he wrong…

Never once did he think that maybe, just maybe had that cum been a males. Now he knew better, since after much thinking he'd realized something. Kikyo's cum was a sticky sort of clear yet white, and the cum he'd found coming out of her was pure white. That meant someone had fucked his wife and released inside of her thus leaving their semen inside of his bitch. When he should be the only one to have ever done so.

Well actually all the lovers she'd had before him would have but they didn't count after she married him. Kami… now that he thought about it she'd probably been doing this since they started dating. Then after marrying him she'd just used him for her daily shopping trips. All the shoes, the gowns/nightgowns, the public clothing, every little thing that cost him over $800 or more.

No more…

Soon he'd get rid of her. Eri was already pulling up the paperwork to get her out of his house and without even taking a dime from his pocket. He wanted her to suffer, to feel how he did after she showed him her true colors. He would no longer be taking this crap and because of it she was going bye-bye. Eri his old friend was one of the best and would make sure that, that money hungry bitch didn't get a single penny out of him.

Not one… and that was just the way he liked it.

oOo

Nazuna smirked. Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome had just left and guess who called afterward. That's right, Sesshoumaru's private jet polite. The jet was up and running since they'd gotten the machine working faster then they thought they would. Now all she would need to do was set out the date, which would be soon and then send them off.

A wicked smile spread across her face. She was amazed that Kagome hadn't realized what she was up to yet. Her old friend usually found out everything and yet she couldn't find out about this. No… this she'd kept to herself the best she could. Even if Kagome had seen something strange she wouldn't have known what exactly she was planning.

Hmm… now all she'd have to do is send them off as fast as possible. She didn't need something to happen all of a sudden and her perfect plan ruined. That would just… just suck!

Wow, she thought, I haven't said that in years. She laughed after that, well more like a giggle but she smiled afterward. Suck! Suck! Suck! Suck! She never realized how much that… no how good that sounded after years of not saying it. Usually she'd say something like 'that would just be depressing'.

Once again she giggled at her stupid behavior. Ever since she met up with Kagome again she'd been acting really strange. Kagome always had brought out the good side of her. Sometimes it could be good but when Kagome got nasty so did she.

Her mind turned back to the jet. She'd heard about it may times like whenever Sesshoumaru said he was leaving to check on his United States companies, instead of just calling. She would also hear about it when Sesshoumaru felt like spending some time by himself at his beach condo but of course it had never been long. He'd come back grumbling about something or yelling,  _"Can't any of you keep this company running while I'm gone?"_

Really he was such a pain sometimes.

The job paid well though…

If you could keep it that was, since mostly everyone who couldn't was thrown out before the end of the day.

He was so serious at times. That was why he needed Kagome's gentle… um… soft… no… well her sweet nature around him. She couldn't exactly call Kagome good, or say she had a gentle touch. No… Kagome wasn't that way at all, well maybe at times but most of the time she was being plain old mean/sweet Kagome. Either way she was a good person.

:Cough:

Better person then most!

Sure she couldn't say Kagome was a good person but… ok she couldn't at all. She could only remember all the new things that would make Kagome a good person but that wasn't the Kagome she knew. Not that it mattered anymore, but sometimes she just liked to think about something since time flew by quicker that way.

Her attention snapped to the phone as it began to ring. With a sigh she decided to put her pondering on hold and do her job. She didn't need to get fired after all.

oOo

Bankotsu groaned as Jak began his long tale of why he knew Kikyo was cheating on Inuyasha. Damn he'd hoped that after Inuyasha began divorcing her Jakotsu would shut up. Sometimes his lover was just a pain in his back.

Other times he was great!

Jakostu eyed Bankotsu before saying, "Your not listening are you?"

"Well Jak," Bank started, "I would but… Inuyasha is already getting ready to drop the bomb on Kikyo and you're still a step behind."

" _NO!_  I'm not, you see I knew and you didn't. Bank don't be sore just because I knew something before you did," Jak wiggled his finger about and scowled like a mother.

"Yes you are! Jak he's doing as you asked and you're still telling me about all the things that point to her cheating ways. That would BE a step behind," Bank sighed.

Jak glared as Bank thought, here we go again; really ever since Jak called Inuyasha he'd been talking about the same thing every day. Why did he care so much? Plus that comment of 'and he's probably huge…' was really getting to him. Sure Jakotsu meant his wallet but knowing his lover it could have had multiple meanings. All he knew Jak could have said that but been thinking something like, 'Ohhhh… I wish I could have his dick sliding in and out of me!'

Though Jak was loyal he… everyone had their own fantasies and thoughts. He would be no different. Therefore Bank couldn't be sure what meaning Jak was going for; like if he wasn't or was thinking about something naughty along with it. For all he knew Jakotsu could be having naughty little dreams about the  _straight_ Inu and him. Sure Jak wouldn't leave him or anything since they loved each other but he could be thinking about such things, but never do them.

Well let him have his thoughts…

It wasn't like it was hurting him. He was after all a businessman, though he never saw himself in this type of work, and had the actual thing beside him at night. Plus Inuyasha wasn't into men like he was so he wouldn't have to worry about Inuyasha ever getting into bed with his Jakotsu.

Jakotsu huffed before saying, "Well so what if I am?"

"Jak just get to your point, please!" Bankotsu pleaded.

Jak sighed before saying, "Fine… I knew Kikyo was cheating way before this…"

Bankotsu cut him off before he could continue, "You knew! You knew, and yet you're just now telling Inuyasha and me about it! Did you honestly think Inuyasha would never notice what was going on?"

"It took him five years," Jak said, "I started to notice after two."

"Still Jak you shouldn't have let Inu stay three more years with her if you were noticing all this before," Bank said.

"Banky! Do you think that Inuyasha would have listened to me even if I had? Come on the boy would have told me to… and I quote 'FUCK OFF! KIKYO WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!' Try as I might he would have just distanced himself from us and then felt guilty for not listening in the first place once he did notice," Jak coughed lightly.

Bankotsu sighed, that was true. Inuyasha was so into his marriage that he wouldn't have even listened to anyone when they began talking about his precious Kikyo. The  _man_ would have hollered that they were wrong and that Kikyo would never in a million years betray him. Something like she was the perfect woman and they shouldn't be saying such things just because they're jealous. He could have laughed.

"True," Bank nodded, "That's true."

"See, now you understand my love," Jak pulped down beside Bank and reached for the television remote.

Bankotsu shook his head when Jak turned the channel to one that he could have cared less about. After giving Jakotsu a soft peck on the cheek he went to their bedroom, where the other TV lay.

oOo

Sesshoumaru smirked when Kagome came storming into his office the next day after his little comment over the intercom. He raised an eyebrow at her eerie and wondered why such a thing could have angered her so much?

Kagome growled deep in her throat. How dare he say such a thing? Why did he even bring it up? She couldn't believe he'd said such a thing. His whole,  _"Kagome stop daydreaming about some guy younger then you and get into my office."_ Obviously he'd noticed that she was slowly but surely getting slower at the tasks he assigned. Thank kami he hadn't noticed it was because of him.

"So I'm daydreaming about some guy how many years younger then me?" Kagome snarled. Her eyes flashed dangerously with anger, which she was trying to hold at bay. Like Nazuna said,  _"He doesn't mean everything he says."_

His upper lips twitched but he held back the extra wide smirk that wanted to play across his lips. "How should I know Kagome? After all it is you daydreaming not I," he said rather slowly so she could understand, "I just know that you're lagging behind in your work lately."

"That doesn't mean I'm daydreaming about some  _'young'_ guy," Kagome nearly barked. Her voice was low and she almost choked on the works she sooo wished to yell at him until his ears bled.

Sesshoumaru caught her eyes, "Then you are thinking about some  _guy_?"

"I didn't say that!" Kagome growled.

"Ahh, but you did," he said. He smirked when she rolled her eyes but decided to treat her a little differently this day. He wanted to see how she acted when he used his silent treatment like he did with everyone else. Of course after a while Kagome got impatient since he'd never once used this trick on her.

Kagome glared at her boss before saying, "Well?"

Closing his golden orbs Sesshoumaru replied, "You said daydreaming about some young guy. This can only mean that you are daydreaming about some guy that is older then you. Tell me Kagome, how many years older is he?"

"If I was daydreaming about some older guy, and I'm not, why would I tell you?" she bit out forcefully.

Sesshoumaru rose from his seat circling around the desk and coming face-to-face with his obsession. He looked down at the angry onna through amused eyes before leaning down. His lips nearly touched her ear when he whispered, "For all I know you could be daydreaming about…  _me."_

Kagome froze wondering what was happening when she felt a cold wetness slip into her ear. She gasped and pulled away from him but unfortunately for her his hand had found its way to her shoulder holding her to him.

Sesshoumaru licked the shell of her ear gently stroking the small appendage. Slowly not wanting to frighten the virgin within his grasp he moved his tongue down to wrap it around her earlobe. With a single pass he leaned closer pulling the lobe inside of his mouth and began sucking knowing full well it would send heat through her body.

Kagome was in shock but stayed where she was not sure if she should move, or even why he was doing such things? Something was happening inside of her body and she knew full well from masturbating when 17 or so that her panties were now coated with pre-cum. Sure she had never been pleasured by a male but she knew how her body worked.

After letting the small lobe pop out of his mouth he began trailing light kisses down her face, toward her chin, and then stared at her glazed eyes as he caught her lips with his own. He wanted to stare into her electric blue eyes forever but his wish was denied when Kagome's eyes slide shut from pleasure.

When he pulled away Kagome broke free of whatever had held her and turned her face from him. Her blush spread like a wild fire and she shyly asked, "What was it you wanted earlier when you demanded I come into your office Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru sighed knowing he'd taken things a little to fast. If he ever wanted to get her to sleep with him then he'd have to take things a little slower. She was just to shy just yet. "I want you to take a file and call up someone for me. I felt the need to have someone check the computer system just in case," he said.

He sounded like nothing had happened. Well if he wasn't going to say anything then neither was she. Nodding Kagome waited until he brought her the file with the office number and she raised an eyebrow at the name. It was a woman but she'd never met her.

Yuki Teri… it read… office number…

So on and so on. Ok, that seemed easy enough, just call up this Yuki person and then tell her Sesshoumaru-sama wished to have the computers checked before coming up to tell him of anything important. Yeah she could do that. Silently she left the room and without turning back she smiled.

Still why had he done such a thing?

Sesshoumaru watched with hooded eyes until she was gone. Kami… why? Something would have to happen, something to get them alone. He needed to take her somewhere so he could stay alone with her, but keep her to himself. Some place where only he could go… like his condo. Well he really didn't want to right now but maybe just maybe he could take her there.

oOo

They couldn't believe they were here. They'd both seen the room many times but never had they thought to get this far. Rin smiled over at Shippo who looked ready to jump out of his seat at any minute. They'd never thought that Kagome and Sesshoumaru would actually do something like this.

Rin clasped Shippo's hand smiling wider. She was going to have a family… they were going to be a family. She was so excited. The district manager had said that usually they wouldn't give twins to one person but since they were both living together they'd make an exception. Well good thing that Kagome-chan lived with Sesshoumaru-sama or they might not have ever been adopted.

They were going to be a family!

Shippo had never thought he'd see the day. This day. Their day! He was still a little scared that maybe it was a dream. He couldn't believe that they were going to be adopted. Though it was kind of strange that Rin was going to have a different last name then him.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had decided that they would each adopted one of the twins and since they lived with each other it would work out. Also they wouldn't be separated, which for them was a good thing. Also they'd just randomly picked a child to adopt and so they would both have different last names. Shippo Ki, and Rin Taisho.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the eager Kagome. She was all too happy to take the little boy with her. Damn if she could have taken both she would have but the orphanage wouldn't have let a woman adopt twins. Like the lady who was doing their paperwork had said,  _"We usually give our twins to married couples but since they've bonded to you so quickly I guess we'll make an exception."_

He'd been stuck with the little Rin. She was kind of kawaii. She might one day be as beautiful as Kagome but she'd never have those sexy eyes. Her eyes were dark brown but they were just as eager, or held as much fire as Kagome's. Little Rin Taisho… wait tell the newspapers hear about that. They would have a hay day.

He sighed but then the thought gave him another one. True he didn't wish to be leashed just yet but Kagome would make a wonderful mother. She would be perfect by his side… as…

Mrs. Kagome Taisho…

The name would just roll off his tongue should he ever be able to say it. Sure not just yet but someday… soon. He didn't want to lose her. Not to mention that hearing 'Ki' made him think that Kagome had had a love before him… if she loved him. Her last name was only a reminder of a man he never wished to meet, the man who tried to rape  _his_  Kagome. Yes…  _his Kagome…_

Kagome smiled over at them both. She couldn't wait to have them living in the same house. Sure they'd have to get used to the large space, but they'd have plenty of room to play, and there was a huge backyard. Ok, so it was nice for Chance to run on but it would also make a wonderful place for them to play… or a garden. She always loved gardens.

Her eyes brightened when Sesshoumaru took a look into them. She seemed so happy… and for once he couldn't help but grace her with a small smile of his own. Someone else would never see him do so but she deserved it, after all it was their day. Only since he barely wanted anything to do with it. His mind was set on other things.

Like trying to find out just who the hell hacked into his system. The damn hacker had once again gotten into his system and changed a few things. Either they were looking for something or they were trying to fuck with his head. Well there were people who would want to mess with it just to screw up his system but he didn't think that was why this person was doing it. Every time it had happened something within the computers went missing and something else added. Who would want to do something like that? Well since he wasn't as skilled he would allow Yuki deal with it. She was one of the best and could hack into a hacker since she had been at one time a hacker herself.

The young looking lady came out with two papers filled with words, written work, and things they'd already went through to fill out. She handed each one sheet and asked they fill out the name of the child, and then their new last name. Also she wanted them to sign their names at the bottom.

With a sigh Sesshoumaru began filling out what they asked of him. It didn't take long but he quickly and easily filled out: Name – Rin; Last Name – Taisho, and then his signature. Once done he watched as Kagome curved her last name before handing the paper back along with his and waited for her to give them the ok.

"Ok, well everything seems to be in order. I think that they'll have a wonderful home and hope that everything goes well," the young lady said shaking their hands and allowing them to leave. Her last thought before they left were, they were such a cute couple.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Rin cried, "Daddy?"

Sesshoumaru looked down suddenly not used to the name but guessed he sort of was her 'daddy' now since she was his adopted child. "Yes Rin?" he replied.

"Can we play with Chance in the backyard when we get home?" she asked.

"Yes…" such a stupid question, but she was a child.

Shippo held Kagome's hand thinking, my last name is Ki… Shippo Ki… strange. "Why is your last name so short mama?" an innocent question but Kagome bitterly smiled when he asked. He thought for a moment he'd asked something wrong, but then Kagome's mood changed suddenly.

"Well my boy my old last name was really lo-ong, so I had it changed to someone's who was very close to me. Now though it's a lot easier to remember and it's shorter too. Only two letters that should be pretty easy for you right?" she smiled.

"Oh yeah," Shippo grinned. Two letters… K and I. How easy was that. Unlike Rin who would have to remember T, A, I, S, H, O… sucks to be his sister sometimes, even if she could remember things easier then him. Not that it mattered; all that mattered was going home and being a family… finally…

Well at least since they'd never had one…


	18. Surprise Trip

Kagome smile out the window as she watched the children play. Her children… well one belonged to Sesshoumaru but they were still hers. She loved them equally after all, even if they'd only been around her for a couple of days. Already she felt like they were apart of her and she wasn't going to lose that.

No… never…

She couldn't help but think about that damn kiss. Kami… why had he kissed her again? She felt such a strong connection with him, but at times it was like they were having a lovers spat. THEY WEREN'T EVEN LOVERS! That kiss though, it had been so delicate… like he was trying to take things easy with her. Though it could have just been he wished to be gentle, though she never could really see the businessman Sesshoumaru Taisho as gentle. Maybe someday but not at this time, this age, or anything really just because of who he was, she wasn't even sure if he had a gentle bone within his body.

From her position she could see the two twins running around like they were having the time of their lives. Chance was running around them, barking it seemed and wagging his tail. True she loved that dog but sometimes she didn't have the time to give him the exercise he needed, or even the love.

That was Sesshoumaru- _sama's_ fault…

After all he was the one who kept her at work, or made her so tired she could barely move. At least three times a week though she gave him what he needed. The children would be good for him though. He could play, and do everything that he needed each day if they wanted to. Even if they didn't the dog would probably just follow them around, which would give him the exercise anyway.

Like a sudden flash of lightning her thoughts changed. She'd gotten used to that lately. Just changing thoughts without noticing, or trying to think of one thing and then her mind wanted to think of another. Strange but that was what that man… more like demon did to her.

Her thoughts turned to Sesshoumaru. He'd said he had to go back to the office for something important. Well she could have gone with him but damn it this was her day off and she was going to get it. She only got one a week after all. Like she wanted to spend every waking day in that office with him… ha, that was a laugh. So he left by himself to meet with that Yuki Teri gal who was supposed to be the best damn person for running his entire computer division. The file had said she was some type of hacker before coming to work with him and so she should be able to find whoever was getting into Taisho Corps files lately.

She didn't even find it a least bit of normal. Come on like every two weeks someone would come running into the office asking to see 'Sesshoumaru- _sama'_  and then after she got permission to send them in they were only in the office for hmm… five minutes before leaving. Every once in a while they'd leave the door open so she'd go and shut it only to find him leaning over a single file, usually one that read something about the computer system, or whatever they called that damn division.

He did look like a fine piece of meat when he was walking out the door earlier though. At first she thought he might have wanted something when he looked up at her with those golden eyes but then he shook his head lightly and walked out the door. After that last kiss she was kind of disappointed he'd just left instead of giving her another like… a boyfriend would do… at least before they go to work. Or was that a husband? Well she guessed it to be both since you can't just change a man's nature over night. Still what she wouldn't have to once again feel his soft yet demanding lips upon her own. Ok, so it wasn't her first kiss but he made it feel so… so damn good.

Then again maybe she wanted more…

She wouldn't know after all. She'd never been in this type of situation, well maybe at one time but not for very long. If she did though she'd stay for as long as it took for him to realize that she wasn't just something you give up after one night. She'd show him that they needed to BE TOGETHER! Not apart! The only thing though would be unlike Kagura she'd know how to get him back. She'd one it many times when boys would be dating another and she'd easily get them to come to her just by using her womanly charms. Unlike Kagura she wouldn't force her way in, but merely show him a step at a time that he belonged to her… only her.

Great Kagome when'd you start thinking like this, Kagome thought to herself. Really when did she ever decide all of these things without knowing it herself? She was starting to believe she was worse then Kagura… but at least she could get a man. Kagura couldn't keep one because of who she was, and the way she acted. She however knew almost every different way on getting a man to notice you or just getting a man to look your direction. Though with Sesshoumaru – if he even did – he'd just starting noticing her when she was being normal. That only happened two out of five times.

With a soft groan she leaned back and onto the window frame. With a gentle smile she once again began watching the children play among themselves. How different would it be now that they were around? She'd have fun and she'd probably want to come home a lot faster after work. How would it affect Sesshoumaru though? It wasn't like just anything affected that man…

oOo

Inuyasha paced his livingroom. Everything was going just the way he liked it. Being the man he was he knew just what he wanted and when he wanted it. Now he knew that he wanted Kikyo gone and to get a real wife. One that would please him, while staying loyal, and possibly do the housework once in a while. Unlike that bitch Kikyo that couldn't do a damn thing but sit on her ass all day and watch TV. He wasn't sure the last time he ever saw her doing anything other then shopping or sitting in front of the TV with a bucket of ice cream in her lap.

The only way she was keeping the pounds off was by walking the mall.

That was really the only exercise she got… ever…

Still it seemed that ever since he found out about her little secret she'd been gone longer and more times a week. What did Naraku suddenly want to fuck her like a bat out of hell? Not that he cared, never again would he spread her legs… but still it seemed like she knew that he knew. Like she was trying everything to stay away from him now.

Stupid bitch…

"How did I ever…" he began? Then he stopped when…

"How did you ever what?" Kikyo's voice sounded through the small area. When he turned Inuyasha found a smiling woman. She had three bags in her hands…

Big deal she'd been out shopping instead of having sex, but she was still spending his money. Was that all he was good for? Did she truly think that he was nothing and only deserved to be treated like a… friend with benefits? Even if there were more benefits for her then there was for him. Maybe just maybe he'd get lucky once in a while but any other time she held all the cards.

Not any more!

Now he was going to be in control!

She was going  _down!_

"Well, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked. She frowned when he merely shrugged and decided not to dwell upon it. After all she had better things to think about. Like why Naraku hadn't called her in so long? The last time he'd actually wanted to tell her that their date plans had to be cancelled, and she hadn't heard from him since. That was unusual since he usually called every night at the most.

Inuyasha sighed before saying, "So what do you have there?"

My going away gifts, Kikyo thought but said, "Nothing much. It was something I saw in a window and couldn't help but buy it."

Of course you couldn't, Inuyasha's mind thought bitterly. Most of her items throughout the years had been window items and each cost more then the last. It was like her tastes rose, and rose, and rose with every passing year. He didn't seem why she couldn't just buy a pair of jeans… no she had to buy the window ones that cost $90 to $100. He could buy like nine pair for that!

He would love to have that gone as well.

"Inuyasha, you don't look well maybe you should lie down," Kikyo's voice once more interrupted his thoughts.

Hmm… she cared? That was a first; he smiled nodding at the idea. "Yes, I believe I might. Work has been busy lately and I do seem to be getting less sleep then normal," he then began walking toward the other room.

Kikyo watched him go and wondered for a second what was up with him? Not that she cared but he was acting weird for some reason. She couldn't help but think that he might have found something out that he didn't need to. It wouldn't do her well should he have! If he had then she might not end up the way she needed it to. Fucking bastard…

oOo

Kouga sighed once more. Sure he was a risky person but he sure as hell wasn't going to call Sesshoumaru Taisho's house. Even if he wanted to just hear Kagome's sweet voice for only a second. From what he'd heard she was too afraid to even hear one word spoken from his mouth.

He felt like such a baka. How could he not seen it before? Kagome was obviously falling for that bastard Sesshoumaru, and that 'Ice Prince' was obviously showing feelings as well. How was it that someone like Kagome, that dark goddess could lure someone like Sesshoumaru Taisho into her web? She was very good at that that was for sure. She'd pulled him in as well… and now his chance was ruined.

After years of working by her side, after years of yearning for her, it was all thrown down into the dirt. For some reason he felt like throwing himself down and crying for all he was worth… which didn't seem to be much anymore. He was losing his company, he couldn't have the woman he wanted, and for all he knew someone close to him could die very soon.

Just as an example of course…

No one he knew was going to die anytime soon. If someone did though that would just be another thing to put on his growing list of… hmm… possibilities and things that have happened. That wasn't the best thing to call it but it did seem to be going that way.

Like an ocean of bad things always coming in and out with the tides.

He'd have to get that bastard Naraku's contract terminated as well. If he didn't he wouldn't have a company left and then he'd have to start all over again.  _No!_ Not after already reaching as far as he could and then maybe being able to pass Taisho Corp in the business world.

That had always been his dream… one day make his company bigger and better then Taisho Corp. That was why he began working small and then worked his way up until he owned Howling Inc. Now though it seemed like his dream might just go down the tub and possibly back up again.

That dick Naraku was to blame, kami the man didn't even have to try it seemed to get him to merge. Then he switched everything and began buying his company out from under his feet. The guy already bought 20 of the whole company without him noticing. Well that would just mean Naraku was going by the old saying:  _'keep your friends close and your enemies closer…"_

With a sigh Kouga leaned forward onto the desk and wondered why the kami's decided to fuck him over. Were they up there now having a bad time? Was that why they decided to fuck up his life? First they took away Kagome, then gave her to his most hated rival, and now his own business partner was trying to buy him out of house and home. Couldn't they have picked on someone else for once in their immortal lives? Maybe they had a list that told them all the bad things he'd done and so they decided for now they'd get back at him until he understood how all the others felt.

Why couldn't do that to Sesshoumaru? The man had done worse things owning his company then he Kouga had done with his. The only reason he was on the top of his was because he'd stolen Kagome, however maybe the kami's knew that he would. Who knew the kami's could have wanted it to happen and so they were going to leave Sesshoumaru alone since he got what they wanted him to get.

"Ayame, could you bring me a cup of coffee?" Kouga asked into the intercom. He was so tired and could feel his eyes beginning to close.

"Of course Mr. Menomaru," Ayame's voice said back.

Kouga nodded saying, "Thank you."

Hmm… another thing on that long list was Ayame was no longer able to get either. Sure she wasn't just a piece of meat but she was almost as good as Kagome. She would have done just fine at his side all the time. Now though that stupid Hiten Flame had her.

He was a baka…

He nearly felt like hitting himself.

oOo

Naraku huffed. Someone else was trying to ruin Taisho! It was him that would; no one else could ever have such a priviledge. The person wasn't even being original! They were doing it like they wanted Taisho to figure out that they were destroying his company just a little bit. Who did that type of stuff anymore? Kami, they could have gotten someone to just take him out, or did something that caused the company to go down in one shot… not ruin little things that Taisho can have fixed almost instantly.

Especially with that fucking ex-hacker Yuki!

How he hated that woman. She'd hacked into his system at one time before she decided to get a simple computer job. It took him weeks to get everything back in order, and the woman really knew her stuff. She could make everything in your system shut down with a simple click of a button, and she could destroy whatever she wanted… yet she didn't. What a waste of talent! It was wasted even more when she began working for Taisho, since the guy didn't want her to do everything she was capable of while working with him.

Taisho was a baka. No… Taisho had always been a baka just he hadn't show it until recently. The guy had inherited enough money from his father to live off of for the rest of his days. He had no use for a company he barely knew how to control. The man didn't deserve such a fine company. He didn't deserve the power he had!

He deserved nothing!

All Taisho was, was a spoiled little brat when he was younger. From what he'd heard the man had been cold toward everyone, was a beauty swooned over by women, and was given everything he wanted. The only time he'd heard of when Taisho hadn't been anything other then a child was when his mother was around. When she left… or died – he wasn't sure which - Taisho changed… for the worst.

Still whoever was trying to get at his prey would pay as soon as he found them. Then should he find out its because of that stupid woman Ki he'd kill the person. It seemed that every person who came to him either wanted Taisho… or they wanted the woman.

Like the strange young man who wanted him to take out Taisho. The man had been well with words, and seemed to know everything about anything he'd said. For some reason the guy had an obsession with little Kagome Ki and wanted Taisho out of the way.

Then he couldn't count the amount of women that wished to take Taisho into their beds. Each one of them seemed to think that the tyrant Naraku could get him. Well he could but he wouldn't because it wasn't his job to be Mr. Matchmaker! He wasn't cupid, and even if he did manage to get Taisho to date any of them it would only be for a short time.

Like with all the others!

Taisho couldn't keep a woman. Either he threw them away or he just didn't want to keep them. Either way he wasn't with a woman long… damn since he got out of highschool the man had only been with a few women here and there. It was like he only had one use for them. Fuck… throw away… start over!

He'd have to come up with something soon. For once he was going to do what Menomaru asked. He would get rid of Taisho or die trying. Well go to jail… dying seemed a little too farfetched. He was though; as soon as he came up with the perfect plan… then he'd get rid of Sesshoumaru Taisho…

oOo

She smirked as they came in that day. Boy, were they in for a big surprise. She couldn't wait until Sesshoumaru-sama found his new schedule on his desk. She could just see his face when he stared down at it, before storming out to ask her what the hell was going on. Then again he'd probably ask her when she decided he needed a break from work, and why she was sending Kagome as well.

Nazuna wanted to laugh. She wanted to throw something up into the air and cheer until the cows came home. Cows came home… she laughed to herself. Kami that was hilarious, she'd never said that ever.

She'd heard that they both had an adopted child now. She couldn't help but wondered how Sesshoumaru was taking that either? Was he fine? Perhaps he had thrown a fit? Both were funny and both were so un-Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Sesshoumaru eyed Nazuna as she smiled like she had something up her sleeves. Well whatever it was better not have had something to do with splitting Kagome from him for a period of time. If it did she might just lose her job this time. Plus she better not have gotten something in the mail for Kagome from some boy and was thinking they'd make a cute couple. Kagome was meant for him and only him!

He watched Kagome walk into her office before walking into his own. The lights came on when he entered and he instantly walked toward the desk. Since it was so early he didn't expect to see his schedule sitting upon the desk. Usually Nazuna didn't make any changes this early unless it was really important.

Coughing up the salvia that slid down the back of his throat he sat behind the desk. Why would Nazuna do something like this? Maybe it had something to do with Kagome and him. He might just give her a raise should she have made plans for them to go away for a while.

Picking up the clipboard he began scanning through it and smirked. If it was his nature to do such things he could have kissed Nazuna. Not just on the cheek but a full-blown kiss. Of course he'd never cheat on his woman even if she didn't know she was. How he loved Nazuna and her creative mind right now. She was sending them both away and to his condo, for a week.

Maybe he could get Kagome to sunbathe…

A lovely thought.

He'd start to show his interest there, and then if he could he'd take her out on the sand. Letting the sun glimmer down upon their naked bodies, and heating them both to the point of insanity. He couldn't wait!

How would Kagome take it though? She might take it well thinking it just a vacation. Then again she might not since they'd both be on an island with no one else. Either way she was going and he was going to make sure of it.

"What!" was screamed into the office on the other side of the door. She wasn't taking it well if he could hear her shrieking through his large door.

Sighing he rose and went to the door once more. After crossing the space he opened the door and asking, "Nazuna?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Nazuna looked up happily.

Coughing lightly Sesshoumaru asked, "Why am I being send off for a week with  _her?"_

Kagome glared over at him snapping, "What the hell does that mean as-" She caught herself before she called him an 'ass hole'. Deep down she really wanted to scream it.

"Do you really think that I, Sesshoumaru Taisho wish to spend a week alone with you?" he said in his coldest voice.

This didn't seem to faze Kagome as she calmly, yet even colder then him, said, "Well do you think I, Kagome Ki you want to spend a whole week with no entertainment and only you to state my needs?"

"So we both agree," he said.

"I guess we do!" Kagome glared.

Nazuna sighed before saying, "It doesn't matter! I've seen the stress both of you are going through and so I had this arranged. It cannot be changed and so you're both going."

"What?" Kagome yelled once more.

"I'm sorry Kagome," Nazuna forced herself not to smirk, "but this is final."

"Fine," Sesshoumaru sighed.

Huh, Kagome's mouth hung open? He had just said he didn't want to go and now he did. That little gleam in his eyes wasn't helping and she wondered for a second if staying on an island with him would forever change her. What if something happened? What was his plan? Why the hell did he want to go? Sesshoumaru Taisho wanted to stay on an island with little virgin Kagome! Why? What was the real reason? There was no way in hell she was going to believe he wanted to sit out in the sun that whole time. He just didn't seem like that… but the mental image she got of him lying on the sand, his back toward the sky, and glimmering made her mouth water.

Sesshoumaru smirked. Whichever kami had given him this gift, he thanked them over and over and over again. He could have kissed their feet if they didn't live in the heavens. He would have done anything just because they gave him his wish. Now he was going to be on an island, where no one could disturb them, and he could make sweet love to his Kagome. As soon as they got to the condo she'd too understand that and then he show her what physical love was all about.

Nazuna smiled, this is going better then I expected. She'd thought after telling them there was no way they could get out of it both would start calling different places and things to try and get it undone. However here they stood both staring off into space. Kagome's blush told her that she was embarrassed over her thoughts, which must have had something to do with Sesshoumaru since she wasn't blushing before. Sesshoumaru however was smirking and held a small twinkle in his eye. That was telling her that the man wanted Kagome more then she thought, and maybe just maybe he'd get Kagome out of her shell…


	19. Leaving at Last

"Who will take care of the children?" Kagome huffed.

Nazuna and Sango sat across from her. Both thought that this could do their friend good. They both thought that she needed to go. Well she did have a point however, someone would have to take care of the kids, since Mika was going to see her family and Jaken wasn't the best caretaker.

"I could watch the animals Kagome," Nazuna suggested. She loved all of Kagome's animals like they were her own and wouldn't mind watching over them for a while. Plus she hadn't seen them in a while.

Sango nodded before saying, "I'm sure Miroku and I could watch the children. We do have the extra bedroom and I can keep Miroku's hands off me for that long."

Kagome frowned. She'd hoped that neither would suggest thoughs things. She didn't want to go after seeing Sesshoumaru's face light up at the idea. It was just weird that he'd actually want to go to this place with her, HER! Little Kagome who was nothing but a speck compared to him. Why she still couldn't figure out but she just had this feeling that he was up to something… something that would be both good and bad.

"Yeah I mean its not like you'll be there for a month," Sango said. She lowered her voice to say, "Personally Kags I envy you. If I had that hot man on an island with me… well lets just say I wouldn't be a virgin anymore."

"TMI Sango!" Kagome hissed. Really Nazuna was nosy, and Sango was well… Sango was lecherous in her own way. Also she had this thing with giving out way too much information. She wasn't this way before she married Miroku! It had to be his fault for changing her friend into this… this devious and lecherous woman. Stupid man… all the same, all thinking that as soon as they clicked their fingers three times they should have a drink in their hands. Bastards…

Nazuna shook her head before saying, "Well she has a point Kags. After all we know what its like to have sex and you, well you know what its like to… umm… feel lust."

"Not you too," Kagome groaned.

"Couldn't just imagine what sex with our boss would be like Nazuna?" Sango turned to her a large smiled upon her face.

"Yeah," Nazuna grinned, "though, I always thought he was a cold fish at first."

"How long have you worked with him?" Sango asked with curiousity that could measure a cats.

"Oh, only a few years after I finished two years of college," Nazuna said. "I worked for his father before he came along and when he did boy… well lets just say that I could have jumped him if he didn't have that bitch on his arm."

"Bitch?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Nazuna said, "she was nasty, but I put her straight Kags. Used one of the lines I heard you say when we were younger. Something about being so loose from spreading her legs for everything with a dick, and that anything would fit inside of her."

Both the others began to laugh until Sango finally said, "What happened after that?"

"Well, hmm… Sesshoumaru seemed to take this to interest and I heard her complaining later about what I said before she came back up to me and began yelling about how she wasn't no slut. I just looked up and smiled like I used to when some bitch got in my way and said, I quote, 'have you not been getting any lately or do you have that stick up your ass twenty for seven, honey?'" Nazuna smiled. "InuTaisho began to laugh when she whined that she was a virgin before telling her to leave and never see his son again, since she was obviously only after his money, possibly his child, and only stayed a virgin to say she had had sex with the 'Great and Powerful Sesshoumaru, son to the businessman, InuTaisho, at Taisho Corp'."

"Seems to me that Sesshoumaru has had a lot of women in his life so far," Sango smirked. Knowing her, from what Kagome and Nazuna knew, she was thinking something naughty between her and her husband.

Nazuna took a glance at Kagome to see her eyes narrowed slighter then normal. The usual cold chill ran through her spine when they narrowed more as she said, "Oh yes, I mean he used to have women come into the office to fuck them before he got his new desk. When I asked him to keep it down he asked, if I either wanted to be fired, or demoted?"

"What did you say?" Kagome asked.

"I said 'neither' and because I worked for his father he allowed it. After about a week he mumbled something about being done with warming… or maybe wearing in the office for his liking," Nazuna laughed.

"Well I still think that it would be sweet to have him between my legs," Sango gave them a dreamy look.

"Oh I agree," Nazuna said.

"Guys?" Kagome could just bet they were going to continue this conversation. She really wished they wouldn't.

They seemed to drown her out after that…

Kagome glanced between them as they started to talk about what a 'sex life' with Sesshoumaru would be like. She could feel her cheeks heating up and hoped that the conversation ended soon.

Nazuna obviously caught her discomfort and said, "Oh don't be that way Kags. I've seen the way you look at him… that little twinkle that you used to hold with a person I will not name."

"Twinkle?" Kagome asked. She knew that she was talking about Hojo but did she really have that little 'love twinkle' as they called it within her eyes once more. Could she be falling for a guy that got on her nerves with the slightest of remarks?

"Yeah, and when you say his name it seems to sparkle with excitement," Sango clapped her hands together. "Strange as it is I never saw it happen before…"

"Is that bad or good?" Kagome asked.

They both shrugged not sure. It could be either, it all depended on how Sesshoumaru felt for her. It could be bad should he merely cast her aside after the first time, or simply because his gaze landed upon something more interesting. Then again it could be good should he forever see her, and didn't start to see another when he looked at her. If he truly loved her…

"Well Kags… that can't be determined right now so call back later and maybe I'll tell you," Nazuna joked.

"Its not funny Nazi," Kagome growled.

"Fine, fine now what where we talking about?"

"Before or after we changed it to 'Sex With Sesshoumaru-SAMA'?" Sango asked.

Nazuna leaned back on the couch yawning, "Before."

"The kids," Kagome slapped Nazuna against the knee causing the other woman to sit upright. "I swear your memory is fading with your  _old_ age Nazuna," Kagome laughed.

Nazuna straightened hissing, "I am not that old!"

"You're older then I am though," Kagome smirked.

"Two months Kags,  _two months_!" Nazuna frowned.

Sango tilted her head back and laughed, "Big deal you're both older then I am."

"It doesn't seem to be helping your wrinkles though," Nazuna laughed.

Sango's mouth dropped open and she tried several times to say something. However when she couldn't come up with a decent reply, she frowned. "I do not have wrinkles," she bit her bottom lip.

"Oh come on Sang, we're only playing around," Kagome giggled.

Sango glared, "Well its not very funny."

"But it is just not when you're the one we're talking about," Nazuna smiled. "Its funny for us not for you," she nearly chirped.

Kagome nodded in agreement.

Sango wacked her over the head causing Kagome to glare back, which didn't seem to faze her in the least, but of course it had always been that way. Being the only person to ever stand up to the 'Dragon Queen' was what gave Sango her position by Kagome's side. She felt no fear and would willing shout, hit, or anything else until after she found out why people said: Kagome had a temper, and a killer right hook. Now though she knew she wouldn't be hurt.

When Kagome began to pout Nazuna sighed, "Kagome don't be such a baby. I swear what happened to the girl who would dump milk on her head, or punch Sango's lights out when she wacked you one?"

"She had to go bye-bye cause mommy said so," Kagome said in her most childish voice.

They all began to laugh until finally Kagome sighed once more, "I guess I'll have to go then."

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Nazuna asked.

"See your  _old age_  is getting to you," Sango grinned.

"The trip you suddenly dropped on my shoulders Nazuna," Kagome said, "Ringing any bells in there?"

"I know what you're talking about!" Nazuna snapped. "I was merely seeing how you would react!"

"Right Nazuna right," Sango groaned.

"ANYWAY! I guess I'll have to go since you two have taken away my only chance of staying," Kagome leaned into her hand, which lay upon her knee.

"Why wouldn't you want to go?" Sango asked. "Come on Kagome you'll get to sunbathe on a beach for a week. Not to mention that you can do anything you want, and on the plus side you have that nice view all around."

Kagome glared over at her long time friend before saying, "Which view Sang?"

"Though nice muscles underneath all those clothes, that will more in likely come off when you're there," Sango sighed dreamy like.

Nazuna looked like she was ready to drool. Her eyes were distanced and she was biting onto one side of her lip. She shook herself from it and said, "Yeah I can just imagine what horrors you'll go through Kagome."

"Shut up, Nazuna," Kagome snapped. Why they got this sick enjoyment out of torturing her this way was beyond her. Really they seemed to take all their enjoyment out of her. Sometimes she had to wonder if there were aliens who's taken her friends far, far away and replaced them with these monsters. But hey they were her friends and she wasn't going to complain.

Nope not once would you hear any words of malice about them from her.

oOo

She was ready to laugh. Really she was… this beast on top of her was wonderful. Better then that dolt of a man she called a husband. Well actually any man was better then him but this beast above her was tremendous. So it wasn't Naraku, like he cared… but this Renkotsu was like the honey inside of her hive. Plus it wasn't like Naraku cared. The man didn't know what he was missing!

To think she'd only met him around a week and a half ago.

As this 'Renkotsu' as he called himself pounded into her moist passage she began to pant heavily. Never had she felt like this… but of course she'd never had someone be so rough with her. Not even Naraku was this good, and she was beginning to wonder if she should stay with him after she got rid of her 'husband' or jump ship to this awesome man.

She could always come back if it didn't work out!

The perfect plan. Naraku couldn't resist her, so should she leave she could always come back. This Renkotsu had said he worked for someone outside of Tokyo who was a… well he said it didn't matter. He'd also said he got lots of money each month! Far more then Inu-trasha when she heard the sum, a lot more, and it was amazing. Damn… Inuyasha was supposed to be the boss getting most of this money yet this man got much more for working for another.

What did he do?

Not that it mattered.

No only this sweet friction they were making mattered.

Only this…

Well and maybe the fact that her husband would find out very soon he wasn't her only lover. He'd find out that he wasn't the leader of the pack in her wolf tribe, and that he wasn't more then food to her.

oOo

Picking up the dogs paw Nazuna made him wave good-bye as Kagome drove off. She smiled down at the large dog and saw the children peek out the back window. They held worry and understanding in their eyes. When Nazuna made the large dog's paw wave they smiled and waved back. At least someone was happy. With a bright smile she grabbed hold of the leash, which had been dropped by Kagome when handing it too her. It seemed her friend still didn't want to go. Well it would be good for her.

Patting the dog on the head she lead him inside and said, "Well its just us… what would you like to do?"

The dog Chance looked up at her with curious eyes before walking forward. Quickly she unleashed him and watched as Kirara and Buyo came out of hiding to follow the dog. Well at least they had something to do; all she had to do was watch movies today. Well since it was her day off finally!

Walking into the livingroom she hurried over to her large shelf of DVDs and videos. She began to think, so should we watch a horror, comedy, romance, something in between, possibly a 'XXX' rated movie if nothing else. Looking over everything, which wasn't a lot, she pulled out an old one called, "Deep Blue Sea." A lovely movie about sharks, which were genetically altered by what else, HUMANS; seriously she had to wonder if her race was stupid sometimes. Kagome would agree with her!

Flipping the tape over she began reading the back, which summarized the movie. It read:

" _Researches on the undersea laboratory Aquatica have genetically altered the brains of captive sharks to develop a potential cure for Alzheimer's disease. There is **one noteworthy unexpected side effect.** The sharks got smarter. Which could mean trouble for the researchers, and lunch for the sharks._

 _You can swim but you can't hide when a tropical storm floods Aquatica, plunging Samuel L. Jackson, Saffron Burrows, Thomas Jane, LL Cool J and more in a deft ensemble cast into a harrowing battle of wits against sleek killing – and_ thinking! _– machines who top out at 8,000 angry pounds."_

She smiled.

Perfect!

She loved a good shark movie. So with that she walked over to her tape player and popped the tape inside. She used to watch this movie tons of times after she bought it. Such a good movie… too bad they never had it on the  **big**  screen.

After the video began to play the animals came back into view and sat before her. Nazuna raised an eyebrow saying, "Well at least my feet will be warm." Chance who had seated himself on top of her feet looked up before turning back to the movie.

oOo

"Hey Kagome," Sango called from the doorway. She could see the kids behind her and smiled down at them. "So these are the new additions of the family?"

"Yea, they are," Kagome said. "This," she said pulling Shippo forward gently, "is Shippo Ki, and this," Rin came next, "is little Rin Taisho."

"I'm not that little Kagome," Rin said looking up at her mother like figure.

Kagome smiled shaking her head. "True, but you still have a ways to grow!" she said giggling. Rin smiled up at her before looking over at Sango. A tug at her arm directed her attention back to Rin.

"Who's the nice lady Kagome?" Rin asked.

Shippo nodded with an, "Tell us mama!"

"This is Sango!" Kagome said, "She'd been my friend for years and you'll be staying here for a week."

Sango leaned over and joked, "Kami Kagome! You've been living with Sesshoumaru how long? From what I see here you've been hiding something from us, and probably not a virgin at all!"

"Shut up Sango," Kagome hissed back, "Not in front of the children."

Sango merely laughed before kneeling before the twins. "So you're the twins I've been hearing so much about? Well let me tell you we're going to have lots and lots and lots and lots…"

"Sango, hurry up! If I'm late then Sesshoumaru said he'll change the date and we'll still be going," Kagome glared, "Something about a vacation being a great idea."

Sango sighed. Kagome was such a nag sometimes. Frowning she said, "Fine" smiled and continued, "of fun!"

They both smiled at each other. At first they'd thought something bad had happened or that they were going to be sent back. They weren't sure that could happen but if it could they didn't want it to. After all they didn't want to leave Kagome and Sesshoumaru, they were like their real parents. They wouldn't tell them that yet. From what they'd heard around the house Sesshoumaru would probably make Kagome, Mrs. Taisho in a year or so. Now though they knew they were going to be taken care of just until Sesshoumaru and Kagome came back from their 'trip' as the adults were calling it. They were calling it, 'the way to get two parents!'

Sango leaned back over to whisper, "So you want to go that bad that you make me hurry?"

"Not here Sango," Kagome smiled though her teeth were clenched very tightly.

"Well all I'm saying is why didn't you make your self late and then not go for like a few more days?" Sango asked.

"I want to go Sango, just not with him," Kagome said. Not when I saw that look, she thought. Sesshoumaru had lit up like a light bulb after Nazuna said it couldn't be changed. After that she wasn't sure if she'd leave that island with her virginity or perhaps Sesshoumaru wanted to torture her while they were there. Maybe that was where he kept all his whips, and bondage crap for the sick pleasure of seeing blood run down another's back.

"Well lets not keep you waiting then Kags," Sango said aloud. She reached forward to take the kids hands and smiled when she began leading them into the house. When they reached the door, Kagome had reached her car they both turned and waved.

Rin and Shippo both yelled out, "BYE KAGOME, DON'T FORGET US!"

"I won't," Kagome called back, though not as loudly. With that she got inside of her car and decided that whatever came, she would deal with it.

oOo

The flight was somewhat short. The whole time Kagome had stared out the window. He'd hoped she'd fall asleep so he could watch her. Sesshoumaru had found he quite liked watching her sleep peacefully and sometimes 'warmly'. He was calling her frequent wet dreams that now. She seemed quite warm during these times since he could see the sweat forming along her skin, and sometimes falling down her face/breasts/legs, and all those other parts he would just love to reach out and stroke, or even squeeze.

Still there were a few more miles before they actually reached the island. Right now he was quite relaxed. Still trying to get used to the whole being completely relaxed in her presence, he took a glance over at her. She looked somewhat like a frightened doe taking small glanced at him before turning away. What did she think was going to happen? For him to tie her up and leave her there until he saw fit.

The blush that spread across her cheeks caught him off guard. Smirking a little he told himself that she might know why he wanted to go. Not that it mattered. It was best she knew instead of him catching her in a hallway, telling her and then forcing her into something. That blush just told him that she was thinking of things more pleasurable then being tied up.

Kagome tilted her head a little so that his eye couldn't meet hers. Really these stupid little thoughts needed to leave her head. She had this odd feeling that told her something good was going to happen and then something very bad. What could that mean? She never really understood why she felt this things but she'd learned how to tell what was what. Even if it was harder then hell! Why couldn't the kamis' just make her physic so she' know what was going to happen?

Her electric blue eyes caught hold of a small speck of land. That must be it, she thought with a little excitement and a bit of fear. Really she would love to sunbathe without her shirt, which would be possible but not with HIM there. No way, there was no way she was going to even have the slightest chance of Sesshoumaru catching her naked.

Well maybe once…

 _No,_  she hissed to herself. She didn't want him to catch her… ok maybe she did, but she didn't want anyone to know about it. Damn if Nazuna and Sango, maybe Ayame found out she'd be… humiliated. If they knew, then everyone knew. Another idea sparked in her head…

"Hey, Sesshoumaru you said we'd be completely alone on the island right?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru looked up through lowered lids and said, "I believe Nazuna said that Kagome, but, yes we will be completely  _alone_."

He watched wondering why she'd asked such a question when she suddenly asked, "Can I swim, or are there sharks around here?"

"There might be sharks, and other sea creatures but if you stay close to shore they won't bother you," Sesshoumaru frowned, "Why do you wish to know?"

"Oh, I wanted to know because I might want to go swimming," Kagome said.

"And…" Sesshoumaru growled? He hated when people didn't tell him everything. It was too much like something he'd do.

"That's personal," Kagome mumbled.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "I believe we are mature enough for me to hear your  _fantasy_ with the ocean."

Kagome glared over at him before growling, "Fine. Ok, you want to know so damn bad? I'll tell you then! I want to go swimming yes, but without my swimsuit on and at night, you got a problem with that?"

 _Skinny-dipping?_  She wanted to go skinny-dipping while he could be anywhere. He decided to make sure what he thought was true, "You wish to skinny dip while we're here?"

"Yes," Kagome said.

"You will not be completely alone," he said.

Kagome straightened up. "Oh yes I will! I'll make sure you're asleep or something cause I don't want some damn pervert spying on me," she snapped before closing her mouth suddenly. Oh my god, did I just say that to my boss, Kagome asked herself? When his eyebrow went up she continued her thought, oh yeah I did.

"I will not  _spy_ as you put it Kagome. Unless I find something interesting, or maybe I will just want some entertainment," Sesshoumaru smirked.

YOU FUCKING ASS, Kagome screamed to herself. However what came out of her mouth was not expected, "Fine then go ahead, and see if I care. Do whatever in the hell you want cause I don't give a damn."

"You really should watch your mouth Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, "It does not suit a lady. You speak like my brother at times."

"Lady?" Kagome asked. That's a first, she thought. She'd never been called a 'lady'. A lot of foul names but never a… lady. People used to call her 'bitch' all the time, which made lady seem nice.

"Isn't that what I said Kagome?" Sesshoumaru blinked.

"I'm sorry its just no ones ever called me a lady," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru smirked again, "I can tell."

He'd expected her temper to fly again, however she turned away. Her eyes sparkled as she watched the waves crash below, and he wondered what could make her so happy. He usually only saw the bitch side of Kagome, never the quiet side, or even the nice though she was nice to everyone but him. It was unnerving to say the least. She should never be so quiet but talking almost constantly about nothing or everything, either way she shouldn't be just staring off into space like she was.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, we'll be landing soon," came a female voice behind him. He nodded to her without looking and began buckling himself in, just like Kagome had begun to do.

He noticed then just how weary Kagome looked. She seemed like the weight of the world was upon her shoulders. Well that could give him a reason to rub her back again but something else. Maybe it was the twitch of her eye or the tired smile she gave when lying eyes upon the luscious island. Whatever it was he didn't like it.

She spoke, nearly startling him, "Shouldn't you be somewhere?" Her voice was cold, and she glared openly at the female attendant behind him. He looked back to find a wide-eye female who quickly giggled and ran.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"She shouldn't stare so openly," she snapped. She made it seem like the attendant was staring at her but he knew the onna had been staring at him. She always did!

All females did!

Except one…

The light came on from them to fasten their seat belts, and then he could feel the gut turning feeling of the jet descending in latitude. Of course it didn't affect him like it did Kagome. She seemed to pale and then cupped her face in her hands.

Kagome felt sick, her stomach felt like it was in her head. Groaning Kagome waited for the feeling to go away, but it didn't until she passed out.

Sesshoumaru chuckled when Kagome fainted. The woman who was said to be so strong fainted on her first jet ride. Oh well he'd wake her when they landed…

oOo

Hours later Kagome found herself staring around at the vast sea of water. It was beautiful! Even the large mansion that sat in the middle was beautiful, with all the wood. It was made for this island, since it was designed to complement the luscious vegetation surrounding it. It was like everything with him was perfect.

Still sitting in the sand on the beach felt wonderful since she hadn't one it in years. Not since she got along with her mother. Not since her 'father' had been alive, that bastard… that fucking ass…

Sighing she glanced back at the mansion. If you didn't know where it was you might have some time finding it. Shaking her head she took in the trees, and different plants she had yet to see in her lifetime. It was always something amazing to learn something new, and knowing Sesshoumaru he knew most of them, at least their names.

The sand beneath her fingers shifted as she wrapped some into her palm. Giggling she decided this couldn't be that bad. She could do whatever she wanted but first she was going to see what exactly got Sesshoumaru so happy when they were first told. Even if it was sex she'd sure it wouldn't be that bad if she got more then one round with him. Damn from what her friends had said sex was great, and could make you feel on air… and maybe, just maybe she'd be able to feel that now.


	20. First Time for Everything

Inuyasha opened the envelope carefully. It would appear that Kikyo was concerned about getting something, why else would she have gone to the hospital except to get a check up? The envelope was to Kikyo, but when he found it was addressed to Kikyo, well he couldn't help but open it. After all, he wanted to know if his 'wife', though she was pretty much his ex already, had a disease  _yet_.

He'd laugh his head off if she did!

Opening the flap completely, Inuyasha pulled out the papers inside. Looking over it, he found the bill, what she needed to do to keep fit, something about women, something else about her cycle, and… He raised an eyebrow at the last one. The rest, which were white, didn't have writing like this, and not to mention that it was yellow.

Reading over the paper, he made it about half way down before he cracked up laughing. Now, he had something good on that bitch! Controlling himself, he took another glance down at the words: 'We're sorry to inform you that you have been tested, and found proven to have HIV. We're afraid you'll need to come down to the medical center right away to find out where you might have gotten it, and who you might have given it too.'

Once again he began to laugh. He knew it! In the end, she'd end up with something worse then she'd ever had before. Kikyo was going to freak!

"Serves that bitch right!" he said proudly.

"Which bitch, Inuyasha?" came a hissing voice behind him. Turning Inuyasha found Kikyo glaring at his back, and shrugged. Well, it was now or never.

"Kikyo let me say, that I know what you've been up to for the last few years. You just couldn't keep your legs closed could you? Wait! I shouldn't be asking you that. Of course, you wouldn't be able to; after all you'll obviously spread your thighs for anything with a leg between the ones they walk on. Now, because of this, I have been in contact with Eri, you know my old friend who is now an attorney, and well she pulled up the papers, and after you sign… well we're no longer husband and wife. So, I want you to pack your shit and get out," Inuyasha pointed toward the bedroom.

Kikyo's mouth was hanging open from shock. Maybe he wasn't as dense as she thought him to be? No, he was, just he found out something that wasn't his business. Hissing with rage she said, "BIG DEAL! At least all those other men had a larger dick then you! Plus, at least they can last longer! Kami, you can't even last five minutes before you explode…"

Inuyasha cut her off saying, "Yeah! Well at least I wouldn't have given you the starting point to AIDS moron!"

Kikyo turned deathly pale, and whispered, "What?"

"You heard me, bitch! Some guy you were with gave you HIV; you know what that is right? Of course you don't. All you know is how to spread your legs, shit, eat, sleep, and spend money. HIV leads to AIDS, which can kill you, Kikyo. According to this," he said holding out the paper, "You now have it!"

Kikyo took the papers, and glanced down, reading over the line he just had. Her face turned paler, and she shook it vigorously saying, "No! No! No! No! No!"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you slept with all those 'other' men with bigger cocks. I'm just lucky that I haven't fucked you in a while…" Inuyasha glared down at her.

She fell to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. How could this happen to me, she asked herself?

"Its like they say Kikyo, 'karma comes back around', and from what I see, your finally getting what you deserve," Inuyasha growled.

"You think I deserve this, you monster?" Kikyo sobbed.

Inuyasha snorted, "Yes! You've been cheating on me  _for years_ , Kikyo! You were supposed to be my wife, not some harlot running around with every male in sight! I should have known you'd never change! Once a whore, always a whore!"

"Now get out!" he added.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo chocked, "Please! Give me another chance!"

"Get out! I will never touch you again, and I'm going to find the person meant for me! The person who won't just go out and sleep with whoever she wants! The person who will see me, not the latest fuck toy she's had," Inuyasha snarled.

"Inuyasha…?"

"You have three weeks, to have someone come by and get your crap… but your not allowed. I suggest, Jakotsu, 'cause I won't shoot his head off," Inuyasha grabbed her arm, hurling her off the floor and drug the sobbing woman to the door, before throwing her out.

Before he closed the door he saw her move toward it with speed she usually didn't have. "Inuyasha! Please! Inuyasha, don't do this!"

Kikyo began pounding on the door outside, wanting him to open up and love her once more. Why, oh kami why, she sobbed outside the door. Sliding down the wood she wondered why this was happening to her, why couldn't it have happened to someone else, be his or her problem? She'd had everything, and within minutes she'd thrown it all away, within minutes she'd chosen her future.

And obviously it was the wrong one…

Now, she couldn't change it…

Sobbing harder, Kikyo sat there for what seemed like forever, before eventually the police were sent to rid her of Mr. Taisho's doorstep. When she said she was his wife, they looked at each other and chuckled…

As they took her away, she could have sworn she saw Inuyasha in the window, laughing his ass off…

oOo

Kagome played with the waves after being shone the house. Laughing merrily, she ran out when the water receded back into the ocean. The only thing that she wasn't fine with, well, there were tons of rooms… guess what! One! Only one had a bed! Meaning that, Sesshoumaru either never expected to have others there, or he was cruel! More in likely it was the first one, but damn it she had so many reasons to believe the second reason.

Looking back she felt like someone was watching her. From her position it was hard to see, but she thought for a moment she saw Sesshoumaru move away from a window. Without a second thought she waved toward the place, knowing that he'd either see her, or think her crazy for waving at nothing.

Her black swimsuit soaked in the sun, heating the fabric, and keeping her warm. Smiling to herself, she went back to playing with the waves, and looking for different shells, and things washed along the shore. She never expected this place to be so… different from home. Every time she'd ever been to the beach, well, it was pretty much the same as everywhere else she'd been, but here it seemed so different without all the people, and noises.

After her legs began to feel tired, she went to sit upon the sand. If only the sun would go down, she groaned. True, her black swimsuit was keeping her warm, it was starting to get a little to hot. If the sun was down, and she couldn't see anything but the stars, then she could just… take it off.

Well…

They could actually see, since the mansion was powered by water. She had yet to find out how, but that's how Sesshoumaru said he got electricity. Just you couldn't tell 'as much' that she would be naked, and not to mention she didn't want him to think that was what she was doing. True, she'd told him her plan, but she hadn't told him when.

Sitting up on her elbows, Kagome took a look back once more. If the sun wasn't now gleaming in the windows, she could have seen nearly anything inside. Shaking her head she thought, I shouldn't be trying to see something that probably isn't there… She knew, that deep down she wanted Sesshoumaru to join her; it was like a deep feeling that burst whenever he walked into the room. When he was gone she felt like she was alone.

She knew this had already gone to far.

She shouldn't feel this in the first place, but she did. It was only supposed to be a job, but now she wanted to feel his skin pressed against hers. She wanted him above her, loving her, and telling her so. She nearly felt the need to pounce on him the next time she saw him, but that would probably just make him back away, and never return. There was a seed of desire, and it made her even wanted him to come to her when skinny-dipping tonight.

It was just something about him…

Shaking off her thoughts, Kagome grinned toward the ocean once more. Sure, she'd seen it before, but never like this. This was so natural, and it seemed to be so clean. Much better looking then after they put all the different things within it.

Fanning herself with her hand, Kagome got back up onto her feet, and journeyed closer to the water. "Its so clear," she mumbled, as she glazed down at the crystal like substance. She could see the bottom, well, until she got around fifty feet out, but other then that she could see fine.

Looking behind her, she could make out all the different green trees. Of course, they were more tropical then anything else, but it was all beautiful. Plus, there was this really pretty plant she saw coming down. It was growing next to the waterfall, which wasn't to far away from the mansion, and seemed to be growing down from one of the trees. She hadn't touched it, just in case it was poisonous, but it was so beautiful, with the different purples mixed with the pinks. She'd never seen anything like it! She hadn't even been sure if it was a flower or not.

This island also had many plants with vines. She'd never seen so many, but now she had. Most of the different plants were green, but there were some that were other colors, though few. The flowers, and strange looking ones seemed to catch her attention more then the others however.

Stepping forward, she shivered at the cold water caressing her feet. Giggling lightly, she ran out further, just to see how far she could go without there being a drop off, or even dark water. She knew that where there was dark water, there was deep water, plants, or some underwater creature she didn't want to deal with.

Once more she began playing with the waves. It didn't take much to make her happy, and she decided since there was only a few things to do, that she'd have fun the way she wanted to.

oOo

Rin giggled, running from the clutches of Miroku. They'd been doing this since this morning, but Sesshoumaru had said their 'guardians' had the week off. So, they decided to make it fun as long as they were alone, and bored with these new people. She did miss 'Sesshoumaru-sama', and Chance but she was having fun making Miroku's life miserable. Just like Shippo was doing with Sango in the kitchen.

"Please Rin, slow down," Miroku said again as she ran around a corner. Turning the corner himself, he ran into a lamp, which he immediately reached out to catch before it hit the floor.

In the kitchen, Sango had given up long ago tring to catch the little  _boy._  She wasn't so sure he was a boy anymore, more like a little devil in disguise. Her eyes watched as he began to play on the floor instead of run around the kitchen.

"Come on Sango!" Shippo said, suddenly by her side, and tugging at her arm.

Sango groaned saying, "What now?"

"Lets go to the park!" Shippo said.

"You promise to be good?" Sango asked.

"Yes! We just want something to do, Sango, and if you take us to the park then we'll have plenty of stuff to do," Shippo smiled.

Sango eyed him like a piece of meat before sighing, "There are things to do here."

Shippo frowned, and called for Rin, who ran into the room smiling like the sun. Miroku who had been putting up a good chase came in not far after, panting from his lo-ong run. "Yes?" Rin asked.

"Is there, or is there not more to do here, then at the mansion… a.k.a. home?" Shippo said in his best teacher voice.

Rin giggled before saying, "No, Ki-sensei! There is not more to do here then at home."

"The… place is… a lot… bigger," Miroku panted.

"So, we want to do something, and you're no fun," Shippo pouted.

Sango's head shot up, "No fun! NO FUN! Miroku, they just said we aren't fun.  _Us_! Who do they think they are? Miroku, get over here and help me…"

Miroku smirked, walking up behind Rin, and suddenly grabbed her before Shippo could warn her of the danger. With much eager he began tickling the little girl, and she burst out laughing.

Sango who'd took notice of Shippo's turned gaze, grabbed hold of him, and tickling at his sides. Grinning from ear to ear, Sango took great pride in bringing the great  _Shippo Ki_ to submission.

"Say it," Sango laughed.

"N… Never," Shippo laughed, tring to wiggle from her grasp. She held onto him like a cat with a mouse, and continued her sweet torture.

Rin clawed at Miroku's arm, but the man held fast. He was nearly barking with laughter at finally being able to get back at the little girl. After all, she'd led in on a wild goose chase, and he wasn't the best runner in the world, especially with his breathing problems.

"Come on, give in," Miroku laughed.

Rin who was giggling from not being able to take in much air, said, "No… I'll never give… into the… enemy."

"The enemy?" Sango asked, "You're the enemy."

"No way," Shippo gasped, "You are!"

Shaking her head, Sango began moving her fingers faster, forcing the young male to blurt out, "I  _give!"_

"No," Rin laughed, "Don't give… in."

Once Sango left his side, allowing him to breath, Shippo panted, "Must Rin, can't breath."

After another few minutes Rin laughed out, "Fine… I give."

Once Miroku let her go she gasped, "No more…"

The adults grinning at each other, and then back to the kids. Sango tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and asked, "Will you be good?"

"Yes…"

"Are we boring?" Miroku asked.

"No…"

"Would you like to go to the park?" Sango laughed.

Both children jumped up as if they were fine, and yelled, "Yes!  _Please!"_

"Very well, we're going to the park, now go get whatever you need for our journey through the large, yet deserted sandbox," Miroku laughed.

"Sandbox?" Rin asked.

"Yes," Miroku said, "Don't you have an imagination? It's like a giant desert, with a mummies tomb, just waiting to be discovered under the sand."

"But… it's a sandbox…" Rin looked at Shippo, and began twirling her finger in a circular motion around her ear, telling him that Miroku was crazy.

"Kids these days, Sango," Miroku shook his head, "They have no respect."

Rin and Shippo giggled, then Rin said, "Oh, I have respect Miroku-sama, just not for you."

"Yeah, she only respects Sesshoumaru," Shippo whispered to him.

"Do not!" Rin pouted.

"Do too…" he replied.

"Do not!"

"Do  _too…"_

"I  _do not,_ Shippo. Don't be so mean."

"Mean? I'm not being mean," Shippo frowned.

"Alright, stop fighting, and lets go," Sango cut in.

"Ok," they both chirped.

oOo

Naraku frowned, looking out his window. His mind had come up with the perfect plan after looking back into Kagome Ki's past, but they were no where to be found. The man just right for the job was sitting before him. Though, he hated having others do his dirty work, he liked this person. A man from Ki's past…

The dark hair, and sunglasses gave the guy a mysterious look, yet the leather jacket, and jeans made him look more of a bad boy. Then that sick popping sound he kept making with his bubblegum was really starting to get on his nerves. He knew, that behind those sunglasses was a pair of strange eyes, especially since they were green.

Rubbing at his temples, he thought back to his once business partner Menomaru. The bastard had seen his plan too soon, and instantly broke things off with him, and then bought back all his company within one day. The guy was good; he'd give him that. Really, he'd never thought the arrogant man would be able to do all that in one day, and without even breaking a sweat from what he'd heard.

The only good thing was he could torture his sister daily. Besides having her check his computers, he also made her do everything his assistant was assigned to do, and had her do a few things that made use of her abilities. That was basically the only entertainment he was getting since Ki and Taisho had left town… for… probably for a couple days.

"So, how is Higurashi?" the deep, velvety voice reminded him of Taisho's.

"Higurashi?" Naraku asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's Kagome's last name," the man said popping his gum once more. His shades had fallen a bit showing off the top of his green eyes.

Naraku let out an "hmm," before saying, "So, you were not told?"

"Told what?" he asked, "All the bitch did was send me to jail."

"I thought it was prison," Naraku replied.

The other man sat up in his chair, his glasses a little farther down his nose, "Either way, she didn't tell me anything."

"Then, you'll be pleased to know," Naraku said, "That her last name has been changed."

"That's not a surprise, she hated her mother, knowing that bitch she probably still does."

"Do you have any guess as to what she would have changed it to?" Naraku asked out of curiousity.

"Umm… Bitch, Whore, Ice Queen, Dragon, Dragon Bitch, oh… or her highschool name, Dragon Queen," he snorted, "I really could give a shit."

"Well, though all thoughs guesses might have something to do with Kagome, no. Her last name was changed to that of 'Ki'," Naraku replied.

The other man reached up to pulled off his glasses, and eyed Naraku, "You're kidding me?"

"No!"

"Wow, she now has the same last name as I," he smacked his gum against his gums, "That's a first."

"Yes, it would seem that even though you pulled your stunt, she quite liked you…"

"Well, lets see if she still does," he grinned, "When she gets back that is."

Yes, lets see how much she likes Taisho, especially when she gets a looks at you, Naraku thought evilly. "Very well, Hojo, I believe that it is now a deal. You get Kagome away from Taisho, and then I ruin him," Naraku said.

Hojo smirked, "I can do that. After all, she loves me!"

oOo

Sesshoumaru nearly smirked when the other side of the bed sank down. He was only wearing his boxers, and had many times before she left the bed felt her reach out to touch his chest, though, Kagome would always stop herself before she actually touched him completely.

She was teasing him so much…

Every time her fingertips would brush against his chest, he was temped to grab her hand and press it completely against his muscles. Then the little sharp intakes of breath she would give off just watching him roll onto his side was nearly too much to handle. Especially now, that she was sleeping right beside him.

When he'd first gotten into bed, he'd smiled, truly. Just the thought of sleeping beside her, without anyone or anything stopping him truly made him smile with joy. True, at first the bed had seemed like that sea of nothingness, but when she slipped in beside him the bed seemed to shrink, and warm suddenly. Though, weeks before the thought had only been that, now he knew it was true.

He rolled to the side, making her stop in her searching for… well, whatever she was looking for. After all, he was making it seem like he was being awoken by her almost silent noises. Once he began to breath deeply, she began looking once more, before stopping, walking to the door, and leaving him to himself.

Smirking to himself, Sesshoumaru sat up in bed. Oh yeah, she actually thought she was getting out of the mansion, down to the beach, and skinny-dipping without him. Well he'd just have to show her that she wasn't going to be alone tonight, and he was going to take what he wanted… at least after he got her aroused and ready for him.

Quickly, he got out of bed, and went straight to the window. He wanted her to touch the water first, that way she could think she was alone. Well, that was until he went down the quick way, which only took about five minutes to get down to the water. After all, he wanted her to begin, but he was going to finish.

Watching, he took notice of her form moving through across the path. She kept looking back, and began playing with her tops straps. She seemed to be making sure that he wasn't coming, and quickly, faster then he thought he could, he stepped away from the window when she looked up. Waiting for a moment, he moved his head so he could see and watched as she came to the end of the trees, before she skipped forward, and began to drop her things, before she raced for the water.

Without a second thought, Sesshoumaru ran toward the door. He was once captain of the track team, so it wasn't hard to make it down to the door. Once there, he sung open the door, and closed it behind him, before turning toward the left. His eyes adjusted to the dim lighting quickly, and he found the hidden path almost instantly.

With renewed eager, Sesshoumaru ran down the stairs, dodging various trees, and plants. Though all the plants were harmless, he didn't want to be caught by one that would stick to his skin, like most did. Upon reaching the second set of stairs, he jumped over the eight steps, and landed in a kneeled position, before running off once more.

Turning a corner, he came upon sand, and stopped for a moment to watch as Kagome splashed water over her skin. The moon seemed to be gazing down upon her, and making her skin glow with an eerie blue light. Quickly he averted his eyes not wanting to become aroused just yet, but when he looked back he found his chance to move in for the kill.

Silently, Sesshoumaru moved across the sand as Kagome swam under the water. When he finally touched the ocean water, she came up, but before she could see him, he moved out of her sight, and under the water.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, and took a glance around the beach once more. Shrugging it off she thought; must have been the wind. Turning back to the night, she reached up toward the moon, as if tring to touch the moon high, high above.

Sesshoumaru moved under the water like he would on land. Where he'd gone under, it was deep enough to hide him from her, and yet clear enough for him to see perfectly. Letting out another puff of air, he watched as she dived back under, her hair swimming about her much like that of a mermaid.

When she came back up, she was further out then before, and out where it was deep enough to swim. Sesshoumaru pushed himself toward the surface, and took in a breathe of air, before moving toward her. Tring not to move the water too much, Sesshoumaru moved like a fish, and came up upon her. Sinking lower, using his arms to move toward the bottom, he reached out…

Kagome jumped with an, "IIEEKK!" Looking around, she wondered what the hell was in this water. Sure, Sesshoumaru had said there shouldn't be anything harmful this far out, but what if he was wrong? Something just touched her thigh, and from the feel of it, she wasn't so sure it was a fish.

Sesshoumaru allowed his hand to continue and caress her thigh. She was squirming from not knowing what was touching her, but he made sure to take it slow. Well until she moved away from him, and he wrapped his hand around her waist, and allowed his hands the privilege of squeezing her ass. Smirking when she jumped, he placed his mouth upon her stomach.

Kagome was sure she knew what had touched her, until it grabbed her ass. That was a little unexpected, but when a warm mouth pressed against her womb, she was pretty sure she knew what was touching her. Moaning a bit, she glanced down, and instantly knew that her theory was correct. It would seem Sesshoumaru had finally decided to show her what he wanted from her.

Feeling her relax, Sesshoumaru rose from the water, his mouth exploring her body silently, but quickly. At times he heard the faint sound of a 'pop' when he let go of her wet skin. Reaching her shoulder, he began sucking, and nibbling at the flesh, and heard her groan loudly, tilting her head to give him more access.

Kagome smirked a bit, before saying, "What took you so long?"

Letting go of the wet flesh with another 'pop', Sesshoumaru replied, "I thought you didn't want company?"

Sinking lower in the water, though it would do no good to hide herself, Kagome blushed. "I didn't but I had a feeling you weren't asleep…"

"You shouldn't have left then," he said. Once more he allowed his mouth to touch her skin lightly, before gently traveling up her neck.

Slyly, like the vixen she was becoming, Kagome replied, "Who would want to miss out on this wonderful night?"

Upon reaching her ear, he whispered, "Obviously not you…" He felt her shiver within his grasp, and smiled a bit. "Kagome…?" he asked.

"Yes," she hissed out, his hands were now moving along the sides of her body, and she could feel the familiar, yet unknown tingling running through her body.

Placing his forehead upon her neck, Sesshoumaru whispered, "Kagome, I want you. Not just for this moment, but for as long as you want me. I… have yet to figure out this feeling, but I can't deny your charm."

Any shyness Kagome had felt disappeared, and she allowed her left hand to cup his cheek, gently rubbing at his jaw with her thumb. "I… I feel the same way…" Kagome mumbled, "I don't know why," she smiled a bit, "but you're so different… I want you, too." She knew she was being a little blunt at the end, but she couldn't deny the deep feeling of desire anymore… she wanted him more then anything.

Looking into her eyes briefly, Sesshoumaru smiled once more, and took her mouth with his own.

oOo

Falling upon the bed, Nazuna told herself that she was never taking that dog for a walk again. How Kagome did it was beyond her… That dog… no that devil hound could walk for miles. Ok, so they hadn't went for miles, but she could feel her legs throbbing for walking so much. Not to mention that toward the end, the dog began to run.

I should have said I'd watch the kids, Nazuna sighed. At least they wouldn't be as bad as walking that dog everywhere it wanted to go. Those children could not be worse then having to run after a dog that was nearly half her size. She wasn't so sure, but that little sparkle inside of that wolf's eyes was her death certificate.

That dog was tring to kill her…

Simple as that…

Deep down she knew it was worth it though. Something told her, that Sesshoumaru and Kagome were getting along just fine. Knowing from experience, and just watching them, she was sure they'd be tossing in the sheets by now. Damn, there was no way in hell Kagome would give up the chance to fuck that man… was there? Well, even if there was, Sesshoumaru had already shone that he wasn't going to let her go so easily. Even she wouldn't have lasted ten minutes with a man that fine, especially when he was showing interest in her.

She was amazed Kagome had!

Then again, she could. Kagome was a little headstrong, but she was also extremely shy about things like that. She had only noticed how much a man wanted her like once. Well, she probably had seen it many times, but she'd never shone any interest in them. Her goal during highschool had to be: 'Date every bad boy by the time school's over.'

"I wonder," Nazuna said. She could remember a male during college that Kagome had wanted to date, but never could get close enough. That of course was because she hated mingling with any of the whore's in college that hung around him. So, she never got her chance, probably the only one she hadn't.

Sitting up in bed, Nazuna leaned to the side, and pulled out the album Kagome and her had made during college. They'd went through, and took pictures of different things, and different people. Of course, at the bottom was what it was, or they name of the person.

Silently, Nazuna thanked kami that the pictures were in color. "Now, lets see…" she said looking down the table of contents she'd made, just so they didn't have things strung all over the place, "Page… 67 for different students, and it should go until after page 103."

Flipping through the pages, Nazuna came upon page 67, which were all pictures of their group. Turning the page, she came upon different males Kagome had taken pictures of. Of course, the first was a younger picture of Hojo leaning against his motorcycle, and then there was one of him being drug away by the police and her with her shirt ripped and half away down her arms. Well, the newspaper had taken that one, but it was one of Kagome's worst memories.

Changing the page, she found ones she'd taken for about three pages, before she came upon a new picture of Kagome. She looked colder, even though she was tring to seem sweet and nice. Looking down the page, she found Kagome's next bad boy, and then the next, and then… "Oh my god," Nazuna mumbled, "I knew it!"

There at the bottom of the page was a picture labeled, 'Taisho'. The few year old pictures were taken when he was looking toward her, yet didn't seem to have noticed someone had snapped a photo of him. He looked less serious in the photo, and more relieved that he was alone in the hall. Then there was another one; with him raising an eyebrow toward her… obviously he'd noticed her. At the bottom of this photo was: 'First Bad Encounter'.

After a few girls, giggling, laughing, and cheering together, there were more pictures of him. Nearly a full two pages. She'd never really noticed how much interest Kagome had turned toward him. Then it seemed that she completely forgot about him after college, and moved on… until now…

oOo

Stretching his feet toward the bottom, Sesshoumaru moved them slowly toward the shore. His mouth had yet to leave hers, and he'd proceeded to bring her tongue into play. She wasn't even backing away from him, which was strange for a virgin in itself, but she was being more forceful then any virgin he'd had the priviledge of deflowering.

Getting them close enough so his feet could touch the bottom, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and lifted her wanting to get them closer to the beach. True, the water was semi-warm but he didn't want to love her when they were so far out. Once the water was around his waist, he opened his eyes and finally let go of her mouth letting her breath.

Kagome tangled her hands in his hair, as he quickly and yet roughly placed kisses down her cheek, her throat, and began moving down her collarbone. She panted for air, since he'd gotten her close to major lack of oxygen. Moaning softly, she pulled at his hair when he sucked her nipple inside of his hot mouth.

Sesshoumaru smirked against her skin, and finally made it far enough in so he could do, as he wanted. Letting go of his special treat, he grabbed hold of Kagome's chin, and engaged her in another smothering kiss. Using his hands, he reached down and caught hold of the bottom of her knee, and pulled her up out of the water completely.

Gasping, Kagome felt him turn and lower her until her back was touching the ocean floor. Though not very deep, it did come up to the middle of her foot, which in itself wasn't that big either. Her small seed of desire warped and she found herself exploring his body without embarrassment.

Her hands trailed down his thighs, and she began moving down his throat like he had with her. Though she wasn't sure if she was doing well, she traced his muscles with her tongue... much like she was painting him. Her hands gripped his boxer's waistband, but she was cut short of her prize...

Sesshoumaru watched in amusement as she let her hands travel around his body, while her mouth touched nearly every part of his chest. When she started getting closer to his lower region, he grabbed her by the arm and forced her back up into the position he wanted her. There was time later to show her how to please him, but for right now he was going to play with her.

Kagome groaned in disappointment, though she still didn't know why. She brought her legs together knowing from a younger experience - with herself - that he wanted to play with the little nub between her legs. Gripping the back of his arms, she allowed her nails to create little welts in his perfect muscles.

Sesshoumaru smirked against her skin, moving his mouth back down toward her dark pecks. His right hand easily slipped between her knees, and began moving up her legs, spreading her apart once more. Then she moved pulling her leg up and tring to push down his boxers.

It just wasn't fair. She was naked and he was still wearing something, though not a lot, it was something hiding his body from her. Her foot came up and she pushed down the fabric hiding his perfect body from her until she gasped at the sight of his engorged cock.

Sesshoumaru sucked the nipple inside of his mouth before letting go once more. Lightly panting against her chest he said, "Do worry Kagome, we'll fit together."

"But..." she gasped. He was going to tear her in half with that!

"Like I said Kagome, we will fit, trust me," he said, before attaching himself to her breast once more.

Her clouded mind didn't know what else to do, so she submitted to him. Her body was growing hot with him hovering over her, but between the semi-cold water, and his body heat she was focusing on what was right and what felt good...

When he was about half way up her thighs, she clamped her knees together tighter. Looking down, Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes knowing that she was thinking... that was never good. Pressing his knee between her legs, he held her open, and finally cupped her precious flower.

Kagome squealed wiggling faster then ever beneath him. She knew what it felt like, but his hands were so much rougher then hers. He gently at first stroked her pubic hair until finally allowing his fingers to slip between her folds, and press against her quickly swelling nub.

He moved to her other breast, which seemed to be getting less attention then it was supposed to. Slowly, torturing her, he moved toward her perfectly swelled mound. Then when she began moving, demanding that he touch her, he bit down on her nipple, though not hard enough to harm her.

Hearing her squeal again, he smirked, before swirling his tongue around her erect nipple. As he began lightly swirling designs around her nipple, his fingers began moving around her nub, making her push against his hand. Well he was sure that she knew what that felt like, or she would have moved away from him, and quicker then ever more in likely.

A small ache began building within her lower stomach, very close to her clitoris. Kagome cried out when Sesshoumaru quickened his effort, this time moving his fingers back and forth, pressing against her clit. Kagome wiggled; feeling the ache become more intense, until she felt like she could take no more, and he suddenly let go, making her body gently move away from release.

Sesshoumaru found satisfaction in bringing the powerful woman so close, and just letting her go... teasing her to the best of his minor abilities. Moving his fingers down, he allowed two of them to enter her body, while his thumb continued its light torturing upon her small, delicate body.

Kagome reached down, allowing her hand to cover his, and made him continue until finally she jumped over the edge, and began convulsing beneath him. Colors swam before her eyes, and she gasped for air before she began coming down from her high.

Sesshoumaru nearly laughed when she forced him to cause her to climax. Not one woman before her had ever wanted that unless they'd had sex before. When she gazed down at him through half lidded eyes, he couldn't take it anymore. The liquid pressing against his hand and mixing with the water was calling to him.

He wanted to know if she was sweet, or spicy.

Kagome moaned low when he trailed down her stomach, placing soft kisses upon the skin. Tossing her head to and fore within the water, and tensed when a wet tongue moved across her nub. Looking down she began breathing hard seeing his silver head buried between her thighs, and his golden eyes locked with hers.

He brought her to an end by biting down on her clit. Her body shook like a tree branch when she was swept over the edge again. When her cum began pushing out between his fingers from pressure, he covered the small opening with his mouth, taking in the spicy, yet tangy substance she produced for him.

Her was body was beginning to tire, but she also felt her arousal spike once more when he pressed his tongue against her opening and spilt it inside for only a second before standing before her. Curious as to why he was leaving her, she reached out about to say something when he picked her up and into his arms.

Sesshoumaru wasn't about to complete her out in the ocean. He wanted to fill her once they were on the sand, so he carried her there. His breathing was coming out faster when her hand slipped between them and gripped his cock. When she began pumping his flesh, he felt himself become overly aroused before he nearly dropped her to the ground.

Kagome gasped when her body came in contact with the hot sand. It was much warmer then before and became even more so when he covered her body with his. The ache once more began building when he pressed his arousal against her nub, and rubbed it down toward her entrance.

"Please..." she panted.

Pressing his mouth over the vein in her neck, he began pressing forward into her body. He felt her skin begin to tear at his entrance, but she didn't seem to notice through her clouded mind. When he reached her virginal barrier, he stopped and watched her face, which had finally began to show that she was having a bit of discomfort.

Kagome didn't know what was going on, but when he finally thrust himself forward completely she tensed up beneath him. Her mind clouded over with pain, but like all pain, it faded after so long, she took notice that Sesshoumaru was holding back above her. He was being so still even though it was clearly hard for him to do.

Her hips moved against him...

She blinked through the tears she didn't know she had shed...

Sesshoumaru was breathing harder then ever, tring to ignore the heat surrounding him, and the tightness that was clinging to his flesh tring to slice his cock from the rest of his body. When she moved, he pulled out watching her face for more discomfort. His length slid from her body until only the tip remained, and finally he thrust back inside of her, causing her to groan in pleasure.

Kagome rocked her hips when he finally began moving inside of her. Her breasts bounced with his beat, and she could feel his heart beating against her chest. Closing her eyes, she felt his hair fall around her face, and brought her hands up to tangle within the soft material.

Together they moved in harmony, and together they worked toward paradise. Though it took a while, they both found the orgasm they wanted. Kagome's liquid heat tried to force him from her passage, until finally he too climaxed within, his seed traveling from his body, only to be stored within her womb.

Laying his head against her throat, he pulled out of her body, and laid beside her. Kagome panted allowing her head to tilt onto his. Within minutes she found darkness, which led too brilliant dreams of things she'd just experienced. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled the woman closer before finding sleep as well.

* * *

The next morning Kagome awoke to Sesshoumaru rubbing the flesh between her legs. She winced away from him and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I was a little too rough with you last night," Sesshoumaru replied, rubbing at the black and blue flesh. Though it was only a small area, it must have hurt worst then anything.

Wincing again, Kagome smiled, "It was wonderful, though."

"I agree," Sesshoumaru said.

"After all," she continued, "there's a first time for everything, right?"

"Yes, there is," Sesshoumaru replied, allowing his fingers to rub against her small, yet still engorged nub. Gently this time, he took her once more, loving her upon the sand.

Kagome loved every minute of it…


	21. Frightened

His suit was pressed and cleaned… and for once he wasn't wearing red, no today he was wearing green. Spring green. Grinning, Inuyasha walked into his office the next morning, before looking out at his secretary, saying, "Sasha?"

The woman looked up at him, confused at being address after many months of silence. "Yes… Mr. Taisho?"

Hmm… I want to know how she's going to die, so how can I say this? Inuyasha pondered upon it for a moment, before Sasha asked, "Mr. Taisho, are you alright?"

"Oh! Yes, Sasha I'm fine, but I wanted you to look up the HIV virus for me," Inuyasha said.

Sasha gave a looked of utter confusion, tapping her fingers against the desk nervously. "Is there something you'd like to tell everyone, Mr. Taisho?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow thinking, what the hell is she talking about? She doesn't think… Suddenly, Inuyasha raised his hands, waving them in front of his face, saying, "No, no, I merely wanted the information for someone else."

"Your wife?" she hissed lightly.

Wow, she's good, Inuyasha thought. Smiling lightly, he replied, "Ex-wife, but yes, that would be why I want them."

"Very well, Mr. Taisho, I'll have the information to you by noon," Sasha said, before typing away at her computer keyboard. Well, at least he'd have those papers soon, and he could find out just how fast and when Kikyo would be taken from the world.

Silently, he sighed, thinking, actually I don't know anything about HIV… or AIDS really. Walking into his office, Inuyasha scratched his head, hoping to hell he'd been right in his information. Damn, if I wasn't then Kikyo will never let me live it down, he groaned.

oOo

Kikyo huffed, walking from the hospital entrance. God dammit, first she'd gotten this stupid virus, which would never go away, and kill her… well, actually Inuyasha had been wrong there. The virus wouldn't kill her, but it would destroy her immune system over a few decades and then finally she'd fine herself in a hospital bed trying to fight off some other virus, but the HIV, or AIDS would have had destroyed her fighting cells so much that her body wouldn't be able to fight off the infection… and death usually came after that.

Then, when she was on the scale, the nurse said she'd gained ten pounds since the last time she was in, which was only three to four weeks ago. I'll need to go to the gym soon, she thought. True, she had been angered that she'd lost her diet so easily, but she didn't need to get fat along with homeless.

Sighing quietly, she whispered, "Plus, they said they'd be checking to see if I might be pregnant, which will be hard since it would be so early in the cycle… I don't need a brat!"

Then again, that might be why she was getting heavy. However, from what her doctor, 'Dr. Allen' had said, it could be anyones baby if she was pregnant… and she could have given the virus to anyone after she'd slept with whoever had it. Well, at least they said they'll bring out the files on the people in the city, and look through the… twenty names I gave them, Kikyo sighed, maybe then I'll find out who gave me this stupid disease!

When they find out who, I'm going to kill them!

God, why me, Kikyo thought? She didn't de… ok, so maybe she deserved this a little. Sure, for years she'd been sleeping with other men, but that wasn't really a reason why the kamis should give her this damn virus! Many other women were harlots as well, why couldn't they get this damn HIV?

Lately, it seemed that her luck had run out…

She'd had the perfect life… and now, it was ruined beyond repair. She would never be loved like she once was… More in likely, she wouldn't have sex as often either, since she was 'supposed' to tell her partners of her virus. Dammit, just where am I supposed to get my pleasure!

"Kami, why did you pick me for this fate!" she wished to yell into the heavens. However, she kept her mouth shut, and walked down the street. Right now, she wished she had a car… then she wouldn't have to walk everywhere, since Inuyasha had drove her practically everywhere. Well, unless she had another male drive her there, but at those times she'd be using her mouth most of the ride. I… MUST… NOT… THINK… THAT… WAY! Growling to herself, Kikyo continued on her journey, almost knowing that her life was only going to get much worse because of her decision.

Her feet padded against the ground, as she sped up her pace. Her heels clicked against the pavement, as her legs began to stiffen with fatigue. God, if only she'd walked more then just the mall. Maybe then her legs wouldn't hurt so much!

She felt the need to flip someone off, though she knew not why. Maybe it was her condition, but then again, maybe it was just because everyone was staring at her in disgust. Well, they could all go to hell! She didn't give a fuck what they thought, as long as she fucking got what she wanted!

Sighing to herself, Kikyo felt her stomach rumble, and groaned. She was hungry… and she hadn't eaten since yesterday night. Once more, she sighed, and began rummaging through her purse. At least she hadn't been stupid enough to spend every penny Inuyasha gave her! She had at least 10,000 dollars in the bank!

Plus, just cause Inuyasha didn't think she wasn't smart, didn't mean she wasn't! Everyone seems to think that, she thought giving a small huff. She did spend three years in college, and get finished with flying colors! What had she majored in…? English? Shaking her head, she told herself, she'd find out later… since, she'd need a job now. Just cause Inuyasha thought she couldn't support herself didn't mean she couldn't! She could easily become a nurse, or maybe even write a novel! God dammit she wasn't dumb, and just because she had a few sex partners, didn't make her a damn slut! Ok, so maybe the next 100 partners did, and then after college, she didn't want to get a damn job, so she made her 'man' support her, before she ended up with Inuyasha. After that, things just seemed to take a turn for the worst! At least now, she had a chance to use her education, since she obviously wasn't going to get any for a long time!

Sighing, Kikyo continued down the road, wondering what her life would be like now. Sure, she could easily get a high paying job, and probably fine a lifetime partner, if she could find the right man, but what else could she do.

Her heels clicked against the ground as she continued forward toward an old café, and restraunt she used to visit often. At least during college she'd visited it, but after that she found fancier places to be more her style. However, now that she wasn't… well, she was still married, but now that she was close to being single, she needed to get back into her old life… before she experienced what it was like to be with a man.

Pulling her purse higher onto her shoulder, Kikyo ignored everyone around her, and finally turned the corner toward the 'Pets Café'. She never knew what happened, but she loved animals after finding this place. Walking toward the place, she couldn't help but think; it's the same as I remember it… then again it barely ever changes. Once she reached the door, Kikyo gently opened it, and walked inside looking around at all the familiar things still inside the café.

With a final sigh, Kikyo walked toward the counter, and waited to be asked what she wanted. My life sucks, she thought to herself, as she silently wallowed in her own self-loathing. After ordering, she went to sit down and wait for her latte, and meal. Maybe… she thought, maybe I'll find someone, someday.

Sitting down, she looked around, until her eyes settled on a red haired man. He smiled at her, and waved a little. Kikyo frowned, and turned so her head was bowed toward the table. However, the man seemed to want something from her, when he walked over and asked, "Is anyone sitting here?"

"No," Kikyo said.

"Can I sit here?" he asked.

Glaring up at the man, Kikyo took in his eyes, and instantly knew what he wanted. Before he could sit down, she snapped, "I'm leaving soon! Go sit where you were, because you're not wanted here!"

"Oh… feisty… I like that in a woman," he smirked.

Kikyo watched as he sat down, and glared harder at him. She did not need this right now, so she silently moved from her seat, and walked over to the counter asking if she could have her meal to go instead. When the lady nodded, she thanked her, and waited there until it was done.

The red haired male continued to stare at her, and when her meal was finally in her hands, she was extremely happy to know she could leave. Gripping the bag, she moved toward the door, and slipped outside. Walking down the street, Kikyo glanced behind her, and saw that this man just wouldn't give up… so she decided to ditch him in the coward…

oOo

Kagome laughed, as Sesshoumaru nipped at her neck. He couldn't seem to get enough of her, and continued to find ways of pleasing them both while they were staying at his condo. Ok, so they hadn't done it in many places, but she found that her lover was constantly wanting more, and saying things about where he'd do her next. Also, he had many times asked her things during sex… but she couldn't remember most of them, so she simply decided to not answer them.

"Kagome…" he growled against her neck. He didn't know how, but he was sure his throat was making growls, whines, and snarls while making love. Nipping once more, he allowed his hand to slip down inside her shorts. God, he didn't know what was wrong with him, but he constantly wanted to plunge into her wet passage, and rock her until they found a paradise better then the one they were in now. Why was that? He had no idea, but it felt good… it felt right… and god dammit he wasn't going to give it up.

Leaning back into her lover, Kagome moaned as he began making small circles around her clit, causing small shocks to shoot through her. She could still feel the effects of their last lovemaking, and felt her lower body begin to shake. Surely, she couldn't be that close to release already?

He was behind her, running his tongue over her slender neck, knowing it would cause her to push closer to him. Smirking, when she did just that, he moved his mouth up toward her earlobe, and finally sucked the small piece of flesh into his hot mouth.

Kagome reached behind her, and grabbed onto his hips, not wanting to fall. However, Sesshoumaru wrapped his other arm around her chest, and began kneading her breast, until her nipple was erect against her loose shirt. Wiggling, Kagome groaned, pressing her breast closer to his wonderful hand. Her hips began rocking against his fingers inside her shorts, and she tilted her head back onto his shoulder, though it was a little higher then her head.

Feeling her begin to rock against his hand, Sesshoumaru dipped two of his fingers inside her heat. Hearing her moan in encouragement, he began lifting her with his other arm, and moving toward the dining room table. Once his knees bumped against the wood, Sesshoumaru placed light kisses down her throat, removing his hands from her body. Upon hearing her groan in disappointment, he turned her until she faced him, and then turned them both so she was leaning against the table, gazing up at him with glossy eyes.

Kagome, not wanting him to stop, stood on her tiptoes, and engaged him in a passionate kiss. Their tongues began to dance together, as Kagome placed a hand onto his silk covered cock. He seemed to forget what he was going to do with her, as Kagome broke their kiss, and trailed down his neck the way he had her.

Sesshoumaru let out a small moan of his own, as his wonderful woman began moving down his already uncovered chest. Gripping the back of her head with his right hand, he followed her heads movements silently loving what she was doing to his body.

His lower half jumped to attention more then before, and his tent began getting too small to hold his length. Her lips moved down his stomach, making him almost completely forget about his arousal. Allowing his fingers to massage the back of her head, he felt her hands begin relieving him of his own shorts.

Moving like water, Kagome quickly removed Sesshoumaru's shorts, and took notice that he was not wearing boxers underneath. Smirking a little, she took in the sight of his girth, and then took a quickly glance up at the man staring down at her through half lidded eyes. Staring into his golden gaze, she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, and began pumping it up and down his length.

He hissed, as she began pleasing him. She'd learned quickly when he'd taught her, and it pleased him that she would do this without him having to ask. Most newly formed women would shy away from this, when he commanded them, but Kagome dropped down to her knees without him even opening his mouth. That pleased him to no end. Tilting his head back, he waited for him she'd finally wrap her hot little mouth around him.

"Bitch," he moaned, when Kagome finally wrapped her mouth around him. Kagome smirked a bit against his large cock, and moaned. She felt him shake a bit, and blew air against his mushroom like head, which was now settled inside her stretched lips. Still pumping her hand near his base, she moved closer to her lover, settling his well-endowed dick deep inside her mouth, until it was starting to travel down her throat. Stopping herself from gagging, she sucked harshly for a moment, before feeling it slide further down her throat.

At first, he fought himself, trying to stay still until he knew she would not gag around him. Then feeling her throat stretch around him, he stayed for only a moment, before thrusting forward, burying himself farther into her mouth. Hissing again, he felt her pull away from his cock, and nip at his tip, making him shake with the need to release.

Grinning to herself, Kagome sucked his cock back into her mouth, and felt her lover tense up. His body thrust forward, before shaking silently, as his seed began filling her mouth. Drinking the liquid like substance, Kagome cleaned him, allowing his seed into her mouth and down her throat. When he finally calmed, she was massaging his balls, and still gulping down his seed, though some had dripped from the side of her mouth.

Sesshoumaru moaned once more, before pulling the woman into his arms, and smirked at her. Dripping from the sides of her mouth, and running down her chin was his seed. No one else would have the priviledge of her wonderful mouth... no one but him. Leaning toward her, his tongue slipped from between his lips, and lapped over his remains, before pulling her mouth toward another passionate kiss, that left her breathless and wanting more.

Stepping out of his shorts, which were around his ankles, Sesshoumaru placed his woman back onto the table. His hands quickly, and easily removed her clothing. His mouth once more assaulted her neck, and traveled down her body until his mouth covered her left nipple. Nipping, he heard her groan with pleasure, and pain.

Kagome arched herself upward, like an offering, when he began roughly sucking at the soft nipple. His hand invaded her curls, and once again she felt her orgasm begin to climb. He brought her higher and higher, his fingers working around her toward the paradise she'd brought him to. Thrusting her hips toward him, Kagome cried out when she finally felt the coil deep inside of her snap, making her body arch completely off the table, and shake with pleasure.

Sesshoumaru smirked, pulling himself away from her, as she arrived at cloud 9. Licking his lips, he moved down toward her cunt, and pressed his mouth over her weeping core. Her body began rising a little higher, as he racked more pleasure over her. Lapping at the sweet, yet musky fluids, Sesshoumaru dipped his tongue inside her body, tongue fucking her as she began falling from paradise.

Through her hazy mind, Kagome was aware of a soft tongue flickering around inside her vaginal walls. The cum that had exploded out of her body and not caught by her lover rolled down her thighs and dripped onto the polished table. Feeling as if her soul had finally settled back inside her body, she dug her fingers inside his silver hair, and pulled him closer.

Pulling away from her, Sesshoumaru placed a single kiss over her nub, and began prowling up her body like a predator. Kissing her lips, he finally merged her body with his, and began rocking them. Kagome's breasts bounced against his chest, before he bent over, pounding into her softness, and caught her left nipple within his mouth.

Kagome cried out, her body climbing once more. Her nails scrapped down Sesshoumaru's back, as she raised her hips to meet his own. She'd always been told that to have an orgasm was like leaving your body... but hers was always so much better. She'd also been told by her friend who had watched 'discovery channel' a lot that there'd been a show about sex; that same show had said that the body reacted, and an orgasm was like telling the female they'd found their mate. Something like that... but right now, she only cared about the coil once more being strung inside her body.

When her walls began to quiver around him, Sesshoumaru moaned, "God... your so fucking... tight... bitch!" Her walls clamped down around him, and he grinned knowing he'd brought her to another wonderful end. Sesshoumaru continued to pound into her soft passage, but slowed his pace, allowing her to come back down from her newly found paradise.

Finally returning to her senses, Kagome gripped onto Sesshoumaru's arms, allowing him to fuck her. However, Sesshoumaru suddenly pulled away from her, and pulled her toward the floor. She wondered for a second what he was doing... until...

After being placed on her hands and knees, Sesshoumaru reentered her body, hissing at the feel of her tight walls. She was so hot... so tight around him. Pounding back into her body, he felt his climax begin to build. Grinding his teeth together, he gripped her hips, pulling back toward him faster.

"K... Kami, Sesshoumaru... Ahhh, help... me," Kagome wiggled beneath him. Her body suddenly jumped over the edge once more, while shaking like a wild cat, her lips silently voiced his name. She felt him tense behind her, and finally his seed began pouring into her passage. After her orgasm released her, she found the sweet darkness of sleep.

Pulling out of her body, Sesshoumaru panted for air. Smirking down at the small woman, he picked her up in his arms, and began moving toward their room. So... she had fallen conscious. It wasn't the first time, and probably wouldn't be the last since he was a vigorous lover. Carrying her toward their room, he allowed his lips to gently kiss her forehead. It was amazing that he'd fallen so fast, but he could tell now. This little woman... Kagome Ki had stolen his heart, and he wasn't going to let her go. Not ever...

* * *

Pressing forward, Kikyo glanced behind herself once more, and found the red haired man still following her. Fear spiked within her, and she began moving more quickly, trying to move through the coward as quickly as possible. Many times, she bumped into another person, and some she noticed looked concerned when they saw her frightened look… but her only concern was the man following her. What did he want? Well, she was pretty sure he wanted sex or something, but she wasn't going to give it to a man who pushed themselves onto a woman. Glancing back again, Kikyo began running, trying to find a place to hide, or just get away from this man.

Fear grew higher, when she noticed he too was running. Moving faster, Kikyo began panting from a few different things. Her feet began to hurt, but just as she thought this man was going to catch her, the mall came in sight. Grinning to herself, Kikyo moved quickly, and slipped into the front doors, before running toward the nearest shop… which happened to be a bookshop.

Slipping between the shelves, Kikyo slid down until her ass was touching the floor. Panting, she glanced out the main window, and saw the red haired man glance in, but she'd moved before he could see her.

"Excuse me, miss?" came a concerned voice.

Kikyo glanced up at the soft eyes of a woman. Nodding, she waited for her question.

"Are you alright?" the lady asked.

Without thinking, Kikyo began shaking her head, and said, "No… I was… at the Pets Café, and there was this man…"

The woman narrowed her eyes, and glanced out the window. Looking back down toward the skinny, black haired woman, she asked, "What does he look like?"

"He had red hair, and was sort a tall… umm… his eyes were… umm… green… and he was wearing a pair of black slacks and a… white shirt." Kikyo gulped, and looked out the window once more, her eyes widened with fear… for once, of the gender she loved to fuck. Her hand came up, shaking as it was, and pointed to the red haired man outside, saying, "That's him… the one looking around."

"Hmm…" the woman said, "Come with me."

Kikyo looked up, to find the woman holding her hand out, and took it. Keeping her head down low enough so he couldn't see her, she followed the woman further into the shop, and found herself inside a small room. It seemed to be the back room, where the woman kept all her unpacked books. Looking up at the woman, she noticed the bookkeeper was a little taller then herself. However, she opened her mouth, and said, "Thank you," for once in life.

Grinning, the woman said, "It is fine. Just let me go get security guard and I'll get rid of him for you."

Nodding, Kikyo took a seat on one of the boxes, and opened her bag. Smiling, she found that her food was still intact, and everything was still in order. Well, at least I didn't spill anything, she thought shaking from her experience. Pulling out her drink, she began drinking the latte, happy that it hadn't spilled and she could still enjoy it.

The door opened not long after, and the same lady before walked inside, smiling. "Well, a security guard came, and handcuffed him. It would seem that they've been looking for him for a while. Now, I'm not sure what he did, but you won't have to worry about him anymore."

"Thank you," Kikyo smiled, "I was… so scared."

"Yes, I'm sure you were," her soft smile made Kikyo smile as well. Standing from her spot, she heard the woman say, "The officer would like to talk to you for moment, however."

"That's fine," Kikyo said, "umm… I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"My name?" she blinked. The woman began to laugh, and said, "Of course, my name is Keiko."

"Mine is Kikyo," Kikyo laughed. Bowing to the other woman, Kikyo followed her out of the back room and toward a security guard. After answering his questions of where she'd met the man, any idea why he was chasing her, and her name… ect… Kikyo turned back to Keiko, and said, "I'm truly grateful, not many people would do that for me."

"I don't see why not," Keiko, said, "Everyone has a purpose, and should be able to fulfill it… so even if you've done something wrong, you should given a second chance."

Tilting her head, Kikyo watched as Keiko began placing books up on a shelf. Smiling she turned toward the window, and saw a sign hanging there. Turning, she noticed Keiko was doing her own little thing, so she went to see what the sign said. Once outside, she looked into the window, and found the sign, 'Employee Wanted'. Grinning, Kikyo looked back into the bookshop… her dream job jumping back her mind from her childhood.

Walking back inside, she noticed Keiko was watching her with interest. Her grin grew, and she said, "Do you still need an employee?"

"Yes, I do," Keiko, said.

"Could I fill out an application? I've always wanted to work in a bookshop, and I majored in English during college. I've never gotten to actually work in a place with so many books, and I'm amazed I forgot that over the years," Kikyo said, smiling.

Keiko took notice of her dreamy expression, and said, "Have you ever worked anywhere else?"

Frowning, Kikyo said, "No, I'm afraid I haven't. After college I got married, and my husband had a business of his own, so I was more of a house wife."

Nodding, Keiko said, "Well, Kikyo… how about you start now?"

"Start working now? I don't have to fill out an application?" Kikyo asked, her eyebrows rising high on her face.

"No, I can tell when someone has a love for books, and I believe you'll do just fine," Keiko smiled, walking toward the window, and taking down the sign. Once she turned back to Kikyo, she said, "You will have to fill a form, so I can put you on the pay roll, however. You only need to put down your name, your address, and things like that."

Kikyo's eyes lit up, and she nodded. Her life just got a little bit better. She couldn't believe it she was going to finally work in a bookstore, or shop. Looking back over at Keiko, she asked, "By the way, Keiko, what is the shop called?"

"Oh," Keiko laughed, "I never realized you probably didn't read it on the way in. This shop is called, 'Mystic Paradise'."

"Mystic Paradise," Kikyo mumbled to herself. Setting her bag down, she followed Keiko to fill out the forms. Afterward, she followed Keiko around the bookshop, memorizing where every type of book would be placed. Yes, her life had definitely just got better. True, she was no longer with Inuyasha, and now had a virus, but she was also working, and in a place that smelled like home to her.


	22. Stupidity, Inuyasha Style

Grinning at his little sister, Shippo wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and began watching the television once more. He knew… his sister missed her 'Sesshoumaru-sama', and 'Kagome-chan', but for now, there was nothing he could do about it, and decided to continue watching 'Scooby Doo' on Cartoon Network.

Sighing from the doorway, Sango watched the two on the couch. She could tell that they were beginning to get homesick, but… until Sesshoumaru and Kagome got back, there was nothing she could do about it. Really, she wished she could, but Sesshoumaru and Kagome spending this much time together was good… so she'd leave it alone for now.

Turning from the children, she heard Rin say, "Do you think Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-chan are fighting, Shippo?"

"No, Rin… I think they're having lots of fun, and will have a lot more when they come back!" Shippo said.

Smiling, Sango thought, I hope so… after all, we don't need thoughs two at each other's throats anymore. Honestly, she hoped that her friend could be happy, and not have to fight with her boss anymore. Well, if they come back glaring at each other, instead of practically clinging to one another, then I guess Nazuna's plan failed… gods, I hope not, Sango groaned to herself before leaving the kids to themselves.

Upon hearing Sango's low noise, they both turned, wondering what was up. However, Rin who suddenly got a glittering look in her eyes, asked, "Can we go see Chance, Kirara, and Buyo tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Sango asked, turning toward them. She had heard something about seeing, something, but having been thinking, she hadn't heard the rest.

Shippo nodded, saying, "That would be fun! Can we?"

"Can you what?" Sango asked grinning.

"Go see the animals!" Rin scowled like a mother.

Allowing her grin to turn into a scanning gaze, she raised an eyebrow. Upon seeing their pouts, and large eyes, she slumped her shoulders, and turned from them, before saying… "Well, I guess I have no choice… we'll be going to see the animals tomorrow!" Her mood seemed to lighten, and she said, "Yay! We'll be seeing Nazuna as well!"

Both kids gave her a strange look, before shrugging and going back to the TV. However, they were both excited on being able to see the other members of their family, even if two were gone for the week. Still, that only meant they'd have to have lots of fun once their parent figures came back.

oOo

Kikyo grinned at the young girl before her, before asking, "What type of book would you like?"

"Umm… a picture book!" the girl said, giving the older woman a bright smile.

Nodding, Kikyo began showing the girl different books. Once the girl picked one, she smiled, and watched as she skipped off to have her mother buy it. She saw the other woman smile, and wave once they began to leave, and waved as well. Never in her life, had she felt this way. She felt alive, happy, and delighted to have made someone else happy. Before, she just wanted to get what she wanted, but now, having to work, and get everything herself, once more, she felt better… like she wasn't a whore.

Still smiling, Kikyo moved to the box she'd been unpacking, and began placing them on the shelf once more. Her hands grazed over the cover of  _InkSpell_ , a new book by Cornelia Funke. The blue cover seemed to be calling her, as she placed it beside the first book in the series,  _InkHeart_. However, she moved on, placing a few more  _Artemis Fowl,_ by Eoin Colfer, before putting another  _Pirates!_ book up onto the shelf beside the others, trying to keep the shelves well stocked. Then, she moved on, even though they were all calling for her to open them, and begin weaving herself into the stories… However, she still needed to restock the  _Eragon_ books, since the shelf had been cleared during the busier part of the day. Placing the book next to  _Eldest,_ she finally took notice of Keiko standing close by.

"They speak to you, don't they? Trying to make you open them, and read until the final page has been past," Keiko whispered, as if this had happened to her many times.

Nodding, Kikyo replied, "Yes, I've always held a fondness for books. My husband never noticed, but I spent a lot of time in the small library he had, while we were together."

"Oh, your divorced?" Keiko asked.

"I will be soon," Kikyo mumbled.

"Hmm… some men just can't see the good in a woman," Keiko said, "All they seem to see if the faults, and decide that because of that, they should just throw them aside."

Sighing, Kikyo smiled, but thought, I wish it were only that simple.

"I too, was divorced," Keiko said. "However, until you, I divorced him."

"Really? What happened?" Kikyo asked.

"Yusuke was never around, and when I asked him why, he hit me, saying that it was none of my business. At first, it didn't bother me, since I loved him more then anything, but after a while, I wanted to know why. I followed him one night, and found that he was apart of a gang, and was out 'sexing up' other women, and doing anything and everything the gang asked of him," Keiko said, "After that, I couldn't be with him anymore."

"That's terrible," Kikyo said.

"Yes, but I got over it," Keiko said, "Especially, after I bought this place, and began making others happy."

"Well, at least everything turned out fine," Kikyo whispered.

"If you want, you can take some of the older books home, as long you bring them back in good condition," Keiko said.

"I'd love that," Kikyo smiled.

After work was over, Kikyo found herself walking toward the small apartment she'd rented, with a bag full of books in her hands. She knew that it would take her a while, but she'd read every single book within her bag, and she'd enjoy it. Finally, she was getting back into her old life, before she began letting men fill her head. To her amazement, she was… happy!

oOo

"Do you think they're having fun?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered, his fingers tapping against the table as Kagome ate.

"But…" Kagome started.

Sesshoumaru cut her off, saying, "Kagome, we are here to relax… how can you do that, when your mind is elsewhere?"

"I know, it's just…" Kagome frowned.

Smiling, Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand, and said, "Kagome, I too wish to know, but for the next few days we have no way of knowing… unless you wish to go back early?"

"No, I'm fine," Kagome gave a small smile.

Nodding, Sesshoumaru heard her whisper, "Just… I miss them…"

"Come Kagome," Sesshoumaru said once she was done, "Though there isn't a phone, and they took my cellphone, we do have satellite, which means we can watch TV… or you can go find a movie you wish to watch."

"Alright," Kagome said. She gave a small giggle, before running into the large livingroom, and straight to the movie shelf. Her hand reached out, and she grabbed "Fantastic Four." Looking over the DVD she'd brought, she nodded, and ran back to the DVD player, and opened it, before putting the DVD inside.

Sitting down upon the leather couch, Sesshoumaru watched as she raced around, before finally coming to his side, and snuggling to his side as the DVD began. Kagome, having bought the DVD, and not having watched it before bringing it told him to be quiet, though he was not talking. Raising an eyebrow, he pulled her closer, and began watching as the actors went into space, and were hit by an unknown cloud of energy, before their powers began to show.

When they began to get near the end of the movie, Kagome felt her head begin to drop in tiredness, but held herself awake until finally the movie ended, and the credits began. Yawning, Kagome snuggled closer to the chest of her lover, and whispered, "Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Could you be so sweet, and get the DVD from the player, before carrying me to bed?" Kagome asked.

Smiling, Sesshoumaru replied, "Yes…"

"Hmm…" Kagome mumbled, "That's nice…"

Doing as she asked, Sesshoumaru finally returned to her side, and found her asleep. Shaking his head, he wondered how she could fall into sleep so quickly. However, it was getting late, and even he could feel the need for sleep to wash over him, before he picked the female up in his arms, and began walking toward their room.

Traveling up the stairs, Sesshoumaru quickly made his way to their room, and opened the door. Crossing the room to the bed, he placed Kagome upon it, before pulling the covers down, and placing her inside. Once she was inside, he slipped from his pants, and into the covers, before pulling his woman into his arms. She snuggled closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and placing her head upon his chest, making him smile a bit.

Yes, this was one of the best decisions in his life that he'd ever made.

oOo

His black shades gazed around the city he'd once roamed without trouble. However, after years of being in prison, he'd forgotten many of the streets, and could get lost without trouble. However, that wasn't his fault! No, that was because of that bitch Kagome Higurashi… or Kagome Ki as she was now called! That fucking slut who wouldn't fuck him back then, but was probably fucking that damn businessman Sesshoumaru Taisho at that very minute!

When I find her, she's going to wish that she never met me, Hojo thought darkly. True, at one point in time, he'd grown close to Kagome, and even began having feelings for her, but now… well, she could go fuck herself!

Inside his head, he could hear the 'Dragon Queen's' response to that, "Don't tell me to go fuck myself! God, your not my boss, so I'll fuck whoever, whenever I want, asshole!"

Laughing bitterly, Hojo allowed his gaze to travel over the now darkening city of Tokyo. This had once been his home, but now… it was just a large place, with bad memories. He hadn't actually wanted to come back when Naraku bailed him out, but after hearing that he could get back at Kagome, and maybe get to fuck her at last well he couldn't refuse. After all, Kagome had always been something he'd wanted to fuck, and hear scream while he pounded into her softness. That was something he wanted, and that was something he was going to get!

God dammit, he was Hojo Ki, and he would get what he wanted.

Who cared if she was dating, or fucking some guy named Sesshoumaru Taisho? He sure as hell didn't, as long as he got to fuck what was his. Sure, she might not want to be fucked, but he'd tried to rape her once before, so why couldn't he do it again? Well, the thought of going to prison once more wasn't appealing to him, but anything that would get him into Kagome's bed would be fine with him. So… if she wanted to be a bitch about it, then he'd get rough, and possibly tie her to the bed just to get at her.

Big deal!

True, he might have to kidnap her, or even break into the Taisho Mansion, but what the hell. If he got to fuck Kagome, then it would be well worth it. Plus, the thought of having to once again fight Kagome into submission was something that made his mind do flips, and suddenly fill with delight. However, the thought of what could happen afterward, made him think of those years he spent in prison… though how Naraku got him out was still confusing, but as long as he was out, that was all he wanted to know.

Maybe I should just skip town, he thought to himself? However, he knew that he couldn't do that. The cops would be all over him, since even after Naraku got him out, the cops could lock him back up should he try and skip town. Plus… he really didn't want to leave just yet. Sure maybe in a few months, but right now, well… he was going to have fun, and Kagome Ki would be on he opposite side; the side that got fucked over literally.

His phone started to ring, as he walked over to the thing and picked it up, "Yo!"

"Ki, I've found where your  _beloved_  is," came Naraku's dark voice.

"Really?" Hojo asked, his voice full of sarcasm.

Naraku instantly replied, "Yes, it would seem that Taisho's secretary thought it nice to give them a vacation, and sent them all to Taisho's condo."

"Where this condo?" Hojo asked.

"Well, you won't be getting there, since its on a private island off the coast," Naraku said.

"Oh, I see," Hojo said, a little disappointed.

"Don't sound so disappointed, Ki! They'll be back in four days," Naraku laughed.

"Well, then I guess I have four days to go out and memorize all the parts of Tokyo I've forgotten," Hojo stated.

"Yes, but do not get caught by the police, Ki," Naraku said.

"Why?" Hojo asked, "You still haven't told me why you don't want to the cops to find me."

"No reason… just you'll be put right back in prison if they do," Naraku said, before his line went blank.

Setting the phone down, Hojo shrugged, and decided that he'd go to sleep for now. After all, he'd need his sleep when Kagome returned… Four days… hmm… what shall I do until then, Hojo thought?

oOo

Kagura pulled into her driveway that night, crying… She didn't know why, but she just couldn't get herself to stop. True, she needed to keep care of Kanna, and everything, but… well Naraku was just making her life harder then it was. She was to do everything his secretary did, and check the computers, while trying to help his newly hired assistant. God… her life just sucked.

"Kagura… how was your day?" Kanna asked through the window.

"Fine, Kanna," Kagura groaned.

Smiling at her older sister, Kanna said, "Naraku called, saying that you don't have to work tomorrow."

Thank god… Kagura thought, as she opened her door, and stepped out of the car. Patting Kanna on the head, she said, "That's nice, Kanna."

"Kagura?" Kanna asked.

"Yes, Kanna?"

"You don't like your new job… do you?" Kanna asked.

Turning to her little sister, Kagura asked, "Why do you say that?"

Kanna tilted her head to the side, making her hair spill over her shoulders, as she began, "Naraku and you have never gotten along… Kagura… it is only obvious that you wouldn't now! Plus, you come home in a foul mood every day…"

"You know me too well, Kanna," Kagura smiled.

"That's what sisters are for," Kanna stated.

"Yeah, I guess they are, aren't they?"

"Of course, and as your sister… its my right to know," Kanna whispered.

"Do you like Naraku, Kanna?" Kagura asked out of the blue.

Kanna gazed up at her before saying, "Truthfully?"

"Yes…" Kagura said, moving toward the house, before opening the door, and stepping inside, waiting for her sister to follow.

"No," Kanna whispered once more.

"Why? You're always talking to him, and spending time with him," Kagura asked.

"Because… he isn't nice… and I think…" Kanna began, before a lone tear slipped down her face, "I think… he had someone mess with mom, and dads car… making them crash…"

"Why do you say that?" Kagura growled.

"Because… he never liked them… just as, he never liked us," Kanna said, before walking past her.

Kagura watched her sister go, and continued to roll the information in her mind. If Naraku had killed their parents then he was a murder, and deserved to be put behind bars. Better yet, he needs to be killed, Kagura thought. She couldn't understand what would make Kanna think that, but the silent girl was usually right when she talked about such things. In fact, Kagura couldn't remember a time when she was wrong… so maybe, maybe Naraku had killed their parents for some reason, and maybe he was working toward killing them next…

Gulping, Kagura hoped she was wrong.

oOo

Groaning once again, Nazuna unclipped the hellhound from the leash, and walked into her home. True, she was happy to have the animals inside her home, but that damn dog was getting on her nerves. Everyday he would scratch against the door, wishing to go for a walk, so she'd get the leash, and take him for one. Well, after the walk was over, she wasn't sure how she managed to get home without being killed… or at least hit by a bus.

Like the person knew she just walked in the door, the phone began to ring, and Nazuna quickly made her way to it, before picking it up, and saying, "Hello?"

"Nazi!" Sango's voice came through the line.

"Isn't that getting old, Sang?" Nazuna asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sango said, "Anyway, I didn't call you to argue about the nickname Kagome gave you."

"Then why did you call?" Nazuna asked. She picked up the entire phone, and made her way back toward the door, where she shut it before any of the cats could get out. Looking around, she made out the red eyes of Kirara, and saw Buyo's huge form sitting in the middle of the hallway.

Chance poked his head out, looking at her in curiosity, before walking into the livingroom. Shaking her own head, Nazuna turned back to the phone, to hear Sango yell, "Nazuna, are you listening to me?"

"Not really," Nazuna mumbled into the phone.

She heard Sango sigh, before the woman said, "By the way, where were you? I tried to call like five times, and no one answered."

"I was taking Chance out for a walk," Nazuna said.

"Oh, that's why you sound like you just ran a mile," Sango laughed.

"Hey, I could run two miles, and not be panting… its that… that hellhound," Nazuna whined.

"Yeah, whatever, umm… what were we talking about?" Sango asked.

Sighing, Nazuna said, "You were always the one to forget quickly…"

"Shut up, Nazuna!"

"Well, its true!"

"No its not!"

"Sango, I'm not going to fight with you, ok," Nazuna said.

"Ok, now tell me, what did you say, again?" Sango asked.

"I asked why you called," Nazuna said.

"Right, right… umm… the kids want to come see the animals tomorrow, is that ok?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, sure," Nazuna said.

"Great, they'll be trilled to hear that," Sango said.

Before she knew it, Sango also asked, "So… how do you think they're doing?"

"Probably fucking each other right now," Nazuna grinned.

"You really think so?" Sango asked.

"Yup," Nazuna giggled.

"Now, tell me, why do you think this?" Sango nearly sang.

"Because, I would be," Nazuna laughed.

Sango began to laugh as well, before they controlled themselves, and she finally said, "Well, Nazuna, I've got to go."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," Nazuna said.

"Bye," Sango said.

"Bye," Nazuna returned, before setting the phone down. Looking down, she found Kirara rubbing up against her legs, wishing for attention. Leaning over, she picked up the cat, and began scratching her behind the ears, before moving into the livingroom, where she found herself playing with not only Kirara, but Chance as well.

oOo

Sometimes, he wondered what was wrong with him…?

However right now, he knew that he needed to think before he opened his mouth. Sure, some of what he'd said was true, but everything else was wrong…

Inuyasha sat on his new bed, holding a bunch of information he'd just read on HIV, or AIDS. Sasha had been nicer then ever before, when she gave him the information at noon, and though he wanted to read it then, something had called to his attention and he was turned toward his company. So, all day he'd worked, his mind still thinking about the printed-paper inside his desk, before the day was suddenly over, and he drove his way home.

After entering his house, he instantly began reading what would happen to his  _dear_ Kikyo. Well… it wasn't what he expected. She was going to hang this over his head forever… True, it would kill her in time, by breaking down her immune system, and finally making her vulnerable to another virus, which would kill her. However, the HIV would not… which really sucked.

He'd hoped that he'd be rid of her in a couple of months!

God dammit, Inuyasha, you really need to think before you speak, he thought. Actually, he hadn't known a thing about AIDS, or HIV… so he shouldn't have said anything at all, just thrown the paper at her, and then thrown her out. However, like all the other times, he'd opened his mouth, and now Kikyo had something to tease him about forever…

Reading over what the systems, and everything were, Inuyasha groaned in disappointment. True, he'd get rid of her just by divorcing her, but he'd still have to possibly walk by her on the street for a few more years or more.

His thoughts were stopped when his phone began ringing and he moved to pick it up, saying, "Yes?"

"Inuyasha!" Jakotsu's voice came through the phone.

"Yes, Jak?" he asked.

"I heard that you're finally divorcing Kikyo, is it true?" he asked.

"Yes," Inuyasha said.

"Well… good for you," Jakotsu sang, probably grinning on the other end.

Staring back down at the piece of paper in his hand, Inuyasha turned his attention back to the phone, and asked, "Hey Jakotsu?"

"Yes, Inu?"

"Do I have my own style of stupidity?" Inuyasha asked.

Jakotsu grew quiet for a moment, before asking, "Is that a trick question?"

"Come on, Jak!" Inuyasha growled.

"Well… Inuyasha, you speak before thinking… so, I'd say 'yes'," Jakotsu said.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said.

"Your welcome, Inu-baby," Jakotsu giggled.

"Is there anything else you wanted?" Inuyasha asked.

"No," Jak said.

Nodding his head, Inuyasha said, "Then I'll talk to you another time, Jak."

"Alright, Inuyasha! Just remember, you may call whenever you like," Jak said.

"Hmm…" Inuyasha said, before setting the phone done. Staring at it for a moment, he thought, that just great! I have my own style of stupidity! How is that possible?

Shaking his head, he decided that he'd go to bed for now, and continue to think about it in the morning.


	23. Returning Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song located within this chapter.

* * *

He was beginning to grow concerned. True, he'd realized after much arguing, and yelling with Ginta and Hakkaku, that Kagome didn't want him. Still, he hadn't seen her in so long, and his mind and body wished to have her near… even if they were only friends. His mind seemed to not understand the fact that she could never be his… that she only wanted to be his friend and nothing else, but he'd finally come to realize – at least in his mind – that she wasn't interested at all.

Sighing, Kouga looked down at the picture he had of Kagome. It was the only one he had. He'd had to give her the others, but this one had been taken without her knowing. He'd clicked the camera when she wasn't looking, so… he'd never told her about it. Now, he felt kind of guilty for not telling her that he'd taken the picture without her consent.

Standing from his leather chair, Kouga continued to look at the picture. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt pain running through his body. It was like he knew that Kagome had finally taken a lover… yet at the same time, he knew nothing at all. Great, now I just feel stupid, he thought, walking toward the fridge in the kitchen just across the hall.

Standing in front of the fridge, Kouga set the picture down on the counter, before reaching out to open the fridge. Looking over the contents, he finally reached down to grab a Pepsi. Sure, right now he wanted to drink about nine beers, but he knew that with work in the morning that was a very bad idea.

Still…

The intense feeling of knowing Kagome was somewhere,  _fucking…_ something, was still coursing through his entire being. Now, he knew that it was probably his imagination, but… he couldn't seem to make it go away.

Shaking his head, which made his long black hair wave, he said, "Wherever you are, Kagome… I just hope you're not hurt." Cracking the cold beverage open, he brought it to his lips, and gulped down about a quarter of the liquid. Grabbing Kagome's picture he decided to go back to the TV, and hopefully forget about his past obsession.

Ok, so maybe I'm still obsessed, Kouga groaned, but at least I  **know** she wants nothing to do with me. Truly, he didn't even know he had an obsession with Kagome until she'd run away. It was like a disease really, but it had been something he couldn't stop. His obsession had grown, and then he couldn't turn his back, like she was the only thing in his eyes. That in its self had chased many things off, and he didn't know what to think because of it.

Now, he couldn't even have Ayame, who'd been trying to get his attention for years. She'd gone off with that stupid Hiten  _whats-his-fuck,_  and wanted nothing to do with him when it came to after work. Well, at least she'd happy, though I'd rather she be happy  _with_ me, he sighed. Though, ever since Kagome'd left, he'd found he saw Ayame in a different light… and now, she was the one who didn't want him. His life was starting to suck.

Right now, I wish I had never met Kagome… no, that's not true…

Sitting down in his leather chair once more, he leaned back, before taking another sip of the drink in his hand.  _Kagome_ … the name seemed to be a sweet, and yet burning on his tongue now. Since the last time he'd seen her at his 'ball' as they called it, she had wanted nothing to do with him. Now, he just wished to see her, and wish her luck in life; something he could never have done before. Then, he'd heard that Kagome  **and**  Sesshoumaru had been missing for about a week now. That in its self couldn't be good; leaving those two together, when he'd seen Sesshoumaru's lust for the woman… it was just unfair.

Sesshoumaru Taisho was given everything. It wasn't fair! He had the big time job; he had tons of women sinking to their knees before him; he had millions – nearly billions – of dollars; and now, he had Kagome… he had the perfect life. Kouga could just tell from the sexual tense they gave off while around one another, that they would be lovers soon. In fact, if they were both sent to the same place a week ago, he was sure they already were. Sesshoumaru was never one to let an opportunity pass him by.

Glaring at the television, he grabbed the remote and clicked it off. He couldn't watch it… especially the live TV show that had been on. It had something to do with the latest couples in the world. The last shot had made a cold sweat wash over him. There had been a picture of Kagome and Sesshoumaru holding each other during Bankotsu's ball. They'd seemed so happy together! Then that stupid female voice, saying, "Could Sesshoumaru Taisho, the second richest man in the world, finally found the woman of his dreams? This woman, Kagome Ki, was one his arm during Bankotsu Lee's annual ball, and can be found working at his company, Taisho Corporation… We'll say this once more… has the famed 'Ice Prince' of the business world found his soul mate, or is he merely having another fling…?"

There'd been a lot of carp about them while he was in the kitchen, but he'd merely blocked it out, until he actually saw them hanging over each other. He was sure there'd been more information in the time that he'd been sitting there, but he'd only caught about that much. It was really annoying to know that Kagome wanted that fucking bastard, and had left him in the dirt like a piece of junk toy she was just sick of playing with.

If she hadn't wanted him to show his interest in her, then she should have quit a long time ago. For that, he was starting to hate her! She shouldn't have allowed him to think for so long, that they might be able to have a relationship. Then, after two years of trying, she'd dumped him like a broken toy that she was done playing with. Yeah… she'd played with me… with my heart, he thought, standing to turn on the radio.

Maybe they would know that he didn't want to hear anything about Kagome and Sesshoumaru being the newest couple. He just wanted to hear something important, or listen to something besides the woman he'd fell in love with, falling in love with another man. Turning up the volume, Kouga waited for the first song to stop. He didn't know it, so he just listened to it play.

When the song was over, he heard it say, the name, 'Dance, Dance, by Fall Out Boy' but he wasn't really paying attention. Leaning his head into his hand, he waited for the next song to start. When it did, he raised his head, and thought, wow, I haven't heard this in a while.

'Like Toy Soldiers, by Eminem (I can't get my computer to make the backwards 'e')' started to play, making him smile. He hadn't been able to smile for a while, but this song was something he hadn't heard since he was around 14 years old. It was still a good song, and he began to listen to the lyrics.

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left_

_We all fall down..._

Chorus

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left_

_We all fall down like toy soldiers_

_Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win_

_But the battle wages on for toy soldiers_

Verse 1

_I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure_

_Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders_

_I am never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it_

_Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter_

_I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle unless I absolutely have to_

_I'm supposed to set an example_

_I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em_

_If some shit ever does pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em  
That Ja shit I tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it_

_There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it_

_I heard him say Hailie's name on a song and I just lost it_

_It was crazy, this shit went way beyond some Jay-z and Nas shit_

_And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it_

_I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted_

_And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it_

_This ain't what I'm in hip-hop for, it's not why I got in it_

_That was never my object for someone to get killed_

_Why would I wanna destroy something I help build_

_It wasn't my intentions, my intentions was good_

_I went through my whole career without ever mentionin' Suge_

_And that was just out of respect for not runnin' my mouth_

_And talkin' about something that I knew nothing about_

_Plus Dre told me stay out, this just wasn't my beef_

_So I did, I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth_

_While he's all over t.v. down talkin' a man who literally saved my life_

_Like fuck it i understand this is business_

_And this shit just isn't none of my business_

_But still knowin' this shit could pop off at any minute cuz_

Chorus

Verse 2

_There used to be a time when you could just say a rhyme_

_And wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dyin'  
But now it's elevated cuz once you put someone's kids in it_

_The shit gets escalated, it ain't just words no more is it?_

_It's a different ball game, callin' names and you ain't just rappin'_

_We actually tried to stop the 50 and Ja beef from happenin'_

_Me and Dre had sat with him, kicked it and had a chat with him_

_And asked him not to start it he wasn't gonna go after him_

_Until Ja started yappin' in magazines how we stabbed him_

_Fuck it 50 smash 'em, mash 'em and let him have it_

_Meanwhile my attention is pullin' in other directions_

_Some receptionist at The Source who answers phones at his desk_

_Has an erection for me and thinks that I'll be his ressurection_

_Tries to blow the dust off his mic and make a new record_

_But now he's fucked the game up cuz one of the ways I came up_

_Was through that publication the same one that made me famous_

_Now the owner of it has got a grudge against me for nothin'_

_Well fuck it, that motherfucker can get it too, fuck him then_

_But I'm so busy being pissed off I don't stop to think_

_That we just inherited 50's beef with Murder Inc._

_And he's inherited mine which is fine ain't like either of us mind_

_We still have soldiers that's on the front line_

_That's willing to die for us as soon as we give the orders_

_Never to extort us, strictly to show they support us_

_We'll maybe shout 'em out in a rap or up in a chorus_

_To show them we love 'em back and let 'em know how important it is_

_To have Runyan Avenue, soldiers up in our corners_

_Their loyalty to us is worth more than any award is_

_But I ain't tryna have none of my people hurt and murdered_

_It ain't worth it, I can't think of a perfecter way to word it_

_Then to just say that I love ya'll too much to see the verdict_

_I'll walk away from it all before I let it go any further_

_But don't get it twisted, it's not a plea that I'm coppin'_

_I'm just willin' to be the bigger man_

_If ya'll can quit poppin' off at the jaws, well then I can_

_Cuz frankly I'm sick of talkin'_

_I'm not gonna let someone elses coffin rest on my conscience cuz_

Chorus

The song seemed to end quickly, but he knew that it had been about three to four minutes before it actually stopped. Sighing, Kouga tilted his head back, and decided that the next time he saw Kagome, he'd tell her to make her life the best she could, and to find the person who would love her, forever. It was the least he could do, since he hadn't been very positive toward anything he'd done for a while. Then, maybe he could gain some level ground with her, and hopefully become her friend once more.

oOo

Nazuna sighed, petting Chance's head. "Well, we've had some good times, and some bad times, hellhound, but its time for you to go back to Kagome! Well… once Sesshoumaru's jet lands, which should be in about three hours," Nazuna cheered.

Chance stared up at her like she was crazy, and before she could stop herself, Nazuna scowled, saying, "Oh, don't look at me like that hellhound! You know as well as I do, that you've tried to make my life a living hell since you got here! Really, I can't see why Kagome decided to get a big dog!"

The dog seemed to ignore her after that, she Nazuna, having had seven days of hell walking, reached down and pulled his face so he'd look at her. The dog seemed to glare at her, but didn't make an angry move, or try to bite her, which she knew he wouldn't. No, he was a good doggy when it came to anything else besides going for a walk. "Now, hellhound," as Nazuna had nicknamed him, said, "Don't ignore me like I'm crazy! You and I both know that you were walking like the devils were on your doggy heels on purpose!"

The dog merely snorted, and pulled his face from her hands, making Nazuna sigh, and decide to give up. The dog was something else… and she was sure it was something between a devil hound, and a regular dog, since there was no way in hell that that dog was from heaven. Sure, it had found Shippo and Rin, who had been making lots of trouble for Sango and Miroku, but that didn't make it some type of rescue mutt! Ok… it wasn't a mutt, but the stupid thing – in her eyes – wasn't a pure breed. No way, any pureblooded dog would want to cause her countless nights of breathlessness, exhaustion, and sore muscles.

Well… some  _might_ …

Sighing, Nazuna patted the dog once more on the head, and said, "Its alright, I don't blame you hellhound… your merely…  _well_ , different…"

The dog once more looked at her with its golden eyes, as if saying, 'Kami… you are nuts…' Frowning, Chance shook his head, before walking away from the now fuming woman. His paws took him into the kitchen, where he began eating from the bowl Nazuna had placed for him. Kirara soon popped up beside him, and began eating the cat food inside the second bowl, though she'd already had some that day. Probably from when she was fixed…

"Oh, so you'd rather sit there, and eat, then speak to me?" Nazuna asked from the doorway. She was leaning against the frame, and frowning at the dog. However, when it looked up at her once more, she smiled, and came to scratch behind his ears.

Silently, Nazuna whispered, "You might be a big dog… but I love you, hellhound…"

Chance pressed his face against her stomach, and wagged his tail. Kirara, who had stopped eating, began rubbing against her knee after she knelt beside them. Once more, Nazuna smiled, and began petting, patting, rubbing, and scratching at both animals. True… she wouldn't want them living with her for more then a week, but that week had been exciting.

oOo

Hojo leaned against the frame of his pinto house balcony door. Today is the day, he thought. He had been counting the days until he could finally send out Goshinki to find an opportunity for him to either enter the Taisho estate, or find out the places Kagome usually goes to, and hangs out. However, he first wanted to find out – from Goshinki – a time when she was alone, and he was close by. He wanted his little turnip to know he was out of prison after all.

You might have put me in prison Kagome… but I'm to make sure they put you in a mental hospital by the time I'm done with you. He grinned at the thought, running his fingers down the soft wood, and imagining her soft skin beneath his fingertips. All he had to do was make sure that damn Sesshoumaru Taisho was nowhere in sight… then, he could have Kagome  _Ki_  all to himself, and make sweet, sweet, tortured love to her.

Hey, maybe I can start fucking her before Sesshoumaru gets home, and make it seem like she nothin' but a whore, his grin turned feral, silently his eyes began to glitter with hope and excitement. True, he also wished that that damn man would stay away so he could have his fun with Kagome as long as he wanted, but he wanted Kagome to be put into the position he had been in… the gutter.

Taking a glance around the room, he sighed before opening the balcony doors. Stepping out onto the balcony, he leaned over, and looked down. The cars, and people looked like ants to him, and he congratulated himself on being the one on top for once. He was now higher in the sky, and higher in status… technically… Leaning a bit further, he made a sick slurping sound, before spitting down toward the ground. Sure, it was childish, and sick… but he'd always wanted to do that. After all, he was the bad boy.

I'll start making my move tomorrow, he thought, turning back to go inside. Sure, what he'd done was illegal, but a lot of things were. Like… he was pretty sure that Naraku had pulled him out of prison with a purpose, rather then just setting him free upon Tokyo, Japan once more. Plus, he had this weird feeling at the pit of his stomach that Naraku had pulled him out without anyone knowing, and that he was wondering the streets illegally. True, he could care less… but it made his  _assignment,_ as he was now calling it, a lot harder.

oOo

Kagome held Sesshoumaru's hand as the jet began to descend. She'd never really like planes, or jets… like where just too fast, and too high. She had never really had a thing for heights either, well, unless there was like a glass window between her and the ledge, but other then that, she hated just knowing that she was  **really**  high up. Ok, so she worked in a really tall building, but at least that building was on the ground!

Sesshoumaru smiled, giving her hand a tight squeeze. His memory played out their entire stay at the condo together, and he kind of wished that he hadn't ended. True… he had a business to run, they had two children, and three animals waiting at home, and he did have a life… However, he still wished that their stay never ended. That they could have lived there for the rest of their lives… though short… but they'd still be able to be happy, have fun, and never have to worry.

That too had a downside. People, no matter the race, needed time away from their partners or lifetime companions, or they'd go nuts. Hmm… no wonder Eve ate that apple… he shook the thought of Adam and Eve from his mind, since he barely knew anything about religion. His father, InuTashio, had never really been the church type of guy, so he'd never been raised to know that type of stuff. However, he did know a little, and he also knew that people needed time  _alone_ …

Kagome felt like her stomach was rising into her throat. However, she gulped it down, knowing that she was going to be on the ground, and happy once more. She just didn't like to know that she was in the air, and slowing going down toward the ground… where  _anything_  could happen. Leaning toward Sesshoumaru, her official  **new**  boyfriend, – they'd talked about it, and decided that they could consider each other as such – she laid her head against his shoulder, and sighed. Gods… she felt horrible, but she didn't want to past out in front of Sesshoumaru…  _again…_

The jet came lower and lower toward the ground, making Kagome feel like she'd just come out of the mountains, and was descending into a valley, where her ears out be popping, and stomach doing flips. Slowly, and rapidly, Kagome watched through the window, though Sesshoumaru had tried to close it many times, as the jet came closer to the ground.

The pilot pulled pushed the manual button long ago, making it so he could move the jet as he wished. When the ground began coming closer, and he got the 'ok' to land, he pressed another button to allow the wheels to fold out. Then, he began pulling on the steering 'wheel' to level the jet with the ground, before allowing it to go further from the sky, and closer to the land below.

Kagome felt the wheels on the jet touch the ground, and sighed in happiness. The intercom was pressed, and the pilot said, "Just a few more minutes, Sesshoumaru-sama, and you can finally go home…"

Sesshoumaru nodded, though to himself, and let Kagome's hand drop from his. Reaching up, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and laid his head on top of hers. He was starting to feel… strange… more so then when he first saw her. His heart was thumping, as if someone could suddenly pop into his life, and snatch away something precious to him. Like death had to his family members.

Ok, so he wouldn't go into that, but sometimes he wished that instead of his mother and father dying, that Inuyasha had. Sure, he was his little brother, but he deserved the fate their parents had faced. Even Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, had died because of a cancer related problem.

The jet finally came to a stop, and Sesshoumaru waited for a few moments, before unbuckling himself, and standing. His hand reached out to help his girlfriend stand as well, and he smiled down upon her, his eyes glittering happily. He'd never felt this way, it was as if his entire concept of life had done a flip, and now only she could make him happy. It was very strange… since most women were with him once, and then sent away.

He'd bedded at least ten to fifteen times, and yet every time was different, and each was wonderful. What is it I feel? The question seemed to linger in his mind, as he walked toward the exit, until finally stepping out onto the platform. Kagome seemed very happy to be back on the ground, because she was down the steps, and nearly kissing the ground.

Kagome rubbed her cheek against the hard cement. Big deal, she was just happy to be back on the ground! Standing, she brushed down her black skirt, and looked up at the tall man silently laughing at her. Sticking her nose in the air, she waited for him to come stand beside her, before moving forward toward the airport. However, she managed to send Sesshoumaru a satisfied smile before stepping inside the building, where he became the arrogant, emotionless man, she'd began to fall…

Blushing, Kagome asked herself, am I in love? Turning toward Sesshoumaru, she stared up at his face for a moment. Her heart rate increased, and she felt her breath hitch from his silent beauty. Something fluttered within her chest, and she looked down… I am…

After getting their bags, and calling Jaken, they found themselves riding toward home. They were going to stay home for about an hour or so before going to get the kids, and then the animals. Something about Sesshoumaru wishing to spend just a little more time together.

Kagome giggled while looking out the window. Sesshoumaru turned his attention toward her, to find her pointing toward the view, and scenes whipping by them. Then, she turned to him, laughing quietly, and giving him the brightest smile he'd ever seen upon her face. His breath caught in his throat, before he smiled softly, watching as she turned back to the window, and pressed her hands to the glass.

Kagome took another glance at the man sitting beside her, and decided that his beauty was better then the beauty outside. Scooting toward him, she laid her head against his chest, shocking the male. She felt him fall backwards, until he was lying on the leather seating, and she was lying on top of him. Sighing happily, she closed her eyes, and felt his hands begin running through her hair.

Jaken smiled in the front seat, before pulling up the driveway of the estate, having already talking to the security guard. Well, they seem to be getting along, he thought. Ahh… to be young and in love again! He was just happy that Sesshoumaru-sama had found such a wonderful woman, to hopefully spend the rest of his life with. Maybe, his boss could actually become happy, and gentle, though he hadn't seemed that way at the airport. Parking the car, he felt the limo shift as the two lovebirds moved toward the door.

Kagome was the first to enter the house, taking in a large breath of the smell of… home! However, she frowned, and turned toward Sesshoumaru, before asking, "Sesshoumaru, do you have internet here?"

"Yes… why?" he asked, interested.

"Ok… now, where's your computer?" Kagome asked.

Raising an eyebrow, he said, "I asked you a question first."

She mumbled something…

"What was that, Kagome?" his huskily voice sent shivers down her spine.

"I said, 'I want to use my messenger'."

"The computers in the library, on the rosewood desk. However, you can plug in your computer wherever you wish," Sesshoumaru said.

"Yay!" Kagome cheered, before jogging off through the house she'd come to know, and love. Her feet carried her swiftly through the house, leaving Sesshoumaru long behind, as she finally skidded to a stop before the library's doors. She'd been in it three or four times, but she knew that it was huge!

Stepping inside, she moved toward the laptop computer, before popping it open, and pressing the 'power' button. While waiting for it to turn completely on, she stared around at all the books. He had  _everything_! Fantasy, non-fiction, and everything else in between… true, he had more books on his family history and stuff, but they were all interesting. She couldn't help but wonder if he'd read them all.

The chime of the computer turned her attention back to it. Smiling, she saw that Sesshoumaru had already had messenger, which for her was a good thing. Opening it, she looked at the screen to see he was already logged in. Giggling, she looked at his screen name:  _BusinessPuppy._ Logging out, she turned to hers, TwinmasterX.

Ok, Nazuna had come up with it, but she was thinking of changing it in the near future. However, for write now, she was content, and noticed that Sango, and Miroku were logged on. Probably because they had two computers, and both liked to talk to each other perverted-ly over the messenger, as if they just met for the first time. However, she also took notice that Nazuna was on.

_**SlayerX1000 has asked you to join a chat area** _

(Author: Sorry, I haven't had messenger in so long, that I forgot what it says when you bring a person into a four-way conversation.)

SlayerX1000: Kagome! When did u get back?

NaziX53: Kags is back? Since when?

You Must Think I'm A Pervert: Great! Another beautiful woman to speak with!

TwinmasterX: Hello!

NaziX53: OMG, she is here!

SlayerX1000: I just told u that… duh

TwinmasterX: What's new?

You Must Think I'm A Pervert: Well…

SlayerX1000: Shut up, Miroku

You Must Think I'm A Pervert: Yes Sango

NaziX53: LOL!

TwinmasterX: Shakes head; When will u learn Roku?

You Must Think I'm A Pervert: I'm offended Kags

NaziX53: U should b

SlayerX1000: Hey, Kags when r u coming to get the kids?

TwinmasterX: In a while…

You Must Think I'm A Pervert: Like how long is that?

TwinmasterX: Yes, well, cause of that, I'm not goin tell u, since I know what u want 2 do

SlayerX1000: It's not that! I just want to spend time with my Miroku

NaziX53: Yeah, right… u just want 2 fuck him

TwinmasterX: LOL!

TwinmasterX: So… sup?

SlayerX1000: Not much… except Miroku has been acting more perverted since the kids got here

NaziX53: What is he groping you more?

SlayerX1000: Hell yes!

You Must Think I'm A Pervert: I've loved every minutes of it, my love

NaziX53: Roku, you'd love it anyway

You Must Think I'm A Pervert: Y r u calling me 'Roku'?

SlayerX1000: OMG, they r

TwinmasterX: Easier to type

NaziX53: Yea

TwinmasterX: Hold on, I'm gonna change my screen name

SlayerX1000: K

_**TwinmasterX is now, 'Death Shall be Upon You'** _

You Must Think I'm A Pervert: Nice

NaziX53: Yea

Death Shall be Upon You: Thx

SlayerX1000: Where'd u come up with that?

Death Shall be Upon You: Hmm… I don't know

Death Shall be Upon You: Hey, you want to know Sess's screen name?

NaziX53: Sesshoumaru-sama has messenger?

SlayerX1000: Yea, that's scary

You Must Think I'm A Pervert: Tell us, I want 2 know

Death Shall be Upon You: Ok… its…

NaziX53: Tell us

SlayerX1000: YEAH!

Death Shall be Upon You: Fine… his is,  _BusinessPuppy_

You Must Think I'm A Pervert: Jaw drops; really?

Death Shall be Upon You: Yeah

SlayerX1000: OMG! LOL! That's just fuckin funny

NaziX53: I never thought he'd pick something like that

Death Shall be Upon You: Me neither

Death Shall be Upon You: O, umm… I'm gonna go, that way I can come get the kids & everything, so I GTG

SlayerX1000: Bye

NaziX53: Bye

You Must Think I'm A Pervert: Ahh… another woman leaving my life

SlayerX1000: Roku, don't make me come get u!

_**Death Shall be Upon You has signed off** _

Kagome smiled at the screen, before logging off and deciding that she should go find Sesshoumaru, and then go get everyone. Then, they could all act like a family again. She'd just have to remember to thank Nazuna later for sending her on that trip. True, she might have ended up sleeping with Sesshoumaru anyway, but she might not have gotten to do any of those other things while at the condo.

Skipping from the library, she went to find her new love…


	24. Frightful Memories

Kagome hugged Shippo and Rin, before looking up at Sango and Miroku. Messing up Shippo's hair, she said, "Thank for watching them guys!"

"No problem, Kags," Sango smiled.

Sesshoumaru stood behind her, waiting silently for the moment she said they could leave. Of course, he was the man in the relationship, but… he would allow her to control the situation this one time. After all, people were supposed to work together in a marriage, but shouldn't it work the same way in just a simple boyfriend, girlfriend relationship? It wasn't like he'd know, since she was the first woman who he's decided to allow into his life, so far.

He was still confused. True, he'd admit that he loved her… but he'd never really experienced true love, so he wasn't sure if what he felt was true or not. Sure, he had all the symptoms, but… well, he could just be strongly attached and within months he could grow away from her… and her wonderfully sexy body. Kami! I need to get rid of these hentai thoughts, now! He screamed to himself, trying not to reach up and begin pulling at his hair.

Yes, her body was sexy; yes, she was hot; yes, he was sure he loved her; yes, she would look good in a bikini; yes, she looked very… very… KAMI! There I go again, he yelled at himself. Shaking his head, he cleared a few of those, and continued. Yes, she was all  _those_  things, but he wasn't sure if that wasn't the thing that attracted him.

No… he thought… I love everything about her, not her body, and the way it looks. However, even when he said this, it just brought back that chilling feeling, and he wanted to lock her away forever, to make sure no one ever hurt her. He didn't want to see his love once more broken… or close to.

"Kagome, can we go to the park with Chance later?" Shippo asked.

Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru, and noticed his far away look. Returning her attention to the children, she said, "Well…"

"Please, Rin wishes to go too!" Rin cried.

"Alright, it's fine with me," Kagome said, smiling softly.

"Yay!" they both cried, grabbing onto one another, and bouncing into the air.

Kagome merely shook her head, before turning back to Sango and Miroku. Eyeing her friends curiously, she asked, "Did you give them sugar?"

"No," Sango said.

"Really?" Kagome said. "Wow, that's strange, because I know I didn't give it to them."

"Well…" Miroku started, before being whacked by Sango.

"Shut up, stupid," Sango hissed in a low voice.

"Ha, busted!" Kagome exclaimed, grabbing ahold of Sango's arm, and pulling her forward. A glare set, she gazed down at her long time friend, and asked once again, "Did you give my children, sugar?"

"Well… Kags. Maybe a little," Sango smiled, knowing that Kagome was going to be up all night. After the first time, she hadn't given them more then a few pieces, but since Kagome was taking them off their hands, she figured that she'd allow her to know exactly what it felt like while she had to watch them. Ok… so maybe they weren't as bad as those animals, since Sango had asked her to take him for a walk, and like an idiot she said sure… That had been a baka move, she thought to herself, while grinning up at Kagome.

"You are going to pay for that," Kagome said.

"Ahh… come on, Kags! Live a little! I mean, they're only kids, and when I heard you were coming back, I decided that I'd let you know how it felt the first time I gave them pop," Sango smiled. "Pay backs a bitch, huh, Kagome?"

"Sango, you're so mean," Kagome said, letting go of her friend.

"Well, you should have told me that they got so hyper when given any sugar substance… but nooo, you decided that piece of information was to good for me, and now, you're going to live through it," Sango replied.

"Kagome, I'm sure if you give them lots of water, and other none-sugar loaded things, the sugar will flush out of their systems," Miroku said, giving a small smile from behind his wife. However, his eyes lowered, and when they weren't looking, his hand reached out, and grabbed Sango's firm mounds, squeezing the flesh delightfully.

"MIROKU, YOU HENTAI!" Sango cried, spinning around, and slapping him across the face. She watched as Miroku flew a foot or two, and landed on the ground, a large smile on his face, and a red hand print on his cheek.

Everyone laughed, and even Sesshoumaru was knocked out of his thoughts to give a chuckle. That, being strange and haunting, made Miroku and Sango stiffened. They looked to Kagome, trying to get support, while they tried to understand why Sesshoumaru had… laughed! Never had they even heard him more then sneer, which in itself was pretty silent. However, here he was, chuckling like it was the most normal thing in the world to do.

They watched, as he changed before their eyes. His cold, calm exterior changed to a soft one, just without the smile. His eyes seemed to glow as they landed upon Kagome's form, before they burned, letting them know of his inner thoughts. It was strange to see this drastic change in him, and they wondered what the hell could have caused it.

Sango smirked.

Feeling that he was watched, Sesshoumaru turned his attention toward the others, and allowed his eyes to narrow. He saw them smile nervously, before looking at each other in understanding.

"What's the matter, guys?" Kagome asked. She turned to see what they were looking at, and saw Sesshoumaru staring at her, his eyes burning with lust. A blush formed on her cheeks, as she turned back to Sango and Miroku, her head down slightly.

"Oh, come on, Kags! Don't be shy!" Sango cheered.

Snapping her head up, she glared, and gave what seemed to be a small growl. The other girl just waved her hand as her husband moved closer to her.

"Sango, I suggest you watch his hand," Sesshoumaru's silky voice cut in.

Turning, Sango found Miroku very close to her ass, and snapped, "Don't you dare you hentai!" In a hissing whisper, she added, "You won't get any tonight if you continue!"

"Sango, my love… don't be that way," Miroku said, raising his hands in defense.

"I'll stop when you do," Sango said.

Miroku nodded, and turned his attention back to the glaring Kagome. Gulping, he leaned down, and whispered, "She's scary when she's angry…"

"Really?" Sango said in a mocking voice, "I never noticed."

"Mommy?" Shippo asked, tugging at Kagome's sleeve.

Smiling down at the young boy, Kagome kneeled down, and asked, "Yes, Shippo?"

"Why does Miroku like to be hit so much?" he whispered.

Shaking her head, Kagome turned toward the other married adults, before whispering, "I think he likes pain." However, she wasn't quite sure; Miroku might like pain, or have some weird bondage fantasy, but other then that, he was just weird when it came to groping Sango.

Then like a red flag had suddenly been waved, Miroku's hand once more found itself on Sango's butt. Sango, being mad before, twirled around, and slapped him as hard as she could. She glared down at him, and hissed, "What's your accuse this time?"

"I can't help it, Sango… its in my blood," Miroku replied.

"Oh, so you're back to the whole, 'blame my genetics' bit?" Sango asked, "Just cause you're a scientist, Miroku, gives you no right to blame your genes."

"But my fath…" Miroku tried to continue.

"No, none of that, 'my father did it too,' crap, Miroku. I'm sick of you touching me, in front of others! Because of that last one, you're not getting anything for…" Sango drawed out, "the next week!"

"Sango!" Miroku cried, as if offended.

"Don't Sango, me," she hissed low.

"Yes, Sango," he replied. His face turned to the pout, and he looked over at Kagome, his cheek containing a flaming handprint, as he smiled. He looked like a child that just got off doing something extremely bad, and didn't have to be punished.

"He'll never learn," Rin mumbled.

"What was that, Rin?" Kagome asked, sweetly.

Looking up, Rin blinked, before smiling. Her head tilted to the side, as she said, "I said, 'he'll never learn', mama."

Smiling brightly, Kagome nodded, saying, "I do believe you're right, Rin."

"Thank you, mama!" Rin cheered.

"Can we go now?" Sesshoumaru asked, having walked up behind Kagome silently. He gazed upon the couple before him, knowing that they'd wish to take their 'make-up' session inside. However, he also knew that Sango would not allow them to believe she was going to give Miroku anything until they were gone. Probably something he'd heard from Kagome, since he barely knew the woman.

Nodding, Kagome waved, before saying, "We're gonna go, guys!"

"Kay!" Sango replied, waving back.

She watched as they entered the nice looking silver Lamborghini, each buckling themselves in, before Sesshoumaru started the car, and began driving. The car was only out of sight, when she turned to Miroku, and asked, "Are you ready for your punishment?"

Miroku only nodded, and allowed Sango to drag him inside. God, he loved groping her, especially the sex afterward. His 'bad deed' would soon be transformed into a 'good deed' and then he'd be alright again.

oOo

Kagome tapped her hand against the outside of the car, her mind knowing exactly why her friend had simply said, 'Kay!' She knew for a fact that Sango always 'punished' Miroku afterward for his  _bad deed_ as she called them. Sango was always the one to brag afterward, so she knew all about it. She just hoped that if she did decide to get on messenger later on, that the kids were asleep, should Sango be on.

She looked over at Sesshoumaru, and smiled gently, allowing her eyes to close when she felt his fingers wrap around hers. Shippo, and Rin chattered away, oblivious to what was happening in the front of the car, as Kagome played the events that brought her to that day over in her head.

She wouldn't change anything.

It had nearly been perfect. She's quit her old job at the right moment, thus getting herself a higher job, with better pay. Then, somehow, though she still didn't know why, she'd gotten the biggest businessman's attention drawn to her. Her life… was beautiful, and she used to think that all those things that caused her break down long ago were sinful. Like somehow in higher status was using her as their play toy, and merely causing her more pain. Then, she'd truly felt misery, when throughout her entire life beforehand had been nothing but smiles, and joy.

Another smile tugged at her lips, as she thought, now, my life is once more, full of smiles and joy. This is the one thing I've always hoped for… and now I have it.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

Squeezing her hand, he replied, "Would you like to take a detour before we go home?"

"What kind of detour?" she asked.

"The mall," he said, "…I'm sure the children would like some more toys, since we've been gone so long."

"They haven't even had time to play with the ones they have," she responded.

"True…" he said.

Raising her head, Kagome gazed at him, before saying, "You're going to spoil them for the rest of their days, aren't you?"

"I might," he said.

"Answer the question, Sesshoumaru," Kagome growled.

Looking at her from the corner of his eye, Sesshoumaru whispered, "That was very mature."

Snorting, Kagome said, "Of course it was! I mean you're just the symbol of…  _happiness."_

Hearing the sarcasm dripping within her voice, he shook his head. His hand turned the steering wheel, making the car take a left turn, as they headed off toward the largest mall in town. "Well, if I'm the symbol of happiness, then you must be the object of my affections."

A blush formed on Kagome's cheeks, and she turned her head, before snapping, "That's not what I meant, pervert."

"Yes, I know." His hand gently turned the wheel again, making the car turn left again, after waiting at a short red light. His foot pressed the gas, making the car go faster then before, though he was going at least five miles over the speed limit. His small smile, turned deadly, as he said, "However, I just love seeing that blush form on your cheeks."

"Shut up," Kagome mumbled.

"I can't, Kagome," he whispered, making sure the talking children could not hear, "for my face is not pressed up against your sweet… dripping wet…"

"I get it," she snapped.

"Touchy today, aren't we?" he asked.

"The kids are here, hentai!" she snarled.

He merely shrugged, pulling into the parking lot of a large white building, titled, 'Tokyo Town Mall'. He never noticed the black car that followed behind him, nor did he notice the man who pulled out his cell, and began talking with someone that seemed important. Sesshoumaru's mind was too far-gone with the thoughts of having Kagome ride him later, and he decided to tell her so, as the children began getting out of the car.

"To bad the children are here," he whispered, his mouth pressed against her ear softly, "the parking lot would be the perfect place to pull up any skirt you might be wearing, and settle you in my lap."

Glaring at him, Kagome felt her lower region begin to weep. She knew that he was doing this on purpose, but couldn't help the affect it was having on her. Sighing, she got out from the car, and allowed both children to grab her hands, before smiling happily.

"Mommy, why are your cheeks so red?" Shippo asked, his voice innocent.

Blushing further, which made her cheeks look dark red, Kagome said, "I was thinking of something embarrassing, that's all, honey."

The boy took this answer, and for that she was grateful. However, she did catch the smirk Sesshoumaru sported, and glared willingly at him. She hated that he could do this to her. No male should ever be able to reduce her to a lump of flesh wanting to merely ride another person. It just wasn't fair!

Something popped into her mind, and she asked, "What about the animals?"

oOo

(Back track a little)

Goshinki watched from the safe distance of his car. He'd been told to follow both Taisho and Ki, though only to see where they were going. Apparently, the man, Hojo, that he was working for now, wanting him to see where they were going, and call him if they were close, and in a place that they could easily be shoved together in. Or better yet, alone. Well, so far, Taisho had yet to leave Ki's side, and he had to wonder when the hell these two separated; it was like they were magnets, being drawn together every time they were even close.

His sleek black car was hidden easily under the shade of a tall cherry tree. The engine had been cut off long ago, for he didn't wish to run the gas, and was sure that it would take Taisho a second or two to get his car started. His hand was outside the window, hanging limp outside, as if merely a dead piece of his body.

However, his eyes stayed trained on the couple, wondering what the hell they were doing. Hojo had given direct orders to follow, and call, nothing more. Now, here he was, trying to figure out why they were at someplace – obviously a house – doing…? Ok, so that was the part he couldn't figure out, and it made him frown a little. Usually he could tell just by seeing the place… but then again, Naraku didn't always give his name to the best of clients, since most would send him to strange places.

Like the last one, some chick named Katana. She hadn't been having a good relationship with her husband, and when Naraku asked, he merely snapped that she was sure her husband was cheating on her. So, what does Naraku do, oh, he doesn't fix it himself – no! – he send out Goshinki to help her. The woman had been beautiful, and strange, but it was his job, and he was getting paid for it. However, when he followed her husband, he knew what he was going to do when he went into that tall building, which clearly read, 'WHORE'S ALL AROUND' all over the damn place.

However, when two children came running out, and attached themselves to the adults, he lifted his eyebrow. Hojo had never said anything about kids! Goshinki placed his hand on the hidden gun he had, and wondered if it was the best thing to do. No, he told himself, I won't need it.

They were kids, what could they do. Besides, unlike other times, like that Katana chick, who'd order he get rid of her husband, and make it look like some accident, he was merely here to watch. Well, unless Hojo gave him the word to shoot Taisho, and the kids, before bring him Ki. He'd do it, but things would become very hard after he had Sesshoumaru Taisho's blood on his hands. Things would become extremely hard.

After watching, with little amusement, the 'other' chick beat up on what seemed to be her boyfriend or something, he waited. He continued to wait for the longest time, watching as Ki interacted with the children, hugging, and speaking softly. She acted like their mother, when she clearly wasn't. However, after watching the 'other' chick kick the grinning man again, he straightened up.

Taisho had moved.

He went straight up behind Ki, and said something. From his distance, Goshinki couldn't tell what they were saying, but he knew it had something to do with leaving, once the 'other' chick waved good-bye. Well, Ki waved first, but he didn't catch it. They all began getting into the silver car, and Goshinki waited, tapping his foot against the car floor, as they slowly began to move.

Reaching down, he turned the key and started the car. After the couple went back into their house, he began following behind Taisho's car. He stayed a good distance, allowing a few cars to come between them, when Taisho suddenly turned back. Confused, Goshinki followed him, and found himself close to Hojo's hotel room. It was only a few blocks away, and he could even see the building from where he was.

They pulled into the mall, and Goshinki felt his stomach leap. He hated this place; too many bad memories. However, he had a job to do, and quickly pulled out his cellphone, after watching Taisho, Ki, and the kids slowly get out of the car. His eyes watched them like a hawk, as he hit redial. He didn't have to wait long, for a click sounded in his ear, and a dark, "Yo" filled his ear.

"Hojo," Goshinki said, though it sounded more like a demand then anything.

"Goshinki!" Hojo's voice replied, "What do you have for me?"

"They're at a place where you could easily get Miss Ki alone," Goshinki replied.

"Really?" the man replied.

Forcing down his sigh, he said, "Yes, they're only a few blocks away from you now."

"Hmm… Where are they, Goshinki?" Hojo asked.

"The Mall," he replied.

"Anyone else with them?" Hojo asked.

"Yes," he replied.

Hojo seemed to wait, before asking, "Well, what did they look like?"

"Kids," Goshinki replied.

"Kids? Kagome can't have any kids, she's probably still a…" Hojo stopped suddenly, obviously remembering something. Goshinki waited, and heard, Hojo say, "Well, she went with that stupid idea. I can't believe she adopted."

Adopted, Goshinki thought? What couldn't the bitch have kids of her own? Well… then again, from what Hojo had almost said, she was probably a virgin or something, so yeah she couldn't have any kids at this moment.

"Very good, Goshinki," Hojo said, "Now, tell me which mall, and I shall come as fast as I can."

"'Tokyo Town Mall'," Goshinki said. He heard a click, and looked down at the phone, knowing that the man had hung up on him. Glaring down at it, he started his car back up, and began to drive off. His job was done for today, he needed a break… better yet; he needed to go see his sweet little girlfriend, Tsuki.

oOo

Hojo stepped into the mall Goshinki had told him Kagome had entered. His dark clothing attracted the attention he figured it would, and he smirked, allowing his sunglasses to fall down his nose, showing off his eyes. They gleamed in the light, as he walked forward.

She's got kids with her… so, where's she going to go, he thought, giving his mind a roll over. The upper floor, he thought, glancing up toward the second stair. It must have been his lucky day, for he caught sight of Sesshoumaru almost instantly. The man was holding something out to Kagome, and she seemed to be delighted that he's get her anything. Rolling his eyes, he began walking toward the escalator, and began upward, his eyes focused on Kagome.

oOo

The kids were inside a show when Sesshoumaru had showed up before her. The toyshop before them was large, and she knew the kids would be in there for a while. However, she had needed some air, though there was less outside then in, as she shook herself of their hyper behavior.

He'd tapped her on the shoulder, and waited until she turned completely. After asking, 'What?' he'd held out a necklace. The silver chain was hung like a choker, with a small blue gem hanging off the end like a teardrop. Her mouth had dropped open, and she gazed up at him in confusion, before he leaned forward, and clasped it around her neck, before placing a kiss on her forehead, mumbling something sweet.

Now, she found herself touching the necklace, gazing up at Sesshoumaru. She didn't know why he'd buy her something so… luxurious, but she wouldn't complain, since it was his money, not hers. Her eyes twinkled, as she finally said, "Oh… Sesshoumaru! Thank you!"

"Anything for you, little one," he said.

"Little one?" she asked.

He straightened up, and measured her head to his chin. Kagome blushed, and said, "Fine, I'm smaller, big deal!"

Sesshoumaru tugged her into his arms, before saying, "Yes, but the smaller they are, the tighter they are… but your surpass them all, Kagome."

"Oh, shut up, you," she said, slapping him in the arm. Her scowl turned playful, and she stood up on her toes to kiss him on his lips.

However, when she turned in his arms, her eyes caught something… The sight made her turn back for a moment, and she stiffened, gazing at a man, dressed completely in black, his sunglasses hanging on his nose, showing off a pair of eyes she'd never forget…

Flashback

_His light blue eyes twinkled, as he gazed at her body for a moment. However, he turned away, seeming shy to her, as she smiled, and asked, "Are you ok, Hojo?"_

" _Yeah, Kagome," he replied._

_They were working on a folder that would help keep them organized while in college. They only had a few more weeks, and then they'd be off. However, her boyfriend seemed more into something else then their tiny project. When he glanced at her again, she asked, "Are you sure?"_

_He nodded._

_Kagome wouldn't have that though, and said, "Come on, Hojo! I won't bit!"_

" _The Dragon Queen might," he said, grinning._

" _Oh, you," she said, bumping him with her hips. His hand grabbed hold of her leg, and she felt him rubbing at it. Tilting her head, she could see that he might finally tell her what was wrong._

_Hojo sighed, before saying, "Ok, Kagome… I… well you see, we'll be going to different… colleges, and I wanted to… to give you something special before we went our separate ways."_

_Shaking her head in confusion, Kagome asked, "We'll see each other again, won't we?"_

" _I don't know…" he replied._

_Gulping, Kagome asked, "What do you want?"_

" _I…" Hojo leaned toward her, pushing her against the couch. She gasped, as he said, "I want to be your first time."_

" _Hojo," she gasped, "I can't, you've known that!"_

_He seemed to change suddenly, his eyes narrowing. He pushed against her, and snarled, "I've been putting up with your ass for far too long for you to say no!"_

" _What are you saying?" Kagome asked, her eyes narrowing as well._

" _I'm gonna take you anyway!" he grinned._

_Kagome's eyes went wide, and she shook her head, saying, "No!"_

" _Yes," he shouted, "and_ I'm _going to enjoy it! I'm not to sure about_ you _though!"_

_He began sucking at her neck, as she bucked. Before she could really do any damage, he sent her anger over the edge, hissing, "Yes… fight me, it will make it more pleasurable."_

_Knocking him off, Kagome quickly turned onto her feet, and backed away from him. She watched, saying, "Stay away from me," as he came closer. However, his hand went straight to his pocket, and he pulled out the knife she'd given to him for their anniversary._

" _I believe Kagome, that this will feel much better if we are… who you say… one," he grinned. His eyes seemed to flash with emotions, as he stalked her, until she found herself fall against a wall._

" _Yes, that's right," he said. He pressed his body to hers, bringing the knife up until it was pressing against her slender neck._

_Kagome stilled, waiting for his hands to move. They seemed to move quickly, as he moved the knife, and cut a small slit in the upper part of her shirt. When she looked up at him, he grabbed it with both hands, and ripped her shirt down the middle. Kagome gasped, flinching away from him._

" _Oh, don't be that way, Kags… we're going to have so much fun together," he said, his voice filled with mocking lust._

_Kagome barely knew what happened when his hand slipped into her jeans. She merely remembered later having the phone in hand, a large gash in her arm, and another in her cheek, the knife in her hands, as Hojo laid on the floor, his shirt cut to bits. He lay on his back, and she gazed down at the wound… that would probably scar over in time._

_Her pants and panties were gone, and her body had cuts and bruises, but at least he was unconscious, and the cops were coming. However, when they came, they would find her sobbing, and naked near by._

_End Flashback_

Shaking her head, she leaned into Sesshoumaru, who seemed concerned, and was even asking her question. However, her eyes stayed strained on the man before her, as he lifted his hand, and pulled down one side of his shirt, showing off the red scar… right where she'd struck Hojo. Gasping, she grabbed hold of Sesshoumaru, who finally spun her around.

Sesshoumaru allowed his hand to slap Kagome in the cheek softly. She seemed to be pulled from whatever was wrong, and he frowned. Rubbing the abused cheek, he asked, "What is wrong, Kagome?"

"H… H… Ho…" Kagome shuttered, looking back in the direction she'd been.

Shaking his head, he asked, "What?"

"Sesshoumaru… H…" Kagome gasped, "H… I… saw… Ho… Hojo!"

"What?" Sesshoumaru hissed. His thoughts were cut off when Rin ran out to tell them they were ready to pay. He nodded down at his little girl, and looked down at Kagome, who was crying. Obviously, she was suddenly reliving what had happened to her, a few years ago…


	25. A Past Resurfaced

"Mommy… why are you crying?" Shippo asked, tugging at Kagome's sleeve.

Shaking her head, Kagome mumbled, "Its nothing…"

"Please, mommy," Shippo insisted, "Tell me what's wrong!"

"Not now, please Shippo," Kagome muttered, waiting for Sesshoumaru to return to her side. She was still shaking with fear, though she didn't quite understand why. She  **should**  have gotten over this a long time ago. She  **should**  be able to force down her surprise and fear. She  **should**  have been able to fight against anything, and that included Hojo. But she  _could_ not…

It was like all the inner strength she'd built up over the years suddenly turned to mush in her hand. She felt like she was swimming in the ocean of fate, and with a mere glance at a thundercloud everything went wrong. Her strength suddenly sank away from her, and was washed away with the rippling tides.

That confused her by itself. She didn't even believe in fate, or destiny, but she did believe that everything happened for a reason. If you believe in fate, then you believed that someone, or something as controlling what would happen in the future. No, she didn't believe in that, she merely believe that everything happened for a reason, and every decision you make had many paths, that could easily make what you wanted to happen, not. That was different then fate, or believing that someone controlled what you were going to do, your destiny.

What she hated the worst right now, though, was the fact that she was so cold. She was shivering, she knew, but she was also shaking profoundly in her shoes. Seeing a face that was supposed to be in prison, for something they did to  **you** , yeah… that was not something she wished to live again. She didn't like this sudden feeling of unease, and wished it would just go away. She didn't like being cold, shaking, and worst right now she wanted all those  _good_ and not so good years with Hojo to disappear.

No, she thought shaking her head, then I might not ever have met Sesshoumaru… That would probably be worse then dealing with Hojo over and over again. Knowing myself, I probably would have ended up with some loony person if those years with Hojo suddenly went bye-bye. That chain reaction would get rid of Sesshoumaru… that warm, fuzzy feeling I get while around him… and everything else in my life right now. I don't think I could handle that…

Shippo still clung to her side, though she paid him little attention at this point. The boy was starting to get annoying; since she'd told him several times that she wished to be alone in her thoughts. However, he seemed to think that she might need some kind of support and kept hanging on her, trying to get the information to just come right out. Well, it wasn't, so he could quite trying. She wasn't just going to yell out that she'd seen someone who'd ruined a piece of her life a few years ago. Especially not in the middle of a damn mall, or even right in front of a store with a bunch of children inside.

There was no way that was going to happen! She refused to say anything, and asked kindly that he stop asking. However on the inside she wanted to break down, run to Sesshoumaru, and ask him to lock her away… with him, forever. She held strong, and forced down the feeling of want. She would not be moved by it! She was Kagome… no, not Ki; she was Kagome Higurashi, daughter to a shrine owner. Even if her last name was changed, she was still Higurashi on the inside. It didn't matter that she hated her mother or even the fact that was feeling was mutual; no, what mattered was the fact: she was Kagome Higurashi, no matter how many times her name was changed. No one could change that, because she didn't want them to. She  **was** Kagome Higurashi, and she would stay strong; stand tall; and continue on with life as if nothing had ever happened!

Still, her mind felt empty now, and something about the situation just make her mind shut down… even when she was standing there thinking, and trying to get a grip on the whole ordeal. Her mind was blank, even when these thoughts were racing through the empty space. It felt like… like she was hallow inside.

"Kagome…" broke her from her thoughts. She gazed around to find Sesshoumaru walking away from her, three bags within his hands. He was looking back at her as he continued forward, probably wondering if he'd have to return for her or not. However, she smiled, and jogged forward.

"Are you sure you're all right, Kagome?" he asked.

She nodded, saying, "I'm fine. I do have a feeling that by morning, though, this is all going to sink in, and then suddenly… well, I'll probably come down with an illness from how much I  **won't**  be fine."

Well, at least she was being honest. Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru sighed. His day had been ruined. He'd gotten everything he was going to need, and then that stupid male had to show up. He couldn't confirm that the male had been Hojo Ki, but from Kagome's reaction it probably was. Now, even though he knew what he wanted, he couldn't ask, since Kagome was too out of it that she'd probably not even ask when he…

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome called. Geeze, first I fall behind, and then he does… What's wrong with him, he never looks so dazed? Maybe there was something bad in his breakfast or something, she thought. Shaking her head free of the thought, she gazed up at him, taking in his strangely beautiful eyes, and stoic face… She never really noticed just how lovely it was to look at him.

Well, her mind wasn't noticing a lot of things since she met him, but that wasn't the point. She should have been able to tell how good he actually looked when she first met him. It was probably because at the time she'd been looking for a job, and hadn't really thought that she should think her boss was hot or not. Now, after he'd lay with her in his bed, and pushed her over the edge of her body and into paradise… she could actually see everything.

Now, she was starting to feel stupid. Come on, girl! Just cause you had sex with a guy doesn't mean you're suddenly going to start seeing things you never saw before. Come on, I'm not that naïve. Ok… maybe a little naïve, but not completely! Still, just cause I slept with Sesshoumaru doesn't mean I should start seeing the beauty that he holds on the outside, as well as in. What the hell is wrong with me, her thoughts twisted and turned, making her head feel like it was going too exploded. Maybe it was that empty feeling pressing against her thoughts, but her head was really starting to hurt.

She still wasn't noticing a lot lately, though. Like now, she was staring up at him that she didn't even notice all the people she nearly ran into. Ok, so there were maybe like five, but they had to move quickly, or be run over by a girl who couldn't seem to stop drooling over the hottest man to ever walk into the 'Tokyo Town Mall'.

Turning his attention back toward her, he smiled a bit, before walking next to her. Sesshoumaru turned his eyes forward, but did notice how she was suddenly staring at him a strange glimmer in her eyes. However, both their attention seemed to be drawn toward the two little ones, who now had their noses pressed up against the glass of another store. Sure, he had lots of money, and could pay for almost anything, but these children were going to make him broke by the time he was old and cripple.

"Hey, guys," Kagome called, "you coming!"

"Mommy!" Shippo waved, "Look at all the books!"

"Books?" Kagome seemed delighted. Her eyes lit up, and she began pulling at Sesshoumaru's arm, saying, "Oh, please! Can we go into one more store? I'll pay!"

"Don't you have enough books already?" he asked.

Kagome glared up at him, taking the comment as an insult, before turning her nose up. A sneer found its way to her face, as she snapped, "You can never have enough books, Sesshoumaru Taisho! They are all different and special in their own little way. Not one is the same – unless someone plagiarizes another's work – and  _I_ **do not**  have that many books!"

"Really? Last time I looked you had three shelves that hadn't been unpacked," he replied.

"Yes, well…" Kagome blinked, "um… those actually aren't mine… You see…"

"Kagome, if those books were not yours, then who did they belong to?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"My brother…" she mumbled.

"What was that, Kagome? I'm afraid you'll have to speak a little louder," Sesshoumaru grinned on the inside, loving the way she was beginning to squirm.

"I said," Kagome, growled, "my brother!"

Sesshoumaru nodded, before something clicked into his mind. Looking down at her, his eyes scanned over her, before saying, "I see. Then tell me, dearest Kagome, why haven't you returned the books?"

Something cold formed in Kagome's eyes suddenly. She seemed to see past him, as her gaze turned in his direction. Without much of a push, she snapped, "Because he lives with my mother. The bitch that didn't even know who my father was! Hell, I don't even know who my sire was! I hate her… and if he wishes to see  **me** , then he can get off  **his**  lazy ass and come find me!"

That was something he hadn't known. It would seem there were still a lot of things he didn't not know about his girlfriend. However, at this point it didn't matter at the moment, as his hand reached out and began stroking her cheek. He felt her lean into his touch, silently wanting comfort, yet none at all.

Sighing, Sesshoumaru said, "We may go into the book store, Kagome."

"Oh, thank you, Maru!" she cheered.

When she left his side, he asked, "Maru?" in confusion. That was something he'd have to ask her about. When did his name suddenly shorten to 'Maru'? Better yet, why had she just said it in public? It would not be so bad if she were to only say it, but if the public got word of it, then he'd be surrounded with more cameras then he wanted. Questions would be fired at him left and right about it… not to mention Kagome and the kids.

That was not something he wished to live through. Though, he already did. The children had yet to actually have a camera put into their faces like they were some type of meat. Well… Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru glared off toward the side, thinking, no, I'm not getting into that. They have a lot of meat on them, but that's not what I meant. God, I need to stop listening to Kagome talk on and on once in a while. Sure once in a while is ok, but she's getting to my head!

After a while the commotion about it would die down, but before then… He didn't want the children harassed by those damned media. They were too young to know that it would make them nothing but selfish, spoiled, snobs who thought they would constantly have to be in front of a camera. (That's not always true) They would begin to like the cameras, and would embrace it, trying to get onto the television as much as they could. As his child, even adopted,  **would**  be able to, a lot.

Unless they started to hate the camera, which wasn't something he wanted either. Unless Kagome gave him a child, or he fucked a woman until she was pregnant, which wouldn't work, since the child could be female. Either way, Rin would be his heir, and if she hated the camera, then she'd be one of those businesspeople who tried to keep their lives a secret. That merely brought in more media then simply having them get a false piece of information.

"Sesshoumaru, are you coming?" Kagome called, her eyes blinking in confusion. Twice, twice he'd went into a daze! Maybe he was thinking about something important… or… maybe he was thinking about… a woman he saw. Maybe he was already getting tired of her, and she'd find herself on the street within a month…

No, please… she silently asked herself, don't think that way. Sesshoumaru… in whatever form, likes me, and wouldn't do that. He's taken care of me for so long, so far, and he wouldn't just toss me out. Maybe out of his bedroom, but… hopefully, not out of his life. I… I don't want him… to ever leave me side.

Running her now shaking hand over her forehead, she felt a headache start to form. Her head began to throb, signaling a migraine instead of a simple headache. Her mind began flashing thoughts, and she had to literally try and block them, or she was sure her head  **would**  have exploded. Especially now that she felt the memories of Hojo beginning to push at her mind. Something about thinking that Sesshoumaru might just be using her… it felt the same as it did before.

Clenching her fist, she willed herself not to hit something. She felt like she needed to slam her knuckles against the stomach, or forehead of some roughen. She wanted to feel the power she had over another when she knocked them down. From all the fighting she did away from her friends and family, she was nearly an expert on street fighting. Hell, she could probably knocked seven or eight people down, and not care. She would only feel the sensation that came with being stronger then someone else. It was like riding a bike; you never truly forgot the lessons you'd learned.

Others were probably angered with themselves for roughhousing her, though. True, she had many reasons besides that, as to why she actually became the 'Dragon Queen', but she liked others to think that way. Actually, it was one of the smallest reasons, and it hadn't ever really bothered her. Maybe someone else, but not her.

"Did I do something to make you concerned, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, now standing outside the small shop with her. If she wanted to go in so bad then why was she sitting outside? Looking down her body, he glanced at her hands, and saw them clench together, as if she were trying to stop herself.

Moving the bags he had into one hand, he reached out and grabbed her wrist. However, she turned upon him, probably thinking someone was sneaking up on her. Her other fist came slamming down on his abdomen, and he gritted his teeth for a moment in pain. God, she could put a lot of force behind that small fist!

"Kagome," he snapped, when she reared her hand back to hit him again. She seemed to stop, and then looked up at him, her eyes wide. He watched, bringing the hand he held up to his heart, and waiting for what she was going to say.

"Sesshoumaru! Oh, I'm so sorry!" she cried, "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that, though. I mean if you'd just said something then I probably would have jumped, but not when someone grabs me. I… I'm just not used to it." She reached out, her hand touching the spot where she believed she hit him, and she frowned.

Dropping her wrist, he grabbed hold of the hand touching his body, and moved it. When he got her confused look, he said, "You hit me here, Kagome."

"I see," she whispered.

"Though… I will have to pay you back for that later on," he whispered, his mouth resting against her ear before she knew it. Exhaling hot breath against the small appendage, he smiled a bit when she suddenly inhaled.

Stepping away from her lover, Kagome shook her head, saying, "Not here!" in a deadly low voice. Moving inside of the shop, she instantly noticed… Kikyo? Is that Kikyo, she thought?

"Kagome-chan, look!" Rin said, running up to her.

Looking down, Kagome gazed at the book:  _Juliet Dove, Queen of Love_. Smiling, she looked at the young girl on the cover. Her red hair made her look… well, you couldn't call her ugly, but not exactly good looking, either. There was a locket around her neck, but instead of hanging, it was lifted off to the side. Scanning her eyes, she looked at the different images of 'cupid' and hearts, before reaching out to ruffle Rin's hair. "It looks like a very nice book, Rin. If you promise to keep good care of it, I bet Sesshoumaru or I would buy it," she said.

"I promise to keep very good care of the book, Kagome-chan," Rin said, her voice sweet and promising. She clutched the book to her chest, before closing her eyes as Kagome continued to scratch the top of her head.

Smiling wider, Kagome continued her assault Rin's hair. Kneeling down, she said, "That's good to know, Rin. I'm actually quite fond of this author, and I'm happy to see you are too."

"Kagome?" came a strong voice.

Looking up, Kagome found herself staring at the woman who was said to look a lot like her twin. She couldn't see what others saw, since Kikyo was always a gentle… well, you could call her a woman, but she was more of a whore. True, Kikyo's nature was actually quite gentle, and kind, but when sexual desire set in, she was nothing like that. However, why would people think they looked, or acted so much alike? While Kikyo was gentle, Kagome was rough. Kagome has been a natural tomboy years ago, while Kikyo had loved to show her body. Kagome would cover herself in clothing, and Kikyo would try to wear as little as the school would allow. Kagome was strong, and defiant, while Kikyo was soft, and sometimes weak. The only thing they had in common was the fact that they looked somewhat the same. Then again, they had their differences even there, so it was kind of a false accusation.

"Hello, Kikyo…" Kagome said, rising from her position, her hand still on Rin's head. She faintly heard Sesshoumaru step up behind her, and the sound was confirmed when Kikyo nodded toward him.

Frowning, Kikyo replied, "Its good to see you, cousin."

"It has been a while since I've heard that come from your mouth, Mrs. Taisho," she smiled.

Shaking her head lightly, Kikyo said, "I am Kikyo Higurashi once more, Kagome. Unlike you, once Inuyasha left me, I changed my name back to the former form. I could not handle knowing that I held the last name of something precious to me… yet I let it slip through my fingers."

Blinking in confusion, Kagome laughed, "I've never heard you sound so wise, Kikyo."

"Was that an insult?" Kikyo asked.

Shaking her head, Kagome said, "No, but if you want, you can take it that way."

Kikyo nodded, before looking down at the little girl at Kagome's side. Smiling, she knelt, and asked, "What's your name?"

"Rin, is Rin," Rin replied, smiling.

"Rin?" Kikyo whispered, "That's a very nice name, Rin. Can I ask you what types of books you're interested in?"

Rin nodded, before tapping her finger against her chin. Shifting her brown eyes to the woman who looked strangely like her Kagome-chan, she smiled once more. "Rin likes fantasy! Dragons! Unicorns! Elves! Rin likes mostly books that have magic in them!"

"Would you like me to show you where you can find those types of books?" Kikyo asked. She knew from experience, even the little she had, that though in bigger shops you should ask a person hidden questions so they didn't tell you to go away, that children were different. You could ask them anything, and they'd usually answer.

"Yes, Rin would like that very much," the little girl replied. She reached out and grabbed hold of Kikyo's hand when she offered the soft appendage. Smiling over at Sesshoumaru, before waving at Kagome, she followed behind the now walking woman.

"You should find what you want, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said.

"I should?" she asked, smirking.

"Well, unless you wish to stay here for the rest of the night…" he said, wondering where she was going.

"What is I do?" she asked.

"Kagome, you're going around in circles with your questions," he stated.

Smirking wider, Kagome said, "Am I now?"

"Kagome," he said, becoming annoyed.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Kagome…" he growled.

"Very well," she said, taking a step forward. She began walking through the shop, looking at different things, and different titles. However, she'd already picked up two, as she passed the science fiction books. All of the same trilogy:  _The Dragon Charmer,_ and  _The Witch Queen._ She already had the first one… well, technically her brother owned the first book, but since there was a very small chance of him ever getting those fantasy, and science fiction books back, she was going to say she owned them.

Looking around, she found another book that caught her eye, and knelt down to pick it up. The title read:  _The Mistress of Dragons._ The picture was a woman sitting on a throne, a warrior woman on her right, and a man on her left, while a dragon was curled around the mound her throne sat upon. Looking at the title, and price, she smiled, thinking, another book to add to my slowly growing collection, yeah!

Looking down at where the book had been, she found the last two books in the trilogy. Both had dragon in the name, which perked her interest. (The books are apart a trilogy I have read. Just I haven't read the third book in a while, so I forgot what the name was. The second book, however, is called:  _The Dragon's Son_ )

"Mommy!" came a high male's voice, "Mommy Kagome!"

Turning, Kagome smiled, and saw Shippo coming toward her. Her experience earlier seemed to disappear while she was inside this shop, or at least it lessened. She actually felt… better in a way.

"Look, Mommy," Shippo said, holding up the book,  _Wizardology, "_ Do you think we could get it?"

"I'm pretty sure we can," she mumbled, reaching out to grab another book. It was in the fantasy section, next to another book she was sure she was going to get. One was called,  _Touched by Venom,_ while the other was called,  _The Queen of Pirates: The Story of Grace O'Malley, Irish Pirate._ After reading the backs, she noticed that Shippo was still beside her, looking over her shoulder at the books she was holding.

Smiling, she asked, "Shippo, do you think you would take an interest in something like this?"

He frowned, before shaking his head, saying, "No, I can't read big books like those, but I bet Rin could. I was just wondering why you liked dragon books so much."

She blinked before giving off a small laugh, before smiling brighter up at him, since she was kneeled beside the shelves. "Everyone has a type of book they like, and they all have certain things inside books they like, and dragons happen to be one of mine. I have a great love for them, and a lot of other magical creatures made up throughout time," she said.

She searched the shelves until she came upon a book called,  _InkHeart,_ the second one called,  _InkSpell,_ and another book by the same author called,  _The Thief Lord._ After reaching out and taking them off the shelves, she turned to Shippo, and said, "I believe I should stop now. More in likely I'll buy almost half the books in this story if I don't."

"I don't think all these books would fit in Sesshoumaru's car, mommy," he replied.

"You're probably right," she said, grinning.

Turning from him, she began walking toward the front where she found Rin and Sesshoumaru, five books sitting there waiting to be paid for, while she was carrying quite a lot. However, her attention was turned toward the door when the small bell tinkled. She gasped, looking at what she believed to be an older version of her brother.

"Souta?" she asked.

The boy looked up, blinking in confusion, before taking a good look. His eyes went wide, and he asked, "Kagome?"

"Oh my god, Souta!" she said. She nearly dropped the books she was holding, but managed to keep them within her grasp while staring at her younger brother. He was standing there, scanning over her attire, as she continued to stare at the transformed boy. The last time she'd seen him, he looked nothing like he did now. That was back when she actually… somewhat liked her mother.

Flashback

" _Mom, do you know where Souta is?" Kagome called through the house. Frowning when she got no answer, she called out again, until finally her mother appeared at the top of the stairs. Kagome smiled, before asking, "Did you hear me, mom?"_

" _Yes, the first time, Kagome," she scowled, "You really should be more patient."_

" _I know, mom, but have you seen Souta?" she asked._

_Her mother looked at her strangling, knowing that it was a small chance that Kagome's looking for Souta could be a good thing. Shaking her head, she said, "No, I'm afraid I haven't seen him. Why do you ask?"_

_Frowning, Kagome said, "Well, he took my CDs, and I wanted to get them back."_

" _I see, but didn't you take his game last week?" her mother asked._

" _Yeah, but I gave it back," Kagome replied._

_Smiling, her mother said, "Then maybe your brother decided to pay you back."_

" _Maybe…" Kagome mumbled. "Anyway, thanks mom, I'm going to go out with Eri, and the others later," she said._

" _When do you think you'll be back?" her mother asked, knowing that Kagome was getting older, and starting to go out for longer periods of time. She hated to admit it, but she would actually hate when her daughter was gone forever._

" _Around 10ish," Kagome replied, already halfway to the door._

" _I'll see you then," her mother called._

_Kagome nodded, before running out the door. She shut it behind her, and heard the usual laughing of her brother and his idiot friends. Smiling devilishly, Kagome began walking toward them, knowing that she could easily give them a frightful scare. She really wanted her CDs back, and if her brother had them… well, he was going to get another thing coming to him. No one took something from her, and got away with it…_

_Walking across the shrine grounds, she found herself close to the Sacred Tree, and wondered why they were so close. Getting a little closer, she saw her little brother sitting there in confusion, watching as his_ friends  _began pulling out spray cans. Knowing what they were going to do, Kagome narrowed her eyes, thinking, no one is going to put graffiti on an innocent tree, not while I'm here!_

_Her short little brother, with his messy black hair, and light brown eyes, was standing there in confusion, holding onto his backpack as it hung loosely in his hand. His nerdy attire, with the stupid stripped shirt, and blue jeans did nothing to help his rep, though he really didn't care. However, he seemed to finally understand what they were going to do, and said, "Guys, you can't do this!"_

" _Oh, and why can't we?" one of them asked._

" _Because this tree has been standing here for hundred of years! It has great history, and has gone throughout time longer then any of you have! We can't just destroy such a place," he said, raising him hands in defense._

_Another snorted, before saying, "You know what Souta, we don't like your attitude. Either you do this, or… we'll make sure the entire school turns against you."_

_Sighing, Kagome began walking forward, her emotionless face put into place. With a slight glare, she kicked a rock, making it tumble across the cobblestone, and watched as they stiffened. They turned toward her, and she asked, "What do you think you're doing?"_

_She was lucky she wore darker clothing for today, since she was sure they wouldn't believe her to be some bitch if she were to wear a bright colored dress. However, her baggy black pants, and the dark blue shirt made her look like some punk that was ready to kick their asses._

" _Who are you?" they asked._

" _Kagome Higurashi, 8th grader," she said._

_They seemed to rethink what they were doing, before they turned on Souta, saying, "So, you've brought your sister to defend this stupid tree?"_

" _No," he said._

" _Leave my brother alone… or, I'll turn you black and blue," she said._

_End Flashback_

"What happened to you?" Kagome asked, looking at the attire her brother was now wearing. He looked much like her when she was in highschool, just a man. His black clothing, and glasses made her think of Hojo, but she shook it from her head, trying not to get into that memory. However, she was sure that later on she would begin to understand what happened between the time Hojo was beginning to strip her, to when she knocked him out.

"Well, I noticed that if I started dressing a little like you – with your rep – that people left me alone," he said.

"Souta… you shouldn't… you really… What are you thinking?" she said.

He laughed, the familiar sound filling the small shop, before he said, "I was thinking that… well, just what I said, people leave me alone. They look at me, and go, 'is that the Dragon Queen's brother'? Come on, its better then them beating me up."

"You… you shouldn't be using  _my_ rep for your gain," she said.

"That's where you're wrong," he said, "since after you left home… do you remember those boys that tried to spray paint the shrine's tree, and then about three weeks later beat me up?"

"Yes," she said, "are they still giving up trouble?" A glint filled her eyes, and she stared at him, not wanting to get into his business, but still having the desire to protect her little brother fill her.

"A little, well, that was until we started going to highschool. I went into your closet, since you left a lot of stuff, and since I was wearing your size at the time, I took all the boys clothes you had and began wearing them. People who were younger then you recognized me as your family member, and left me alone. Really, I think it was for the best," he said.

"You're wearing my clothes?" she asked.

He shook his head, saying, "Not any more, but at the beginning of highschool I did."

"I see," she said, "Where's mom?"

"Home," was his simple answer.

He began walking toward the back of the shop, before turning toward her and saying, "Oh, and you should drop by sometime, mom seems to really miss you."

"You're kidding me," she said.

"No, when you left she became really miserable, and began crying on my shoulder all the time. Whenever you were gone, like back when you started showing that you didn't exactly like her, she would become really different, instead of mean, and angry when you were in the house. She just mopes around now, and I don't think she ever really did hate you. Especially after she tried her hardest to find out who your real father was…

"Oh, speaking of that, your father's name was… ahhh… James… something, I don't remember. I just know his first name, and I've seen him a few times. Can you believe that he didn't even know you were his daughter? When mom told him, he went into a state of shock, before asking a whole bunch of questions about you. He really wants to meet you, but since mom hasn't seen you in so long, he never found out where you were. Then we found out you changed your last name, so we couldn't go on anything like that. Anyway, he got real mad 'cause mom never had a test done to see if my father was actually yours. However, now he just wants to meet you, so maybe you should stop by or something," he smiled.

However, before he walked deeper into the shop, he turned and said, "See ya sis." Once again, before he got a little to far, he said, "Hey, Kags, you still got those books you took from me?"

Frowning, Kagome said, "Yeah, but you're not getting them back."

"Oh, why not?" he asked.

"Because, you never read them, and I'm sure you never will," she said. She heard him laugh before he walked away from her, further into the shop, and away from her sight.

A little shocked from the encounter, Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru staring at her. Shaking her head, she asked, "Can we just pay, and then leave? I don't think I can handle another person from my past showing up suddenly."

"Sure," he replied.

"Thank you," she said.

oOo

So, here she sat, thinking about things that happened long ago. Sesshoumaru was helping a few of the others move her things into his room, while she just sat there. Of course, she had been helping at first, but afterward, Sesshoumaru told her that since she had such a scare earlier that day that she should just sit down, and calm herself. However, sitting there was bringing up her past… like it was resurfacing inside her mind.

She had never really actually thought about it, but she  **could**  remember a bit about what happened between the time Hojo was pressing her against the wall, to the time when she'd knocked him out. Well, she could barely remember it, but she could remember a little bit. She just didn't want to think about it, though, cause it she did then she was going to start remembering everything, and then… then she'd want to see him again.

She didn't love him, since she had never loved him in the first place, but she would feel guilty. Whatever got him out of prison had brought him back to her, and now she just wanted to say she was sorry. She truly was, for if she had just given herself to him then none of this would have happened. However, now she had Sesshoumaru, and she wasn't giving up true love.

True love, ha, what is true love, she asked herself? I don't think I can ever truly love, but I  **do**  love Sesshoumaru with most of my heart. He now holds it, and I won't let Hojo get it into the middle of that. He will not break the piece that Sesshoumaru does not hold, and I will guard until he does. Until I truly love him, since I know we're not completely there, yet.

Still, the past was forming in her mind, and she could clearly see what happened between the short time she remember when Hojo tried to force himself upon her. She could see the action she took to obtain the knife, and slice it across his chest, before high kicking him in the head, thus knocking him toward the other wall, where he laid afterward.

She could also see the sirens as the police came. When they found her she was almost completely naked, and shaking. However, they asked her to dress, and once she did, she came back in one of them that had her sleeves cut open. She'd stepped out onto the porch, and watched as they drug Hojo away. A camera had been snapped in her face, but she barely noticed, since she was holding onto one of the few wounds she'd gained during the struggle.

Inside her head she could make out afterward when her mother had finally come home. That was something that made Souta's words false. Her mother had come home, and actually praised her on not being a slut. She'd said something like, " _I'm so proud of you, Kagome. I thought you'd give yourself to any man from the way you were acting, but apparently I was wrong. For that, I'm very proud of you. Also, for being a virgin so long, even though you're always going out with men I don't approve of."_ What was worse was that stupid grin she had on her face, something that read between pride, and hatred. Something she'd seen many times before…

Sighing, she tried to push down the feeling of guilt, since she had been the one to give Hojo that scar. She had been the one to cut up his chest, and put him into a cell. However, she also felt pride at it, since he was the one who didn't want to respect her decision of waiting for the right person.

Even when Sesshoumaru had… kind of taken that from her, as well; but he probably would have respected her when she told him 'no'. However, she hadn't told him 'no', so he had the right to put the 'moves' on her. Since she'd given into him, he did what he wanted with her body, and she'd liked it.

Sighing, she tried to push down the feelings that came with the memories of what he did to her body. However, it came and she felt her body wish for the deep, hard thrust of her lover. She wanted it; she craved it; and damn it, she was going to find him, and get what she wanted!

Dragging herself from her mind, she turned toward the door, noticing that it was opened. However, when she looked at Sesshoumaru's smirk, she smiled, and asked, "What do you want, Sesshoumaru?"

"Your things have been placed into our room, do you want to come see?" he asked. He stared at her, his lust clearly written deep within his eyes, as he saw her own. She had bitten the inside of his lip, before nodding, and coming toward him. Reaching out, he whispered, "Maybe we can try out the bed while we're there?"

"Where are the children?" she asked.

"Outside, with the dog," he said.

"Since when have the animals been here?" she asked, not remembering picking them up.

"Nazuna brought them over about an hour ago," he said, staring down at her. Before she could say anything, he placed his mouth on her neck, knowing that he was going to keep her for a few hours.

"How long have I been sitting in there?" she asked, feeling the familiar tingling feel her.

"A few hours," he said, "You were so… dazed that I didn't think I should disturb you."

"I see," she said.

Allowing him to lead her, she knew that he was going to lock the door once they got into the room. And, she was right, since she found herself naked and underneath him not long afterward.


	26. A Visit With the Devil

The next day at work was much like other days, except one thing: Nazuna could easily tell that something was going on between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Sure, they were acting normally, probably trying to keep the days at work the same, instead of Kagome having to work somewhere else, but damn… they were doing these little things to show that they weren't ignoring each other. Nazuna could easily see this, and thus she had been smirking all day.

Looking up from her desk, Nazuna saw Kagome walking into her office. Watching, Nazuna saw Sesshoumaru walk in minutes later. Watching, though she was also typing on the computer, Nazuna waited until Sesshoumaru left Kagome's office. It took only a couple of minutes, but he finally left the office, same old cold, heartless bastard that he usually was.

Continuing with her work, she saw Sesshoumaru turn his attention toward her. She smiled, and said, "Has your day been going well, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She continued to type the project Sesshoumaru had decided to give to her, though he was doing a third, Kagome was doing a third, and she was doing a third. Apparently, her third was due before theirs.

"Yes, Nazuna, it has," he said. Smirking a little, he walked from the spot outside Kagome's now closed door, before walking toward his own. Before Nazuna could ask anything else, he opened his office door, and stepped inside.

Smiling to herself, Nazuna turned back to her computer, continuing to type up her part of their project. She wasn't entirely sure what it was for, but she knew that it had something to do with the science part of the company. That had been confirmed when Miroku suddenly stepped out of the elevator.

"Hello Mr. Monk, is there something you need?" she asked, watching as he looked around nervously. Miroku was such a kind person, but still she was kind of nervous about getting out of her seat when it came to him. Sure, he mostly groped Sango now, but every once in a while he was known to grope her friends.

"Yes, Kagome called down a few minutes ago, saying Sesshoumaru-sama wished to see me," he said.

"Really? Hmm, I wonder why I wasn't informed of this?" she said, shaking her head. However, after getting another nervous glance from him, she said, "Please, wait over there, and I'll go see what exactly Kagome wanted."

"Thank you," he said. He went straight to the first seat next to the wall, and sat down, tapping his foot a little, before glancing around the room. He really didn't know what he was nervous about, but every time he was sent to see Sesshoumaru he seemed to end up in a cold sweat before hand.

Standing from her seat, Nazuna moved to Kagome's door, before knocking. When she heard a mumbled, 'Come in' she opened it, before stepping inside. She found Kagome hunched over her desk, looking at a few papers, before rubbing at her temples.

"Is there something you want, Nazuna?" Kagome asked. She continued to read the papers given to her, and frowned, wondering why Sesshoumaru gave her so much work the first day back. Well, it wasn't the first day they were back from their vacation, but it was their first day back at work, and apparently Sesshoumaru wasn't happy with the company's progress since they left.

Nothing, with the exception of a few things, was good enough for him. The company was doing fine; yet he wanted it to be doing better. Sometimes she truly wondered if he wasn't just losing it, or if he was a perfectionist. It was really something that she needed to fix about him, but then again, it was something that she probably could never fix. Still, she needed to bring him down a few notches when it came to the subject… maybe then he could see that all this work was not necissary when they first got back into the office.

"Yes, apparently Mr. Monk was called by you," she said, "and he s now here to see Sesshoumaru-sama."

"He's here already?" Kagome asked.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Nazuna replied.

"Yes, yes, thank you! I swear, Sesshoumaru-sama seems to think that I can do all this work within a few days. I mean we just got back, so why do we have to make the progress that has already happened, and is happening move faster. I'll come get Miroku in a moment, since he will be doing most of the work…" Kagome said, before mumbled, "…hopefully."

"He's really working you hard, isn't he?" Nazuna asked, as Kagome rose from her desk.

"Quite, and I really don't understand why he wants the company to be higher in progress, since we are apparently behind what he wants us to be. I really don't see how we are, but whatever," she said. Walking past Nazuna, she moved out into the main room, and nodded toward Miroku.

"Hello, Kagome," he said.

"It is Ms. Ki here, Mr. Monk, but I shall excuse it this one time. Now, if you would please wait for a few more moments, I will tell Sesshoumaru-sama you are here," she said.

"Of course, Ms. Ki," he said.

Nazuna walked back out, and said, "You're not looking forward to seeing Sesshoumaru-sama, are you?"

"No, not really," he mumbled.

"I don't see why not," she said, sarcasm dripping in her voice, "I mean he is the boss, and you might get promoted or something."

"Yeah," he said, "More like lets pack lots of work on Miroku, even after he watched over my adopted child."

Kagome knocked lightly on Sesshoumaru's door, before opening it. She found him talking on the phone, as she stepped up beside his desk. Bowing her head, she waited until he put down the phone, and turned to her. She smiled a little bit, knowing that he was still working, and had yet to acknowledge her, even though he probably knew she was there.

"Is there something you need, Kagome?" he asked.

She looked up, saying, "Mr. Monk has arrived."

He nodded, before saying, "Go ahead, and bring him in Kagome."

"Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said. Bowing her head once more, she turned from him, having a funny feeling that he was staring at her butt, before opening the door, and slipping out, leaving it open just a crack.

"Before I go in, tell me how much work I'm going to get, Ms. Ki," Miroku said, when he stood. He watched as Kagome smiled, before shaking her head, obviously tired from whatever work Sesshoumaru was giving her.

Smiling a little brighter, Kagome replied, "I do not know, but I'm sure it will be a lot, since… well, he doesn't believe that in the week he was gone that the business has been well kept, that's put it that way." She motioned for him to follow, and began walking the short distance back to Sesshoumaru's office.

Frowning at the way Kagome was walking, Miroku followed behind her, silently. He watched as Kagome opened the door to Sesshoumaru's office, and allowed him to walk inside. Once seated, he watched as Kagome went to Sesshoumaru's side, silently talking to him, before standing with a nod.

"If there is anything you gentlemen need, please just ask," she said, before walking back toward the door.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked.

"Could you bring me a cup of coffee?" he asked.

"Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said, "Is anything you would like, Mr. Monk?"

"No thank you, Ms. Ki," he said, smiling.

"I will be back momentarily," she said.

"She is a beautiful assistant, isn't she?" Miroku asked, trying to break the silence that had filled the room. He didn't really feel nervous anymore, but he did feel that he shouldn't be here at all. It was like he had been shoved into a small room with white walls. That was something he never wanted to experience.

Raising an eyebrow, Sesshoumaru replied, "Yes, but that is not why we are here, now is it?"

"Of course, not, Sesshoumaru-sama," he said. Smiling a little, he lowered his head, wondering what work was going to be put on him today. After all, Sesshoumaru was someone that didn't laugh at his humor, and he could have sworn he saw a glare when he joked about Kagome. Obviously, there was a little more between Sesshoumaru and Kagome then they were letting on.

"Now, lets talk about your progress since I was gone," Sesshoumaru said, "Which hasn't been a lot…"

oOo

Souta walked up the steps of the shrine, his long black sleeves flowing in the gentle breeze. His eyes searched the grounds for anything that might be out of place as he continued moving up the tall, long set of steps. From his position, he could see the Sacred Tree off in the distance. That old tree had plenty of good memories for him, since it was the main place where he was Kagome used to play when they were little. Like now, he could feel the past burst into his mind; when his mother would actually act happy, instead of sad, and when they acted like a family.

Flashback

" _Come on, Souta, you can do it," Kagome said, her young, yet older face smiling down at him. She might have only been eight years old, but she was everything a brother could ask for. She was walking along the small wooden box long ago built around the base of the tree, her foot gently being placed in front of the other._

_Frowning, he shook his head, and said, "But I might get hurt."_

_She laughed then._

" _It's not funny, Kagome! I might get hurt… you might get hurt, and what then? We might break an arm, or maybe even a leg," he said._

" _Come on, Souta," she said, tapping her foot against the wood, before dipping the other down toward the ground. "The drop is only two feet," she laughed._

" _You could still get hurt," he said._

" _Yeah, but you have to take some risks in life," Kagome said, "After all, life would be nothing if all you ever did was perfect."_

" _You really believe so?" he asked. Though they were young, they were well raised, and since he was four years younger then his sister, he really didn't know right from wrong. However, he did know that it hurt… to be hurt._

" _Yea', if you try to do everything perfectly, then you'll never know the other side of life," Kagome said, swinging her arms around. She lost her balance, and tripped backwards, her head barely missing the wooden box, before she flipped, landing on her arm, and crying out in pain._

" _Kagome!" he screamed, racing to her side. He heard the back door slam open, and looked to find his mother standing there, her eyes looking down at the crying Kagome._

" _Oh my, Kagome dear, are you alright?" came their mother's voice._

_Three hours later Kagome found herself in a cast, but she still turned to Souta, and said, "See, Souta, if I hadn't of done it, then I wouldn't know what its like to have a broken arm. It might hurt, but bones heal, and it gives you experience for things that you know you should and shouldn't do."_

_End Flashback_

Even now he could remember the tears that had fled her eyes as she dropped to the ground, her arm breaking in three places. However, those tears were something that gave her a reason to never try it again, and he remembered that. You couldn't know if something should or shouldn't be done unless someone around you, or you yourself have done it. Either way, you have to  **know**  before you can say its wrong.

Smiling to himself, he crossed his arms, before continuing up his route. He easily made it up the final steps, and began walking over the cobblestone path. The newly planted flowers were finally blooming, though they should have long ago, since it was starting to turn to summer already. Quickly, his grey shoes moved him forward, until he was looking straight at the tall tree, which had stood in the same place for hundreds of years.

The tree was finally blooming with leaves, which it hadn't done in a few years. It seems as if the tree had pulled in all the bad karma that surrounded his mother and sister, and shut down. Then, it finally began spurting leaves once more, as if it could sense Kagome's return or something. Not like that was going to happen though. It was something that would probably never happen, since Kagome and their mother were two people that had bad conflicts, and never once, except when they were young, got along.

Though, it would be nice to see his sister walking the grounds in the traditional kimono dress once more. The priestess clothing that the women wore on special occasions was something that Kagome loved to wear, yet he hadn't seen her in it for… well, since she left. He probably never would, since she could hold a grudge.

Turning from the tree, he looked around until he saw the well house. It was a place where Kagome had many years ago fallen down. She'd been eleven at the time, but she'd accidentally fallen down inside the well when looking for their cat, Buyo. She was down there for a few hours; calling for someone to help her, since she'd broke her arm, again. Her head had been bleeding when they found her, and she'd had a slight concussion, though it never had really bothered her, since during the entire rescuing she'd been smiling, and laughing about the whole thing. It was something he hadn't wanted to change within his sister, but it had.

Eventually, his sister had changed. First it was her clothes, and then it was her attitude, before finally her entire nature changed. Their mother had cried during the night, wishing for her sweet, innocent baby back, since she thought Kagome changed because she was whoring herself out to every man she could touch. However, Kagome changed because their mother began moving further away from the family life, and because she was being beat up by other kids. True, she'd always said that they were just calling her names, and pushing her into lockers, but he'd seen the bruises on her arms, and he knew that the other kids were doing a lot more.

Looking over the rest of the grounds, he looked toward the door. He could clearly see his mother inside, where she was probably crying. She knew that he only dressed and acted like Kagome because the other kids were trying to beat up on him, since he was smaller, and mouthed off to them. However, he knew that she was still crying over losing both her children to…  _the devil,_ or the dark side.

Looking away, he continued to gaze around the grounds, before he heard the door open. Since the death of his grandfather, his mother seemed to want to have him for comfort more and more. She was always asking him to stay home, and if he would like to skip school for the day. Sometimes he could have sworn his mother was starting to be lost to insanity.

"Souta, is that you?" came her voice.

"Yeah, mom," he said. Looking back, he smiled, though his glasses hid his eyes. He could tell that she'd been crying, and started moving toward her, saying, "I saw Kagome today."

"Did you now?" she asked, trying to seem like she hated her daughter. However, more tears fell from her eyes, and she started crying, saying, "Oh, Souta, why did Kagome ever leave? If she had stayed, we could have worked everything out… but she left, and now I don't know where she is."

"I'm sure she feels the same, mom," Souta said.

"I'm sure she doesn't," Mrs. Higurashi snapped, "that little hussy-"

"MOM!" Souta screamed, throwing his sunglasses from his eyes and onto the ground. "Mom," he tried in a calmer voice, "Kagome is probably still a virgin! She only changed because everyone was beating up on her, and then you began trying to find her father, and mine as well, which made her think that you didn't care. Its not because she was some type of… of slut!"

"Don't you dare use cuss words in front of your mother, Souta," she replied.

"Why, you do it all the time?" he asked.

"I am your mother, Souta, and you will show respect," she said. Her eyes were betraying her, for she once more began crying. She looked down toward the ground, and asked, "Are you going to leave me too, Souta?"

"Only if you continue to talk of my sister in such a way," he said. "Kagome is a good person, and a fine sister. You have no right to make her seem like she is nothing more then the dirt beneath your shoes. Kagome is your daughter, and my sister, which should make you respect her decision, yet here you are, still downgrading her, when she did nothing to you."

"I know, Souta," she said, before walking back inside. She knew her son was merely staring after her, but she couldn't take another child's disappearance. Sure, she knew where her daughter had gone to college, but she never acknowledged the fact that she was there, nor did she invite her back home once she left. Hell, her daughter could have turned back into that sweet little girl she knew; yet she knew nothing of it.

oOo

Inuyasha groaned trying to understand most of the things Bankotsu was talking about over the phone. However, most of it was new, since their companies were designed to work in different areas. He had no idea what Bankotsu was talking about, even though every time he asked if he understood, he said, "Yes". Truly he didn't know why he was lying, but he was, and he wasn't going to say he wasn't since that would just be stupid. Should he do that then Bankotsu would think he was more of an idiot then he already was.

"Did you hear me, Inuyasha?" Bankotsu's voice came through the phone. He was probably sitting at his desk smirking, and thinking what an idiot he was. However, Inuyasha ignored that thought, and turned in his chair.

"I'm afraid I didn't Bankotsu," he said inwardly flinching, "Could you say it again?"

"Fine," Bankotsu replied, before starting to talk about how high the rating for something was. Inuyasha really wasn't paying attention, since he didn't quite understand what Bank was saying. He would if the man was working at his company, but since he didn't, and ran his own, Inuyasha knew nothing… he was clueless.

God, his day at work was starting to suck. Wait, almost everyday since the whole Kikyo incident sucked. The woman had been kicked off his property, and though she hadn't been back, he kind of felt guilty for what he said. Even now he felt that way, though his days were a little better since Sasha was there to greet him. She always had a smile, and he was starting to wonder why she was being so nice to him, since he was such a dick. He had only a small reason to live… he was sure of that.

oOo

Her head was swimming, since she was finally out of the office. She was kind of glad that she was no longer in the office, since Sesshoumaru was working her overtime. It would seem that the man thought she needed more and more work until she couldn't work no more. Even now, as he sat beside her, he was talking on his cellphone, something about work, but she really wasn't paying attention since she didn't want to be at work after getting out of the office.

Tapping her foot against the floor, she frowned and thought back to what her brother had said. " _No, when you left she became really miserable, and began crying on my shoulder all the time. Whenever you were gone, like back when you started showing that you didn't exactly like her, she would become really different, instead of mean, and angry when you were in the house. She just mopes around now, and I don't think she ever really did hate you. Especially after she tried her hardest to find out who your real father was…"_

She'd never really thought about it, but perhaps her mother had still loved her. She must have, if she was always crying after she left. Well, unless her grandfather had died, since she would cry about that too. There were lots of reasons for her mother to cry, but from what Souta had said, it truly sounded like she was crying over her. Like her mother had actually wanted her to come home, even when she held her grudge against her. Maybe they could get along, and become a family again.

"Kagome?" she felt Sesshoumaru shake her shoulder. Turning her head toward him, she noticed that he was no longer talking on his cellphone, and was looking at her through the corner of his eye, trying to keep an eye on the road, since they had taken one of his nicer cars then the limo.

"Yes," she said, "um… did I worry you, or something Sesshoumaru?"

"What are you thinking about, Kagome?" he asked, turning another corner.

She sighed, before saying, "I don't know why, but I… I want to see my mother."

"I see," he said, not wanting to pry.

Turning back to the window, she finally began tapping the armrest, and frowned. Resting her head against the hand that was settled against the door, she felt her mind fill with guilt. "Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

"You wish to see her now?" he asked.

Nodding, she said, "If we could."

"Give me directions, and we should be there in a few minutes," he said.

Glaring over at him, she asked, "You're not going to speed, are you?"

"No, whatever gave you that idea?" he asked.

Shaking her head, she began telling him how to get to the shrine, and tightened her hand around the armrest when he began picking up speed. The ass if speeding, she screamed to herself. However, he didn't seem to mind, and quickly parked on the road next to the shrine's steps. The road was on a hill, and the steps led up to the flat grounds where the shrine was built.

When she stepped out of the car, she said, "I really don't think I can do this."

"I'm sure you can, Kagome," he said.

"Yeah, that's what you say," she said. Her feet moved her around the car, and she finally began walking up the steps, thinking this was going to be a talk with the devil. Her mother had always seemed like the devil, which would explain why some people used to call her the spawn of the devil. Yes, it would explain why she was called a lot of things, since her mother… well; she really didn't know what her mother was anymore.

The place looked exactly the same, though it held a soft mourning like feeling around the entire shrine. Kagome looked around, her eyes traveling over all the different spots that held great and not so great memories for her. However, what caught her eye was Souta, standing off to the side, his back leaning against the trunk of the Sacred Tree.

Tears filled her eyes, though she forced them down, as she began walking forward, toward her little brother. Once she was standing next to him, she noticed the headphones he was wearing, and wondered why he was this far away from the main house. However, she smiled, and reached out, pulling the headphones away from his head.

"Hey," he cried.

"You know, little brother," she started, "You really shouldn't wear these things while they are so loud, since they can pretty much ruin your hearing."

"Kagome?" he said. He looked up at her, before standing, the headphones that he'd grabbed from her hands dropping to the ground.

"You also shouldn't wear black on such a warm day. You could over heat your body that way," she said, smiling.

Sesshoumaru remained emotionless, though he did allowed a small smile to grace his lips when Souta lunged at Kagome. He saw the boy begin to cry, and whine that his sister was finally home, and that it was a miracle. However, he watched as the boy finally pulled away, and gave him a slight bow. Bowing his head, Sesshoumaru watched as the boy turned back to his sister, wiping at the tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome, I shouldn't be crying," he said, "I'm such a child."

"Souta," she said, gaining his attention. "Souta, it takes a real man to cry, and you should always remember that tears of joy are not something that you should be ashamed of. Besides… you still are a child, until you understand most of the things I told you when younger."

"I understand some," he said.

"Good, cause unlike you, I was born wise," she said, smirking.

Souta wrinkled his nose in anger, before saying, "Hey, that's not funny."

"That's what you think," she said. "Now, how about we go find mom… though, I doubt I'm looking forward to a talk with the devil."

"Don't say that, Kagome," he said.

Frowning, Kagome said, "Why not? I'm sure that's what it's going to be."

"I know what you think, but you haven't seen her since you left," he said, motioning for them to follow. However, he stopped after a moment, and looked at Sesshoumaru, asking, "Who's this?"

"Oh, Souta meet Sesshoumaru Taisho," Kagome said, moving aside.

"Taisho?" Souta asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, you know, he knows one of the largest companies in Japan," she said, smirking.

Souta moved to his sister's side, and whispered in her ear, "Wow, Kags, you've really been working hard haven't you? I mean you're probably working there, and he's following you around. What, did my sister put the charms on the Great Taisho?"

"Shut up, Souta, just find me mom," Kagome snapped, pushing him away.

"Whatever," he said. He walked forward, before starting to run, finally making it to the door, and slamming it open. Tears were still streaming down his face, when he saw his mother appear at another doorway.

"Souta, please don't slam the doors, dear," she whispered.

"Mom, you're never going to believe who's here to see you," he said, pointing outside.

Her eyes widened, and she moved to walk by him. Once standing outside, she saw Kagome standing not far away, wearing clothing that looked like what she used to wear when younger. A skirt and everything, which made her heart, fill with joy. She saw the frown her daughter was wearing, and began walking forward, finally noticing the man at Kagome's side. "K-Kagome…" she said, her voice shaky.

"Hey, mom," she replied. "Um… mom, I want you to meet Sesshoumaru Taisho, he's… he's my boyfriend."

"It is a pleasure, Taisho-sama," her mother said, instantly recognizing the name. She smiled, before turning to the daughter who disappeared long ago from her life.

"The pleasure is mine, ma'am," Sesshoumaru replied.

"I am amazed, Kagome, you've finally found a gentleman," Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" Kagome asked.

"No, it wasn't," Mrs. Higurashi, replied, noticing that Souta had come to her side. "How have you been, Kagome?"

"Good," she replied, "I heard you found my father."

"Yes, I did, though he wasn't actually the person I was expecting," she said, smiling brighter.

"I'm sorry for calling you a… I believe I called you a slut when you told me that Souta's father wasn't mine," Kagome said, looking down at the ground. She felt Sesshoumaru's hand slide over her shoulder, and rest on her arm.

"Please, don't apologize for things that happened in the past, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"Your father was a man I truly loved, long ago," she said, "but I had had sex with another man during the time I was pregnant, though I hadn't known it. So, I just figured that he was your father, but he wasn't. Because of that, I dumped your father, telling him I was pregnant with another man's child. I was wrong, since it was his."

"I see," Kagome said, thinking, so I was right, you  _were_  a slut.

"Your father is James Peterson, he was a man who moved here from America. His Japanese is very good, though he does falter once in a while," she smiled, recalling a memory.

"I heard he wished to meet me," Kagome said.

"He does," she replied.

Kagome nodded, before saying, "Well, that would explain why I don't have the traditional brown eyes, as most Higurashi's do."

"Yes, your father's side has mostly blue eyes, and that was something that when you were born made me wonder if my assumption was true or not," her mother said.

"What am I, the only Higurashi with blue eyes?" Kagome asked.

"From what I remember, yes," she said.

"I… Mom, I really don't want to go through life not being with my family anymore," Kagome said, bluntly, she knew but damn it, she hated the feelings of guilt.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, before motioning for them to come inside. Her brown eyes were filled with happiness, as she watched Kagome be escorted by Sesshoumaru Taisho. Really, she never thought her daughter could charm such a fine man.

Kagome sighed, happy that this wouldn't be a talk with the devil. She really didn't want to go through another one, since she'd had so many of them before. At least now she could get to know her family once more. She never really was one who was apart of the family experience, so she was kind of hoping she could be. And now, she had Sesshoumaru to experience it with her, since they were supposed to come over for the next few holidays, and Mrs. Higurashi kept going on about when the next big shrine event was, and how she wanted Kagome there in a traditional robe. She was also talking about how when and if Kagome ever got married, she wanted it on the shrine grounds like her was, and that if Kagome ever got married, she wanted her to wear the kimono that had been past down through the Higurashi's generations.

So, she was finally becoming one with her family, even though she was sure she'd never get over all the times her mother was rude, and almost cruel to her. She would never forget it, for she never wanted to act that way if she should ever have her own children… plus, she didn't want to act that way to Shippo or Rin.


	27. A Simple Question

Smiling, Sesshoumaru opened the small box he'd bought a few weeks ago. He hadn't asked her yet, but he was waiting for the right moment. It had been two weeks since they visited Mrs. Higurashi, who seemed to see the way he was looking at her daughter, and began talking about how she wanted her daughter's wedding to be held on the shrine grounds. She had also went up into her room, and brought down a kimono, which looked almost new, yet from what she had, it was over seventy years old, and had been worn by every Higurashi woman who was married.

He gazed down at the golden band, and smiled once more. He didn't know how he was going to ask, but somehow he was going to ask Kagome to marry him. Even though they'd only been together for a short time, considering everything, but he was sure she was the right woman for him. The gold band had a pair of angel like wings spreading out on the top, with a diamond in the middle. It was a beautiful ring, and he was sure Kagome wouldlove it, though it did seem like a  _little_  much.

Kagome, ever since he bought her a beautiful black dress, kept going on about how he should be buying things for better purposes. He did have a good purpose, though; he wanted his woman in something he could get off in minutes. The dress had a slit up the side, which could easily be moved aside if he got to impatient, and had the urge to fuck her. Of course, he'd never do that in a public place, but he might get away with it in his limo.

Such a thought it was! It nearly made him want to drool since he could clearly see all the wonderful positions he'd already put Kagome in. However, now was not the time to think of such things, since he had many other things to do. He knew it too.

However, he'd bought Kagome one other gift. True, her car was a two-year-old model, but he couldn't help it. When he'd saw that black BMW Z4 M Roadster, he just couldn't help himself. Besides, it was a much better car that then thing she bought. Most of the time, even when it was only two-years-old it, it wouldn't start. The car he bought would, though she seemed to be delighted with the car, she was also a bit hesitant to agree to keeping it. However, afterward, she'd mumbled something about 'why didn't he get me a motorcycle, instead'. Apparently, his woman liked a fast car, and though the newest breed of BMW was fast, she wanted something faster. Something with two wheels; it wasn't like he couldn't buy it if she truly wanted it, but Kagome would never ask.

He didn't understand that, since the last time  **he**  went fast, Kagome nearly killed him afterward. Maybe she just didn't feel comfortable in a fast car, or perhaps she needed to be behind the wheel. Whichever reason, he did know from hearing Nazuna talk that Kagome loved fast things when she was younger. However, people did change, as they get older, so perhaps Kagome had as well.

Sighing to himself, Sesshoumaru shut the small box, and frowned. He wasn't even sure if he had the nerve to ask. Hell, any woman in their right mind would say 'yes', but he was just so nervous. That might have seemed odd, but Kagome made him feel strange things. Still, if he couldn't ask, then sooner or later Kagome – the woman who kept talking about how she wanted commitment with her friends during lunch, while they joked that she was too late for that, since she'd experienced physical love – was going to think that he didn't want to keep her for anythingmore then sex, and would leave him.

He didn't want her to go!

She was his woman, and had been for weeks. He was sure that he could go on 'I'm trying to strengthen our relationship until we're sure we're ready' for about three, maybe four years. However, that would make him a coward, since the engagement ring would have been in his pocket the whole time. Then it would look really stupid to give Kagome a ring that was covered in dust, or maybe wearing down from being inside the box to long.

She would hate him.

She would up and leave, turning her back on everything they had together. She'd find another man, probably fall in love, even if she loved him, and marry another. Though she might have feelings for him at the time, she would still be another man's woman, and not his own. Her feelings for him would soon disappear, until she realized that she had loved him, but she loved another, because he didn't have enough courage to ask for full commitment. Even if he'd tried… it would still be way too late.

Why am I thinking about these things? Kagome isn't going to leave me, he snorted, turning his head away. However, as his eyes gazed out the nearby window, he felt his gaze being drawn back to the small velvet box, and turned toward it. His eyes wandered over the slight curve of the top, and he couldn't help but wonder why it was haunting him. Even at night he could feel the slight pull of it, as if it were trying to get him to marry Kagome faster. Then again, maybe it was just his nerves getting the better of him.

After all, he was more nervous then he had ever been.

Shaking these thoughts from his head, he lifted himself from the leather car, before stuffing the box into his pocket. He didn't want to leave it sitting on the desk inside his study, since Kagome was one to come looking for him whenever she needed, or just wanted to see him. Like three days ago…

_Flashback_

There was a knock at the door to his study, which snapped his head upward. Blinking in surprise, since no one usually disturbed him, he grabbed the box – just in case. Placing it inside one of the drawers he made sure to lock it, before calling out, "Enter!"

The door opened slowly, before Kagome poked her head inside. She smiled, before saying, "For a moment, I thought you weren't even in the house."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"I've been looking for you since we left work," she mumbled, "since that was after you disappeared."

"What time is it now?" he asked, curious, since the clock he'd had inside his study had stopped working a few days before.

"Its  _eight o'clock_ _, silly," she said._

"That's only four hours, Kagome. Its really not that long," he replied, looking back down at the papers he'd been working on.

He heard the faint sweeping sound, as Kagome moved her feet over the carpet, before she stepped up at his side. She didn't disturb him, but instead slid to her knees, before placing her head on his thigh. Her hands were tucked behind her hair, and she smiled a bit before closing her eyes, merely sitting there until he was done. However, he glanced down in curiousity, and allowed a small smile to appear, before allowing his hand to drift throughout her locks. She gave no protest, and merely continued to lie against him, only moving her legs into a better position once in a while.

End Flashback

She'd surprised him, since most of his highschool girlfriends would have jumped him, or demanded that he give them attention. Of course, that was when the relationship went sour, but Kagome merely laid her head down and allowed his presence to be enough for her. It was no wonder he couldn't stand popular women: the cheerleaders, drama captains, and all those other types he went for. No, from what he remembered, Kagome had – or he was sure thatit was Kagome – liked to take pictures during college, and had been snapping them around any one and anything. However, she took one too many of him, and he'd snapped at her, asking her why she was,and she calmly replied that she was making a scrap book, and he just happened to be standing near by. The woman had even pulled out the book she was making, and showed him all the beautiful landscaping, and people she'd photographed. However, she'd said that she was trying to get her business degree, but had decided that college life was too boring, so she wanted to make life a little more interesting by taking up one of her old hobbies as well. Her story had seemed true, even for a gothic looking onna, but he could tell that she wasn't telling him the entire story. However, he'd let her go.

Kagome, the woman who'd loved to wear black, and beat others during her own college year. In fact, now that he thought about it, he could somewhat remember hearing about a girl who'd went from the lowest person in her school, to the biggest bitch they'd ever seen. He had to wonder if that girl had been Kagome? After all, from what he heard, Kagome's life was a little depressing, but had a good ending to it… so far.

Still, she only wanted his presence with her, or so she told him, when he finally asked why she was sitting on the floor, with her head in his lap. He'd been surprised, but shook his head afterward, and continued to work, once in a while asking her for her opinion,she replied, " _Why do you need my opinion, it's your business_?" After a while, Kagome had shifted, and laid her arms so they were settled on each side of his leg, and her head was on his knee. That, of course, made it so he had to move away from his desk, so he was better situated, she moved so her legs were underneath the desk, while still taking in his mere presence, until she fell into a light sleep.

Now, looking back on it, he once more allowed a smile to grace his face. He was surprised, since he hadn't smiled so much in the last few years, then hehad at that moment. Yes, most were for Kagome, but he had found himself smiling down at Rin, and Shippo as well. Though the girl warmed his heart more then Shippo, they were both there when he wanted their presence, or when  **they**  wanted to play. Still, they made everything interesting, even if his day was completely ruined if Kagome weren't around.

He would completely live alone, since she was the only onna to evergrip his heart. It was like she'd found the cracks in his armor, no matter how small, by merely allowing her hands to slide over the surface. Then, without warning, her fingers had poked through the tiniest of holes, before she began breaking through his armor, trying her best to hold his heart while repairing the damage she'd done. Now, she held his heart completely in her hands… and he hadn't even told her yet. Only once had he whispered, "I love you, Kagome" but she had been sleeping at the time, rolled up in the covers, while her head lay on his chest.

She'd probably only subconsciously heard him, before her hold on his chest had tightened, and she'd cuddled herself closer to his side. He hadn't seen her face, but he was positive she'd been smiling at the time. This he knew, because Kagome smiled in her sleep when she got very cuddly, and tried to bind their skin together for all time. However, even during sex, they could not become one forever.

Raising himself from his chair, he moved to the door when he heard a soft knock. Opening it, he glanced around, before looking down. He was met with the single, lopsided ponytail that symbolized Rin. She smiled up at him, before stretching her arms out, flowers of all colors within her grasp.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said, "Rin brought these for you."

"That is very nice, Rin," he replied. "However, the flowers will die without water. Why don't we go get some, and perhaps a vase to place them in?"

She nodded, saying, "Ok, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Come now, Rin," he said. He placed his hand atop her head, and began leading her through the house. He could faintly hear Kagome slightly blasting her 'Fall Out Boy' CD, from the lounge, which she'd taken a liking to. It was a lot bigger then the regular livingroom, and hadn't actually come with the mansion. However, what he wanted, he got, and he had wanted a medieval like room, so with the dark red coloring, older looking layout, fireplace, and old medieval paintings, it looked much like he wanted it to. Of course, it did have a flat screen 72" TV, DVD player, VCR, stereo, and a very comfortable leather couch, which was covered in fake fox, wolf, and bear furs. After all, he wasn't the type of person to kill another creature when they were smaller, and couldn't protect themselves. Ok, maybe if he were some god like being, he might… but he wasn't.

"Does Kagome-chan like to listen to music often, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked, her innocent tone getting him back onto the business he had at hand.

"Why do you ask that, Rin?" he said, looking around for a moment, before smiling at the child.

Rin frowned, before brightening, "Shippo is in there, as well, and he bobbing his head. But, Kagome has been turning on music almost every time she gets away from us."

"I'm sure she just wants something to do, Rin," he said.

"But…" she began. However, she stopped, and nodded.

Smirking, Sesshoumaru said, "You should ask Kagome when her birthday is, and once we find out, we could buy her a camera."

"Why a camera, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked.

Well, I hope I'm right, he thought. However, he didn't voice these thoughts, as he said, "Kagome seems to be the type of person who likes to take pictures. I'm sure she'd love that type of gift from you and Shippo."

"Shippo said that he might make candles for Kagome-chan," she said.

"Why did he say that?" Sesshoumaru asked, slightly curious.

Grinning, Rin stopped, and bounced in front of him. She held the flowers higher to her chest, before saying, "Didn't you know, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Know what?" he asked.

"Kagome-chan's birthday is in two weeks!" she cheered. "Shippo, and Rin asked Kagome-chan, since she'd asked us when ours was. Then, she had to go to the calendar because she couldn't quite remember, and gasped saying, 'Oh my god, my birthday is in two weeks!'"

"Did she?" he blinked, wondering why the children knew this and he did not.

"Yes!" she cheered.

Nodding, he asked, "How long ago was this, Rin?"

"Um…" Rin began counting with her fingers, until she came to seven. "Seven days ago, Sesshoumaru-sama! So, Kagome-chan's birthday is in a week!"

"Very good, Rin," he said. "Now, how about we get these flowers to the kitchen?"

She merely nodded, before trotting down the hall. Well, now that he knew, he had the perfect time. Kagome would be his, and he'd make sure that he'd ask her on the day that belonged mostly to her. It would be a day she'd always remember, no matter what happened.

"Are you coming, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin called, halfway down the hall they were walking through.

Nodding, he said, "Yes, I'll be right behind you, Rin. Go on, before the flowers start to wilt."

"Yes, before they start to wilt," she said, running faster.

Ok, so the flowers wouldn't start wilting for a couple of hours, since they would still contain moisture for a while, but knowing him lately, Rin would take that long if she continued to walk with him. It seemed like he was doing everything slowly, instead of his normal rate. Of course, Kagome did seem to make everything change with just a simple motion of her hand, even if she didn't have any type of magical power that could cause harm, or problems. Now, he needed to find a calendar, and figure out how many days a week was from the present, since he had forgotten what day it was himself.

oOo

"Miroku, look at this!" Sango called, walking openedthe red envelope that was in her handand threw the envelope but left the contents in her hand, which were something to smile about, seeing as how she forgot what was three days away.

Miroku poked his head out from their room, saying, "What is it, Sango?"

"Just come here," she replied, motioning with her hand.

Miroku smirked, before saying, "Darling, if you wanted to sleep with my naked body again, you could have just come back into our room, instead of insisting on performing the act in front of everyone outside."

"Miroku, that's not what I want!" she snapped.

Frowning, he sighed, "Very well, then let me get my pants on."

A few minutes passed, before Miroku came walking out, his chest bare to everyone outside the opened door. However, his lower body was covered, as he walked toward Sango, wondering what she wanted. She usually didn't callhim unless the mail was for him, but then again, she wouldn't have opened it if it was. From the letter in her hand, it was obvious it was her mail, so what did she want?

"Now, what did you want, Sango?" Miroku said. He watched as Sango shoved the letter into his face, and began to read. His eyes widened, for a moment, when he came across the words ' _You Are Invited to the Taisho Mansion for Kagome Ki's Birthday_.' It went on, and on about what time, the date, and other things. It also said something about friends, family, and others may be invited, but it must be someone that Kagome knew, and trusted. Hm… now, I wonder why he put that in there, Miroku thought?

"I have to call Nazuna," Sango mumbled, moving toward the phone, "she must have gotten one too." She began dialing with lightning speed, before settling the phone against her shoulder, while tilting her head. She waited for only a moment, before the click was heard, and Nazuna's voice asked who was on the line.

"Oh, good you're home!" Sango said, "I almost thought you were still at work."

Miroku flipped the card over, looking at the black paper, and silver print. The words were very fine, yet at the same time easy to ready. The front was decorated in black, red, and silver, obviously trying to show that it was flashy yet original at the same time. However, on the front was a cat, which was crouched down, as if ready to pounce, and the background was blended with the scenery of the wilderness. It was creative, since the cat had its paw raised, and looked as if it were yowling in challenge. Obviously something Sesshoumaru would think up, since he'd strictly stated: 'Friends (Invited guests who Kagome likes) and Family ONLY'! Something must have happened to cause Sesshoumaru to think someone might come to hurt Kagome.

"What do you mean at work?" Nazuna's voice replied, "I've been home for ages."

"Right, whatever, did you get your mail today?" Sango asked.

There was a sigh, before Nazuna said, "Sango, don't tell me that you've just gone out and got yours. Come on, its nearly six!"

"I know, I know, but I forgot to do it this morning," she said. "Anyway, did you hear?"

"That Kagome's birthday is in three days?" Nazuna asked.

"Would there be any other reason why I'd call?" Sango smirked.

"No, not that I can think of… stupid," her friends mocked.

Frowning, Sango snapped, "Hey, I have lots of things we could talk about?"

"Like what," asked Nazuna?

Her frowned became deeper, and she shut her eyes knowing what Nazuna was about to say. She let, "Um…" escape her mouth, before hearing snickering coming through the line. "Don't laugh at me, I just can't think of something."

"But you just said you had lots of things we could talk about," Nazuna was probably grinning on the other side.

"I know," she growled.

"You know, you sound more like a wild cat each day, Sango!" Nazuna exclaimed happiness etched neatly into her voice.

"Whatever," Sango said. "What are you going to get her?"

"Don't know, yet," Nazuna sighed, "I just realized this morning that Kagome's birthday was so close."

"Yeah, I'd forgotten about it too," Sango sighed herself. "Does that make us bad friends?"

"I don't believe so," Nazuna replied, thoughtful on the subject. "Even if it does, we haven't seen Kagome for years, so we could have easily forgotten when her birthday was. Besides, Kagome will forgive us!"

"Don't sound so chipper," Sango replied, her eyebrow twitching.

"Why?" came the same voice, which sounded even more so then before.

"Because, I hate that voice," Sango snapped, venom dripping from her words.

"Not that I care…" was drawn out. "Anyway, you asked me, so I'll ask you. What are  **you**  getting Kagome?"

"Well… I was thinking about going out into the forest and catching her a wild cat," Sango joked, remembering the phrase her friend had just said.

There was a small giggle, before Nazuna said, "Now, Sango… Kagome might like kitties, but those types of cats belong to you, and you alone. Really, you should make Miroku go out and get clawed until he catches you one."

"You know, this conversation reminds me of a book I saw Kagome reading before she poured milk over my head," Sango said.

"Oh, I remember that," Nazuna laughed. "Wasn't that when you started coming to the school, and Kagome was having her 'alone' time in the lunchroom, and because she'd made a comment for you to move in the hallway, you came up to her and started hissing about how she should show more respect toward a person who could kick her ass?"

"Yeah," Sango mumbled.

"Then, Kagome got up, and told you off, before grabbing Eri's milk, and pouring it over your head, before saying something like: ' _There, that makes you look so much better. After all, a piece of trash should look like one, instead of trying to act beautiful!_ ' or something like that," Nazuna continued to laugh, her voice rising and lowering as she tried to control herself.

"Whatever, what book was she reading?" Sango said.

Nazuna paused, before asking, "What did it look like? Kagome can read like three books in four hours."

"Um…" Sango thought, before saying, "It had a box with a cat drinking from water. Below it, the reflection looked like a lion, and around the box was a sunset, with four or five cats sitting away from the cover, and watching it. It was mainly in reds, yellows, and blacks."

"Oh, I remember that book," Nazuna said. "I don't know the full title, but it was one of the ' _Warriors_ ' books. Kagome read all the books in three days, and afterward made me read them, something about it being the best fiction book about a wildcat's life she'd ever read."

"What did you think?" Sango asked.

"Well, we're getting off the original subject… but I liked them," she said. "The leader of ShadowClan, Tigerstar, seemed a lot like you, if you wanted to kill for power."

"Wow, you must have really liked it to remember the names," Sango said.

Nazuna must have been nodding, because she quickly said, "Sorry, I forgot I was talking over the phone!"

"Really?" Sango mocked.

"Yeah, anyway, there was ShadowClan, ThunderClan, RiverClan, and WindClan. Then in that book, I think it was the fifth or sixth in the series, there was another clan called, BloodClan. Very good book, I think I might buy the series for Kagome, now that I think about it," Nazuna replied.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Because Kagome loved that series… of course, she loved a lot of series, but I'm not made of money," Nazuna snapped, her voice becoming harsher.

"Geeze, Nazuna, take a chill pill," Sango laughed.

Nazuna sighed, before saying, "Well, whatever we get for Kagome, I'm sure she'll like it."

"You really think so?"

"No, my friend, I know so," she replied, mocking wisdom racing through the line.

There was another pause, before Nazuna said, "Look, Sango, I enjoy talking to you - really I do – but I have to go."

"Why is that," Sango asked.

Nazuna mumbled the word, "Date," before hanging up.

Growling to herself, Sango placed the phone done, before stalking off.

"What's the matter, Sango?" Miroku asked, finally noticing how much her stance had changed.

Sago waved her hands, before saying, "She didn't even say 'goodbye'!"

Shaking his head, Miroku looked back down at the card, before smirking. "Hey, Sango!"

"What?" she snapped.

"We should get Kagome a…"

oOo

Sango smiled, wondering why the hell she'd spent that much money. Sure, it was a wonderful gift, and most of the money came from Miroku's pocket, but still. Here she was, standing in front of the Taisho Mansion, Miroku standing next to her, as they began rolling the powerful gift up the pathway. Actually, Miroku was only helping her roll it up, and then he was going back for the car, but either way, they had to get it up to the main house… and then to wherever Sesshoumaru was holding this party. Damn, she could already hear the music from there, and though she loved Kagome, she didn't share her complete taste in music. No, she was more of a country fan.

Looking down at the vehicle, she wondered if she'd made Miroku pay too much. After all, she'd only pay for about a fourth. Miroku, after his suggestion, when he heard that Kagome liked fast machines, and had been whining about how Sesshoumaru'd gotten her a car instead of a motorcycle, had decided that would be the best gift for her, since she wanted one. She'd never understand Kagome, since the girl hated when someone else sped up in a car, yet she loved to be behind the wheel. Well, she thought, at least Kagome has a license for both, so we won't have to worry about her.

Turning to her husband, she said, "Miroku, should we have bought  _this_? I know Kagome will love it, but… she might already have one. You know how Sesshoumaru-sama is with his money."

"Then she'll have two," he said.

"But-" Miroku, of course, cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Sango, Kagome deserves it, you know that," he said, his voice calm.

"Oh, all right!" she snapped, before looking down at the black motorcycle. It was sleek, and the fastest model from the year before. However, it had caught her eye because of the light blue, and purple flames that were scorched over the frame. The colors went well with the black, and though it did cost them – Miroku – quite a bit of money, it was a beautiful machine. She just hoped Kagome accepted the gift.

oOo

Placing the box down, Nazuna smiled, before waving toward Kagome. "Kagome! Over here!"

"Nazuna!" Kagome said. She came over eagerly, yet calmly, before saying, "Did you know anything about this? I just got shoved out here an hour ago when my family showed up, and found out there was a party. Good thing it wasn't a surprise party, I probably would have fainted, since I didn't know Sesshoumaru knew when my birthday was."

"Do you know who might have told him?" Nazuna asked, curious.

Kagome shrugged, "Well, I thought it might have been you, but then again… it might have been my mother."

"Your mother is here," Nazuna, whispered, her voice nearly a hiss.

Kagome nodded, before saying, "Yeah, why wouldn't she be? I mean, we did reconcile, and she doesn't actually hate me like I thought she did."

"Amazing…" Nazuna whispered.

"Really," Kagome said, "I thought it was kind of cool. Souta's here too, though I really don't approve that he's trying to take over my reputation."

"You mean…" Nazuna began only to see Kagome nod.

"Yeah, some kids were giving him a bad time, so he went into my closest – kami only knows where he got that idea – and took out the clothes that fit him. Some of the older students recognized what I wore, and steered clear of him, saying he was the 'Dragon Queen's' brother, and if you messed with him, you messed with the 'Dragon Queen' herself. So, the kids started leaving him alone, and now he's continuing to use my perfect rep."

"Perfect?" Nazuna laughed. "Don't you mean disturbing, destructive, devastating?"

Her friend sent her a death glare, before saying, "Shut up, Nazuna!"

Patting Kagome on the shoulder, she said, "Come on, Kags, we all know that you weren't the perfect student. Sure, you did some crazy things, but you were alright."

"Crazier then you know, Nazuna," she tried to mumbled to herself, however she knew that Nazuna had heard it.

Nazuna blinked in surprise, before saying, "Kagome… is there something you're not telling us?"

"Nah," Kagome said, cheerfully, "course there isn't."

Nazuna became serious, "Kagome, I don't like it when you lie."

Sighing, Kagome replied, "Nazuna, the past is the past. Lets leave it there."

"Very well, if that's what you want, Kagome," she replied.

Her attention was turned away from Kagome, and she gasped. "Oh my god!"

"What, what is it?" Kagome asked. However, she continued to stare at Nazuna, instead of turning to look herself.

"Kagome, look at what Sango and Miroku have!" she cried, pointing over to where a gate was opened. People were staring at them as they brought in a shining black motorcycle, which was  _obviously_  for Kagome, since it had a bow attached to it. However, she couldn't help but stare hungrily at the vehicle, since she too wouldn't mind having one, though she probably couldn't handle it very well.

"What are you… talking… about…?" Kagome turned, her voice trailing off. Her eyes caught sight of the motorcycle, and she instantly took a step forward. She could see the box sitting on the seat, which was probably another gift… hopefully something that would be even better then that bike, cause…

Damn, why did they buy that, Kagome thought, suddenly guilty? They shouldn't be spending so much money on me… "Lets go talk to them," she heard, but continued to merely stay with her thoughts. However, the hand waving in front of her face, and the voice, "Kagome! Kagome, where are you? Have you left us?" brought her back to the world.

"Yeah, like I could ever leave you," Kagome said.

There was an elbow placed in her ribs suddenly, and she giggled, before saying, "Come on, Nazuna, don't be that way."

"I never thought I'd say this, Kags… but I think you're starting to go insane," Nazuna admitted.

Blinking in surprise, Kagome began to laugh, before saying, "Why do you say that?"

"You're way too emotional for my tastes," Nazuna began acting like it was a very dramatic scene, "I just," she raised a hand over her eyes and turned from Kagome, "I just… don't think w… we can be friends anymore!"

Gasping, though she knew Nazuna was acting, Kagome began to cry. She was very good at that, merely cry on the spot, even when nothing was wrong. "Nazi… how… how could… you say… such vile… things about… me...?"

Nazuna obviously took the bait, because she looked crestfallen, and began patting Kagome on the back. "Come on, Kags… I was… I was only kidding…"

Continuing for a moment, until Nazuna began to panic, Kagome straightened up, and said, "All better! Thanks Nazuna!" She ran off suddenly, leaving Nazuna to herself, since she seemed to gointo shock, before she heard her friend yelling insults after her. However,with her eyes closedshe ran into something hard,she openedthem andlooked up to find golden eyes staring down at her.

Smiling, she said, "Hello, Sesshoumaru."

"Kagome," he replied, "you shouldn't be running with your eyes closed. You could hurt yourself."

Smirking a little, Kagome patted his chest, before saying, "I think I can take care of myself, pops."

He frowned, his eyes chipped with ice, before saying, "What?"

"You heard me,  _pops_ ," she replied, the smirk growing bigger.

"Kagome," he warned.

"You know, its funny," she said, "I seem to be getting on everyone's nerves today. Really, I didn't think I could make everyone mad at me on my birthday. Strange, really, but its not like I'm complaining, since you look so hot when your mad, but then there's Nazuna, and my brother earlier. I could easily get on Inuyasha's, and my mother's, along with Bankotsu's, Jakotsu's, Sango's… the only person I can't see myself getting angry is Miroku, since he would probably grope me, and make me get mad at him instead of the other way around. Man… never had to deal with this in one day, perhaps I sho…"

His lips silenced her endless talking, since she hadn't seemed to want to stop. She quickly responded, pressing herself against him, before her hands clasped his cheeks. She tried to pull him closer, but only managed to lift herself for a better angle as he assaulted her sweet mouth.

"That's just gross," came a male voice.

Kagome opened an eye, and frowned against Sesshoumaru when she saw her brother standing there. He'd turned his back toward them; playing his GameBoy Advanced, while trying to ignore the wet sucking sound they were making with theirs mouths. However, when he began to walk away, Kagome pulled away from Sesshoumaru, placing a small kiss on the side of his mouth, before walking toward her brother.

Souta never saw it coming. She quickly got behind the little brat, and reached over his black covered shoulder, before grabbing the game in his hand. When he began yelling for her to give her back, she shrugged, before grinning, grabbing the game cartridge. Backing away, she listened as her brother pleaded with her.

"Kagome, put the game down," he said, as if she were some type of crazy assassin about to kill another person. When she shook her head, he stomped his foot, crying, "Come on, sis, don't do that! I'm nearly at the end…"

"So…" she replied, still grinning.

Gulping, he wondered if he'd have to grovel or something. Quickly, he looked around before, getting down on his knees, his hands clasped before him. Moving toward Kagome, he said, "I haven't saved yet, come on… please don't."

Kagome frowned, and for a moment he thought she might give him back the game. However, when his lips began to rise in a triumph smile, she too smiled, before saying, "You should have thought about that before you said, ' _gross_ '."

"Kagome… NO!" he said. However, his sister had already switched the off button, before pulling out the game. She then threw him the game, and grinned before stuffing the consol into her pocket.

"Now, since you're ruining my day," Kagome began. However, her brother had something to say.

"What do you mean, 'ruining your day'? I haven't done anything to you, Kags! Now, give me back my GameBoy," he yelled, attracting attention.

"Now, as I was saying… before you started your little rant, you're aren't paying attention to my day, or showing me any compassion today, Souta. Since you're more engrossed with your little game, I'm taking it from you. You can have it back after the party, or maybe when I decide you deserve it," she said. She began tapping her finger against her chin, "Think of it as… a trade off."

"What do you mean, 'a trade off'? What have I taken from you?" her blazing eyes were turned to him, and he gulped. Wrong question, Souta… you've taken plenty of things from her, he thought, backing away.

Her eyes were blazing, not with fire, but with ice, as she stared at her brother through narrowed eyes, a frown plastered on her lips. "What are you taking now, Souta?"

"I… I-I… I don't know," he shuttered.

Off in the distance, she could have sworn she heard Inuyasha yelled, "Go easy on the kid, Kagome! He might be your brother, but I don't think he can play with dragon fire!"

She heard someone else, say, "Shut up, Inuyasha," which confirmed who had yelled it. After that they began arguing, but she really wasn't paying attention, instead she was gazing down at her little brother.

"Souta…" she drew out the name, making it sound like chipped ice, which had been flaked off her tongue. "At this very moment… you are trying to use my school reputation to your benefit."

"Yeah… but…" he said.

She waved her hand, stopping him, before saying, "How would you like me to walk back into that school, and tell everyone that the 'Dragon Queen' will  **never**  come to the aid of her brother."

"Kagome… they… you know what they're like…" he said. "I… they'll-"

"I know full well what they'll do, Souta. However, I believe this little GameBoy will make due… for now," she said. Patting him on the head, she leaned down, and wispered, "You are weak."

"I am not!" Souta said, straightening himself. "You haven't been around forever, and you say I'm weak. I believe you are the one who is weak! You couldn't even face mother-"

"Really?" Kagome asked, cutting him short. "Is that why I was only there a few days ago? Or perhaps I'm weak because I  **did**  go to mother and make amends? Hm… Souta, explain that to me."

"Kagome… go easy on the boy," Sesshoumaru placed his hand on her shoulder.

Sighing, Kagome closed her eyes, before taking in the sight of her enraged brother. He looked ready for lash out at her, though she could easily defend herself. The only time she hadn't was when she allowed another to take the first blow, so she wouldn't get in trouble… or when she went into shock, which had only happened once. "Very well," she whispered. Pulling the GameBoy from her pocket, she gave a quick, "Catch" before tossing it toward him. Souta caught it, before shoving it into his own pocket.

"Ok, everyone!" Kagome said, her voice back to cheerful. "Lets open presents, shall we? Especially, now that we've picked on Souta, and made him angry." She patted Souta on the head once more, before moving aside toward the large table where Sesshoumaru had had everyone place the presents. She noticed that Souta was first to follow her, before everyone else caught on.

Quickly, she moved over toward the motorcycle, eyeing it like a tiger, before pulling off the bow. Huffing, she looked over toward Sango, who was smiling brightly, before saying, "Geeze, Sango… forget how to wrap a present? I mean that was just… way too easy."

People began to giggle, chuckle, and laugh, as Sango turned bright red. She mumbled an excuse. She looked away as Kagome began opening other things, thanking the person, before setting the present aside, usually back in the same spot on the table. She went through most of them before Sango looked up to find Kagome once more hovering over the bike, whispering about how she wanted to take it for a ride. However, she grabbed the box on top of the seat, and began gently taking it apart.

"Ah… Sango, I guess you do know how to wrap," Kagome said, throwing the top toward the table. It clattered before slipping to the ground, where she figured she'd leave it for a moment. However, when she pulled out the black biker outfit, with the same design that was on the bike on the sleeves, her eyes lit up. "Oh, Sango! You are one of the greatest friends a person can have… even if your husband's a pervert!"

Laughing herself, Sango watched as Kagome moved to hover over the present her mother had bought her. Her was a much smaller box, however, when Kagome opened it, she found another box inside.

"Mom…" Kagome asked?

"Keep going," her mother urged.

"Your not giving me a box, are you?" Kagome asked.

"No, never," Mrs. Higurashi said, "but I remembered that when you were little you could always tell what was inside a present before you opened it. So, I put it in more then one, thus bringing that problem to a crashing halt."

Sighing, Kagome said, "You never did trust me around the Christmas tree… now I can understand why."

More laughter followed. It seemed that everyone shared Kagome's sense of humor as she finally opened the final box, before pulling out a thin ribbon.

"Mom?" Kagome asked, unsure.

"It was your grandfathers," she said, "on your father's side. He couldn't come tonight, so he decided to let us give you his gift. It holds great sentimental to his side of the family and he was hoping it would be for you as well."

Holding the ribbon closer, Kagome twirled it, before noticing the dragon on the front of the small black ribbon. It looked old, but it was still intact, completely. Still, the dragon drew her eye, and she smiled, saying, "Look, a dragon for the 'Dragon Queen'!"

No one seemed to catch on, though Sango and Nazuna let out small giggles, as did the rest of their group. They watched as Kagome tied the ribbon behind her neck, the dragon showing in the sunlight, before reaching for another gift after nearly yelling, "Thank you" toward her mother, and her father, wherever he was at the moment.

Pulling the neatly wrapped box Nazuna had prepared, Kagome stared at it for a moment. She was about to say something about her having help from someone but decided against it, before smiling. Opening the box gently, and neatly like she'd done with every other one, she reached in. However, the temptation was too much, and she stared down at Nazuna, before asking, "There isn't anything in this box that can bite me is there? I mean it's so big!"

Growling the best she could, Nazuna shook her head, "No, Kagome. I don't put dangerous animals in small places. Besides, if I wanted to put something that could bite you in there, I would have gotten a bigger box, and bit you myself!"

"Hey, that was good," Kagome, said, her good humor continuing to weave through her words.

"Thank you, though I don't know why I'm thanking you," Nazuna said, turning her head away. However, from the counter of her eye, she watched as Kagome pulled out the books she'd bought. All, she knew Kagome didn't have, since she'd called Rin, and had the little girl write them all down, before coming to get the list when Kagome wasn't home. The plan had been brilliant, and it worked.

"Oh," Kagome said, picking out all the fantasy books her friend had bought. She'd have to make sure she read all of them, just to prove to Nazuna that she still loved to read. She didn't know why, but this box of books looked like a challenge of sorts. "Thank you, Nazi!"

"Nazi?" people asked.

They watched as Nazuna blushed, lowering her head. She had told Kagome not to call her that during this, but noooo… Kagome just had to have it her way. Now that she thought about it, the word was something anyone who hated Germany would probably kill her with words over. Gods, why did Kagome have to use that every chance she got?

Kagome just shrugged and began opening other gifts. She went through almost all of them before she came upon Rin and Shippo's. Smiling brightly, she picked up the boxes, and instead of merely opening them, she moved toward the children. They seemed confused, until she sat before them, muttering about how she wanted them up close, and began tearing the wrapping paper away. She knew this one had to be from Rin, since the wrapping paper was pink, while the other was a silver color.

"Now, what could my favorite little ones have gotten me?" she said, gently taking the lid off. However, she closed her eyes, and set the box behind her, before moving toward the other one. Gently, as before, she opened it, before closing her eyes and setting it before her. Reaching back, she grabbed the other box, and gently placed it next to the other before opening her eyes.

Her eyes lit up, making Sesshoumaru's body fill with joy. He was closest to Rin and Shippo, and was also delighted to see Kagome's reaction to their small tokens of love. Shippo, wanting to be an artist, had made candles for Kagome, before painting her a small landscaping. However, the little work of art seemed to fill Kagome with happiness, before she moved toward Rin's, pulling out the bracelet she'd made. Along with it, Rin had also given a few items she'd had before she moved in with them, since they meant a lot. However, he knew that if Rin had merely given these to Kagome in a sign of love, the woman probably would have told Rin that she should keep them, since they meant a lot to her.

Watching her hug them, though, a small strike of fear flooded in him again. There was a box up there with diamond earring for Kagome, along with a beautiful dress, but the greatest gift… the one that lie in his pocket, he wasn't sure if he could actually give it to Kagome. He was starting to get cold feet, which he would've expected thaton the night of the wedding… If there ever is a wedding, he muttered to himself.

Still, he watched as Kagome opened the remaining gifts in silence, before closing his eyes to calm himself. He was, after all, Sesshoumaru Taisho, and he could do anything. Or so he'd been told. He should be able to force down his fears, and ask Kagome to marry him in front of all these people. Yet at the same time, he wondered if he truly wanted this woman by his side forever. Sure, she might hate him, but what if he grew bored of her after a few years of marriage, and became unfaithful, until that dying day when Kagome found him in the act, and broke it off. He'd break her heart… something he did not wish to do.

No, Sesshoumaru told himself, if I break Kagome's heart, then I'll be breaking my own… for she holds it in her hand. If she ever found me being unfaithful to her, then she'd merely drop my heart in the dust, and search for another… One that would be more worthy then the love I could not give her. Then… she'd be gone from my side forever.

Fire began to flicker in his eyes, as Kagome finally opened the two gifts he'd placed there. She smiled, fingering the material, obviously knowing that she'd have to get used to being spoiled like a princess. However, when she said, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru" he began walking toward her, never once breaking his eyes from her own.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

"Do not thank me just yet, Kagome," he said, stepping up beside her.

Kagome gazed on in confusion. However, her eyes widened when he pulled a small box from his pocket, and knelt down in front of her, holding her left hand with his own.

"Kagome…" he began, "you are everything I have. You are my world, and the woman I love. I don't ever want to be parted from you…"

"Sesshoumaru…" she said, her voice barely a whisper.

People around them watched, anticipation welling up inside them. They knew what was to come, but they all wondered if Sesshoumaru had the nerve to actually say it. Would he actually finish? He was opening the box that held the engagement ring, after all. Still, would Japan's most sought after bachelor ask a woman to marry him? They were about to find out.

"… Kagome," he brought the ring up so she could see it better, "will you marry me?"

"Sesshoumaru…" she whispered, her breath taken away. She didn't know what to say, it was like her breath was caught in her throat all of a sudden.

Did she really want to become Mrs. Kagome Taisho? Could she…?

He gulped, before whispering, "Please, Kagome, marry me…"


	28. Terror at Taisho Mansion

"Sesshoumaru… I-I… I… don't know what to say," she whispered, honesty within every word that fell from her lips.

He gave her a pleading look, before whispering, "Say 'yes', Kagome. Please say 'yes'."

Kagome brought her other hand up to her cheek, and said, "Sess… I… this is… oh my…"

Sesshoumaru held her left hand to his heart, hoping to stop the pounding that was currently taking place inside of him. However, it continued, fearing the other opinion Kagome had. Fearing she'd use it, and free herself from him, before moving on. Maybe he hadn't give her enough time, but he wanted her… he needed her… he crazed her ever since the first time she'd came into his office and peered around his dark office with interest. She was like him, a dark past, which could never be righted; a person who could stand there own, though at one point they thought they couldn't go on; a person who was judged because of the way they acted, more then the person they were. For that, he wanted her forever… if only she'd say 'yes'.

Mrs. Higurashi crossed her fingers, hoping to the kami's above that her daughter made the right decision. True, she hadmade many decisions in her life, but she'd madeonly onebad one, and this was reminding her of it. Well, ok, she'd made many bad decisions, only because Kagome was actually a lot like her. Her daughter just didn't realize it. Come on, Kagome… say 'yes' for once in your goddamn life, she thought, gritting her teeth together.

Sango grabbed Miroku's hand, squeezing it as hard as she could, even when her husband sank away in pain, trying to escape the damage she was doing to his larger hand. However, she held tight, and pulled it closer to her chest, millions of thoughts racing through her head as she waited for Kagome to answer.

His eyes were staring at her like she would suddenly break his heart should she answer either way. Her mind had suddenly shut down on her, and she honestly didn't know what to say. Good times and bad times were swimming in her thoughts, as she continued to let out a string of words that didn't mean anything while they were together. She'd never felt this confused.

Nazuna, who'd nearly choked on the drink she'd grabbed earlier, was smiling. Oh, I knew that trip was a good idea, she thought, a small snicker leaving her mouth. She had a strong urge to yell out what she thought Kagome should say. However, her whole, "Oh… I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru… I… oh, god yes!" probably wouldn't be that humorous for the man kneeling in front of Kagome.

Inuyasha had nearly fainted when it all began, but managed to keep himself upright. He stared at the couple before him, his mouth hanging open. However, Sasha, who was currently standing at his side, closed it gently with her hand. Turning toward her for only a moment, he saw her smile; obviously not knowing that he thought it'd be a cold day in hell before Sesshoumaru fell in love. His brother only knew lust, and pleasure… that was about it, from his point of view. Sesshoumaru was cold, distant, and used women until they couldn't state his needs any longer. Either that, or when they became too clingy for his tastes. He'd never thought his brother would fall in love with a woman like Kagome, or… ask her to marry him. A shiver ran through his body, while he thought, gods… hell must have frozen over. Now, the devil himself is comin' to get us, and take our souls. God damn you, Sesshoumaru.

Rin smiled, along with her brother, both thinking that they might have two parents from now on. Shippo had wrapped his arm around her shoulders to wait, though they both already considered these two people to be their parents. They always had, since the first day they'd stepped into the house, and Kagome had allowed them to stay in one of the biggest rooms together. However, to have them both married, and happy together; to have it so they once more had the same last name; to be a real family… that was what they wanted. They were both dreading should Kagome say 'no', though, for Sesshoumaru would probably become heartbroken and upset, before eventually throwing her out into the street while he mourned what he could not have. That would separate them, and they didn't want that.

Souta had fainted. His unmoving body lay on the ground close to his mother, though everyone just cast him a short glance to make sure he was breathing. He'd been so stunned that someone would actually ask his sister to marry them that his mind and body shut down instantly. He would not be getting up soon, from the look of him.

Mostly everyone was wondering what the mumbling Kagome would say. She was still staring down at her – hopefully – to be husband… in awe, confusion, and… something that couldn't be defined so easily. However, it was clear that she was trying to think on it, since the question was just brought on her.

"I-I… Sesshoumaru… I, honestly… I-I… Oh my." He listened as she continued to allow random things fall from her lips. However, he knew that she was truly trying to think about what he'd asked her. Though he truly wished for her to say 'yes', he would understand if she said she needed more time, or maybe even 'no'. He'd be angry, yes, because he didn't pick the right moment. He could never be angry at Kagome, though… never again.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered once more. She saw his eyes dim a bit, before he began releasing her hand. Gulping, she smiled, and felt everything click into place. Gripping his hand tighter, she said, "Sesshoumaru… I-I…"

"Kagome?" he whispered. The way her voice sounded, it was like she was trying to tell him something, yet he couldn't pick up what it was. He could hear the faint chanting of, "Say 'yes', Kagome" from her friends, and family, but would that be enough to make her his wife. Would she say 'yes' to becoming Mrs. Kagome Taisho? Hopefully, his heart sang, she would.

Smiling brighter, she turned her head, feeling the love she felt click into place. "Sesshoumaru… you are everything I've ever wanted. I…" she stopped for only a moment, "Of course I'll marry you."

"Kagome," he whispered, "truly?"

She frowned, before saying, "Of course, you baka! Why else would I have said it?"

He smiled, for probably the first time since he was young, in public. His lips curled up into a true smile, before he stood. Gently, as if she would crumble beneath him, he placed the ring on her finger, and brought it to his lips, before placing a small kiss on it. Softly, he whispered, "Mine."

"Yours," she replied, her own voice soft, so only he could hear her. However, when his eyes lit up, and he took her mouth, she knew he'd heard her. She faintly heard people clapping off in the distance, as she smiled into Sesshoumaru's mouth, thinking, oh, kami… I'm going to be married.

oOo

"Goshinki!" Hojo called, his voice dark. He was gazing at the calendar, his hand reaching up to caress the date. However, when the tall man came into the room, he smiled, asking, "Do you know what today is?"

"No, sir," Goshinki replied.

"Today… is Kagome's birthday. I've been checking track, that way I could give her the biggest late present she's ever had. After all, I believe a week after her birthday is the perfect time for my  _trip,_ " he nearly whispered, his hand continuing to touch the calendar lightly.

Goshinki nodded, not quite knowing why Ki had called him. However, it was his job to come when called, though it was the must annoying part of his job. Still, he got paid a lot, so he would deal with it later.

Hojo seemed to be off in his own world still, for he continued, "I can remember the last gift I gave her. I wonder if she still has it… or is that bastard Taisho has gotten her such fine things that she'd forgetting about the minor, more sentimental gifts. I will find out soon enough, won't I Goshinki?"

"Yes, sir," Goshinki replied, his voice gruff. If he hadn't been around Hojo for nearly two months, then he would have sworn the guy was crazy. However, his new boss was finally starting to show that he was indeed losing himself to a darkness that was surrounded by memories of this girl. Pretty soon he'd probably be so gone that he could easily be shipped off to a mental hospital. However, that wasn't his job.

Whenever Ki asked, he would go and find the woman that he was after. Many times he'd just sit out in front, or off to the side of Taisho Corp, wondering when the hell the woman got off work. After a while, he finally learned when she had, so he'd stay somewhere warm, instead of sitting in his car while it was off. He couldn't be wasting the battery, or even the gas for Hojo Ki. Which was a perfect reason why Naraku paid for it. Many times he'd had to go out and follow the woman, yet at the same time make it seem as if he had a certain destination in mind. However, that woman was smart, because she'd managed to ditch more times then he'd like to admit. She seemed to know when a person was following her, and let the car practically drive itself. The woman had won too many times, and he was about time he won.

"Goshinki… I want you to follow her," Hojo said, turning from the calendar, his eyes clouded with memories.

Frowning, Goshinki said, "But, sir… won't she be at a party, of sorts. After all, it is her birthday, and she is probably with family and friends."

"Haha," Hojo laughed, "Do you truly believe that, Goshinki? Kagome would not be in any such thing, for she never liked big parties. In fact, from what I remember, Kagome would rather go out and ruin someone's life then actually be forced to go to a party. Something about it being for children…"

"Yes, I know this, sir," Goshinki said, "but I have reported the way she's been progressing. She has forgiven her mother, which puts her closer to the idea of having a birthday party of her own. Taisho-"

"Do not speak that dreaded name," Hojo snapped.

"Sir, you just said it yourself," Goshinki growled.

Turning toward the man, Hojo snapped, "That may be so… but you are working for me. I say what you can and cannot say. Do we understand each other, Goshinki?"

"Yes, sir," he grumbled.

"Now… continue," Hojo ordered.

"The children she adopted will no doubt have probably bought her something. She must be having at least a small party with her and them. And her friends are once more growing very close to her. They too will probably have something planned for her. I just merely believe that it would be best to wait for-" he felt metal touch his throat, as he clamped his mouth shut.

Hojo gazed up at him, his clear blue eyes hidden in the shadows of the dim lighting. He'd felt that it was blinding him at one point, so he decided that all the lights would be dimmed, or off. Since he needed light during the night the first choice seemed the best. Besides, then Goshinki had brought up some good points on why he should not turn the lights completely off during the night. Of course, he hadn't really listened to the man, but it had seemed like he had.

Now, he held his knife to the man's throat, wondering what it would feel like to slice it over the thin flesh. However, he still needed Goshinki. This was merely a threat, teaching him that he was there to do as  **he** asked. He was  **not**  allowed to have an opinion while in his presence. Pressing the metal closer, he whispered, "Does it feel good to have my blade against your flesh, Goshinki?"

Goshinki, who currently had no weapon on his person, replied, "No, sir."

"Then I suggest you stop trying to tell  **me** how to get  **my**  woman. I know her better then you, Goshinki, and I always will. When I say my woman would not have a party, you will say, 'Yes, sir'; you are not allowed to voice what you wish to say. Especially, Goshinki, when I do not wish to hear it. Are we understood?" Hojo hissed, the blade lightly digging into the skin of the other man's neck. A thin trail of blood escaped, and he felt the urge to rip Goshinki's throat out. However, that would not do him any good at all.

Nodding, though it dug his neck further into the blade, Goshinki replied, "Yes, sir."

"Good," Hojo said, taking the blade away. It slipped easily back into its hiding place, before he said, "Now go! Follow her once she leaves the Taisho Mansion, and call me should she stop somewhere for more then five minutes. However, if it is too far for me to reach by the time she leaves, then forget that rule. For the rest of the week I want to find out where she's going..."

When he heard Goshinki turn, before leaving, he turned back to the calendar, his hand reaching out to caress the date once more. "After all, I needed to get ready for my little trip… I will cause so much panic when I take Kagome from that idiot man. She will be mine," he hissed into the darkness, before turning toward the light switch. His hand reached out, and he snapped off the rest, knowing that he'd be able to find his way around even without the light.

oOo

Kagome grinned, her hand running over the engagement band once more. However, she had something else she wanted to do for the night, since it was starting to get late. She wouldn't be out long… but she couldn't help but wonder if her husband to be wanted to come. So, she turned toward him, since he was sitting on the couch next to her, his arm thrown behind her back, while gazing at her. Smiling, she said, "You wanna come?"

He lifted an eyebrow, and asked, "Go where, Kagome?"

Her smiled widened, before she said, "You wanna come for a ride?"

"On the motorcycle you were given?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. She sounded much like a teenager at the time, but she couldn't help it. She truly felt like a person who'd fell in love for the first time. She just hoped it didn't change over the years, since Sesshoumaru was everything she could have hoped for.

"Not if you're driving," he said.

"Oh, why not?" she asked, a frown replacing her smile.

He kissed her softly, before saying, "I will not ride behind a woman… or a man."

"I promise I won't hurt you," Kagome said, "but I would like you to come."

"Not unless you allow me to drive, Kagome," he said.

Frowning deeper, she asked, "Do you have a license to drive a motorcycle? I mean I know you have a regular drivers license… but…"

"Yes, Kagome," he said, "I would not have offered if I didn't know how to control the machine."

"Truly? You're not just trying to get me killed?" she joked. However, his face turned serious, and he turned toward her, nearly sticking his face into hers.

"I would not try to harm what is mine," he replied.

Smiling, Kagome said, "That's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard."

He gave a chuckle, though he did not know what had brought it on. Resting his head against her shoulder, he felt her give in, before she nodded. "Stop, Kagome."

"Why?" she asked.

"I do not wish for you to move," he replied, his voice bored.

She seemed to take offence to this, for she said, "Really? Now why is that?"

"My resting place should not try to interfere with my rest," he said, nuzzling his nose into her shoulder. He felt her shiver, but decided not to go down that path at the moment. He'd already taken her after the party, which wasn't easy, since Shippo wanted to show Kagome allow the candles he'd made. The boy had not only made the ones he'd given her, but also around forty more, which he'd asked Jaken, since Mika would be away for the next week, to place them around the tub in their room. Since it was built to look much like a hotspring, it worked wonderfully. Even if Kagome wasn't exactly resting the way the boy had planned.

"I'm not your resting place, Sesshoumaru," she said.

He nodded, "Yes, but you are mine. Thus, you are  _nearly_ perfect for me. You can be anything, since as you are mine, I may use you as such. So, if I wish to use you as a pillow, then I may."

"Oh, so now I'm a possession?" she growled. Her eyes had taken a sharp edge, which stared down at Sesshoumaru with hatred for a moment. However, it disappeared, and she merely glared at him.

"No… you are not a possession someone can keep, Kagome, but you are mine," he said.

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. "All right, if you want to drive so badly then you may."

"Good," he said. It would be interesting to have her heat sitting behind him while he took her nice bike for a ride. He was sure that Kagome would cling to him, since she didn't like it when someone else went fast. He'd seen her speed along in the new car he'd bought for her, but she still had a thing about when he went fast. It wasn't like he was going to hurt her. No, he could never do that.

Standing from her, he went to get ready. Since it didn't take him long to get into something that would match the bike, he came out to wait for his love.

"Are you coming, Kagome?" he called. However, when she came out he felt his jaw merely drop. She'd insisted on dressing away from his sight, since he'd probably be temped to merely forget to ride the motorcycle, and ride her instead. Though the opinion had added to his ego, he wasn't expecting to see her come out in  _that_. True, it was merely the outfit that Sango had bought to come with the bike, along with the two helmets, but he didn't expect it to cling so much. The outfit looked like it was nearly apart of her skin, yet she moved easily within them.

oOo

Goshinki yawned, wondering why he was out there again. Oh, that's right, he thought, Mr. Psycho wants me to see if Kagome comes out. I still don't see why I need to sit here until she goes to work. Still, I think I'll take my gun next time he tries to pull that knife on me. Better yet… I'm taking it from now on.

The humming of an engine caught his attention, since his car was turned off at the moment. He looked up the driveway that led to Taisho's place, and saw the gate beginning to open. A light shined down toward him, as a black motorcycle came around a corner. Then, around sixty miles per hour, the motorcycle came down the long pathway, before it began decreasing in speed. Slowly it moved out the gates, before turning toward the left, showing off the person hanging on to her obviously, male companion.

It was too dark, with their black helmets and dark gear, to actually see who was on the bike. Though the male had his hair – if he was Sesshoumaru, since his build indicated he was – up inside his helmet, making sure it didn't flap in the face of his companion. However, the female's dark strands were flying back in the wind, barely held down by the black helmet on her head.

The bike quickened its pace, the engine roaring into the night air. However, as he watched, Goshinki decided that it would be best to merely wait for them to return. After all, if they were Sesshoumaru and Kagome, then they would return in around an hour or so. So, why not try to catch some 'Z's' during that time? It wasn't like Ki was going to come looking for him, since the man was too out of it to probably even make it down the street.

The man needed to get a life, and stop follow Kagome around.

Yawning once more, he rested his head back on the headrest, and allowed his eyes to close. His body easily dozed off, and before he knew it, he was in the sweet land of dreams. However, unlike in the real world, his dream was filled with wonderful things, instead of the job he now held.

However, hours later, he became slightly aware of the roaring engine once more. It filled the air like a knife through butter, as the sun began to rise. Apparently, the two weren't worried about the children, who were only protected by a servant, a maid, a dog, and two cats. Then again, he wasn't actually in the position to be doing anything to them anyway… so, what was the point?

oOo

Kagome hugged Sesshoumaru tighter as they turned around the final bend that led toward the mansion. She leaned with him, making sure the bike managed to make the turn, without crashing in a possibly fatal accident. Though if you really thought about it, it wouldn't have been an accident at all, but their own stupidity for not doing the best thing to help the situation. At least, that was what she thought.

Sesshoumaru continued to grit his teeth together. Though she was wearing a material close to leather, it did nothing to stop the heat that was radiating from her and into his back. He was hot, though not from arousal, but merely being in her presence. That was the real reason he'd turned around so soon, since he couldn't handle the heat. True, it wasn't making him hot for sex, but it was doing something wonderful to his body, and he felt like ravishing her for it.

Slowly, he began letting off the gas, which brought them to a very slow pace. Once in front of the gates, he completely let go, and set his foot down on the ground. Kagome's arms were still wrapped around his waist, as he reached over and pressed the code into the pad. He only used it after everyone was asleep, and he came home later then usual. Though not often, he didn't want to be left outside all night.

Once the gates opened, he picked his feet off the ground, and allowed the bike to roar forward. The wheel peeled away for only a moment, before the bike shot forward up the pathway. Easily, he leaned into the first turn, before leaning his body to the other side to straighten it once more. Since there weren't that many bends, or turns, the path was pretty straight, which allowed him to continue with his quickening speed.

Pressing her helmet into his back, Kagome tightened her grip. She wouldn't mind if she was controlling the bike, since she knew she was good enough to keep this speed and take a tight turn. However, others – especially with two people onboard – might not be able to do such things. She trusted Sesshoumaru, though, for he'd kept her safe so far.

He'd gotten Kouga to finally realize she just wasn't his woman. He'd given her a job, and years of arguing that she'd never forget. He'd allowed her to adopt Shippo, while he took up responsibility of Rin. He'd allowed her to keep her animals, and even said she may get fish when she asked. He'd given her gifts, and treated her like a princess at times. He'd given her the gift to know how her body reacted to the sexual touch of a male. He'd given her a future to look forward to, with her children, her family and friends, and the man she'd come to love. All in all, Sesshoumaru Taisho had given her almost everything he could, and for that she loved him. For that, she smiled; she would willingly become his wife.

They soon found themselves slowing down toward the entrance of the house. Sesshoumaru let the gas go when they were parallel with the front door. He felt Kagome's weight leave the bike, before looking behind him to watch as she pulled the helmet from her head. She shook her hair for a moment, allowing her hair to fall back into place, before smiling toward him.

"Wow," she said. Kagome smiled brighter, "That was fun, don't you think?"

"Indeed," he replied.

"Fine, be that way," she said, laughing a little. "Do you want me to put it away, or are you going to do it?"

As she reached out to grab the handle, he started forward. Before she knew it, he was already turning the corner of the house. "OK, YOU PUT IT AWAY!" she yelled, "YOU COULD HAVE ANSWERED ME THOUGH!"

Turning away, Kagome began walking up the stairs, never once looking behind her. However, she did hear the faint sound of an engine before she turned around. Since she was a bit higher, and there really weren't that many trees blocking the path, she saw the headlights of a dark gray car before they sped off. She frowned, thinking it was just someone who went to work early, or had finally fixed their car, before turning the handle and going inside.

oOo

He turned suddenly when the door opened. "Goshinki? What are you doing back so soon?"

Goshinki stood before him, his body ridged as he toyed gently with the gun in his pocket. He knew that everyone on the lower floors would hear the gunshot should he fire, so he'd need to move quickly if Hojo attacked him in warning once more. He didn't need to be sent to prison, like this baka had. "Kagome does not leave until an hour from now. I do believe that today is, actually, her day off. During this time, she usually stays home with the children. I was going to go back before she leaves, to see what happens. Should Sesshoumaru and Kagome take the children out, I shall inform you. Should only Sesshoumaru leave, I shall inform you. Should  _anything_ happen, I shall inform you, sir."

Hojo's eyebrow twitched, and he said, "See that you do. I want no more then three people in that house when I enter it."

"Sir, do you think that wise? The guards would spot you before you could do anything. Someone would see you, and then your plan would be ruined." Goshinki knew that he was near the borderline of Ki once more attacking him.

"Yes…" Hojo said, as if he were finally thinking about the possibilities. "You have been watching long enough, Goshinki. When do they change shifts, and how long does it take for the new guard to arrive?"

"The first time the shift is fifteen minutes after Kagome usually leaves for work. It takes around ten more before the next guard actually checks in," he replied, his monotone voice giving away nothing.

"When does Kagome usually leave," Hojo growled.

Goshinki stood his ground, "Between 7:30 and 7:45a.m."

"Good, good." Hojo began to pace the room, his feet gently lifting from the carpet. His mind would think of nothing but his revenge, and though he knew it was wrong, he was sure he was starting to lose his mind. He could only think about getting into that little cunts jeans, while the rest of his mind stayed silent. Every once in a while he could swear he could hear a small little voice, which sounded faintly like Taisho's, telling how much of a baka he was; that he'd never get Kagome. The last time that voice had spoken to him, he'd thrown his knife into the nearest wall, before pouncing on it, and ripping through the anything he could. That was mainly the reason the room looked like shit.

"Now," Hojo said, "Get back to your post. I want to know who leaves…"

"May I say something, sir?" Goshinki cut in.

Growling in anger, Hojo said, "Yes."

"The maid, Mika is on paid leave at this time. Should Sesshoumaru and the children leave, you will only face a dog, an old man, and then Kagome," he replied.

Hojo's eyes lit up, "Yes, yes. That is much better, so much better for the plan. Kagome will be mine soon enough. Now, go back to your post, Goshinki, and make sure you're not seen."

"Yes, sir," Goshinki replied. Though a little reluctant, he moved toward the door. However, Hojo had one more command before he left.

"Oh, Goshinki. This time, I want you to come to me when they leave. I will drive down there myself, and wait for the guards to shift."

"Yes, sir," Goshinki said. The command made him uneasy. If he were still at his post, then he could easily shot the guard that came, so that no one would be there until the next guard came. However, his orders were clear, and even if he did not wish to do it, he would.

oOo

Kagura snickered to herself. She was currently running down to the lounge to get Naraku a cup of coffee, but she'd just got the greatest information she could have. Apparently, Naraku's new secretary, Tsubaki, hated him as much as she did. The woman had decided to try and get anything she could on Naraku, since from what she'd told Kagura while they hung out away from work; she was actually a detective that was trying to get something juicy on Naraku that would possibly throw him into prison. Apparently, her and many of her co-workers, along with her boss, thought Naraku was behind many crimes that had happened within the last five years. Big crimes, all with dead ends that they couldn't follow. However, they had recently come across something. Something important; something they couldn't pass up.

Naraku had been seen talking with one of the guards with his lawyer at a prison that held a man by the name of Hojo Ki. He'd actually been seen on camera talking to this man before hand, before his lawyer began speaking with the guards, handing them papers, and other things. The guard had nodded, and went off screen. Naraku and his lawyer had left as well, but it was said that around a week later, Hojo was released. Apparently, he was released on good behavior, but the detective thought that there was more.

They couldn't get their hands on the papers, so they didn't know if they were fakes or not. They had no idea where Hojo – a man who'd tried to rape Kagome Ki; that bitch – was at the moment, and they couldn't find him. Tsubaki had begun working for Naraku to try and find something that would tell them if he had something to do with Hojo's release. She was taking a big rise, but from what she'd told Kagura, she believe that the papers were fake, since they couldn't find any court that had even brought up the trial of Hojo Ki.

However, Tsubaki had recently come across something very juicy indeed. Since she went through Naraku's things – she was very good at putting things back the exact way she found it – almost everyday, she'd decided to go through his messages. According to Tsubaki, she wouldn't have if there were new messages, but she'd gotten lucky, since there weren't any. So, she'd played the messages, and came across one that was clearly Hojo Ki's voice, though he sounded a bit out of his mind, saying that he was going to 'do it' soon. Whatever that meant.

Still, the information proved that Naraku knew where Hojo was. Naraku knew what Hojo was going to do. Tsubaki had to stop it, which was why she was going to bring in a few of her co-detectives, and cuff him. They were going to take him back to the office, and question him. The good thing was Tsubaki's co-detectives, and a few police officers would be there in around 20 minutes.

She was trying to hurry and get his coffee, since she wanted to be there when Naraku was taken. If he knew what Hojo was going to do, and was sent to jail or prison for it, she would get the company. It had originally been a small business owned by their father. When he died, he said that should anything happen to Naraku, who he was giving the company to, then Kagura would take control, and Naraku would no longer hold anything to it. Naraku would lose everything, and with her good education, she was sure she could easily run the company by herself.

Then, she could take care of Kanna better. They could live in the large house their father had given to Naraku, which like everything he'd given to Naraku in his will, said: " _Should anything happen to Naraku and cause him to be gone for more then three weeks, it shall be passed on to Kagura, and Kanna. I do this, because I care for all my children, and though Naraku is best suited for it, Kagura and Kanna will not be forgotten._ " After that, it had read that 1 million dollars would be put into an account for Kanna's college education, and for when she was past eighteen years of age. Kagura had been given a smaller amount of money, but she still had most of it, since she'd never had to actually get money out of it. In fact, every once in a while, she'd forget it was even there for her.

So, she quickly went into the lounge, and past by everyone. Once she had Naraku's cup of coffee in hand, she began walking back down the hall toward the elevator. She didn't know what it was, but Naraku had moved his office to the top floor, when their father had it many floors below. Apparently, her brother wanted to be above everyone, to prove that he was indeed better then them all.

Holding the hot cup with one hand, she pressed the up button, before placing the hand back on the side of the cup. Once the elevator doors opened, she was pleased to find three police officers, and two detectives inside, obviously here for her brother. She merely smiled, and stepped in with them, before acting like she knew nothing. So, she leaned over to press the top button, and blinked a few times when she saw the top button already pressed, as if surprised. So, she smiled again, before turning her eyes away, a wicked grin on her face, and waiting for the elevator to stop.

It continued to climb higher and higher, and she knew that her brother would have no time to leave, since they probably had the rest of the team waiting down stairs, just in case Naraku caught on and went down the stairs. It was going to give her so much pleasure to watch, as if surprised, as they drug her brother away. Of course, afterward, she was going to go into his office, and sit in that chair of his to see how it felt to be the one on top.

Joy filled her, as she thought of all the good times she and Kanna could now have. Yes, she'd be away from her little sister a bit more, but she could always bring Kanna into the office once she came home to school. Besides, it wasn't like the girl was helpless; she could easily take care of herself for an hour or two.

She felt like the ride was smoother then ever, even though she was inside with five people who wanted to destroy a piece of her family. Naraku had never liked her, and she had never liked Naraku. It wasn't going to hurt her one bit, though Kanna might be a bit disappointed to hear that she'd tried to do nothing. Oh well, its not like Kanna loves him, either, Kagura thought.

So, she continued to act as if she knew nothing, until the ride came to a stop, and she walked forward. The other followed behind her, but she went to Tsubaki, instead of taking to the coffee to Naraku. Besides, she'd gotten Tsubaki's favorite kind instead of Naraku's. "Here you are Tsubaki," she said.

Tsubaki raised an eyebrow, "I didn-"

"I know," Kagura said, her eyes gleaming, "but I thought you could do with some."

"Oh… thank you, Kagura," Tsubaki said.

Kagura turned to the others, knowing that Naraku wouldn't see what she was doing. He never thought of placing a security camera so he could watch what his secretary and her were doing. In fact, she believed that he didn't want himself caught on camera at all, so he'd decided not to place one on his floor. Only his floor, which in her opinion was the dumbest thing in the world he could have done.

With a wave of her hand, she sent them toward Naraku's office. It wasn't like Naraku would ever know that she was the one to lead them the final length to his office. After all, he deserved it for all the crap she'd put her through since she'd started. He knew that she didn't deserve it, since the only thing she'd ever did was fight back when their rivalry finally got the better of her.

She waited, and not long afterward, they brought a struggling Naraku from his office. The officers were reading him his rights, while he continued to yell about the injustice they were doing. That he didn't know what they were talking about. He continued to yell about how they were taking him without just cause, and they were going to hear from his lawyer.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Naraku yelled, as they continued to push him toward the elevator.

One of the detectives, a woman, pushed the back of his head, and said, "Don't worry, Naraku. We're only going down to the station, where you'll get a polygraph test to see if you know anything about the release of Hojo Ki. This man is dangerous, not only to others, but also to himself. Everyday, while in prison, he could be heard whispering about how he was going to get  _her_ when he got out for what she did to him. We all know who that was, and I believe you would also know the current assistant to Sesshoumaru Taisho. If you were the one to help in the false release of this man, then you are going to be facing a life sentence. Pray that you pass once we get there."

"You cannot do this to me," he screamed, his voice echoing, even through the small space.

Tsubaki rose from her desk, and pulled out a tape recorder. "Actually, Naraku, we can. You see," she pulled out her badge and shoved it into his face, "I am Detective Tsubaki Toji, and this was my case. We have reason to believe, by a tape given to us by the prison where Hojo Ki was held, that you and your  _lawyer_ released Hojo two months ago without proper paper work. We also - from the message I recorded from your office - believe that you know where this man is.

"You see, Naraku, the longer he is out there, the more trouble he is. Hojo Ki is a dangerous man, who if not locked away soon, can not only cause damage, but also commit a crime that will result in death road for him. He, for the longest time now, has been after the former Kagome Higurashi, now better known as Kagome Ki, current woman of Sesshoumaru Taisho's. Should this  _man,_ though I do not believe he can be called as such any longer, not be taken back to his cell, he could end up killing this woman.

"The message I recorded is clearly Hojo's crazed voice, and from what I heard, he is losing his mind more and more the longer he is out on the street. We are taking you into our care until you tell us where this man is. From the message, we know that he is planning something, and after I heard the word ' _her_ ' I'm sure it has something to do with Kagome Ki. So, until we get the truth out of you Naraku, you are going to be staying with us for a while.

"However, like my partner said, should we prove that you released Hojo Ki, then you will be tried in court. From the many false ends we have, perhaps we can also prove your doing – or perhaps someone you call upon – in many other crimes around Tokyo for the last five years. Should we prove these as well, you will not get the life sentence, but death road yourself," Tsubaki hissed.

"Oh, what do you believe I have done in the last five years, bitch?" Naraku snapped.

"Your words mean nothing, Naraku, but I shall tell you. We have reason to believe that you know the man who murdered the husband of Katana Mino, who wasn't exactly grief sickened when she found her husband dead. However, we did know that her husband was cheating on her, so I guess she had no reason to be saddened by his death. Unfortunately for you, we did manage to get her to tell us that she'd spoken with you about it, but according to her, you wouldn't do anything. Apparently, you weren't very close. We also have reason to believe you had something to do with the death of Ryocrumaru, and his family. We have reason to believe you sent out someone to get rid of Ayume, and her husband Haku Takane, which ended up with the Takane incident. You see, Naraku, all these cases led to you, because whoever's working for you uses the same method." Tsubaki tightened her hands in rage, remembering every body they'd ever found yet they had never been able to right the wrongs that happened. Never; however, that would change, and hopefully once Naraku was behind bars, or better yet, dead, these things wouldn't happen as often. They would, for there were many crazy people out there, but they wouldn't happen as frequently as they were.

Naraku narrowed his eyes, before snapped, "You have no proof! Release me!"

"Unfortunately, for you, I cannot do that. I am under strict orders to bring you in. Should you put up a fight, I have been given permission to knock you unconscious. So, I suggest, Naraku, that you lean back and enjoy the ride, for your fun is coming to a stop," Tsubaki hissed.

She turned to her team, and said, "Lets get this ride over with. We want him there as soon as possible. Good job, I'm impressed that you got him subdued into his cuffs so easily, though."

"It was easy, since he was surprised when we came in," the other woman said.

Tsubaki turned to Kagura, "I believe that your brother is going to be away for a long time, Kagura. By the will of your father, you now own this company. I wish you the best of luck, since it has obviously been corrupted with your brother's taint."

Naraku turned on Kagura, "You bitch! You knew about this? We are family, Kagura, and you're allowing them to take me? You knew they would do this, didn't you? You knew Tsubaki was a detective, but your fucking greed for this company allowed them to do this. You are pathetic!"

"No, Naraku," Kagura whispered. "You are pathetic."

"Yeah, and hell has frozen over," he yelled.

Her voice became louder, "You couldn't handle the competition that father dealt with for years. Instead, from what I have been told, you had… I believe his name is Goshinki kill them-"

"Wait," Tsubaki's eyes clouded over, "Goshinki Yuji?"

"I believe that's his name," Kagura said.

"Take him down to the district, NOW!" Tsubaki yelled, "If he is working with Goshinki, then that poor woman is in more trouble then I would have thought. We've been after that man for years."

She turned on Kagura, "Why didn't you tell me this?"

Naraku smiled, as they drug him toward the elevator, "So you still are on my side, Kagura."

"NO! I just thought of the name. He was one of our father's oldest friends, sons. I didn't actually think he would do this, until I heard what Naraku just said," Kagura said.

Tsubaki nodded, "That's good, Kagura, or I'd have to take you as well."

With that, she turned and walked into the elevator, before shouting out that she wished Kagura luck once more. However, the elevator door closed, and Kagura was left all alone in her new office. She was now the owner of the company her father had worked so hard for, and what Naraku had continued to help grow. However, she'd always guessed that Naraku merely had mergers because he wanted to suck the other company dry, and make his bigger. She wouldn't do that. Everyone needed allies, for everyone had enemies just around the corner.

oOo

"Goshinki," came a voice behind him, "What do you have for me? Have they left?"

"I came to inform you that Sesshoumaru has taken the children out. Kagome is still inside the mansion, and because Sesshoumaru took the limo, only the dog is there to protect her." Goshinki narrowed his eyes, looking around the dark area. He couldn't see anything, and it sounded like Hojo's voice was coming from all around him. Why was that?

"Good," came Hojo's voice once more, "I shall be leaving then."

"Very well, what will you have me do then, sir?" Goshinki asked.

A whisper was heard, "You have served your purpose, Goshinki."

"Sir, what do you mean?" Goshinki asked.

"You are no longer needed," Hojo said. He silently came up behind Goshinki without notice.

Goshinki smirked, "Then I'll be on my way."

"No," Hojo said.

"What?"

"I cannot risk that," Hojo said, his arm wrapping around Goshinki's neck, and his blade resting against the flesh of his throat. "You could easily tell anyone what I'm going to do. I cannot allowed that, Goshinki. You have served your purpose," he whispered, "Now die."

With a strong pull, his blade silt through the thin flesh of Goshinki's neck. The man struggled for a moment, before his body convulsed once, the words, "Damn you, bastard" leaving his suddenly blood soaked lips. Hojo allowed his hold on Goshinki to loosen, and watched the body fall to the ground. Blood running down his arms, he moved to the kitchen and washed it from his arms and hands. However, he left his blade to the side, wanting to show his love the life he'd taken to have her. Once the blood was gone, he grabbed his blade and shoved it into his hidden pocket, the blood soaking into the material.

Walking toward the door, he stepped over Goshinki's body, before twisting the handle. He knew that he'd been dragging blood through the building for a while, but it didn't matter, as long as it was gone by the time he reached the lobby. Looking back once more, he gazed down at the man who'd been some use to him. However, a snort left his nose, and he thought, someone will find his body sooner or later. He really didn't care what happened to Goshinki's body, since he only wanted one thing.

He wanted Kagome.

Things seemed to pass by him in a faster pace then they should have. He decided to walk down the stairs, instead of taking the elevator. So, it took him a while to get down to the main floor, but once he did, he moved outside. Quickly, he got into the car that Naraku was allowing him to borrow, and started the engine. Once it was on, he didn't even bother with possibly allowing it to warm up a bit, and pressed the gas, and allowing the car to go forward.

If what Goshinki had told him was right, then the guard should be gone by the time he got there. If he weren't, then he'd park somewhere, and go for a short walk before coming back. Or, he could just jump the wall, which wouldn't be that hard, since he was sure the idiot Taisho didn't have an alarm to warn someone. Still, he wanted to go through the front.

Hojo sped through traffic lights, dodged other cars, and even raced with a police officer that thought they could catch him. However, he quickly lost the guy, and continued on his way. He knew they'd look for him, but by the time they found him, he would have what he wanted, and if Kagome wouldn't come with him, then he'd kill her. No one was going to keep her, except for him. No one.

oOo

Around ten minutes later, Hojo parked the car in an alleyway about six blocks away from the mansion. He got out of the car, and began walking. His feet were eager, and he soon found himself in front of the Taisho gates. The guard was gone, much to his pleasure, as he slipped into the small booth. He wasn't quite sure if he picked the lock, or if he'd used a key, since his mind was so gone, but he did know that he locked the door again, before slipping through the back door, which led to the pathway.

His feet moved to run, as he moved through the path. He knew, from what Goshinki had told him, that the grass had a type of sensor in it, and if anyone walked upon it when this far away from the house, then an alarm would go off, and the police would be summon. So, his best bet was to keep on the path, and hopefully not get caught by the next guard, who would probably notice the faint trail of blood he'd left in the booth.

Still, he continued, never looking behind him, as he raced toward the front door. However, when he reached it, he never noticed that the gates had opened behind him, and the limo was once more coming up the driveway slowly. Instead he shoved the door open, and slammed it behind him.

Instantly, the dog confronted him. It had come from the doorway off to the left, obviously wondering why someone had slammed the door. It watched him curiously, as if testing him. However, when he moved to walk past it, he heard a growl, before the dog stepped in front of him. Apparently, it must have smelled something it didn't like on him. Or perhaps it thought it was someone here to hurt its master.

Chance growled deeper, his golden eyes making the human freeze. His nose could pick up the strong smell of blood, and he continued to size up his opponent. If this man was here for his good master, or here to try and kill someone, then he was going through him first.

"Stupid mutt," Hojo whispered.

When Chance lunged, Hojo pulled the knife from his pocket, before slamming it into the dogs shoulder. The large dog gave a large yelp, before falling to the ground. He continued to growl, but the wound in his shoulder stopped him from moving to far. Hojo pulled away from the dog, but froze once again when he heard Kagome's voice.

"Chance, what's wrong?" Kagome called.

Hojo could hear her feet moving toward them, and quickly began moving up the stairs. Soon, he came face to face with a paling Kagome. "Hello, love," he whispered, his eyes clouding over in memory.

"H-Hojo," Kagome gasped, "What? How? Chance!" She hoped the dog would come to her, but she heard the faint sound of him whimpering, and hissed, "What have you done to my dog?"

"He'll be fine, Kagome," Hojo whispered.

"Why are you here?" her eyes were like a knife, as she glanced down at the one in his hand. It was dripping with blood, and if she hadn't heard the whimpering of her beloved pet, she would have been certain he'd killed the dog. However, wherever Chance was, he was hurt.

Hojo smiled, his blue eyes twinkling, "Come now, Kags… didn't you miss me?"

"Why would I miss the man who tried to rape me?" Kagome hissed.

"Lets not think about that, Kags," Hojo said, advancing on her. "The past is the past, we should put it behind us, and start anew."

"I don't want to start with you," she said, "My life is fine the way it is." She swung her left hand, the glint of her ring catching his eyes, though she quickly moved it so it looked like just another ring. However, his curious eyes were still upon it.

"Why would you say such things, Kags?" he asked moving closer to her. He continued to move toward her, until she was pressed up against a wall, where his knife quickly pressed against her neck. "Now, stay where you are."

Reaching down, he grabbed her left hand, and pulled it up so he could see it. He knew that Kagome was frightened, since she was shaking. However, the golden band sent hatred through his body. An engagement ring! She was going to get married! "Who?" He hollered.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" she shuttered.

"Who are you marrying?" he yelled.

She stayed silent, never once trying to answer his question. It made him angrier, for he pressed the knife closer to her throat, his eyes dilating dangerously.

"Its that bastard Taisho, isn't it?" Hojo yelled, "Tell me!"

She continued to merely glare at him.

"You love him don't you? He's gotten it into your mind that he loves you to. You've probably fucked him, haven't you?" he screamed.

"So what if I have?" she whispered.

His eyes closed for a moment, before he yelled, "YOU WERE MINE!" He grabbed her between the legs, and squeezed, "THIS WAS MINE! HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAVE IT! YOUR VIRGINITY BELONGED TO ME, I CLAIMED IT FIRST! THAT BASTARD, I'LL KILL HIM!" He pressed the knife closer so it cut into her flesh, whispering, "Come with me, Kagome. Come with me, and I promise not to kill him."

Kagome glared, before spitting into his face. He moved away from her, just enough so she could move away. However, her knee came up and she slammed it against his cock, whispering, "Never…"

She bolted down the stairs, running past her dog, who was on the ground whimpering in pain. However, she didn't make it to the door, before Hojo grabbed her hair, and threw her into a wall. Her back slammed against it, and she screamed. However, his hand slammed against her mouth, while the other grabbed her shoulder, hauling her up against him.

Hojo moved, with her legs trying to kick him anywhere she could. However, he was determined, and his rage was contrasting with his judgement. He moved up the stairs, and opened the first door he found. It just happened that this room had a bed, which he threw her onto. Before he could silence her, though, she let out another ear shattering scream.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she screamed. The blunt handle of the blade hit her in the side of the head, and she fell unconscious.

Hojo smiled in satisfaction, before beginning to unbutton her jeans. However, the faint sound of a door slamming open didn't reach his ears. Nor did he hear the sound of somebody yanking a prized sword from the wall in the hallway. He was completely focused on Kagome, as his throbbing cock pulsed to life, half in pain, and half in pleasure.

oOo

(Back track a little)

Sesshoumaru sighed as Jaken pressed the button to open the gates. It sent a message to the alarm system, before they opened silently. He looked over at the little ones, who were currently playing a small game. He wouldn't have had to come back if he hadn't forgotten his wallet, but he promised to take Rin to the stores they hadn't had a chance to go into when they were at the mall. He wished Kagome had come with them, but she said she wanted to stay home, which left her in the house by herself.

He wasn't worried, though, since no one was going to find a way to get inside. Besides, all Kagome would have to do is press the alarm button beside the front door, and the police would be there in minutes. There really was nothing to worry about.

When the limo came to a stop, he turned to the little ones, and said, "Stay here, I'll be back in a moment."

"But, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said, "Rin wants to go in a see Chance again before we go."

"It will be faster if I go, Rin," he said.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said.

"Rin," Shippo said, "Sesshoumaru's right, let him go. Besides, we can see Chance later."

"But Rin wants to see him now," Rin cried.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked.

Giving her a small smile, "Rin, if I go myself, then we can go to the mall, and come back quicker. Once we come home, you can play with Chance all you want."

"But, what if something happens to him?" Rin asked.

"The dog will be fine, Rin. The wall, and the gate will stop him from going out into the street; he is a very smart dog. Chance wouldn't go running out in front of a car just because he felt like it. Besides, I'm sure Kagome will keep him inside," Sesshoumaru replied.

"I still wish to see him," Rin mumbled.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru warned, before opening his door, "stay here."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said, though her voice told him she was disappointed.

"Be a good girl for Jaken," Sesshoumaru continued, stepping out of the car, "alright?"

She nodded.

"Good, I'll be back in a few minutes," he said.

"Be quick, Daddy!" he heard from Shippo, "We don't want to wait long."

Daddy, that sounds good, he thought, moving toward the door. However, he heard the faint sound of a scream, or what seemed like one, since that would be about the only way it could leave the thick walls. However, from the sound, he couldn't tell if it was from fear, or… pleasure.

Fear gripped his heart. Kagome was in the house alone… she could be… having sex with someone. She could be laughing in his face for taking her virginity and giving her the sweet pleasure of knowing what a man could give her. She could be getting that pleasure from someone else, even though she'd said she'd become his wife. She could be cheating on him.

Anger filled him, as he walked a little faster. However, when he slammed open the door in anger, the scream, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" filled the outside. His eyes caught sight of the dog, whimpering in pain on the floor. His anger faded, when he thought about that scream. It had been out of fear, not pleasure…

Kagome was in trouble.

Something was endangering his woman, and had injured their pet. He was pretty sure that whatever it was, it was human. His fear grew a bit, when he heard nothing. He sped forward, leaning down next to the dog, noticing how he lifted his head a bit, obviously disappointed in his actions. He patted Chance on the head, telling him silently that he did the best he could.

He had a faint idea about who would have done this. He moved away from the dog, and began walking up the stairs. His eyes caught sight of Tokijin, a sword that was said to have been forged in the feudal era. He didn't really believe that, but right now he was sure the metal blade would be a good weapon, even if the other person had a gun. He would defend his family.

Moving up the stairs, he saw the door that had been slammed open, and began moving toward it. This should have never happened, and when he heard the zipping sound, he rushed forward. He found himself in the doorway, where he gazed upon the man that was leaning over Kagome's half naked body. It was obvious she was unconscious, and it angered him that someone thought they could rape Kagome. She'd already been through that once, and didn't need to go through it again. However, when he saw the face of Hojo Ki, he knew why the man was there. He still wanted Kagome… well; he couldn't have her because she was already taken.

He wouldn't give up his woman.

The small, quickly bruising spot on her neck made him nearly fly forward. He flipped the sword, not wanting to be put into prison himself, and came upon Hojo just as he turned to see him. However, by then, the hilt of Tokijin was already brought down upon his head. He watched as Hojo was lifted off his feet, before his head hit the wall off to the side.

Sesshoumaru knelt beside Kagome as she began to open her eyes. She looked at him and smiled, before her eyes closed once more, and she fell back into her peaceful dreams. The terror was gone, but something worse might have happened if that bastard had hit Kagome hard enough.

He gathered Kagome into his arms, after dressing her, and went to call the police. They would come quickly, he knew, but after he called, he was going to take Kagome to the hospital. However, he decided as he placed Kagome back down on the bed, he was going to tie Hojo up without his weapon before he went that way the man couldn't get away.

He would get what he deserved for what he'd done to Kagome.


	29. A Wonderful New Beginning

Kagome's head tilted against his chest as he raced down the stairs. He'd tied Hojo up as tight as he could without causing injury, before calling the police. They'd been more then willing to come get him, and said they'd take care of it. However, he would not be there, so he'd have to leave someone. Jaken seemed like the best choice. The old man could watch that bastard, son of a bitch while he took care of his woman. He still couldn't get over the small fact that if he had been any later… Kagome would have been raped, and he probably would have thought she was betraying him. He felt so ashamed that he had in the first place. He shouldn't have let those thoughts of Kagome ever enter his head. Never again, since he couldn't stop what had already happened.

When he reached the end of the stairs, he saw the dog and knew it would need to see the vet immediately. He couldn't leave Kagome or Chance… he'd have to get Jaken to bring around the van. The dog lifted his head a little, blood pouring from his shoulder wound as he watched. His fur was nearly black from the amount of blood that already covered the pristine white coat. Yes, the dog would really need to go to the vet, since he'd probably die without medical treatment.

Though he didn't want to, he would take the dog to the vet first. Kagome would have been the first on his priority, but the dog looked like it was in worse shape. Kagome might have a bump on the head when this was over, maybe a little afraid to allow him to touch her in a frenzy to feel every inch of her skin, but she would be fine in the end. Hopefully… she would be fine, since Hojo hadn't looked like he'd actually fucked her. If he was told that Kagome had been raped while he was gone, and Hojo was ready to do it again… he would never forgive himself.

He never should have allowed Kagome to stay home by herself. He  _knew_  that Hojo was out on the streets. He'd known what he'd tried to do to Kagome years ago. He should have known that Hojo would do anything to get revenge on her. He should have realized that leaving Kagome alone, before they found out where the baka was located, was a bad idea. But he hadn't. Now he might have to face the consequences that came with the deed.

Running through the doorway, he was assaulted by the children when they saw Kagome unconscious against him. They rushed from the car, nearly colliding with him, and firing questions. However, he turned from them, as Jaken approached. The old man blinked in surprise, before shaking his head, obviously thinking the worst had happened.

"Jaken," he snapped.

The other man's attention snapped to his boss, and he nodded. He didn't want to know what had happened, though he was pretty sure someone was going to tell him. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Go get the van, quickly," Sesshoumaru, demanded, his voice rough. He'd never actually had use for the van, but it would come in handy now. Actually, he couldn't even remember why he'd bought it, but right now he was thankful that he did. For whatever reason it was bought, he was glad it was.

"Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken said. He rushed away, not having to be told twice. The sound of his boss' voice was enough to get him running like a bat out of hell. Whatever had happened wasn't good, and he was going to give as much help as he could.

"Sesshoumaru-sama… what happened to Kagome-chan?" Rin asked her voice frightened. She was staring at Kagome like she was going to die, tears filling her large eyes. She didn't want Kagome to go! She was the greatest mommy a girl could ever ask for, so she didn't want Kagome to die. She wanted to be just like Kagome when she grew up, but if she weren't there it wouldn't be possible, since she didn't know everything about Kagome. She didn't know that much about Kagome, expect she was a good person; what she liked to eat; her favorite colors, foods, desserts; anything basic, but she'd never asked Kagome how she could be a great person. Kagome was so wise…

He needed to reassure the girl… "Rin, Kagome will be fine. She just has a bump on her head, that's all."

"How did she get it?" Rin asked, tears still rolling down her face. She continued to gaze at Kagome, as if the next time she'd see her, Kagome would be in a coffin.

Shippo, too, was worried, and had come up to hold Kagome's hand. He was whispering things, while they waited. However, it did not take long before the van was driven up. Jaken jumped out of the front seat, and asked Sesshoumaru what he wanted him to do.

"Jaken, I'm taking Chance to the vet—" Sesshoumaru should have known this was coming.

"What's wrong with Chance!" Rin cried. She ran past Sesshoumaru suddenly, as if she'd completely forgotten about Kagome.

Shippo ran after her, his eyes wide. They both seemed to be more worried about the dog then their mother. Even though in their minds she did seem in better shape then Sesshoumaru had just mentioned Chance in.

A few seconds later, they heard the, "CHANCE!" from Rin. There was a small whimper, and the slight pounding – probably from his tail – against a floor.

"I'm going to take Chance to the vet, and then I'm taking Kagome to the hospital. I need you to stay here for when the police arrive. Hojo Ki – that bastard – is up in the first guest room. Apparently… he thought he could try and get Kagome to go with him… and they struggled until he was forced to knock her out." Sesshoumaru looked away, still ashamed that he'd thought Kagome would try and whore herself around on him.

"Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama. I will go get the children, and hopefully get them away from that poor dog by the time you come to get him," Jaken smiled a little.

Sesshoumaru nodded, moving away from the old man. He watched, however, as Jaken raced to the passenger's side before he got there, and opened the door. He was thankful, but only nodded a little, watching as he walked away. As gently as he could, he placed Kagome inside the seat, and buckled her in. Gazing up into her relaxed face, he smiled a little, before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He could not resist himself, and kissed her on the forehead, before moving away from her. He shut the door, before running toward the front door.

Instead of merely being greeted by the injured dog, he was also greeted by an eye flooded Rin, and a wide-eyed Shippo, who was shaking his head. The dog was still alive, but weak. Sesshoumaru just hoped that Hojo hadn't hit a major vein, causing the dog to bleed to death before they got him to the vet. However, the vet wasn't really that far away, and he was sure that with the reassurance of Rin and Shippo the dog would make it. Hopefully…

Moving toward the dog, he watched as Chance began to wag his tail again. Apparently he was glad to see him, though he probably didn't like the fact that he couldn't protect Kagome. The dog would get over it as long as they were both ok. That meant getting him to the vet as soon as possible.

Kneeling beside the dog's back, he gently lifted him into his arms. The dog really wasn't that heavy, but from the whimper he knew the dog was in pain. The blood was already drying on his shoulder, but some rubbed off onto his shirt, staining it deep crimson. It really didn't matter to him, as he turned to Jaken, "The police should be here soon, Jaken… If Hojo does awaken before then, though, I give you permission to knock him out. We don't need him struggling, after all."

The old man nodded, as Sesshoumaru slowly moved toward the door. He'd told the police when he'd called while tying up Hojo that he would be gone when they came. He'd explained that his dog was injured, and that his fiancée was  **possibly**  injured. They'd seemed more surprised about the whole fiancée thing, then the fact that a dangerous man was inside his house. He was, after all, Sesshoumaru Taisho, and there had to be many people who would wish him dead.

No one had actually tried to enter his home, though. Obviously Hojo had been having help, since the man did not seem sane enough, from what Kagome'd told him, to do this by himself. Kagome'd told him that Hojo had always seemed a little out of it, and that prison probably wouldn't have helped him. Well, it sure as hell didn't ruin his hope for Kagome's tight sheath… BY THE GODS, I DO NOT NEED THESE THOUGHTS RIGHT NOW, he cried to himself!

"Shippo, do you think you can open the back door for me?" Sesshoumaru asked, moving down the stairs. He didn't want to cause the dog more discomfort then it was already in. Though he could tell just from the small whimpers that Chance was probably just glad for the attention; especially when his tail began wagging against his leg. Still, he didn't want the dog to be in more pain then he already was. He loved the dog, he did, but he just didn't feel like getting bit if he accidentally put him in more pain.

"Yeah," Shippo said, rushing past him. He opened the back door, before hopping into the backseat himself. He looked up toward Kagome, who's head had rolled to the side, before she groaned. He reached forward, touching her arm gently. He didn't know what had happened to her, but he was sure it wasn't good. His eyes caught the small bruise forming on her temple, and reached up to touch it.

Kagome flinched, quickly moving her head away from him. Obviously, merely from her reaction, the spot should not be touched. She groaned a little, turning in the seat, trying to get comfortable. Somewhere in her mind she knew that something hurt. She knew that she should try and make it feel better by taking an aspirin or something, but she just couldn't get herself away from the sweet darkness of sleep.

Rin followed behind Sesshoumaru, tears still rushing down her cheeks. She'd heard Kagome's groan of pain, and couldn't help but think something was far worse. Her young mind was reeling with different outcomes to this. Kagome could be a completely different person, or… she could leave them forever. She didn't want to think that way, though. Kagome, even when in Sesshoumaru's arms, had been breathing, which meant she was alive. That was what mattered at the moment.

"Come on, Rin, you next," Sesshoumaru said, standing next to the dark colored van. Its blue color looked like the deep ocean, but it shined like the sun. He really didn't pay attention to the way the vehicle looked, though. Instead he watched as Rin hopped inside, before gently setting the dog on the floor in front of the seat. There was enough room for him to stretch, though he wasn't sure if he'd want to.

Rin turned toward Sesshoumaru once more, saying, "Daddy, where are we going?"

"We're taking Chance to the vet, and then we're going to take Kagome to the hospital," Sesshoumaru smiled a little, trying to assure the child. However, his little girl only nodded, looking over at Kagome with sad eyes. He wished the child would understand that they should be ok, but there was nothing more he could do. Rin would be fine once they were told that there loved ones would be.

Shippo sighed, watching as the door closed, before Sesshoumaru nearly ran to the drivers seat. He looked down at Chance, and stretched out his seatbelt to pat the dog on the head. He waited, until the car finally started up, and Sesshoumaru quickly pressed the gas, not caring how fast he went as long as he got to their destination in record time. It would probably be for the best, since they really didn't know how hurt either Kagome or Chance were.

oOo

The detective shook her head, pulling her gloves in tighter. Tsubaki's white hair was pulled up as she gazed down at the body of Goshinki Yuji. The man had been dead for about three hours, maybe less; though the time was a bit hard to tell at the moment, she could easily tell how the man died. This throat was silt open, which looked to have had a very sharp knife forced into the flesh.

Her partners, both male, were checking the rest of the apartment. It was just as Naraku described, except for the dead body, and newly broken items; or the fact that there was blood on one of the walls, and in the sink. They couldn't tell by looking, but they had found semen with black lights. Mostly over the picture of the girl that got Hojo Ki thrown in prison in the first place; however, that wasn't the only bodily liquids they'd found. Hojo Ki was a moron, for the simple fact that he never cleaned his sheets. The vaginal fluids, from what they were going by, probably belonged to one Yumi Takashi, who was found dead and raped in an alleyway not a block or two away from the hotel.

"Hey, Tsubaki," Youko called, "who's blood do you think is in the sink?"

"This is no time to play around, Youko," Tsubaki hissed. They'd need to get a body bag, and have this room completely cleaned. The hotel manger probably wouldn't like the fact that they were going to be bringing a dead body down from the penthouse, but there was nothing else they could do besides clean the room. Besides, they'd need to clean it themselves, just to make sure they got every piece of evidence they could.

She was sure that from everything in this room that Hojo Ki would soon find himself on death road. Besides, from the call she'd gotten from Suikotsu, Sesshoumaru Taisho had called up saying that Hojo Ki had broken into his home, tried to rape his fiancée, and harmed their pet. That in itself would get Hojo back in prison, since Sesshoumaru had said something about knocking him out and tying him up. He wouldn't get away this time.

"Come on Tsubaki, lighten up," Youko said, scrapping off the liquid on the outside of the sink. He knew it was blood, but he really didn't know from whom. Probably from the poor guy in the hall, since Hojo probably didn't want his hands dirty when he broke into Taisho Manor. Well, whatever they were calling the mansion now a days, since it had like four names. The blood slid into the small vial he held, before he corked it, and grabbed another one for the blood on the knob.

"Hey, Tsubaki," Kuronue's voice came from the bedroom, "it looks like someone didn't like this lamp!"

"What are you talking about, Kuronue?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well, remember the wounds they found on Yumi?" he replied.

"Yeah, what of it?" she asked, curious.

"Well, I think I found the weapon used to cause them," he said. He walked from the bedroom with a broken lamp in his gloved hands. It was covered in blood, and bits of flesh clung to a few places. Blood – dried – could be found over the other piece, which was completely served from its mate.

"Oh my…" Tsubaki muttered, "Kuronue, put that in a bag. Make sure to make it with where you found it and what time. Understand?"

"Yeah, boss," Kuronue then muttered something about knowing what to do. However, he went to work, quickly placing the items inside an evidence bag, before leaning up against a wall to write down the information in capital letters. Afterward, he peeled the label off, before sticking it to the bag and setting it with the others.

Youko returned from the kitchen, the lab box hanging loosely in his hand. He'd already placed the  **labeled**  vials inside, since Tsubaki would always complain that they'd forgotten something… even when they hadn't. He looked down at the man in the floor, and asked, "You want me to get the body bag?"

"No," Tsubaki said.

He looked confused, "Why not?"

"I want to check him for other wounds, first. I also want to check for any used weapons, or possibly the knife that silt his throat," Tsubaki replied, fingering the nasty, deep cut in Goshinki's throat. She then brought her fingers closer to her face out of habit, and rubbed her fingers together; her eyes narrowed a little in thought.

"Well, won't the guys down at the lab do that for you?" he asked.

"Yes, but I want to make sure they don't miss anything. You know how they are," she continued, pulling up Goshinki's eyelids, which had probably closed as he bled to death. It was obvious enough, since her boots were stepping in his thick blood.

"Do you really think Hojo did this?" Kuronue asked, returning with his own nice amount of evidence. They had enough already, but Tsubaki was a perfectionist, and wanted everything that would help with the case. Everything, from anything Naraku might have gave Hojo, to things he, himself, broke. However, he knew they couldn't get everything, even if it did seem like a good idea this time.

Tsubaki nodded, saying, "I wouldn't doubt it. That man is crazy from what I've heard. His escape was very,  _very_ bad for one Kagome Ki, formally known as Kagome Higurashi. That man, though I call him that lightly, was said to have lost his mind long before he even entered the cell, which just made him even more dangerous. He probably thought that no one would catch him… or rat out his hiding place."

"I still can't believe we didn't expect this hotel, though," Youko sighed.

"I know," she said, "the evidence was there, but we weren't for sure. We should have gotten the information on every room, which would have given us enough to come here. After all, the room is under Naraku's name; we would have realized that Naraku wouldn't have needed this room at all, since he has his house. We would have been able to investigate for just that. We would have found Hojo Ki, and we wouldn't, from what Suikotsu told me, have a woman going to the hospital."

"You really can't beat yourself for that, though, Tsubaki." Kuronue knelt down beside Goshinki Yuji, wondering why this man would get in the way of Hojo's wrath. Better question was why Goshinki Yuji was working for Hojo in the first place? Perhaps the polygraph test Naraku was  _still_  trying to lie against. However, since they began the man continued to get every question wrong. His heartbeat was just too fast for an innocent person.

"So, how long you gonna mess with him, Tsubaki?" Youko asked, looking down at the man Tsubaki was currently searching.

"As soon as I think I've found everything I can," she replied, reaching into his pocket. Her hand met metal, and she gently pulled out the pistol. It hung in her hands, facing the floor as she motioned for another bag.

"Well, well, it would seem that Goshinki here was either trying to protect himself – which didn't exactly work – or he was going to go kill someone," Kuronue said.

"What?" Tsubaki asked, reaching into another pocket. She only found a pair of keys, which she smirked at. "Well, it would seem we now have the keys to your car, Goshinki," she said, looking down at the dead man. "I wonder what we'll find in there."

"Well, boss," Kuronue began, showing her the bullets inside the pistol, "Goshinki was fully loaded. He probably thought something like this would happen, but ended up like this. I wouldn't be surprised if Hojo jumped him."

"The question is; why would Hojo jump someone who was working for him?" Youko asked, frowning.

Tsubaki gave a thoughtful look. "The same reason anyone else would."

"What's that?" Youko said.

"Well… he didn't want him to talk," Tsubaki said. She rolled her eyes, wondering why the hell the director stuck her with these two. They were always asking questions. Then again, they had been working for only a few years, while she'd been working since she finished college. Being thirty-two years old did have a few good sides, since she'd been working longer then her two partners. Besides… they were still in training mode in her opinion. Questions were good, though the question was kind of stupid.

"Still, didn't he realize that someone was going to find Goshinki's body?" Kuronue shook his head, turning away from the body. He didn't care what Tsubaki thought; he was going to get that body bag.

"The room is under Naraku's name," Youko said, "if someone found the body, then they'd think it was Naraku who did it."

"Exactly," Tsubaki said, "except Hojo didn't expect Naraku to rat him out."

"Lets just hope we can get him behind bars soon," Youko said.

Kuronue gave a laugh; "With this evidence the man is going to be walking the green mile soon."

"He's right," Tsubaki, said, "Hojo will be on death road. I'll make sure of that."

oOo

Sesshoumaru tapped his foot against the tiled floor. Rin and Shippo were sitting beside him, each looking around the white hospital as if they'd never been in one before. They probably hadn't, but he had. He was just so damn worried. Jinengi said he'd take good care of Kagome, but he still couldn't help but think that Kagome might end up with a concussion, or possibly something worse. Now he was playing the waiting game, right after he'd gotten a call from the vet saying that Chance should be find after they patch up his shoulder wound, and pump some blood into him. That was good, and it got a little better when Suikotsu told him that they'd gotten Hojo out of the house, and he shouldn't have to worry about him  **ever**  again.

Still, his mind couldn't stop thinking about the things that could happen to Kagome. He hadn't gotten any good word, but the nurses would smile his way. However, something in that smile continued to nag at him. When he'd ask they'd just tell him that Jinengi should be out in about ten minutes to tell him, since he was also checking on a few other patients.

Shippo looked up when he heard the tapping of nice shoes on the floor. He saw the black haired man from earlier, wearing his white coat, and carrying different devices that a doctor would use. He really didn't care, but the look that the doctor had was a good one, and he felt hope that his mother would be all right. He hoped so; since the man in white promised that he'd do everything he could to help his mother. He just hoped the man in white kept that promise.

Rin continued to gaze off into the distance. She wanted to see Kagome. She didn't like sitting there. The seat hurt, and they'd been sitting for way too long. Yet they continued to ignore the questions that Sesshoumaru asked. They'd merely shrug it off, and she didn't like it. They were supposed to help Kagome, but they should be helping Sesshoumaru's mind as well. They weren't doing anything to calm her daddy.

"Mr. Taisho?" Jinengi asked, gazing down at the clipboard in his hands. The information was good; now all he had to do was break the good news to Sesshoumaru Taisho.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said, suddenly on his feet, "is she all right?"

"Your fiancée should be fine, Mr. Taisho," Jinengi said. "She was hit in the head pretty hard, but from the CAT scan we gave her I can see nothing wrong so far; at least nothing that would cause brain damage, or memory loss. However, her head should hurt for quite some time… nothing too serious.

"Her throat wound, which I believe was formed from the knife you mentioned being pressed against it, should clear up after scarring. Its nothing to worry about, since the flesh was not actually puckered at all; so you'll only have to worry about looking at a minor scar.

"I've put her on IV fluids until I'm positive she is completely well. Sometimes when things like this happen even our best technology can't tell if something will go wrong. We can't be positive if she does not have a concussion, Mr. Taisho, but from the data so far I'm positive she doesn't. However, I would like her to stay here so we can watch her until I can be sure she does not have head damage," Jinengi said, motioning for them to follow him.

"You may see her now, if you'd like," he continued.

"How long do you think she'll be here, doctor?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Until she awakens," Jinengi said.

Sesshoumaru nodded. That could be a long time from now. Hopefully Kagome did not end up in a coma or sleep for more then he wished to be there. He knew the children would probably wish to go home, but he would stay with Kagome until he knew that she was all right. He would not leave her side.

"There is one more thing that I believe you'd be interested in, though, Mr. Taisho," Jinengi said, stopping by one of the patients rooms. He opened the door to show them Kagome lying on the bed, her head wrapped in white bandages, while her neck was still exposed.

"What would that be?" Sesshoumaru asked, allowing the children to walk into the room. Jinengi then closed the door, and gave him a smile, though he really didn't understand what the doctor was up too.

"Has your fiancée been complaining about morning sickness lately?" the doctor asked, looking back toward the door.

"No… I don't believe so," Sesshoumaru replied, confused.

"Well, then I was wrong about how far along she was." Jinengi seemed thoughtful, tapping the clipboard against his thigh, before nodding to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Your fiancée, Mr. Taisho, should begin complaining about morning sickness in about a week," Jinengi said. Suddenly, he just said what he wanted to, completely catching the soon to be husband of his patient off guard, "She is pregnant, Mr. Taisho."

Sesshoumaru's mind went blank. Kagome was what! He stood there for a moment, before whispering, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, Mr. Taisho. Before we were going to put her into the CAT scan, I decided to check for anything, since you did mention you'd been having intercourse with her. After the tests, which is why it took so long, it concluded that your fiancée is indeed pregnant," Jinengi smiled. "Congratulations, Mr. Taisho, you're going to be a father! This might be a surprise to you, so I'll leave you alone with the mother of your child."

Sesshoumaru merely nodded, not quite grasping the concept yet. He walked inside when Jinengi opened the door, and went to sit beside Kagome. He grabbed the only unoccupied chair and brought it over to the side of the bed, before sitting next to Kagome. His mind continued to try and completely grasp what the doctor had just told him, as he grasp Kagome's hand.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Rin asked. She'd gotten off the whole 'Sesshoumaru-sama', since he'd told her that she could call him her father. However, she gazed up at him as he continued to stare into Kagome's face, and wondered what was wrong with him.

Shippo came to his side, gently tapping his face, "Daddy? Are you all right? You look sick."

"I'm-I… I'm fine, its nothing," he managed. There was a lump in his throat. He didn't expect to be told  _that._ He'd just asked Kagome to marry him, and then he finds out that she was going to have his child! It wasn't as if he didn't want the child, but it was a major surprise.

"You sure, you look pale?" Rin asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Sesshoumaru, said.

"Is something wrong with Mommy?" Shippo asked. "The doctor didn't lie did he!"

"No, no," Sesshoumaru said, trying to think of a way to tell them. "She…"

"Something is wrong, isn't there?" Shippo cried, tears coming down his cheeks. "She's going to die, isn't she?"

"NO!" Sesshoumaru said. "No, she's not."

"Then what's wrong with her?" Shippo whimpered.

"She's—Kagome's going to have a child," Sesshoumaru breathed deeply, trying to tell himself it was true. "She's pregnant…"

"Mommy going to have a baby?" Rin gasped.

"Yes, Rin," he replied, resting his head on the side of the bed. This was just too much. Hojo could have destroyed this. Hojo could have ruined his chance at having a child. However, he hadn't because he'd gotten there in time. He was lucky, for now they had a wonderful new beginning.


	30. Marriage

Sighing, he tucked a strand of hair behind Kagome's ear, before caressing her cheek gently. She hadn't woken for almost a complete day, but according to Jinengi she probably just needed some rest. Still, looking over at the two children sleeping in the chairs they occupied, he hoped she woke soon. The children had school, and, though he didn't want to leave her side, he had work. True, the company could probably survive without him for a few weeks, but… he'd probably go just so he didn't have to sit there watching Kagome sleep, wondering if she was ever going to wake up again. He'd go just so he could stuff his face in work, and not wonder if she was forever going to lie in that hospital bed because of another idiot man.

Yes, he'd admit it, his sex were complete and total idiots. Well, there were a few exceptions, but most of them were just so idiotic that they'd try to do anything to get at a woman who didn't want them. Women were smarter, which was strange, since men were said to be the dominant sex. Probably because men used force to make women submit to them. Women were smarter when it came to the mind. It was proved simply when the man refused to ask for directions, telling the woman he knew where he was going, when he knew only how to get lost faster then he already was. He didn't put that lightly, either, since after seeing what that moron Hojo did to Kagome, only dug their sex deeper into the hole in his mind.

Resting his head on the bed, he placed his hand on Kagome's thigh, and gently moved his hand over the blankets that covered her from the cold air. Though the hospital needed to be clean at all times, meaning the air needed to be recycled over and over inside each room, he never understood why they kept it so cold. Certainly they were going to get more patients sick if they continued to keep it bloody ass cold, rather then around seventy-two degrees. Anything lower then sixty-nine degrees, though, was a little too cold. That was probably just him, though, since he was used to anything around that temperature.

He felt Kagome's thigh raise a little, pressing it into his hand a little, as the woman groaned. His head shot up, watching as Kagome's head rolled to the side, her eyes opening to small silts, trying to get used to the lighting around them. However, once she was used to it, she looked at him, a small smile turning her lips upward. His own smile lit up his face, though he tried to fight against it, before he heard Kagome groan again.

"What happened, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, her eyebrows narrowing in a thoughtful motion.

Sesshoumaru frowned; concerned that she might not remember anything about the ordeal. According to Dr. Jinengi, a person had a small  _switch_ – if you will – inside the brain that could turn off certain memories that might be harmful to the body. Things that might make a person go into such depression, or guilt that they just shut down, and stopped running until they died. He hoped that hadn't happened to Kagome, since he wanted her to remember the moment he knocked Hojo away from her body. He wanted her to remember everything that had happened before then. He wanted her to remember his love.

"Is something wrong, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, bringing her hand up to rub at her bandage. She let out a small, "ouch" when she touched a certain spot, before frowning herself.

The door opened suddenly, causing the couple to look toward it. Jinengi walked inside, bowing his head a little in respect before moving toward the bed. "I came to check once more on Kagome before my shift is over… though, I'll probably be called in if anything major occurs," Jinengi laughed a little, tilting his head back.

"Yes, of course, doctor," Sesshoumaru, replied, watching as Kagome moved her hand so he could reach it. On instinct, Sesshoumaru moved the hand on her thigh and placed it so she could link her fingers with his own, which she did.

Jinengi looked down, saying, "Oh, I see you're awake. That's a good sign.

"Tell me, Ms. Ki, what do you remember?" Jinengi said. He pulled out a small flashlight, and opened her eye further, only to shine it inside, which caused Kagome to pull away. He smiled, however, moving to check the monitor with her heartbeat, blood pressure, and a few other vital signs on it. He was memorizing these things, nodding that his patient would be all right, when she began to speak.

"I… remember my birthday," Kagome said.

"Is that the first things you remember, Ms. Ki?" Jinengi asked.

Kagome smiled, "Of course it is, it was the happiest day of my life, Dr…"

"Jinengi," he replied.

"Dr. Jinengi," she mumbled.

"Tell me, Ms. Ki-" he began.

"Kagome, please, call me Kagome," she said, tilting her head to see him better.

"Of course," he replied. "Now, what is it about your birthday that you remember the most?"

"Sesshoumaru asked me to marry him," Kagome replied, instantly.

"What do you remember after that?" Jinengi asked.

"I remember… going to dinner, and then… a few days later…" Kagome frowned. "I heard Chance yelp, and I went to check on him, thinking he might have accidentally knocked something over onto himself."

"Do you remember anything else?" Jinengi asked. This was very good, but then again, she was saved in time, so perhaps she could remember everything.

Kagome nodded, "I remember Hojo…"

Sesshoumaru sat in silence, listening as Kagome tried to recount everything she remembered. She was doing very good, considering the circumstances that got her there. Still, he was still thinking of a way to tell her of the child within her. Would she be angry that he hadn't thought of protection at the time? Would she wish to abort the child? Or… would she be so overjoyed that she began crying from happiness? Would she try to wrap her arms around him, and ask him if he was sure? He didn't like the first of the two options, but either way… he would stay with her. After all, it was her body, and her choice. It might kill him a little inside to know that she'd destroyed his first – his only first, since he wouldn't get another one – child, and not thought twice about it.

How did he know it was his first? That was simple. All those other women he'd fucked had tried to cling onto the small pieces of memory they had of him, wanting to wiggle their way into his life. If they had been with child then he might have allowed them back in, but they'd never mentioned it. Plus, with all of them, he'd fucked them inside one of his guest's rooms, and whichever he chose, he made sure that he stocked it with condoms. Kagome was the only woman he'd ever had intercourse with without protection. He couldn't help it, though; she was just so warm… so soft. Could he stop himself from wanting pleasure from her body? Not only that, but from her mind.

At first he would have told you that he hated her; that he wished he could take her apart and reprogram her, before putting her back together the way he wanted her. At first he would have told you that he had an attraction toward her, – if he'd ever admit it - but he would never sink so low, and merely give into bodily desires. Now… now was different. Now he wanted to know what she was thinking. Now he wanted more then just her body. Now, he knew he was in love.

Jinengi nodded, before pulling out a small tape recorder, before saying, "I hope you don't mind if I record what you remember, Kagome. Detective Tsubaki wants as much information as she can get; that way they can lock Hojo up forever."

Kagome shook her head, saying, "I don't mind."

"Good," Jinengi smiled, "Now, tell me anything you can remember. Just don't rush yourself, or go farther then you want to. I don't want to bring you any discomfort."

Kagome watched as Jinengi pressed the record button, before saying, "I went to check on Chance, and found Hojo coming up the stairs. I was confused, and frightened at first, but quickly recovered, and asked him what he was doing, and what… he did to Chance. Of course, he merely said he wanted to see me, or something like that.

"He backed me into a wall when he noticed the ring on my finger. I'd tried to hide it the best I could, since I didn't want to hurt Sesshoumaru, but Hojo snapped when he realized it was an engagement ring. He started yelling about different things concerning when we were together a few years earlier, about my virginity then… and how I was supposed to have been his.

"I defended myself… by kneeing him between the legs, before rushing down the stairs. I don't remember getting to the alarm system, or not, but I do remember running past Chance, before I was knocked into a wall. I think Hojo grabbed ahold of my hair, and threw me toward it… I'm not sure," Kagome mumbled.

"That's quite alright, Kagome," Jinengi said, "Just tell me what you  **do**  remember."

Kagome nodded once more, looking over toward Sesshoumaru. "I… don't remember anything, except seeing him raise the knife he held, right as I screamed… and then pain in my head. I think he knocked me unconscious…"

"Hojo must have carried her up to the first guest room, because that's where I found them," Sesshoumaru said, continuing the thought. "I'd heard her scream, 'somebody help me', and rushed inside. Of course, Hojo must have been very determined because by the time I was inside he was already inside the room.

"I checked on the dog, first. Afterward I concluded that it would need medical attention, before running up the stairs. A sword I'd bought a few years before was hanging on the wall and I grabbed it. Of course, I've never had to actually use a weapon to defend myself, but I didn't know to what extent I would need to go to help Kagome.

"I went into the room and knocked Hojo unconscious when I found him ready to rape Kagome. She was barely conscious, from what the reaction I got after I knocked Hojo off his feet. I made sure to tie him up before taking Chance to the vet, and bringing Kagome here. Of course, I did leave Jaken to watch over the son of a bitch," Sesshoumaru hissed the last part quietly, not wanting the children to hear that sort of language.

Kagome blinked, before smiling, "So that's how I got here."

"Yes, Kagome," he replied.

"Hm… thank you, Kagome," Jinengi said, "You as well, Mr. Taisho. I believe Tsubaki will be very happy to use this in court against Hojo Ki. I don't believe the man will be alive much longer…"

Good riddance, Sesshoumaru thought, squeezing Kagome's hand. Together they watched as Jinengi walked toward the door. However, before he left, he told them that he wished them the best of luck, and if they needed anything to press the nurses button. Of course, they'd known this, but it was nice to know that someone was thinking about them.

Best of luck… Kagome thought? Best of luck for what, she continued? She turned her head toward Sesshoumaru, intent on asking him, however, he was already staring at her. That same gaze that told her that he was just happy to see her alive, and breathing. She would, mostly, never understand what the man thought, but for that she was grateful. She'd probably get a headache from the things he felt, just like he'd probably get a headache from her constant change in emotion. Hell, he probably already did.

A simple word, though, passed through her lips, "Explain."

He ignored the question, knowing what she meant, but not caring at the moment. His hand came up to caress her cheek once more, while he rested his head on her breast the best he could. "I'm so happy you're alright, Kagome," he mumbled, nuzzling his cheek against her covered skin. How he wished to hold her naked body, pleasing her until she forgot the awful ordeal she'd gone through. He wished he could take whatever she was feeling away, until only the love, and happiness of before was left. He was sure it was still there, just underneath what she was currently thinking of.

Still, she looked like nothing had happened. Maybe she wasn't going to go through some small trauma because of this. Perhaps she was only feeling what he wanted her to feel, and decided to put the past behind her. Then again, maybe she was merely hiding her pain well.

Kagome smiled, "I'm happy you're ok, too, Sesshoumaru. You could have been hurt trying to save me."

"I would have never given up, Kagome," he replied, "Not when you're at stake."

"I'm glad to hear that, Sesshoumaru, but you don't need to put your life on the line for mine," Kagome whispered. She smiled a little brighter, trying to tell him that he really didn't need to put himself inbetween everything that tried to take her life. He would be putting his on hold to protect her, and she didn't want him to do that.

"I do, though, Kagome," he replied, his tone as low as hers, "because you're mine. I won't let anyone else have you."

"That's very sweet, Sesshoumaru," she said, "Really, it is… but I don't want you to put your life on hold for me."

"I don't have to, Kagome," he smirked, "you are my life."

That little statement warmed her heart, and she nearly forgot about the question she'd asked him earlier, until he finally spoke of it.

"Especially now, Kagome," he whispered, his voice lower then before.

Kagome frowned, wondering what he was talking about. Never had he spoken so much, but maybe it was because he trusted her more. Usually he was quiet, only raising his voice when he was angry, or trying to make a point; other then that, Sesshoumaru wasn't very talkative, and she never thought she'd get this much out of him. She just hoped he continued to speak, since she really didn't know what he was talking about. She'd like to know, though.

"Kagome." He feared his voice would crack on him. She had the right to know that she was currently carrying life within her body, though. She had the right to know that she would be a mother if she wished it. "Kagome, I need to tell you something… but I don't know how."

Blinking a little, Kagome turned her head more, until she was resting her temple against the pillow. It stung a little, but other then that her head didn't hurt as much as it had when she woke up. As long as no one touched the spot where Hojo hit her, then she would be fine. "Try, if you must, Sesshoumaru," she said, reaching out toward him with her other hand. He was holding her right one like his life depended on it, and continued to stroke her cheek softly.

What could be  _so_  important?

"Kagome, my love," he whispered. "You are everything to me; the only star in my sky. I… I hope you don't hate me for this…"

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered, "Whatever it is, I'll always love you… Even if you tell me I'm going to die…" Her face dropped a little at the way he was talking to her, and she honestly thought he was going to tell her the doctors had found out she had cancer or something fatal.

"No, Kagome. No, that's not what it is," he replied, shaking his head.

"Then tell me," Kagome replied, her tone commanding, "… I'll be happy, don't worry about me."

"K-Kagome, you're pregnant," he blurted out, not thinking of anyway to soften it up. His eyes had shut, and he'd just let it out, not thinking about what her reaction might be. He didn't want to see her face when she went from the sweet little Kagome he knew, to some bitch who didn't want a life form growing inside her. He didn't want to see her glare at him, though, he was sure any minute from now he'd feel her death glare on him, and open his eyes to see it.

Surprise. That was about the only thing she could feel before happiness flooded over her. She placed the hand she'd almost touched Sesshoumaru with on her stomach, her frown turning into a smile. She was going to be a mother. Still, she turned to the tense Sesshoumaru, before letting out, "Are you sure" in a squeak.

Sesshoumaru merely nodded. He liked the tone she'd had, and opened his eyes a little. He found Kagome smiling, rubbing gentle circles over her stomach, while squeezing his hand tighter. Obviously this was  _good_ news to her, since she seemed happy enough. He was about to say something about abortion if she decided otherwise, but Kagome pulled his hand down to touch her womb gently, continuing to stare in awe.

Suddenly, Kagome let out a small laugh, "That's probably why I've been feeling sick in the morning lately."

"You have?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, silly. I tried to tell you one day, but you wouldn't pay attention to me; something about getting to work as fast as you could, and seeing me when I got there. I've been drinking herbal tea my mother used to use before we grew distant from each other; she used it when I had stomachaches, or puked. Its works quite well, actually. I didn't think the sickness I was having was because I was pregnant."

"How long has this been happening, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked. He, actually, remembered the day she'd tried to tell him something. He didn't know what she was trying to tell him, but she'd said something about not feeling well, before he rushed out the door. He'd gotten a call from work saying that they needed him then and there, because something was wrong. Of course, it hadn't really been that big of a deal when he got there, but he could have sworn he heard a door slam shut as he went out the door.

"Five, maybe six days," Kagome said. "The tea helps, since I've only puked maybe two times out of those. It eases my stomach, though it doesn't work all the time." She pressed his hand to her womb a little harder, using both hands instead of one.

"I don't understand, Kagome," Sesshoumaru sighed, "Why didn't you try to tell me this when I wasn't so busy?"

"I didn't want to bring up something unimportant," Kagome mumbled, her eyes drooping a bit.

Sesshoumaru smirked; that was an answer he should have expected from Kagome. She didn't want to make him think she needed him for everything, so she decided not to make it seem like such a big thing. "Now, we know it is important."

"Appears so," Kagome said.

She opened her eyes wider, before saying, "Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, Kagome?" he asked. He was tired all of a sudden, and he just wanted to sleep next to his woman. The woman who held his heart so possessively he didn't think anyone else would ever get ahold of it. Even if she were to leave him early in life, no one would ever get it out of her cold, dead hands, as she continued to hold it fiercely. Her fingers seemed to curl around it and pull it straight from his chest, before she stared at him through the top of her eyes, while petting it. Funny thing was, he could imagine her doing that.

"Guess what I'm going to do once I'm get outta here?" she smirked.

"What?" he said, looking up toward her face?

"You're supposed to guess, silly," she replied, giggling.

"Fine…" he mumbled, "Your… going to take Chance for a walk to strengthen his muscles…"

"No, silly man," she giggled. "I'm going to ride my motorcycle! Then, if I wasn't pregnant, I would have made myself the strongest White Russian I could, but since I am, I'm going to drink as much Sprite as I can."

"And you call me silly," he smirked.

"Yes, silly man," she giggled.

A few moments later, Sesshoumaru noticed how quiet it had become, and looked up. Kagome's head was still facing him, but her eyes had closed, and she was beginning to talk in her sleep. Her nose wrinkled, as she said, "Yes… that feel nice…" as her hand tightened her hold on his heart. Somehow, he just knew she was talking about him.

oOo

"Sango," Kagome said, trying to pull herself away from her friend. It'd been over four months since the incident, and she had around three days before she was getting married, and Sango insisted on giving her a small bachelorette party, since she was beginning to show in her pregnancy. Sesshoumaru had refused on letting her go, since Sango said she wanted to take Kagome to the new club Hiten and his wife, their friend, Ayame had opened up. Yes, it was amazing that they'd married, as well, and before her, but they'd decided to elope, since their parents hadn't approved of them being together.

She, too, had not wished to go, since Sesshoumaru had become so much cuddlier lately. He liked to snuggle up with her at night, telling her that she looked more beautiful then ever before, while rubbing his hands over the hump where her flat stomach used to be. She'd once mentioned it would be embarrassing to walk down the aisle fat, and wobbling. However, Sesshoumaru had told her that he wasn't going to wait until after their child was born, since he wanted to legally have her in his family before then. Or something weird like that.

Still, she liked when he would rest his silver head on her stomach, and nuzzle where he thought the child was. Of course, they hadn't felt the child move, yet, but she had this feeling that around a month or more she would. She just had this feeling.

"Oh, come on, Kagome," Sango said, pulling her harder. She made sure her friend didn't trip, or fall, but continued to pull her along. She held her up the last time she'd nearly went falling onto her face, and hoped it didn't happen again. She'd gotten so frightened the last time until Kagome told her she was ok. "You'll love this. The lights, and music are rockin'!"

"Rockin'?" Kagome asked.

"Yes!" Sango said, "I mean, come on, Kagome, you'll only be a free woman for the next… what, four days. You have to have some fun before you're all tied down."

"But Sango," Kagome pouted. She didn't want to go. She didn't even want to be nearly to the door, yet Sango continued to pull her along. When would she just give up, and let her go home. Her feet hurt, and she was beginning to feel queasy from walking so far.

"We're almost there, Kagome," Sango said.

"Sango, really, I don't feel well," Kagome said, gulping down the saliva in her mouth.

Sango stopped, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Kagome. Once we're inside, I'll get you some 7up, or Sprite, whichever you want, and you can sit down, ok."

"Ok," she smiled. It was a good thing her stomach decided to act up on her, since she wanted to leave as soon as she could. Maybe if her child decided that she needed to lie down Sango would call for Sesshoumaru, and she could go home. All she wanted to do was cuddle into Sesshoumaru's lap, watching a movie with the children until they needed to go to bed for school the next day, and feel his hand caressing her stomach.

"Kagome," Sango said, "Earth to Kagome!"

"Yeah," she replied.

"We're going in," Sango said. Apparently she'd already spoken with the bouncer, and they were going inside. Of course, she really didn't want to go inside until she saw Ayame. She'd heard that Ayame had, at one point, quit working for Kouga, but came back when he asked, only to quit again a few weeks later.

"Ayame," Kagome said. She waved, trying to rush forward the best she could.

"Slow down, little mama," Ayame said, hugging her when she came into her embrace. She hugged her tightly, before letting go.

"Don't call me little," Kagome hissed, pushing Ayame away. She missed, though, and fell into her arm. Frowning, she knew she wasn't as frightening as she once was. Even her brother had told her to cool it, because, quote: "With that stomach hangin' out, you ain't scarin' anyone," unquote.

Ayame just laughed, saying, "So, I heard Hojo was going to be given his trial in a month."

"Yeah, Naraku's been in prison for helping him out, but his case took a lo-ong time; he won't be getting out, because he got a life sentence. I didn't go, but Tsubaki wants me at Hojo's to testify. According to what Tsubaki's told me, Hojo was wearing a wig, and green contact, which was one of a couple reasons why they couldn't find him. He had also used make-up to change his skin color, and never did anything wrong… so he had been hard to find." Kagome shrugged, not really caring.

"Well, it'll be good when he'd finally gone," Sango laughed.

Ayame nodded, "Let's get you two to a table. I'll go tell Devon what you guys want for drinks, and I'll make sure to tell him no alcohol for Kagome, no matter how much she begs."

"Hey," Kagome said, offended.

"It was a joke, Kags, get over it," Ayame said. She leaned over to Sango, and whispered, "Man, she's getting really emotional, isn't she?"

Sango nodded.

"You know, I can hear you, right?" Kagome said. She looked around the club, noticing that Ayame and Hiten had decided to use some of the better music of their teen-hood. The lighting was ok, but she really wasn't into the whole suddenly changing colors. The dance floor looked nice, but she wouldn't risk dancing in her condition unless she was slow dancing with Sesshoumaru.

"Grouchy, too," Ayame whispered.

Sango shook her head, knowing that from the distance, Kagome'd heard that as well. Still, she had to agree with Ayame, Kagome did seem a little grouchier then usual. Of course, they could blame that on her personality more then anything else.

Sighing, Sango said, "Lets just have fun as long as we can." They did, until Kagome's stomach became so queasy Sango had to rush her into the restroom, where she puked. Of course, after that, Kagome complained that she wanted to go home so much that Sango finally pulled out her cell and asked Sesshoumaru to come get her, which around twenty minutes later, he did. When he left, Sango saw Kagome turn her head and stick out her tongue, and only then did she realize she'd been tricked… and by a pregnant woman.

oOo

Kagome gulped, looking up as the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride." Like she wanted to do that. After Sesshoumaru drew out his "I do" she didn't even want his mouth near hers. First, she was pregnant, grouchy, and didn't want to be there, but he'd drug her down to walk down the aisle, in her mother's back yard, in a kimono, which at the moment seem heavy. This was supposed to be one of the greatest days of her life, yet he'd made it one of the worse when he drew out his "I do" because she truly thought he was going to walk out on her. She'd given him those large frightened eyes, while the priest stared at him expectantly. Hell, she'd nearly gone into tears when it took him nearly a minute and a half just to say he'd become her husband. The bastard.

She wanted to kill him, not kiss him.

"Come now, Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered, staring into her eyes, while she glared at him. He knew she was angry with him, but it didn't matter. With the final kiss she would be his wife, since she was already wearing his wedding band. He'd make sure she promised later never to take it off unless she was doing something so disgusting it might ruin the precious piece of metal. It was his symbol of love, since he was man enough to keep his woman, instead of letting her go.

Kagome sighed, stretching her neck out. She heard the "ahh" of the women – mostly her mother – as his lips took hers. However, no one seemed to notice when he slipped his tongue into her mouth and began lapping at the inside of her mouth. Of course, today she refused to play his game, since she really didn't want to.

Besides, she was currently asking herself why they had to have their wrists tied together. It was something her mother had insisted on, though, she really didn't understand it. She was also trying to figure out why they said the words, "I now pronounce you  _man_ and  _wife._ " Why not, "I now pronounce you woman and husband"? Yeah, yeah, something about the man being the bigger one on top, but who cared. Shouldn't they be able to pick which one was higher in the relationship? Really, she considered herself higher then Sesshoumaru, so they should have gotten the latter of the two options.

Besides, she liked that one better. She was sure Sesshoumaru would have agreed with her, since she'd found many ways to make her male beg. It was true. At first she never thought she could get Sesshoumaru to beg, but tease him while your pregnant, and he doesn't want to hurt your supple body by playing rough, and he begs. She was sure that she could have gotten Sesshoumaru to agree with the latter option, since he couldn't restrain himself. But… he had to, so he had no choice.

Yes, she was an evil being, she'd realized that; her man, Sesshoumaru, was like the light to her darkness. She wanted to make him beg, while she continued to get pleasure out of him. Besides, it made things interesting. Though, she knew that he wouldn't beg once she'd given birth. There was always the option of getting pregnant again, since she was sure he wouldn't use much protection. Something about not being able to feel how soft she was.

She had the power, and she knew how to use it!

Sesshoumaru pulled away, looking down at the kimono he wore. He hadn't really thought about it, since he'd allowed Kagome to do most of the planning, but as everyone clapped, wept, and shouted their congratulations, he decided this was very nice. He'd only been in a kimono for formal events when younger, but other then that, he'd never been into one. The silk he was wearing, though, was very nice. He hadn't even known he'd had this kimono until Kagome'd found it and shown it to him. It was a lovely kimono, with the design of a dragon on the shoulder and sleeves, and a black and yellow obi.

She was wearing the white kimono her mother had insisted she wear. It had been baggy enough to fit around her stomach, which wasn't that far out, but it seemed to be getting on her emotional radar already. She wasn't constantly emotional – who was he kidding, she was even without the child in her womb – since she could become comfortable, and have the same emotion for the longest time he'd ever seen anyone be happy, or sad, but after that she'd change, and wish to know what he was thinking, or something.

Still, as he pulled away from the alter, and began to move toward the wedding cake, he was just happy to be married to her. Finally she was completely his. Not only because he said so, but because they were legally tied together. All that needed to be done as for him to adopt Shippo, and her to adopt Rin, since it was only natural. After all, the two little ones playing together close by were some of the many little things that got them to this wonderful moment. They were just one of the little things that got her to become…

Mrs. Kagome Taisho…


	31. Epilogue

"God," Kagome screamed, pushing as the doctor ordered her to. She turned her head, glaring at the man who sat close by, and hissed, "You did  **this**  to me."

Another contraction tore through her body, and she just wished for it to be over. For the last six hours they'd been here. Of course, that was only because she hadn't dilated quickly, and had had to sit there until finally she was far enough that the child  _might_  come.

Right now, she hated that word: might. No, there should never have been a  _might_. There should be do, or don't, not might. Either the child  **was**  going to come then, or it  **wasn't** , not, oh, it might… Ok, she shouldn't be calling her son an 'it'. Yes, she knew from the ultrasound that they were going to have a boy, though she'd kept it from Sesshoumaru as a secret. After all, she'd told him that he would know when the baby came. She knew that they'd also name him, Akira, since they'd decided on it about two months before. It was either, Akira if it was a boy, or Akari if it was a girl. Yes, very close, but you have to know the difference to under…

Kagome screamed, rising off the hospital bed a little with her elbows, while squeezing Sesshoumaru's hand with all her might. Maybe she could force the pain into him if she continued to squeeze as hard as she could. After all, he was already cringing from merely knowing she was going to push as much pain as she could onto him.

The only reason it hurt so much was because her sedative had worn off… or something like that, she didn't know. She only knew that it hadn't hurt this much an hour ago. Of course, that could be because Dr. Hines, the female doctor who was assisting Dr. Jinengi, was yelling that she could see the head. Trying to tell her that the baby would be there soon. She didn't care; the pain was overloading her mind, yet she did not slip into unconsciousness. Ok, so a little bit of joy rushed through her body at the thought that she'd be able to see her little Akira soon.

Still, the pain swept right over that. She knew that she'd probably continue to feel this way until this was completely over with. She gritted her teeth together, looked at Sesshoumaru, sitting there all-calm like, and hissed, " **You're**  never getting  **me**  pregnant again,  **you**  understand  **me** ,  _bastard_!"

He nodded, not sure if he could respond to that. Seven hours ago she'd complained that her stomach hurt a little bit, but other then that he'd ignored it. Then, an hour later she'd gripped her stomach while they were watching a movie, and cried out. It'd almost gave him a heart attack when she said, "I think my water just broke." Hell, he'd been running around so fast that he'd almost thought he'd missed something. Leave that thing to be Kagome in the end, since he'd left her sitting on the porch waiting for him, while he drove down the path, only to realize she wasn't in the car. Damn, he was stupid. She must think that. Actually, she was probably more focused on the pain ripping through her, since Dr. Hines had said they'd need something stronger to help with the pain, since the current  _stuff,_ he really hadn't been paying attention when they started, was wearing off.

He was just lucky that six hours ago the kids had been in school. They were at home, currently, and had called many times, only for him to tell them that he'd call when Kagome had given birth. Of course, they were worried, and curious, and continued to call. He was sure that within a few minutes they'd call again, but it really wasn't that bad, since the two doctors, and three nurses merely smiled as he told the children that they should be done soon. What a lair he was.

Now, Kagome was holding his hand in a death grip, which he was sure, would have killed him if she had ahold of his neck. Apparently, there was a lot of pain, and he'd never come close to feeling it. Hell, if she felt worse then his hand felt, she probably felt like she wanted to die. In fact, when her eyes began flooding with tears suddenly, he was sure she did wish to die.

"Sh… Kagome, it'll be over soon," he whispered, moving his mouth so he was close to her ear. Feeling her nod, he kissed her sweaty forehead, and couldn't help but feel pride that she was going through this and not complaining more. He'd heard from some business partners that their wives would complain, complain, complain, because they couldn't handle it, but Kagome only hissed once in a while that she was going to kill him, or he was never doing this to her again. That was unlikely, since she was his wife, he didn't need protection with her, not in his opinion.

He'd be faithful to his woman, not go around poking other women with his powerful weapon – to put it kindly, of course. Since he wouldn't fuck other women, Kagome had no right to say he couldn't fuck her. What was the reason of using protection with the only woman you wanted to be with, when you wanted her to have your children? There really wasn't one he could think of. Still, he wasn't planning on getting her pregnant again any time soon, since he didn't think he could take this again in nine more months.

Kagome gave another cry, feeling the life slide a little further out of her body. She heard Sesshoumaru begin telling her it'd be over soon, again, and snapped, " **Shut up**! How do you know when it's going to… be over, Sessho?  **YOU DON'T** ,  **SO STOP TRYING TO MAKE IT SOUND LIKE YOU DO**!"

Sesshoumaru cringed trying to take his hand away. However, Kagome continued to hold onto him, even though he wanted to be on the opposite side of the room, whimpering to himself that his wife wanted nothing more then his death, and he didn't approve of it.

Dr. Hines looked up at Kagome's face, before saying, "Once more, Kagome. You're baby will be here in a few moments!"

Kagome didn't know how good that sentence sounded until after she felt her baby slide completely from her. She panted, letting her hand fall limp, and relaxed her muscles, trying to suck oxygen into her lungs. Well, actually, she really didn't think she felt anything until she saw them wiping Akira of the blood, and fluids that stuck to his body, while sucking fluids out of his throat so he didn't chock. Apparently, Sesshoumaru, who was standing very close by, had already cut the umbilical cord, since he was holding a small pair of scissors.

Excitement, and joy filled her as they came to put him into her arms, Dr. Hines saying, "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Taisho, you are now the proud parents of a little boy."

"My little Akira," Kagome whispered, feeling the doctor allow her feet to lie on the bed, instead of spread out with stirrups, which allowed her to relax a little more then she thought she could at the moment. She felt like she'd been hit by a truck, or maybe a huge tanker; either way, she only knew she was exhausted, and felt Akira being lifted from her arms, as Sesshoumaru took him.

Sesshoumaru smiled, watching as Kagome was pulled into the land of dreams, while little Akira began playing with his hair. He'd never really understood why his family was blessed with natural silvery-white hair, but he was happy to see that Akira held the same color. Now, he knew that a child's hair changed color, depending on the traits handed down, but he hoped that Akira's stayed the same color, since his father had always told him it was strange that his own had. Something to do with his genetics, so he hoped that Akira was mostly like him, though it was obvious staring at the baby that he took mostly after his mother.

Akira's hair was the only feature that really resembled his father at all - actually, only the color really did. His hair was wavy, unlike his father's flat, straight hair, which was a trait he obviously got from his mother. His eyes, which were blinking in the new light, were a shade of blue, which when older would probably stop many women in their tracks. They glowed, instead of like Kagome's, which seemed to crackle in the right lighting. His round little face made him look a lot like his mother, with his father's thin, nearly pointed nose. If he were anything like his father, he would lose his baby fat by his third birthday, and shoot up like a bean stock, or perhaps he'd lose the weigh, but merely grow to Kagome's average height. From looking at him, though, you'd think he would be more like his mother then his father.

Sitting down, Sesshoumaru went into a daze, never noticing that he'd handed Akira to one of the nurses, who promised to bring him back once he was fully cleaned, and dressed. His eyes continued to gaze at Kagome, happy to see that she'd pulled through, instead of being lost during the birthing. True, in this day and time the doctors were better, but he was always thinking about that chance that Kagome's body might not be able to take it, and he'd loss her to death. True, he would probably be able to move on, but she'd forever haunt his memories, even if he ever had a relationship afterward. He'd always wish that she were beside him; not only in bed, but anywhere he went, remembering how she would smile, or say something while they were going there…

You baka, Sesshoumaru snapped at himself, she's right here, stop thinking that. Still, he could not think about how happy she'd made him. Two years ago he'd tell you that if he ever married then he'd gone crazy, or he'd kill himself before he ever let a woman get that kind of hold on him. Now, he had Kagome, he was married to her, and he didn't want to kill himself. So much about his life had changed, yet he didn't really mind it.

Sighing, Sesshoumaru went back to the conversation he remembered having with Kagome only a day or so ago. He could remember that she'd gotten off the computer, and waddled the best she could over to him, being content at the time, she'd cuddled to his side, and began talking about how everyone else was doing. He wouldn't have even listened if it were another woman trying to tell him, but since it was Kagome, and they were her friends, and family, he listened.

Inuyasha, who'd finally learned how to use messenger, was engaged to a woman named Sasha, who from what Kagome said, had worked for him for over five years. Though his brother's sex life really didn't concern him, he was happy to know that his brother had finally gotten a woman who wanted him for more then his money. They were thinking about getting married in the summer months, on the beach, and inviting only a few people, since Inuyasha's current fiancée was shy, so she didn't want a big wedding. Apparently, Inuyasha was doing better, since his company was gaining in profit, thus doing better then it had in years.

Kagome'd said that she'd also been talking to Sango, and Miroku at the time. They were doing well, as well, saying that Miroku had finally gotten his wish, and impregnated his woman. Apparently, the line, "Sango, will you bare my children" he used when they first met had finally come to pass, though Sesshoumaru had listened to Kagome laugh about how Sango told her that she'd hit him over the head with a vase when he'd first asked. They were doing quite well, since Miroku had had a break through within the company, and become one of the lead scientists Taisho Corp had. Sango was still working for the time being, but would take paid leave once she got bigger.

Ayame, Kagome's old time friend from high school, and the main friend she had while working for Howling Inc, was married, and content. She'd married a man named Hiten, who'd been talking about moving over to the states, since he'd been offered a very good job opportunity. Though Kagome said she'd be sad to see Ayame move to so far, she said she was happy to see her finally happy, instead of continuing to chase after Kouga.

Kouga was doing well, though every time he saw them he'd try to make it seem like his life was doing great, when it was only ok. Kagome could only get information about her old boss from Jakotsu, since they'd talked to each other a week prier, but from what he said, Kouga wasn't doing so well with the ladies. The man was too possessive, and had learned that if he wanted to keep a woman he'd have to trust her, instead of keeping her to himself at all times. Kouga, however, did not take that lesson to heart.

Kikyo, Kagome's once hated cousin, had actually become close to the family. She said that she did have a few relationships with other HIV carriers, but other than that she really didn't want anything to do with men. In fact, she said she might turn lesbian for the hell of it. She was doing well with her job, and had been excited to learn that Inuyasha was doing well in his life, though she had seemed saddened at the knowledge that he was getting married again so soon after their divorce. She'd also been excited to learn that she'd have a niece or nephew to spoil soon, but when asked if she'd ever have children of her own, her answer was, "If I decide to adopt, then yes."

The rest of Kagome's family was doing much better, since Sesshoumaru was helping them with a lot of things, even though they protested on most of it. Souta, who'd retired from using his sister's reputation, was beginning to make one of his own, telling people that the 'Dragon Queen' had married Sesshoumaru Taisho, known 'Ice Prince' of the business world, which made him his brother-in-law. Though he was gaining friends, and making himself known as Souta Higurashi, he was still slightly using the information to make others leave him alone. Kagome's mother, Mrs. Higurashi, had once again become close to her daughter. She was always coming over to either watch over Shippo, and Rin – who were doing fine, as well – or to see how Kagome was doing in her pregnancy. Sometimes it was a good thing that the older woman came over, since she'd caught them many times before he was ready to strangle himself just to get out of life with a pregnant Kagome.

Shippo, and Rin were making lots of friends, and constantly having them over. They were closer then ever, but even closer to Kagome. True, they were close to him, as well, but they loved to sit near Kagome, with their hands on her stomach, trying to feel for the baby that was once within her womb. They loved to play with Chance, who had a small limp from his battle scar, but was as good as he'd ever be. The dog could often be found lounging around with their two cats, somewhere within the livingroom, close to the fish tank. Kagome seemed to not only love kids, but she loved animals.

Kagura had taken over her father's company easily. However, he was sure that the woman would soon lose it to something, since she was trying to shoot her way to the top, instead of merely taking one step at a time. She was a good business owner, and worked everyone as hard as they could be worked, but there was still a limit. Sesshoumaru was sure that within five years the company would start being taken apart from the inside, and Kagura and her sister would have to move to another city, or country. Either way, it'd get her out of his hair forever.

Naraku? Naraku who? No, he knew who he was, but Naraku was merely in prison for life. They'd nearly given him the death sentence, but his lawyer had gotten them to go down to the life sentence. He would never get out, since he'd helped in the release of a man who was never supposed to be released, who tried to rape a woman, who killed another woman, and was helping a man named Goshinki with the death of many other people around the city. He'd came  _very_ close to the death sentence; Naraku was lucky he had a good lawyer.

Hojo… Hojo was gone for good. Tsubaki had seen to that; the detective had not only gotten enough evidence to put him away, but to send him walking down death road. The day they placed him in the electric chair had been around three months ago. His trial had taken forever thanks to Naraku's lawyer, which just proved even more that Naraku was working with him. The man, from what he'd heard, continued to mutter about how he  _loved_ Kagome, and he'd wished she'd love him too while the trial was taking place.

In a way he pitied the man, since he had what Hojo had always wanted, and no one would ever share it with him. Of course, he had the prize, so why should he care? Oh, yes, because he loved his wife, and he didn't want for her to ever think otherwise.

"Mr. Taisho?" came a male voice. Sesshoumaru turned his head to see Jinengi standing at the doorway. The man dipped his head a little before saying, "Would you like for me to have a nurse bring you your son, Mr. Taisho?"

Nodding, Sesshoumaru said, "Yes, thank you, Dr. Jinengi."

"He should be brought in, in a few minutes," Jinengi said, before turning. He closed the door gently, before walking past the covered window, and down the hall to find a nurse.

Sesshoumaru placed his hand over his eyes, glad that his son was finally in the world, and his wife could rest. Perhaps now his little Kagome would go back to the way she was after they first made love. After the touching moment when he first made her climax, and shudder beneath him, and became so sweet, and kind, instead of snippy, and defiant like she was when they first began working together.

Giving a small smirk, Sesshoumaru told himself that he'd get her drunk as soon as he could. Kagome, for the last few weeks, had been moaning that she wanted a drink, but couldn't have one, and it was killing her. Maybe when she had enough liquor in her system she'd go back to the way he remembered her, and… he'd be able to take advantage of his wife, and ravish her the way he wanted, since the alcohol would probably make her forget about any pain she'd experienced while giving birth.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome moaned, opening her eyes a little. She felt like a weight had been taken off her, and knew that she'd need to do some running to get back into shape. True, Sesshoumaru had said she looked lovelier then ever, but she wanted to feel like she was once in control of her body.

Sesshoumaru turned back to Kagome, giving her a small smirk, before saying, "I see you're awake."

Kagome smiled, just as the door opened to reveal a nurse carrying Akira, "I love you, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru knew the nurse was waiting for him, but he leaned down to Kagome's ear, and whispered, "I love you too, my little Kagome. I love you more then life itself."

He meant it.

Thus they lived together, expecting to have many more children throughout their years, watching them grow, while spending time with their friends. Their love never died, and they would forever thank the kamis' that at the same time Sesshoumaru fired Kagura, Kagome quit Howling Inc, and suddenly the tables turned. However, they knew that they'd have to thank Nazuna for the rest of their lives, for without her they might never have had their first night, nor would they have married, and finally gotten to see their first-born child, Akira.


End file.
